Más allá de la realidad
by katty-chan95
Summary: Lo que crees imposible es posible en Nexus, un mundo en el cual la magia existe. La historia trata de dos personas, una humana ordinaria, y un chico con un destino establecido que se encuentran y viven las más peligrosas aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

**Más allá de la realidad**

_By Katty-chan_

**Clasificación: **T

Resumen: Una típica estudiante de primer año de preparatoria descubre la existencia de un mundo nuevo llamado Nexus, en donde la magia y los sueños más descabellados pueden hacerse realidad. Sin embargo no todo es color rosa pastel, la vida le enseñara que también hay peligros y seres malignos. Ella y sus nuevos amigos protegerán a toda costa el mundo que oculta consigo lo que para algunos es imposible.

**Aclaración**:

El presente fic pertenece a mi imaginación. Cualquier semejanza con cualquier otro fic (o la vida de real si se da el caso O_O) es tan solo coincidencia (:

* * *

**°°° Capítulo I °°°**

_**Iniciando las clases**_

Llegó el tan ansioso día. El primer día de clases. El primer día en preparatoria.

Sí, lo sé, eso significa "adiós" playa, fiesta, amigos… y "hola" tareas, exámenes, y noches de desvelo, pero ¿qué voy a hacer?, no puedo quedarme de "vaga" todo el año (aunque la idea suena tan tentadora). En fin, creo que lo mejor sería levantarme.

.

- ¡Despierta Ami! ¡O llegarás tarde el primer día de clases!... ¡OTRA VEZ!

- Mm… dos minutitos más…

.

Bueno, mi mamá ha hablado. Tendré que reunir todas las energías que pueda para levantarme de mi tan suavecita y cómoda cama.

Tengo que admitir que una de las características que más me identifican es que soy TARDONA, con cada una de sus letras. Siempre llego tarde al colegio, sobre todo los primeros días, en los cuales me cuesta tanto levantarme y caminar hasta el paradero.

Y aquí estoy yo, nuevamente repitiendo lo mismo de todos los años.

.

- ¡Esperen! No me dejen… otra vez…** hell no.**

**.**

Yep. Siempre me pasa esto. ¡El bus me deja como casi todos los días!

.

- ¿Qué tal Ami, deseas que te lleve?

.

¡Hay por dios! Es Andrew *¬*… ¡en su deportivo! ¡Como rechazar tan tentadora oferta!

.

- ¡Pues claro! ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

- Jajaja lo siento, es que creí que te levantarías más tarde.

- JAJA – reí con sarcasmo- QUE CHISTOSO u.u

.

La verdad es que Andrew, además de que le encante molestarme, es uno de mis mejores amigos. Lo conocí hace 2 años, él es el hijo de una amiga de mi mamá. Anteriormente estudiaba en otro país, pero decidió venir a realizar sus estudios universitarios aquí, en Karakura. Sí, es universitario, y yo… una estudiante de primer año de preparatoria CON SUERTE.

.

- Llegamos al fin. Mejor corre porque tu "profe" Sandra te va a …

- Ni lo menciones, ya comencé mal el día…

- ¿Cómo que comenzaste mal el día si comenzaste viéndome a mí primero?

- ¡¡JAJA que vanidoso!! Adiós Andrew…- dije mientras corría a toda velocidad.

.

Bueno… llegó el momento de enfrentarme a mi "profe"… Sandra**. **

.

- Tarde como siempre… En realidad esto ya no me sorprende, siendo usted… Tome asiento estudiante.

-Lo siento profe…- dije mientras me dirigía cabizbaja hacia mi típico asiento al lado de la ventana, intentado no oír todos los comentarios que el resto hacia disque susurrando.

-Ah… por si acaso, está castigada.

.

Estupendo… castigada el primer día… ¿qué puede ser peor?

.

- Bien ahora que todos están presentes - lo pronunciaba claramente mientras me miraba de reojo-… comenzaremos con las presentaciones. Este año tenemos un nuevo estudiante, su nombre es Aaron Milen.

- No puede ser, es el espécimen masculino más maravilloso que haya visto jamás* – dijo mi mejor amiga Tomoyo, quien se encontraba en esos precisos momentos al borde de nadar en su propia baba.

- Tranquila Tomoyo… o va a notar que la baba se te cae.

- Pero es verdad Ami ¡míralo! Es un… ¡bombón!- decía mi otra súper amiga Ori.

- Chicas, en serio, compórtense o lo notara.- dije intentando controlar sus hormonas.

.

Aunque, no lo podía negar. El tal Aaron era realmente atractivo (casi tanto como Andrew).

.

_Inner (es decir conciencia): genial, otro más a la lista de sujetos irresistibles._

_Ami: mi querida Inner, ¿no se supone que tú debes hacerme volver a mis cabales?_

_Inner: Discúlpame ¿pero acaso estas ciega?, ante estas situaciones lo mejor es asimilar la triste pero irresistible realidad._

.

Yep. Mi querida Inner sin duda no iba a dejar de pensar en el tal Aaron. Oh crap. Cruce de miradas. Este es un momento PELIGROSO. Rayos, estoy en estos precisos instantes sosteniendo la mirada de los perfectos ojos azules de Aaron.

.

- Espero que puedas hacer muchos amigos Aaron. Ahora puedes tomar asiento detrás de la alumna Ami. Por si no la conoces… es la tardona de la clase… la que acaba de llegar.

.

No me ayude Profe. Esperen… ¿¡detrás de mí?! ¿¡Tenía que ser específicamente-justo detrás-de-mí!? Sandra me odia.

Miré de reojo para ver como pasaba justo a centímetros de mi lado, y además vi como todas las personas del sexo femenino me fulminaban con la mirada (Inner: jajaja envidiosas), y como todas las personas del sexo masculino fulminaban con la mirada a Aaron (Inner: Celosos)

Inhala, exhala. Wow, en realidad huele muy bien… y ahora que lo veo mejor, su cabello reflejado con los rayos de sol que vienen de la ventana perfecciona el color dorado de su cabello.

Auch. ¿Pero qué rayos? OH… la primera notita del año, y es de Tomoyo…

_¡EN EL RECREO ARREGLAMOS LAS COSAS ZUREN, AARON MILEN ES MIO! JAJA NO MENTIRA BF* PERO ESO SÍ, ¡TE ENVIDIO TANTO!_

_PD: POR SI ACASO, YA VI A RAI, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTÁ HIPER-ARCHI-MEGA-RECONTRA-DEMASIADO-CELOSO!!!!!!!!!!!!_

No puede ser. Rai otra vez. Está bien que yo le guste, pero damn… ¡a veces me sofoca demasiado! Seguramente hablará con Aaron y le pedirá que se cambie de sitio con él, eso en el mejor de los casos. Pero en el peor… lo tira por la ventana del costado u.u

.

- Bueno estudiantes, espero que sean muy amables con su nuevo compañero Aaron.

- Por supuesto que sí – comenzaron a cuchichear todas las del sexo femenino u.u

- En fin, es hora de elegir quienes serán los tutores.

.

Odio esta parte. Sé que cuesta trabajo asimilarlo, pero soy una muy buena estudiante no tan querida por Sandra pero con buenas calificaciones, y que por ese pretexto me emparejara con el desafío del año, es decir el menos inteligente de la clase. Sin ofender, claro. Solamente espero que Sandra no sea lo suficientemente cruel y despiadada conmigo para emparejarme con la ¡bomba sexy de Aaron! Lo cual, dicho sea de paso, empeoraría las miradas, y los súper celos de Rai.

.

-Tomoyo, serás tutora de Ori.

- ¿Por qué no puedo tener su misma suerte? – dije para mis adentros.

- … muy bien… Aaron Milen… tu tutora será…

- ¡Yo por favor SANDRA!

- ¡NO!…. ¡YO! – gritaban todas las personas del sexo femenino.

.

Muy bien aquí viene. Energía positiva. Llamando a toda la buena vibra del mundo posible. Me mentalizaré, no seré tutora de Aaron, no seré tutora de Aaron, no seré tutora de Aaron ¡POR NADA DEL MUNDO SERÉ TUTORA DE AARON MILEN!

.

.

.

- …Amaralia Zuren.

.

Sí, definitivamente si puede existir algo peor que llegar tarde a clases (el primer día), ser reprochada (el primer día) y ser castigada (el primer día).

**.**

**[Timbre del recreo]**

**.**

- Bueno estudiantes, parece que llegó la hora de su descanso. Salgan.

- ¡Bien!, libertad, al fin. Lo mejor será que huya del salón antes de que Rai venga y me haga un millón de preguntas sobre lo que hice y no hice estas vacaciones, o que todas las chicas de la clase se amontonen a mi alrededor y empiecen a decirme lo suertuda que soy ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones. En estos casos mi única solución es… Tomoyito.

- Vámonos – le dije a Tomoyo en voz baja.

- Sí, ya me llegaron miles de notas con atentados hacia tu vida. Parece que todas las chicas te desean lo peor para este año.

- Jajaja si, me lo imaginaba. Vámonos Tomoyo, ¡tengo contarte miles de cosas!

.

Mientras iba con Tomoyo y Ori hacia nuestro típico arbolito a un lado del patio, me di cuenta de que el rumor sobre la llegada del nuevecito se había extendido por toda la preparatoria. Sin lugar a dudas sufriré. Caminaba por el pasillo y todas las miradas hacia mí. Una palabra: insoportable.

.

- Chicas en serio les juro que no puedo. Ya vieron como todos me fulminan con la mirada.

- Error Ami, TODAS, no TODOS.- dijo Ori.

- Relájate, no dejes que esto empeore Ami, creo que ya has comenzado mal el día.

- Si... **hell no**… viene Rai y los demás- dije apenas advertí a Rai al otro lado del patio, caminando en nuestra dirección.

- Hola Ami. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- sabía que me preguntaría eso ya que intente evitarlo lo más que pude estas vacaciones.

- Súper Rai- intente responderle con palabras cortas, para que sea él quien me contara todo y yo buscara una forma de huir de aquel lugar antes de que me pregunte lo de Aaron.

- Genial.- o no… respondió corto, aquí viene.- Oye, toda la prepa comenta lo del chico nuevo, ¿qué opinas Ami?- dijo arqueando una ceja.

- Ehm - aclaré la garganta - La verdad no es la gran cosa.- Inner: sí claro xD. Será mejor que suenes creíble, Rai no se va a conformar. – Es simpático, pero no soy como las demás que babean por él – confesé parcialmente.

- Eso me encanta de ti.

.

Me limite a sonreírle. El resto del descanso estuvimos hablando de nuestras vacaciones y de nuestros futuros planes para el resto de la semana. Sabía que Rai me pediría para salir, como sabía que no lo haría en público. Es por eso que pensé que el castigo fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en el día.

Decidí adelantarme al salón para hablar con Sandra y rogarle que por favor me cambiara de pareja, porque estaba segura de que no soportaría un mes siendo el tema de conversación de toda la prepa.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, intentado evitar encontrarme con alguien que conociera, choqué con alguien al momento de doblar en una esquina.

- Lo siento mucho, no te vi.- dije mientras me ponía en pie para ver la cara de la pobre víctima a la cual había lastimado.

- Descuida. Yo también andaba distraído.- en realidad no lo podía creer. Era él, Aaron, el nuevo sex-symbol de la prepa.

- Ehm sí…- _bueno respira, y ahora preséntate cordialmente, es lo menos que puedo hacer_.- ¿Aaron verdad? Soy Amaralia, tu nueva tutora.- ¡Puaj! Eso sonó tan ¿diplomático?

- Si. Debo irme.

- C-Claro - logré decir a pesar de lo ocurrido.

.

¿Pero qué demonios? Que sujeto tan raro. Sin dudas este no será mi semestre.

.

- ¡Sandra se lo ruego!

- No.

- ¡Por favor!

- NO.

- ¡Por favor! – sin lugar a dudas no me iba a permitir tal suicidio social siendo la tutora del antipático de Aaron Milen.

- Estás colmando mi paciencia Ami. He dicho que no.

- ¿Pero por qué no?

- ¡PORQUE NO SE ME ANTOJA!

- En realidad profesora, considero que es lo mejor para los dos.

.

Volteé para ver quién era la persona que había interrumpido mi tan íntima conversación con Sandra. Aunque ya imaginaba quien era, por lo que el impacto no fue tan grande como la vez que choqué con él en la esquina.

.

- ¿Tú también me vas a desobedecer Aaron?

- Si ella considera que lo mejor es que no sea mi tutora no la puedo obligar. Además yo tampoco la necesito.

- Gracias pero nadie ha pedido tu opinión- me puse a la defensiva, ¿cómo osa tratarme así?

- ¡Ya estoy cansada de ambos! ¡Están castigados! Los dos se quedarán después de clases a limpiar el salón. Tú Ami, estas doblemente castigada.

.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y salí enfurecida dando fuertes pasos. Y cuando pasé por su costado, moví mi melena bofeteándolo con ella, para que se diera cuenta de que no planeaba perdonarlo.

**.**

**[Al final de clases]**

.

- ¿Hiciste qué? – preguntó Tomoyo mientras aguantaba la risa por lo que le hice a Aaron.

- Sí Tomoyo, lo bofeteé con mi cabello (: - dije orgullosa.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- ¬¬* Gracias.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, p-perdona JAJAJAJAJAJA, es que suena tan divertido. ¡Ya me imagino! Suerte en tu castigo Ami.

- Ay Ami, solo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas- suspiró Rai.- Te llamo luego, cuando regreses de tu castigo. Por favor no le hables a Aaron.

- No planeo hacerlo. Es un antipático.

- Nos vemos Ami, cuidate. – dijeron todos mientras se marchaban y me dejaban a mí y Aaron solos en el salón.

**.**

**[En el aula con Aaron…]**

**.**

- Yo limpiaré la pizarra y tú los pupitres de atrás, de esa forma no tendrás que mirarme ni hablarme.- dije con un tono de seriedad increíble en mi voz.

- Escucha… lo siento… ¿sí? No quise ser tan… antipático contigo… Malinterpretaste mis palabras. Cuando dije que no te necesitaba, me refería a que no necesitaba a ninguna tutora, no te lo tomes tan personal.

- Oh, ya veo. Si son así las cosas, lamento mucho haberte bofeteado con mi cabello- dije totalmente avergonzada

- ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

- Este… creí que lo habías notado – reí inocentemente.

- En realidad creí que tu cabello se movía así por naturalidad cuando caminabas. Jamás creí que era muestra de tu desprecio hacia mí.

- Jajaja – reí sin ocultar mi risa- Disculpa…

- Descuida.

.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con rapidez. En realidad Aaron era un sujeto agradable a pesar de que aparentara ser intimidante e incluso algo antisocial. Me comentó que venía de un lugar muy lejos de aquí, en busca de una "persona". En realidad su historia me sonó extremadamente misteriosa…

.

- ¿Y quién es esa persona? Tal vez la conozca.

- No lo creo.

- Eres raro (:

- Algo (:

- Tal vez podría ayudarte a encontrar a esa persona.

- No gracias. Con esto quiero decir que puedo buscarla sola, descuida.

- Jajaja, ya no hace falta que me des explicaciones. Prometo no malinterpretar tus palabras nunca más, sé que tus intenciones no son malas (:

- Sí… además no deberías estar cerca de mí… -dijo esto casi susurrándolo.

- ¿Y por qué no? – pregunté intentado ocultar mi curiosidad.

- Porque ni siquiera me conoces.

.

Ante esto último me asuste. Era verdad. Casi no lo conocía. Sin embargo, estar a su lado se me hacia realmente reconfortante. Era una sensación que ya había sentido con anterioridad, salvo que no recordaba donde ni con quien.

**.**

**[Más tarde… En alguna de las calles de Karakura]**

.

- ¿Y por dónde vives?- traté de sonar lo menos curiosa posible… pero creo que no lo logré.

- ¿Eres muy curiosa eh?

- Algo.

- Haber… vivo por el centro deportivo de Karakura… justo a la espalda, al costado del parque.

- ¡Genial! ¡Esa es una zona muy linda! Tengo una amiga que vive muy cerca… se llama Tomoyo (: Mañana te la presento.

- Está bien. (:

Me acompaño a mi casa ese día, y fue muy agradable, nos reímos un montón durante todo el camino, creo que después de todo nos llevaremos bien. Inner: jaja puedo ver un buen futuro ;D

- Te veo mañana Aaron.

- Sí, adiós.

- Adiós.

**°°° Fin del primer Capítulo I °°°**

* * *

**Público en general:** lamento haber modificado el primer capitulo, pero consideré que era necesario para aclarar ciertos hechos que ocurrirán. Por ende también voy a modificar ciertas cosas de los demás capis que ya colgué. Intentaré mejorarlos (:

Gracias

Atte

_Katty-chan (:_

**Kaede luu:** gracias x darme el valor de colgar mi fic (: te qiero mil. JAJAJA lo siento si usé una frase similar a la tuya xD es que es taaan genial (: Gracias x tu apoyo!

**Gianni:** sip, al fin lo leiste (: Increible que algún dia lo colgaría jejeje luego verás cuando comienza la emocionante. Este capi fue tan solo una pequeña introducción a la vida del "personaje principal" ya luego viene lo asombros (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Más allá de la realidad**

_By Katty-chan_

**Clasificación: **T

Resumen: Una típica estudiante de primer año de preparatoria descubre la existencia de un mundo nuevo llamado Nexus, en donde la magia y los sueños más descabellados pueden hacerse realidad. Sin embargo no todo es color rosa pastel, la vida le enseñara que también hay peligros y seres malignos. Ella y sus nuevos amigos protegerán a toda costa el mundo que oculta consigo lo que para algunos es imposible.

**Aclaración**:

El presente fic pertenece a mi imaginación. Cualquier semejanza con cualquier otro fic (o la vida de real si se da el caso O_O) es tan solo coincidencia (:

* * *

**°°° Capítulo II °°°**

_**Una verdad escondida en el corazón de una princesa.**_

¡Segundo día de clases! Y me levanté temprano…

_Eso sí que es muy extraño… esa no es la Ami que yo conozco _:O, pensé.

En realidad todo tiene una razón: quiero llegar temprano a la preparatoria para ver de nuevo a todos (:

.

Inner: si claro, admite que en realidad te levantaste temprano porque quieres ver a Aaron **lo antes posible**…

Ami: jajaja ay mi querida Inner… a penas lo conozco.

Inner: pero quieres conocerlo más…

.

Bueno, eso sí no lo podía negar. Aaron se me hacía un sujeto realmente atractivo, pero además era divertido, amistoso, _misterioso_, y no lo sé, hay algo en él que me resulta muy familiar y la verdad es que quisiera saber qué es.

.

-¡¿Ami?! ¡¡Ami!! ¡Hija, responde! – comenzó a gritar mi mamá, quien se encontraba sentada delante de mí en la mesa.

-L-Lo siento má… dime.

-¡Al fin respondes!- exclamó

-Jejeje- oh no… esa risa significa que mi hermano cumplirá su rol de molestoso insoportable- es que anda distraída pensando en el chico que la acompañó a la casa ayer- inquirió él único que logra sacarme de mis casillas con demasiada facilidad: mi hermano.

-¡¡CALLATE MOCOSO!!- dije amenazándolo con el tenedor.

-Ya basta chicos.- dijo mi madre.- Ami, no te olvides de recoger a tu hermano de sus clases de kung-fu…

_-Te juro que si no fuera por mí te dejaría botado…-_ dije en voz baja a mi hermano, y luego me dirigí a mi mamá más calmada- Mamá ¿no puedes ir tú?… Hoy tengo que salir con mis amigos.

-¿¡TAN PRONTO!? ¡Hija, tan solo es el segundo día!

-Pero má…

-Sin "peros", lo vas a recoger, no puede regresarse solo…

-Ash, está bien- dije a regañadientes, mientras terminaba de comer mi desayuno.

.

No es justo. Mi hermano es demasiado chismoso… Le encanta molestarme, jugarme bromas, tomar mis cosas _sin permiso_, en otras palabras, encargarse de hacer de mi vida una tragedia.

No puedo esperar a que mi hermano crezca de una vez… porque el hecho de que sea un niño de 11 años me afecta.

**.**

**[En la preparatoria…]**

.

- Buenos días "gente"- saludé a todos mientras me sentaba sobre mi típico asiento. _Él _aún no llegaba.

- Buenos días Ami- dijo Tomoyo.

- Parece que cierta personita se levanto temprano hoy… ¿me pregunto cuál será la razón?- preguntó Rai, mientras se dirigía hacia mi sitio arqueando una ceja y sospechando de mi tan inusual y nuevo hábito de levantarme temprano.

- Nada en especial Rai.- suspiré.

- Mmmm… me huele a algo sospechoso…- dijo Johnny, uno de los amigos de Rai. Es un destacado estudiante y mejor conocido como el rompe-corazones. No ha tenido enamorada desde que terminó con Ori hace DOS AÑOS.

- Jajaja perdón ese fui yo xD.- bromeó Rai

- Que chistosito Rai.- dijo sarcásticamente Ori

- Oigan… ¿Han visto a Aaron?- pregunté inocentemente sin medir las consecuencias que traerían consigo esta tan INUSUAL pregunta.

- ¡Lo sabía! Era por él.- dijo astutamente Tomoyo

- Aún no llega Ami… pero creí que no te agradaba…- pregunto Rai totalmente confundido.

- Es sólo que, ayer durante el castigo lo conocí mejor, y ahora quisiera presentárselo a todos.- excusé. La verdad nadie se lo trago, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo.

**.**

**[Más tarde…]**

_._

_Qué extraño_… ya es casi mediodía y** este** no se aparece… es decir, ¡ni yo llego tan tarde! ¿Le habrá pasado algo…?

Alto. Me estoy preocupando demasiado… es como si me gustara… No puede gustarme… ¿o sí? Estoy exagerando demasiado las cosas. Lo más probable es que se haya enfermado, o tal vez… tal vez decidió ir en busca de aquella persona. Hmp, debo quitarme de una vez esto de la cabeza y prestar atención a Sandra u.u

Estúpida conciencia… no me confundas más.

Inner: no lo niegues ¡te encanta!

Yo: ¡por favor! Lo acabo de conocer.

Inner: no lo estas negando… jejeje (la misma risa de mi hermano)

Yo: te odio.

Inner: yo no.

.

- ¡Señorita Zuren! ¿Acaso está distraída?

- E-Este, no profe… no lo estoy- logré decidir mientras sacudía la cabeza.

- Eso espero señorita… haber dígame que opinaba Henri Pétain sobre la II Guerra Mundial y qué actitud tomó frente a ella…argumente su respuesta.

- ¿Cómo rayos se supone que YO voy a saber lo que HENRI PÉTAIN opinó, y cuál fue su actitud? ¡Dios! Yo no leo mentes o algo por el estilo. Ni siquiera sé quien es…ToT- pensé.

**.**

**[Al finalizar las clases…]**

.

- Tuviste mucha suerte hoy en clases ¿no crees Ami?- preguntó Johnny.

- ¡Sí! La respuesta que le di fue totalmente inventada, jamás creí que era correcto que Henri Potain tuvo una actitud derrotista.

- JAJAJA es Pétain…- inquirió Tomoyo.

- JAJAJA who cares? (:

- Sandra es una explotadora de adolescentes, nos ha dejado demasiada tarea, y tan solo es el segundo día- comentó Sebastián, el mejor amigo de Rai, deportista destacado en la prepa, mucho más alto que yo y con aspecto de ser mucho mayor.

.

Luego de haber bromeado algo, volví a pensar nuevamente en Aaron. Me pregunté que le habría pasado, y si estaría bien u.u Seguramente sí. Debería de una buena vez concentrarme en la tan interesante conversación de mis amigos… Aunque, quizá lo asusté… ¿habré hecho algo malo?

- Ami ¿nos acompañas a tomar un café?- preguntó Tomoyo arqueando una ceja, mientras el resto me miraban curiosos.

- … Ami… tierra llamando a Ami. Control… control… LA PERDIMOS.- bromeó Ori.

- Este… no puedo… debo recoger a mi hermanito de sus clases de Kung-Fu. Tal vez mañana.- respondí antes de que notaran lo despistada que me encontraba.

- Rai se pondrá triste… muy triste.- comenzó a molestar Sebastián.

- Jajaja, ya te aclare Sebas… que sólo somos AMIGOS- enfaticé esa palabra- nada más.

- Eso explica porque está tan triste.

- Adiós.- dije alzando la mano mientras me alejaba hacia el paradero.

**. **

**[En la ciudad…]**

.

Durante todo el camino no deje de pensar (como el resto del día) en lo que le pudo haber ocurrido a Aaron, es decir, yo le dije anoche _nos vemos mañana _y él dijo_ sí._

No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué habría de faltar? ¿Habrás sido mi culpa? O… ¡basta! Debo dejar de pensar en él u.u Parezco una de sus fans de la prepa u.u

Inner: admítelo ¡te encanta!

Ami: ¿¡otra vez tú!? ¡Desaparece!

Inner: me temo que eso es imposible… ¡soy tu conciencia chica!

Ami: lo sé pero apágate.

[Sonido del celular (8)]

Inner: ¡qué esperas contesta! Podría ser él xD

Ami: nunca le di mi número ¬¬*

.

- ¿Aló?

_- ¡Hermanita!_

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estoy muy tarde?

_- No… mamá se olvido de avisarte de que se cancelaron mis clases de kung-fu._

- ¿¡Qué!? Pero si en la mañana… ¡Me hicieron venir hasta el centro de la ciudad para nada! ¬¬*.

- _Si quieres compra pan… el pan de la ciudad es el más rico… además así te quedas más tiempo con el chico de anoche, segurito que estás con él… :P_

- Adiós ¬¬*[Click (8)]

_._

_Estupendo… vine hasta tan lejos sólo por… pan. Ahora si estoy furiosa. Y encima menciona al mentiroso de Aaron, _pensé mientras apretaba fuertemente mis labios.

Decidí ir a dar un paseo por la catedral. No siempre vengo al centro de la ciudad… por pan u.u

Mientras caminaba alrededor del parque, tan iluminado y lleno de niños y miles de palomas, me di cuenta de que unos sujetos se encontraban desde el otro extremo mirándome. Pero no le tome la mayor importancia. Total, no los conozco.

**.**

**[Más tarde…]**

_._

_Bueno… ya tengo el pan, ahora… a mi casita. Este trajín me ha dejado exhausta, pensé._

_Qué extraño… los sujetos del parque han vuelto, y han estado siguiéndome desde hacer un largo tiempo. Acaso… ¿¡intentan robar mi pan!? O.O_

_¡Eso jamás! Mejor corro…_

_No puede ser… estos sujetos no quieren mi pan… quieren… __**oh damn.**_

.

Me apresuré a correr lo más rápido que pude, sin embargo como una tonta me metí por un callejón sin salida. Cuando llegué la final, ocurrió lo peor.

.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas preciosa?- dijo el sujeto asqueroso n°1

- Aléjate.- dije mientras intentaba recordar todo lo que me enseñó mi hermanito de sus clases de kung-fu.

- Claro, luego de que tú y yo demos un paseíto.

- Ajj… aléjate de mí o te juro que lo lamentarás.- logré inquirir mientras se acercaban más a mí.

- Jajaja… eres valiente preciosa. Me encantas.

- Tú lo pediste.- no tuve más alternativa, su mano quería tomarme por la cintura.

.

Logré dejarlo tirado en el suelo por unos instantes, no esperaba que mi patada lo dejara incosciente de cualquier forma. Aproveché entonces para correr lo más rápido que pude, aunque mis pobre pies estaban muy exhaustos por todo el trajín.

De pronto, tropecé con una grieta que había en medio de la calle, y me torcí el tobillo, por tanto me encontraba acorralada.

.

-Te tengo.- dijo el sujeto asqueroso n°2, quien me sujetaba fuertemente del brazo intentando levantarme.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!- intente inútilmente liberarme de sus tan repulsivas manos.

- Pagarás esa patada, preciosura.

.

No podía explicar el asco que sentía en aquel instante. Me dio tanto asco estar entre los brazos de aquel sucio y desquiciado sujeto. Y, naturalmente, estaba asustada.

.

- ¡SUÉLTENLA!- gritó una voz masculina.

.

En aquel instante al otro extremo de la calle, la persona menos esperada (sí claro) apareció. En un primer instante no lo reconocí ya que la luz provenía desde atrás y tan solo se podía ver su silueta. Conforme se iba acercándose pude distinguí su cabello dorado y su fornida apariencia. Entonces grité su nombre.

- ¡A-Aaron!

Inner: ¡justo en el momento indicado! Llegó tu súper héroe *^*

Ami: okay, esto parece sacado de una telenovela barata.

Inner: cállate y observa, se está peleando con los sujetos asquerosos POR TI.

.

Era Aaron. Luego de haber pensado tanto en él, está aquí, pateando traseros POR MI. Solo me queda decir: yupi.

.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?- preguntó preocupado mientras se dirigía hacia mí.

- No te preocupes yo estoy bien… ¿y tú?- respondí algo asustada.

- Sí, descuida. Realmente eres un imán de problemas.- trató de bromear.

- Gracias.- le agradecí sonriéndole, aunque aún me temblaban algo las manos.

- ¿Segura que estás bien?- insistió.

- Sí.- mentí.

- Te acompañaré hasta tu casa.- dijo mientras estrechaba una mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Sin embargo el dolor de mi tobillo torcido complicó todo..

- ¡Ni siquiera puedes levantarte y aún así dices que estás bien!- me regaño.

- E-Este, intento hacerme la fuerte. – confesé.

- Niña…-suspiró- supongo que tendré que cargarte...

.

Me sonrojé. Estas últimas palabras significaron para mí todo un lío. Jamás imaginé que Aaron Milen me acompañaría a mi casa. Jamás me imaginé que Aaron Milen me rescataría de los sujetos asquerosos. Jamás imaginé que Aaron Milen me cargaría y me llevaría en taxi nuevamente hasta mi casa. Ahora que lo pienso, los límites de mi imaginación son bastante reducidos. Si mi mente hubiera sido capaz de imaginar todo esto, estoy segura de que estaría mejor preparada para todo lo que me está ocurriendo en estos precisos momentos.

Aaron me cargó hasta el taxi que nos llevaría hasta mi casa. Durante el trayecto estuvo bastante callado. En ese momento desee poder leer las mentes, pues la curiosidad me mataba. Tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle en ese entonces. Pero me contuve mordiéndome la lengua.

Al bajar del taxi, unas calles antes de mi casa, porque justo ese día la calle estaba clausurada por una no sé qué presentación de Capoeira, Aaron me sostuvo con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras yo coloqué mi brazo alrededor de su cuello para tener estabilidad.

Noté que Aaron se encontraba algo pensativo, y ésta vez no pude controlarme, así que decidí romper el silencio…

.

- Estás muy callado. ¿En qué piensas?- tonta, eso no es de mi incumbencia.

- En nada, descuida.- no le creí, pero tampoco podía obligarlo a responder así que cambie el tema.

- Mmmm… ¿y por qué faltaste hoy a clases?- la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad y no me molesté en ocultarla. Había pensado en eso todo el día.

- Estuve buscando a esa persona que te dije.- era eso. Y yo que me había inventado un millón de excusas.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste en la ciudad?- volví a preguntar casi automáticamente.

- En serio eres muy curiosa.-suspiró, alistando su excusa- Te encontré de cas…

.

No logró completar su oración. Pero creo saber porque. En aquel instante, mientras charlábamos, sentí una sensación de escalofrió que me recorrió por la espalda. Esta sensación impedía que respirase con facilidad y me presionaba el pecho. Temblé ligeramente y le pregunté a Aaron…

.

- E-Esta sensación… ¿Qué es?

- ¿Puedes sentirla?

- Sí.

.

Tal parece ser que Aaron sintió exactamente lo mismo que yo, por tanto no estaba loca. Alcé la mirada hacía la calle oscura y logré divisar a lo lejos una mujer. Noté que el rostro de Aaron se endurecía. Parecía realmente preocupado. Yo también. Esa sensación se hacia cada vez más y más pesada.

La mujer que divisé a lo lejos caminaba en nuestra dirección, con suaves y lentos pasos. Poco a poco noté que era una mujer joven, de cabello muy corto color rojo intenso, con ojos color jade, que vestía de una forma muy extraña. Llevaba unos shorts ajustados y una chaqueta sin mangas que cubría su cuello, y unas botas negras.

Realice que conforme esta mujer se iba acercando la sensación asfixiante iba aumentando. De pronto un segundo sujeto apareció detrás de nosotros. Era realmente alto y fornido, de apariencia intimidante. Sus músculos evidenciaban que era un sujeto realmente fuerte. Él también fue lentamente acercándose.

Por último apareció una tercera persona. En cuanto la vi aparecer parada sobre aquel poste de luz me sorprendí, sin embargo no me asusté, ya que su rostro era demasiado angelical como para pensar que ella me haría daño. Lentamente bajé mi brazo y me aferré más a él. Noté como él también presentía algo malo ya que me sostuvo con más fuerza y me acercó aún más.

°°° **Fin del Capítulo II** °°°

* * *

**Público en general:** Me he visto obligada a aumentar un capí más. Les prometo a todos que me esforzaré.

Atte.

_Katty-chan (:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Más allá de la realidad**

_By Katty-chan_

**Clasificación: **T

Resumen: Una típica estudiante de primer año de preparatoria descubre la existencia de un mundo nuevo llamado Nexus, en donde la magia y los sueños más descabellados pueden hacerse realidad. Sin embargo no todo es color rosa pastel, la vida le enseñara que también hay peligros y seres malignos. Ella y sus nuevos amigos protegerán a toda costa el mundo que oculta consigo lo que para algunos es imposible.

**Aclaración**:

El presente fic pertenece a mi imaginación. Cualquier semejanza con cualquier otro fic (o la vida de real si se da el caso O_O) es tan solo coincidencia (:

* * *

**°°° Capítulo III °°°**

_**En busca de aclaraciones**_

Sin lugar a dudas este día no ha sido mi día. Primero, me levanté temprano, **algo que NUNCA hago**. Luego, no dejé de pensar en Aaron **en todo el día**, creo que me gusta. Después, fui hasta el centro de la ciudad por **pan** y unos sujetos intentaron lastimarme, y adivinen, mi salvador fue nada más y nada menos que Aaron Milen. Pero ahí no acaba todo. Todo empeoró al toparnos con aquellos sujetos extraños. Y ahora tan solo espero lo peor.

.

- Al fin te encontramos Ami- dijo finalmente la mujer del poste, esbozando una inmensa sonrisa. Su perfecta silueta resaltaba bajo la luz de la Luna que se encontraba detrás de ella.

- Fue una gran molestia buscarte por tanto tiempo.- se dirigió hacia mí el sujeto de grandes músculos.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes tres?- pregunté algo asustada. ¿Cómo sabían quién era yo?

- Permítenos presentarnos…- habló la mujer de ojos jade.- Somos 3 de los 7 guardianes del planeta paralelo a este: Nexus… y hemos venido a llevarte con nosotros… porque tú eres quien faltaba… _**tú eres la séptima guardiana del Portal**__._

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios me están hablando?- no lograba asimilar sus palabras. En realidad no entendía de qué demonios estaban hablando. Luego Aaron intervino.

- No puede ser… ella no puede ser una de los 7 guardianes… ¡es solo una humana!- exclamó.

.

Tal parece ser que Aaron, a diferencia de mí, si los entendía. ¿Por qué Aaron sabía de los siete guardianes? ¿Por qué no creía que yo fuera uno? Sin lugar a dudas, no lo conocía.

- Creo que no nos conocemos, ¿quién eres?- preguntó la mujer de ojos jade.

- Mi nombre es… Aaron Milen, protector de la princesa de La Luna.- dijo en tono de advertencia, como si por ser protector de la princesa de la Luna lo protegería de algo. Un momento… ¿protector? ¿princesa?

- Mmm… Así que andas por aquí, ¿eh? ¿Pero por qué **aquí**?- preguntó arqueando la ceja.

- Busco la reencarnación de Silenne, en este mundo.- sentenció Aaron, mientras sostenía aquellos grandes ojos jade.

- Es totalmente imposible que ella se encuentre en el mundo de los humanos, mi querido Aaron, ríndete.- La suave voz de aquella mujer me cautivo… la mujer del poste volvió a hablar. Esta vez la miré con más detenimiento. Tenía el cabello largo, de color castaño oscuro. Llevaba un vestido color beige hasta la mitad del muslo, y unos zapatos sencillos con una elevada plataforma. Era increíble cómo podía mantener el equilibrio estando tan arriba en un espacio tan reducido.

- Jamás me rendiré y la encontraré.- sentenció Aaron con un tono decisivo.

- Alto- intervine - ¿Alguien puede explicarme que no entiendo nada…? ¿qué son los siete guardianes? ¿qué es Nexus? ¿y quién es la princesa de la Luna? O.O

- Lo de la princesa no tiene relevancia… ven con nosotros y te explicaremos todo.- sugirió aquel fornido hombre, corpulento y realmente alto.

- ¿Ir con ustedes? ¿Dónde?- pregunté

- ¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas?- preguntó el hombre musculoso.

- No te imaginas.- dijo Aaron.

.

¿Acaso Aaron cree que soy muy curiosa? ¿Por qué?… si no le he hecho tantas preguntas ¿O sí? ¿Por qué me pregunto tantas cosas? Este no es el momento.

- ¡No iré con ustedes! Si llego tarde a casa me castigarán… además… no los conozco… y todo lo que me dicen suena demasiado… ¡irreal!

- Si no vienes con nosotros por las buenas, entonces vendrás por las malas.- en el momento en el que ese hombre pronunció esas palabras, Aaron se interpuso. Parecía como si quisiera protegerme.

- Lamento decirles que para llegar a ella, ¡tendrán que enfrentarse a mí primero!

- Somos tres mocoso… no tienes oportunidad.

.

Es verdad, Aaron no tiene oportunidad contra ellos tres. El hombre tiene un aspecto aterrador. Además la mujer de cabello rojo, no ha dejado de analizarme de pies a cabeza… mientras que la otra… está parada sobre aquel poste de luz, acechándonos y buscando el momento apropiado para intervenir.

En realidad no logro comprender nada. ¿Cómo fue que acabé involucrada en un lío tan grande? Mil dudas tengo en mi cabeza en estos precisos instantes. Debo entender. Estos tres sujetos y Aaron parecen conocerse. Los cuatro han estado hablando de un planeta ¿paralelo?, un ¿portal? Según ellos yo soy una de los 7 guardianes de dicho portal. Sin embargo, ¿debería o no creerles?

¿Qué debería hacer en estos instantes? Todo es muy confuso y contradictorio con la realidad, con mi realidad. Están lastimando a Aaron… _no_ por favor no lo hagan…

Aaron perdóname… nunca quise que estés en esta situación tan peligrosa… no le hagan daño ¡Por favor!

.

- ¡¡Por favor deténganse!!

_._

_[De pronto, tras haber gritado con todas sus fuerzas, una luz resplandeciente envolvió a Ami, cubriéndola de un brillo sin igual, dejando a todos totalmente cegados. Un talismán emergió de ella, y liberó una gran cantidad de energía que obligó a los tres guardianes a huir de aquel lugar.]_

.

- Demonios, parece que su talismán surgió demasiado pronto.- confesó Asuna, la mujer de ojos jade, quien aparentaba ser la líder.

- Vámonos Ichimaru. Esta energía puede lastimarnos.- le gritaron a Ichimaru, el contrincante de Aaron

- ¿Ahora qué haremos Asuna?- Preguntó Lilianth, la mujer de la encantadora voz.

- Le daremos algo de espacio… mientras tanto debemos protegerla.

.

**33333333333333333333333333333**

_- ¡¡Por favor deténganse!!_

Su voz… su voz me suena demasiado familiar. Estoy seguro haber escuchado esa melodiosa voz antes, ¿acaso es Ami?

Vete… huye Ami… no te acerques…

Mi vista… comienzo a ver borroso…, estoy a punto de quedar inconsciente… ¡no!… debo protegerla… Silenne… jure que siempre te protegería…

**33333333333333333333333333333**

**[En los pensamientos de Ami…]**

**.**

_¿Qué es esta sensación?_

_¿Qué son estas imágenes?_

_¿Dónde estoy?_

.

- Es lo correcto. Hazlo Aaron…

- ¡No! ¡Jamás acabaré con tu vida! ¡Juré que siempre te protegería! No me pidas esto Silenne.

_._

_Aaron… está llorando… ¿quién es esa mujer?… ¿es ella la princesa que tanto busca?_

.

- Lamento tanto pedirte esto, mi querido Aaron, pero voy a nacer nuevamente… en alguna parte… se encontrará mi reencarnación. Búscala.

- Silenne… Lo siento.

_**.**_

_**Alto… ¡Aaron… no!**_

.

-¡Despierta Ami!

-¿Qué… qué paso? ¿Andrew?

-Aquí estoy… eso me gustaría saber… ¿qué te ocurrió?

- ¿Dónde está Aaron?

- Está por allá…

-¿Se encuentra bien?

- Está bien… sólo está inconsciente… ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Te lo diré todo después.

.

La verdad es que me muero por contarle todo a Andrew… pero ni yo misma logro asimilar todo lo que ocurrió…

.

¿Dónde estarán los tres guardianes?

¿Qué fueron esas imágenes?

¿Quién soy yo en verdad?

.

Aquella noche Andrew me dejó en mi casa y se encargó de llevar a Aaron al hospital más cercano ya que se encontraba realmente mal. Me encantaría admitir que yo estaba bien, pero la verdad es que no me encontraba mejor que Aaron. Mi cabeza me daba miles de vueltas. No solo por los hechos ocurridos sino porque al intentar ayudar a Aaron tropecé nuevamente por culpa de mi tobillo torcido, caí y me golpeé la cabeza contra el borde de la vereda. Además, me siento realmente agotada por el trajín. Sin embargo sospecho que de mi malestar es otro.

**33333333333333333333333333333**

**[Al día siguiente…]**

_- Yo creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar al menos este día, el doctor dijo que su tobillo sanará, pero que es necesario que descanse […] No, no lo sé. Andrew la trajo, dijo que Ami le contó que unos sujetos se toparon con ella y que su amigo Aaron intentó protegerla. […] Sí, he ido a verlo, se encuentra estable, pero no logro hallar el teléfono de sus padres y… […] Sí cariño, cuando despierte le preguntaré todo y luego te avisaré. […] Adiós cuídate, te amo._

La voz de mi madre al teléfono llamó mi atención. No sé cuánto tiempo abre dormido. He perdido la noción del tiempo. Con los ojos lagañosos y entreabiertos la miré al otro extremo de mi habitación con el auricular, hablando con mi padre, quien se encuentra de viaje. Estoy preocupada por Aaron. Me duele mucho la cabeza, el solo pensar en él me trae demasiados recuerdos.

- ¿Hija estás bien? Te oí quejarte.

- Me duele la cabeza...

- ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna pastilla?

- No. Quiero dormir.

- ¿¡Dormir!? ¡Llevas más de 24 horas dormida hija! Estaba a punto de llevarte al hospital.

- ¿T-Tanto?- me sorprendí. 24 horas dormida y aún tenía sueño…

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- Agh, mamá no quiero recordar. Me causa mucho dolor.

- Está bien hija. Te traeré algo de comer.

.

No respondí. En un instante me volví a quedar dormida.

.

Al despertar nuevamente eran las 3 am. Decidí darme una ducha. Aún me encontraba débil y mis piernas me tambaleaban, pero en serio necesitaba esa ducha, estaba apestando, y necesitaba relajar mis músculos con agua fría.

Luego de mi relajante ducha me vestí con mi pijama y me recosté aún con la toalla cubriéndome el pelo. Mire hacía mi techo. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza. Primero se encontraba lo de Aaron. ¿Quién era él? ¿Quién es la dichosa Silenne? Es claro que ella es a quien busca. ¿Pero por qué la asesino? Damn… esto es tan confuso. La mejor forma de solucionar esto es visitándolo. Ojala se encuentre bien, le debo tanto.

Mi segunda duda es sobre aquellos sujetos. ¿Qué son los siete guardianes? ¿Qué rayos es Nexus? ¿Quién soy yo?

Debía obtener una respuesta a todas estas preguntas lo antes posible o mi cabeza estallaría. Pero al menos no lo haría en este preciso momento, apenas y logro mantenerme en pie. Debo descansar, mi tobillo aún no está sano.

**[Horas más tarde…]**

.

Al menos ahora me encuentro mejor. Esa ducha me ha ayudado demasiado. Mi tobillo ya casi no me molesta, pero mi mamá aún insiste en que debo usar muletas (¡ni que me lo hubiera roto!)

Mientras me dirigía hacia el carro de mi mamá, decidí repasar las preguntas que le haría a Aaron. Es claro que no lo voy a bombardear con tantas, solo haré preguntas precisas, cortas y claras. Durante todo el trayecto estuve eligiendo las palabras más adecuadas y la excusa que le diría a mi mamá para que nos deje a solas, significado que ella no entiende.

Al llegar me llevé una gran sorpresa.

.

- Sí señorita. Le repito que el joven Milen se retiró anoche. Insistió en que se encontraba bien. Canceló todo y se marchó con sus cosas.

- ¿¡Pero cómo pudieron dejarlo ir!? Es menor de edad, sus padres no se reportaron ni siquiera. ¡No debieron dejarlo ir solo en ese estado!- comenzó a reclamar mi tan impulsiva madre.

- P-Pero, ¿cuál era su estado? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Le dolían las heridas?- logré mencionar con un hilo de voz.

- En realidad las heridas sanaron, pero su apariencia mostraba que él se encontraba aún débil. El joven Milen mencionó que sus padres se encontraban de viaje, y que no tenía algún otro familiar. Insistió tanto que no tuvimos alternativa más que llevarlo hacia su casa.

- Bien hija, supongo que ya se encontrará bien entonces. Lo llevaron a su casa. Yo creo que debería hacer lo mismo contigo. Tú aún estás muy pálida.

- M-mamá por favor…

- No.

.

No pude hacer nada más aquel día. Mi mamá es muy sobreprotectora.

Al regresar a mi casa, subí a mi habitación y reconstruí las escenas de lo ocurrido hace dos días. Recordé el incidente en el centro de la ciudad. Recordé lo ocurrido con los guardianes. Pero algo en lo que no había pensado era en aquel talismán que emergió de mí. Al recordar esto abrí los ojos lo más que pude. ¿Dónde lo deje?

Me puse a buscar en mi bolso. No estaba. Fui a la lavandería y en mi casaca, la del uniforme de la prepa, en el bolsillo izquierdo, se encontraba el talismán. _Por suerte mi mamá no lo encontró, hubiera creído que me lo robé de alguna joyería,_ pensé.

Regresé a mi habitación y comencé a mirarlo detalladamente. Más que un talismán parecía una piedra preciosa, con una inscripción que no entendía, y de un color lino. La piedra parecía tener la forma de una luna menguante. Al tacto se sentía áspera. Decidí usarlo como un colgante.

Esa noche volví a tener el mismo sueño, el sueño de las imágenes de Aaron y Silenne.

**.**

**[Tercer día…]**

.

Me levanté a gritos en la madrugada, totalmente sudada. Volví a ducharme.

Sin lugar a dudas mi vida no volvería a ser la misma de antes, antes de conocer a Aaron. Mientras escuchando el agua fría chocar contra mi piel, recordé a mis amigos. ¿Estarían preocupados por mi?

Quién sabe.

Por la mañana tuve noticias de ellos.

.

- Hija, olvidé mencionarte. Tus amigos estuvieron llamándote los últimos días. Pero les dije que no te encontrabas en buen estado como para responderles. Ah, también vino Rai anoche, pero le dije que te encontrabas dormida…

- Descuida mamá. Es lo mejor. – respondí mientras veía la tele

- ¿Te sientes mejor cómo para ir mañana a clases?

_._

_Clases._ Esa palabra me retumbo cientos de veces en mi mente. No quería volver, pero debía hacerlo, una estudiante de preparatoria que falta más de tres días al colegio sin dudas sufriría graves consecuencias.

.

- Este… sí mamá. Mi tobillo se encuentra mejor. Iré mañana.

- Estupendo.

.

Me recosté nuevamente en mi cama mirando al techo. Pensé en lo de siempre. Aaron, los guardianes, el talismán. Rayos. Tengo demasiados deseos de verlo y preguntarle tantas cosas. Mañana. En clases lo veré, estoy segura.

**.**

**[Regresado a las clases…]**

.

- ¡Ami! ¡Regresaste al fin!

- Hola Tomoyo. Sí, al fin he vuelto.

- ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! Intente ir a visitarte, pero eran demasiadas tareas… y cuando te llamaba me decían que estabas descansando… ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó.

- Si Ami… ¡cuéntanos todo!- dijo emocionada Ori.

- Déjenla… que no ven su rostro… sigue cansada… no debiste venir a clases hoy tampoco.- dijo Rai con un tono de desaprobación.

- Descuida Rai, me encuentro mejor.

- Ahh… bueno ¿entonces nos dirás que fue lo que ocurrió?- arqueó una ceja.

- Supongo que tiene que ver con Aaron ¿no es así?

- ¿A qué te refieres Ori?- el escuchar su nombre activo nuevamente mis neuronas. La verdad que me había encontraba fuera de mí los últimos días

- ¡Shh Ori!- dijeron todos al unísono.

- Lo que sucede es que… en estos tres días que no estuviste… tampoco vino Aaron… no le hagas caso a Ori, es una malpensada…

- No… Ori tiene razón- confesé. Rayos. Entonces tal vez Aaron tampoco venga yo. ¿Qué tal si es demasiado tarde y Aaron ya se fue?

- ¿Ves Ori?… obviamente no tiene nada que ver con A… ¿¡QUÉ!?- los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron demasiado y me fulminaron.

- Sí… lo que ocurre es que… ese día que fui a la ciudad… unos sujetos intentaron… hacer cosas malas conmigo…

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿te encuentras bien? ¿no te hicieron nada esos mal nacidos?- exclamó Rai, captando la atención del resto de la clase, aunque pensándolo bien, TODOS ya estaban alrededor mío desde antes.

- Descuida Rai… ya paso… por suerte Aaron se encontraba cerca… y me salvó… pero…- _no puedo decirles la verdad… me siento mal engañándolos pero…_

- ¿Pero…?- los rostros curiosos de todos se acercaron más hacia mí.

- Pero… lo lastimaron mucho y a mí también.- finalicé

- ¡Wow! No lo puedo creer.

- Yo tampoco.

.

Que mal me siento engañando a mis amigos. Pero no puedo decirles la verdad. Ni siquiera a Andrew, mi salvador, mi "angelito guardián" Él que me saca de aprietos, o tal vez él que me sacaba de aprietos antes de conocer a Aaron…

¿Dónde estás Aaron…?

**33333333333333333333333333333**

[Escondidos entre los árboles se encontraban 3 figuras vigilando a cierta persona…]

.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más debemos vigilarla tan secretamente Asuna?

- El tiempo que sea necesario Ichimaru. No molestes.

- Ichimaru… deja que Asuna se encargue de todo… recuerda que nuestro trabajo es mantener a Aaron lejos de Ami ^^.

- Ash… lo sé… pero ese sujeto no ha querido ni siquiera acercársele un poco… ¡Esto no es trabajo! ¡quiero acción!

- Creo que te divertiste dándole una paliza a Aaron…eso es más que suficiente.

- Eso no cuenta Asuna…Vencerlo fue demasiado fácil.

_[Una leve sensación asfixiante conocida mejor como manifestación de energía espiritual se sintió muy cerca y captó la atención de los guardianes]_

- Asuna…

- Lo sé. Ve con Ichimaru, y averigua que es esa extraña energía… espero que no sean enviados de Lord Darren.

- ¡Entendido!

- Dense prisa.

**33333333333333333333333333333**

.

Las clases pasaron con demasiada rapidez. Casi no noté que ya era la hora de salida. Recogí mis cosas sin ánimos. La verdad que aún me encontraba algo cansada. Además aún estaba preocupada por Aaron. ¿Hasta cuándo no tendría señales de él?

.

- Ami ¿vendrás con nosotras por un café?

- Sí.- necesitaba tener un descanso. Tal vez algo de diversión sería útil.

- No. Ella irá directo a su casa.

- ¿Eh? ¡Andrew!- se sonrojó Tomoyo al verlo en su deportivo

- Hola a todos. – dijo con su amplia y blanca sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal Ami? Me temo que no podrás ir por un café. Tu madre dio órdenes.

- Lo siento chicas… será otro día.- rayos, en serio tenía muchas ganas de despejar mi mente.

- Ohh… queríamos que vengas…- confesaron resignadas Tomoyo y Ori.

- Iré luego a visitarte Ami.- exclamó Rai, mientras yo me subía al auto.

- Está bien Rai.- dije sonriéndole.

- Vámonos Ami.- dijo Andrew mientras me abría la puerta de su deportivo.

_._

_Que día tan largo, son tantas tareas…_pensé a medida que dejaba que el aire alborotara mi melena.

Inner: ¿por qué intentas pensar en otra cosa?

Ami: que se supone que debo hacer… no tengo idea de donde pueda estar Aaron…

Inner: ¿acaso no te dijo donde vivía?

Ami: ¡Es verdad!

*Flashback*

_- ¿Y por dónde vives?- traté de sonar lo menos curiosa posible… pero creo que no lo logré._

_- ¿Eres muy curiosa eh?_

_- Algo._

_- Haber… vivo por el centro deportivo de Karakura… justo a la espalda, al costado del parque._

_- ¡Genial! ¡Esa es una zona muy linda! Tengo una amiga que vive muy cerca… se llama Tomoyo =) Mañana te la presento._

_-Está bien. _

*Fin del flashback*

.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ami?

- Andrew… ¿me haces un gran favor…?

- Dime…

- ¿Podemos ir a la casa de Aaron?

- ¿Sabes dónde vive?

- Sí…en el centro deportivo de Karakura… justo a la espalda, al costado del parque. Cerca de la casa de Tomoyo.- inquirí repitiendo exactamente las misma palabras de Aaron a medida de que éstas se venían a mi cabeza.

- Bien, yo también estoy preocupado por él.

- ¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!!

Inner: me pregunto qué sería de ti sin mí

Ami: no quieres que responda.

Inner: ¬¬*

Ami: mentira… te quiero

Inner: yo no**.**

- Es esa casa… Detente aquí.

- Bien toquemos el timbre.

°°° **Fin del Capítulo III** °°°

* * *

**Público en general: **espero que les haya gustado la remodelación de mi capi ;D Me esforcé bastante. Digamos que ahora estoy siendo más descriptiva con lo que piensa el personaje ^^

Comenten.

Atte

_Katty-chan (:_


	4. Chapter 4

**Más allá de la realidad**

_By Katty-chan_

**Clasificación: **T

Resumen: Una típica estudiante de primer año de preparatoria descubre la existencia de un mundo nuevo llamado Nexus, en donde la magia y los sueños más descabellados pueden hacerse realidad. Sin embargo no todo es color rosa pastel, la vida le enseñara que también hay peligros y seres malignos. Ella y sus nuevos amigos protegerán a toda costa el mundo que oculta consigo lo que para algunos es imposible.

**Aclaración**:

El presente fic pertenece a mi imaginación. Cualquier semejanza con cualquier otro fic (o la vida de real si se da el caso O_O) es tan solo coincidencia (:

* * *

**°°°Capítulo IV°°°**

_**Un nuevo camino. ¿Celos?**_

Bien, estoy aquí, parada frente a la puerta de la casa de Aaron, mi nuevo salvador, el sex-symbol de la preparatoria cuya vida es todo un misterio, incluso para mí, a quien se podría considerar como su "amiga" más cercana en toda la prepa.

Y sigo aquí sin el valor de poder tocar el timbre de su puerta.

Sé las preguntas que debo hacerle, sé que palabras emplearé pero no sé si este lista para algo así. Tengo miedo de lo que estoy a punto de descubrir.

_._

_Patético_, pensé.

.

- Ami, te aseguro que el timbre no muerde.- bromeó Rai desde su deportivo.

- Jajaja estaba a punto de tocarlo.

.

Bien es cierto. No muerde.

.

[Ding Dong (8)]

.

Una suave voz se escuchó proveniente del parlante del timbre. Era la voz que tanto ansiaba escuchar por días, la de Aaron.

.

- Quiero conversar… por favor abre.- dije antes de que me reconociera y me rechazara.

- Abriré siempre y cuando entres sola… sin tu amigo.- dijo.

- ¿Cómo sabes…?

- La cámara…

- E-Este, claro. Está bien.

- Pasa.

.

La puerta se abrió sola. Seguí entonces el camino de piedras que tenía en frente. Atravesé un jardín muy bello, con azucenas a la izquierda, y un jacarandás situado a la derecha del jardín. _Entra_, pronunció Aaron desde el interior de su casa. Obedecí.

Me lleve una gran sorpresa. Su casa es inmensa, y bastante iluminada. Es bastante acogedora. Está decorada con muebles de terciopelo y jarrones Bertocello (diseñador italiano).

_Para ser de otro mundo, tiene buen estilo_, pensé.

Conforme me acercaba al sofá, realicé que Aaron se encontraba sin polo (para variar).

.

Inner: no puedo creer la suerte que tienes… ¡está sin polo! *¬*

Ami: ¿¡qué!?

Inner: jajaja… aprovecha.

.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y mayor rapidez.

La palidez de su rostro me dio a entender que no se encontraba bien aún. Y tenía unas ojeras increíbles. Jamás creí verlo con tal aspecto.

.

-¿De qué quieres conversar?

-De lo que ocurrió hace tres días.- respondí automáticamente.

-Bien, siéntate.- dijo aún sin mirarme

-Gracias.- obedecí y me senté a su lado. No era el Aaron que conocía. Parecía haber estado… llorando.

-Sigues luciendo muy débil.- comentó, mientras me miraba al fin, y ponía suavemente su mano en mi frente. _¿Cómo puede preocuparse por mí, estando él peor que yo?_

.

Inner: ¡su mano está en tu frente!

Ami: O///////////////////O

Inner: jajaja que niña…

Ami: en serio, ¡apágate!

.

-¿Huh? Tu temperatura está aumentando… parece que ahora tienes fiebre.

-¡NO! Es-estoy bien gracias. (Te odio inner ¬¬*)- me sonrojé levemente.

-Bien, pregunta.- suspiró, volvió a mirar al suelo.

_-Seré muy sutil. Recuerda preguntas cortas, y concisas y… ¡nada de nervios ahora!_ - ¿quién eres?

-Creo que ya lo dije, soy el protector de la princesa de la Luna.- volvió a suspirar.

_-¡Tonta! Eso era tan obvio u.u. Muy bien, siguiente pregunta.-_ ¿quién es la princesa de La Luna?

-Su nombre real es Silenne.

-¿por qué la buscas?- pregunté casi automáticamente.

-La busco por razones personales.

_-Sé que no debo, pero quiero saber, necesito saber_…- ¿por qué la asesinaste?

-¿¡Como sabes eso!?- su ojos finalmente recuperaron algo de brillo, y ahora mostraban sorpresa combinada con furia. Tal parece ser que mi pregunta lo sorprendió y a la vez lo ofendió.

-El día en el que esos sujetos aparecieron- comencé a explicar-… muchas imágenes comenzaron a emerger en mi mente… y entre ellas estaban tus recuerdos. No sé por qué.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?- preguntó asustado.

_-Inhala, exhala_ - Sólo vi como ella te pedía que acabaras con su vida. Y como tú te negabas… y luego ella te dijo que renacería… y te pidió que la buscaras.

-¿Nada más?

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber?- arqueé una ceja.

-No.- dijo bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Ahora- respiré- por favor explícame todo lo que sepas de los guardianes.

-Sí, creo que debimos comenzar por ahí- dijo casi susurrando- Verás, existe un mundo paralelo a este… llamado Nexus. En ese lugar, la magia y todo lo que crees imposible, es posible en Nexus.

-Entonces, te refieres a que, en Nexus yo… ¿podría volar?

-Solo si eres un ser con un alto poder espiritual, naturalmente. Y al parecer lo eres. ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, fui yo quien ahuyentó a los guardianes. ¿Son ellos malos?- _oh rayos_, mi cara de curiosa apareció nuevamente.

-No, no lo son. Ellos son los encargados de proteger el único medio de comunicación y transporte que existe entre los dos mundos: el portal. Y tal parece ser, que tú eres la última guardiana.

-Suena importante. ¿Podrías explicarme?

_[En Nexus existen seres realmente poderosos, pero no todos emplean su don a favor de los demás. Hay siete demonios que son legendarios, con poderes inimaginables. Por años se creyó que eran tan solo un mito, una leyenda. Sin embargo hace unos 50 años estos seres emergieron y comenzaron a atacar diferentes galaxias, en busca de piezas cuya importancia aún desconocemos. Hace tres años vinieron a atacar a Nexus. Intentaron apoderarse del portal pero no lo consiguieron gracias a la ayuda de Silenne, princesa de la Luna. Ella utilizó todo su poder y logró sellar gran parte del poder del 4to demonio Lord Darren, dejándola muy débil. Fue entonces que Lord Darren decidió aprovechar esto y mandar a sus fieles pupilos a secuestrar a Silenne. Fue entonces que ella me pidió que acabara con su vida, para que de esta forma Darren jamás obtenga sus poderes. Fue una decisión muy difícil y ahora busco a su reencarnación. Mientras tanto, Darren decidió ocultarse, y de él no se ha sabido hasta el momento. Sospechamos que busca la forma de obtener más poder o de recuperarlo, es claro. Pero él no sabe de la existencia de su reencarnación. Solo los guardianes, y yo. ]_

.

El rostro de Aaron se endureció. Sus ojos estaban lagrimosos. Sé que le dolía lo ocurrido con Silenne, casi podía sentir su dolor como propio. Ahora entiendo todo.

.

-Ella te lo pidió a ti- logré decir- porque eres la persona en la que más confía y estoy segura que para ella pedírtelo fue igual de difícil como lo fue para ti hacerlo.- finalicé. Tenía que decir algo. Jamás lo había visto tan triste.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- dijo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

-Este...- es verdad, no sé porque dije eso- ¿intuición?

-Gracias- esbozó una sonrisa torcida que me pareció realmente atractiva.

.

Hubo un gran silencio.

.

-No puedo creerlo, yo… ¿yo soy la séptima?- inquirí finalmente. Noté como una gran sonrisa se reflejó en mi rostro. Por alguna extraña razón, ser guardiana me hacía sentir poderosa, y orgullosa xD- Eso quiere decir que la vida de millones de personas depende de mí- la sonrisa se fue. Un escalofrío subió por mi espalda dejándome la piel de gallina. Mi cuerpo se tensó.

-Descuida. Lo lograrás.- lentamente puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

-G-Gracias.- logré decidir antes de comenzar a aguantar la respiración. No quería hiperventilarme.

-Puedo ayudarte a encontrar a los guardianes. Te espero mañana después de clases.

-¿No irás a clases?- pregunté aún aguantando la respiración.

-No. Aún estoy muy lastimado.

-Es verdad- volví a respirar- nunca logré agradecerte. Si quieres me quedo para ayudarte.

-No es necesario. Tú también debes cuidarte. Anda… tu amigo debe estar aburrido esperándote.

-Jajaja tienes razón (: el pobre de Andrew debe estar muriendo de aburrimiento.- le sonreí.

.

Me siento más aliviada. El dolor de cabeza ha disminuido increíblemente. Ahora tengo menos dudas que antes, pero creo que sería mejor si logro hablar con esos tres. Entonces, mis objetivos por el momento serán encontrar a los 3 sujetos y luego prepararme para las grandes batallas en las que tendré que arriesgar mi vida ¿yupi? Bueno, suena emocionante.

.

Inner: todo un reto.

Ami: ¿estás conmigo?

Inner: ¿adónde más podría huir?

Ami: te quiero

Inner: yo también.

.

-¡Al fin!- gritó Andrew desde su deportivo.

-Lo siento Andrew.- lo miré con una gotita a lo anime.

-¡Ami!- chilló una voz desde el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Tomoyo? Jejeje – me copie de la risita de mi hermano - Parece que no estabas tan aburrido ¿no Andrew?

Tomoyo: O///////////O

Andrew: O///////////O

-Jajaja bien que tú también te divertiste ¿no es así Ami?

-Este… adiós Ami.- dijo Aaron mientras retrocedía hacia su puerta antes de que el molestoso de Andrew continúe haciendo lo que mejor hace.

-Adiós.- me limité a despedirme con la mano.

**.**

**[Esa misma noche…]**

.

Un bello día me espera mañana. Aaron me ayudará a buscar a los sujetos y al fin despejaré mi mente. Me pregunto cómo será mi vida dentro de uno días. Lo más probable es que tenga que viajar a Nexus. Pero, ¿mis padres? Demonios. Eso sí sería un lío. No puedo ausentarme por tantos días. Además, ¿Qué haría con los estudios? TOT

[Ding Dong (8)]

.

¿Huh? ¿Quién podrá ser? Son casi las 10 pm. Nadie viene a estas horas de la noche por una visita.

Hell no… es…

_._

_-Buenas noches Sra. Zuren._

- Esa voz, es la de Rai. ¿Cómo se le ocurre aparecerse a estas horas de la noche?- dije con el oído pegado a la puerta de mi habitación.

_- Buenas noches Rai. ¿qué te trae por aquí?_

- Vamos mamá, se más ruda y dile que se vaya por favor. No tengo ánimos de hablar con nadie.- dije mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

_- Vine a visitar a Ami… ¿dónde está?-_preguntó Rai.

-¡Ami baja! ¡Tienes visita!- gritó mi mamá, lastimando mi pequeño oído.

- ¡Ya voy!- oh damn. ¿Por qué a mí?

_- Genial, para colmo tengo que bajar con mi pijama de conejitos_, pensé mientras buscaba debajo de mi cama mis pantuflas.

_- Y… ¿Qué tal la escuela Ray? ¿Mi hijita te está tratando bien? ¿Ya le propusiste ser su no…?_

.

¡¡Ahora sí!! Eso es intolerable. Que tu madre le ruegue a un chico para que sea el enamorado de su hija es DEMASIADO.

.

-¡¡MAMÁ!!- grité enfurecida haciendo resonar mi voz en toda la casa.

-¡Ay!… no tienes que gritar- dijo mi mamá

-¿¡Rai puedes subir a mi habitación!? **¡ahora!**

-Voy…- dijo obedeciéndome.

.

No puedo creer que mi madre siga con esas estúpidas ideas de que Rai y yo podemos ser novios ¬¬* (como el resto de la prepa) Odio cuando se comporta así… por qué tan sólo no se va… lejos.

Qué vergüenza…

.

-Hola Ami, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Rai, mientras ingresaba a mi habitación.

-Estaba bien, digo… estoy bien (:- respondí casi automáticamente sin mirarlo.

-Me alegro. Ehm, bueno vine porque quería saber con más detalles que fue lo que te ocurrió hace tres días.- dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de mi cama viéndome buscar mis pantuflas (de conejito para variar). Ya no importaba así que también me senté.

-Claro Rai, ¿pero qué más quieres saber?

-Todo.

.

Personalmente considero a Rai tan o más curioso que yo. Pero el único detalle que nos diferencia aparte del grado de curiosidad, es el hecho de que yo soy curiosa en general. A él parece solo importarle lo que yo haga.

Esa noche y la madrugada del día siguiente (sí, por un momento temí que se quedaría a dormir en mi casa O.O) le conté todo lo ocurrido con lujo de detalles, a excepción, es claro, de los guardianes.

**.**

**[12:30 a.m del día siguiente…]**

.

-Oye Ami… quiero preguntarte algo…- _ay no… ¿qué más?,_ pensé.

-Ahh (bostezo) dime…-¡dios mío! ¿¡Cuando va a parar con sus preguntas!? ¡Ya es más de la medianoche!

-A ti… ehm… a ti. Por casualidad a ti t-te gusta… ¿Aaron?

-¿A mí?- eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

-Sí.

-Este, no… ¿por qué piensas eso?- pregunté inmediatamente, antes que notara el rubor de mis mejillas.

-No lo sé… últimamente… parece que pasas mucho tiempo con él…

-¿Te contó Tomoyo no es así?

-Sí.- _maldita mala amiga traicionera, mañana mismo me las va a pagar_, pensé.

-No me gusta Aaron… y lo digo en serio.- volví a aclararlo. Aunque la verdad creo que no soné convincente.

.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Sabía que no me creía. Es una pena que no pueda quererlo como él me quiere a mí. Él siempre ha sido un chico muy detallista conmigo, pero siento que se merece a alguien mejor, mejor que yo. Además, mi tonto corazón parece solo pensar en Aaron todo el tiempo, ¿o será mi Inner?

.

-Será mejor que te vayas… ya es tarde… le diré a mi mamá que te deje en tu casa…- suspiré.

-Sí…- en realidad Rai se veía muy triste. Así que lo abracé

-Adiós.- me devolvió el abrazo.

.

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta y me despedí desde lejos. Es una lástima que nuestra tan amena conversación haya acabado así. _Espero que no afecte nuestra amistad de tantos años,_ pensé.

**.**

**[Al día siguiente…]**

.

-Buenos días Ami- me saludó mi mamá.

-Buenos días Má- la salude con una amplia sonrisa Colgate :D

-¿No vas a tomar tu desayuno?

-Ham… listo, ya termine. Adiós.- dije mientras corría hacia la puerta.

_-Ash… esta chica… ¿cuando se levantara temprano por primera vez_?- pensó- ¡¡Regresa temprano!!- gritó mi mamá, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo escuchara.

-E-Este hoy regresaré algo tarde.- dije mientras huía para no tener que excusarme.

-¿Q-Qué? Señorita, vuelva acá. ¿¡Cómo es eso de regresar algo tarde!? ¿¡Qué significa _algo tarde_ para ti!?

.

Uff. Eso estuvo cerca. ¡Ahora a correr más rápido!

.

Sí, es lo que estás pensando. Me levante tarde, otra vez.

.

La verdad que estaba vez es comprensible, porque me quedé conversando hasta tarde con Rai.

.

.

Mientras corría recordé la conversación que tuve con Rai esa misma madrugada. Suspiré e intenté despejar mi mente, tenía que pensar en otra cosa, en algún medio para llegar más rápido, tal vez podría robar una bici, y luego devolverla claro. No, que tonta, robar una bici, pffff estoy loca.

**.**

**[8:30 AM… Media hora después de haber comenzado las clases.]**

.

-Bien alumnos, el día de hoy hablaremos de Romeo y Julieta, está obra es muy conocida por todos. La persona que lo escribió es…-

-Disculpe… la tardanza… Pro-fe… S-Sandra.- logré decir mientras abria bruscamente la puerta del salón y sentía que el mundo se me movía.

.

Comencé a sentirme algo mareada, tenía nauseas. Jamás había corrido tanto. Creo que de mi casa a la prepa son como 5km.

No logro comprender cómo, pero en menos de un segundo terminé mirando al techo. Me golpeé la cabeza al caer y poco a poco la vista se me nubló. Comencé a entrecerrar los ojos. Ahora sólo podía oír voces, miles de voces gritando mi nombre, y yo sumergida en la oscuridad.

**.**

**[Un poco más tarde…]**

_¿Dónde estoy…?_

.

-Al fin despiertas…- oí una voz fuera de mis pensamientos. En un principio creí que era mi Inner, pero esta voz era masculina.

-¿Dónde estoy?- logré decir mientras poco a poco iba abriendo mis ojos

-En la enfermería.- sentenció la voz.

-¿Tú me trajiste?- pregunté aún sin reconocer a la persona.

-Sí.- era Aaron. Bueno, me lo imaginaba en realidad. Estoy comenzando a creer que mi vida es en serio una novela barata.

-Creí que nos veríamos luego de las clases…- dudé.

-Sí, pero eres un imán de problemas… ¿acaso no lo has notado? Acaba de comenzar el día y ya estás en la enfermería…

-Jajaja eso rimó.- _soy tan tonta cuando estoy al lado de este chico_, pensé. Caray. Sin embargo me devolvió una gran sonrisa. Creí que estaba a punto de desmayarme nuevamente.

-¿Hoy buscaremos a los 3 sujetos?- pregunté.

-Shh… silencio. Aquí no hablaremos de eso… ¿entendido?- susurró casi a mi oído.

-Sí… creo.- _rayos, mantenerme dentro de mis cabales sería muy difícil teniéndolo así de cerca_, pensé.

-Bien ahora intenta descansar un poco, estás algo roja, tal vez tienes fiebre.- _oh crap,_ no había notado el sonrojo u.u

**.**

**[Poco antes de finalizar las clases…]**

.

Ya me recuperé de mi gran caída. Tomoyo me contó de que Rai se había preocupado, pero que no se había molestado en ofrecer su ayuda cuando Aaron lo hizo. Tal vez ahora ya no quiere interferir en lo "nuestro". Pffff tonterías, Aaron y yo no estamos en nada, y Rai, nunca se ha rendido, estoy casi segura de que estamos bien.

.

-Como todos saben… al final de las clases de literatura siempre interpretamos un fragmento de la obra- comenzó a decir Sandra. Me encanta esta parte de las clases de literatura, siempre interpretamos un fragmento, pero… oh my, ¡la obra es Romeo y Julieta! No, POR FAVOR, MI VIDA NO PUEDE SER UNA NOVELA BARATA.

-Ami- escuché que alguien me llamaba del asiento de al lado- Escuché que todas votaran por Aaron para que interprete a Romeo- era Ori, como siempre manteniéndome al tanto, de esa forma no me sorprendería tanto y no me daría taquicardia.

-Esta vez, Romeo será…- comenzó Sandra a observar su lista de alumnos.

-¡¡AARON!! – todas las del sexo femenino gritaron al unísono.

_-No puedo creer lo mucho que aman a este chico es decir… es simpático, pero… _pensé.

-Y Julieta será…

-¡YO!

-¡NO! ¡YO!

-¡CÁLLENSE… SERÉ YO!

.

Este es el momento, ahora llamaré a todas las energías positivas del mundo para no salir yo como la elegida. No puedo, no quiero, y NO DEBO. Es decir, si eso pasara mi vida seria oficialmente una copia exacta de alguna novela barata. ¡No puede ser que este chico se aparezca siempre por todos lados!

.

-Será Ori.-sentenció Sandra.

.

Ok… eso si me sorprendió demasiado. ¿Ori? Ehm, bueno supongo que entonces mi vida no es oficialmente una novela taaan barata.

.

-Bien… interpretarán el acto 1 escena 5.- oh crap crap crap crap crap, esta escena es…Maldición… esto no está bien, nada bien… no debería sentirme así… yo no soy **celosa**… ¿o sí?

_ROMEO (Aaron)- Si profanara con mi mano indigna este sagrado altar, el amable pecado venial serían mis labios, dos ruborosos peregrinos que están listos para suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto…__  
__JULIETA (Ori)- Buen peregrino, eres demasiado injusto con las palmas de tus manos, que bien muestran tu devoción. Los santos también tienen manos con las que tocan a los peregrinos y cuando enlazan palma con palma, es como un beso santo de los peregrinos…__  
__ROMEO (Aaron)- ¿Y acaso, los santos, no tienen labios? ¿Tampoco los peregrinos?__  
__JULIETA (Ori)- Sí, los peregrinos tienen labios para decir sus oraciones…__  
__ROMEO (Aaron)- Entonces, santa adorada, deja que los labios hagan lo que las manos: que recen y que la fe no desespere.__  
__JULIETA (Ori)- Los santos no se mueven, aunque acceden a las plegarias.__  
__ROMEO (Aaron)- Pues no te muevas, mientras recojo el fruto de mis plegarias…y que tus labios limpien a los míos del pecado.__  
__JULIETA (Ori)- Venga a mis labios el pecado que los tuyos tenían__  
__ROMEO (Aaron)- ¿Un pecado?, ¿de mis labios? Oh, dulce urgencia del pecado, dame otro pecado, dame, dame..._

_._

_Ehm…ehm, no puedo ver esto_, pensé mientras cubría mi rostro para no tener que ver el beso entre Aaron y Ori. Maldición, ¡¡¡¡QUE NECESIDAD DE COMPLICARME LA VIDA TIENE SANDRA!!!!

No, no, no, no, yo no soy una chica celosa. Jamás lo he sido, en mi vida, nunca, never, jamais, ¿¡en qué otro idioma lo puedo decir!?

.

-Wuuuuuuuuuuu (8)

Genial… se besaron.

.

**[Más tarde…]**

**.**

-No sabes Ami… ¡Aaron besa increíble!

-Aja.

-Es que en serio… sus labios son tan dulces…

-Aja.

-Y suaves…

-Aja.- rodé los ojos, ¿hasta cuándo seguiría hablando del "agarre" que tuvieron?

-Y tiernos.

-¡Ya párala! ¿quieres? Me tienes harta con tu… aaron… aaron… aaron… que besa increíble y no sé qué… sólo cállate… no te soporto.- exploté.

-¿Pero y a ti que te pasa? ¿Acaso estás celosa?- arqueó una ceja. Creí que se enfurecería conmigo, pero creo que notó que en realidad parecía estar _celosa._ U.U

-Cállate, no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando… a mí Aaron no me importa…-me puse a la defensiva.

-Ami…

-No espera Tomoyo… Aaron es un idiota, un imbécil, se cree el muy simpático que puede estar besándose con mis amigas…- quería continuar.

-Ami…

-Un rato Tomoyo… Aaron no es la gran cosa… te apuesto que su cabello es teñido… es decir… nadie puede tener el cabello tan perfecto… ¡seguro que usa extensiones!- me crucé de brazos.

-¡¡Ami!!- finalmente gritó Tomoyo.

-Yo no uso extensiones… y no sabía que te caía tan mal…- _por la %&$/&$. Trágame tierra… por favor… __**¡devórame entera!**__ ¿por qué a mí?_

-Oh no… Aaron debe estar furioso… dije miles de tonterías sin sentido… (Extensiones ¬¬*) seguramente ya no querrá ayudarme en nada. Maldición ¿por qué no me avisaron que estaba detrás de mí? Ah… sí me lo dijeron… _Aaron perdóname por favor_, pensé.

.

Inner: ¡eres una idiota!

Yo: ay… ¡lo sé!

Inner: Anda corre, arrodíllate, e implora perdón.

.

Comencé a seguirlo como una tonta. Le comencé a rogar perdón, técnicamente se lo estaba implorando. No me di cuenta en qué momento dijo que me perdonaba.

.

-Aaron no te vayas, espérame.- dije mientras intentaba ir al mismo paso que él.

-Eres muy lenta.

-¿Sigues enojado?- volví a preguntar por décimo cuarta vez.

-Te disculpaste más de un millón de veces… estuviste a punto de arrodillarte y llorar… cálmate xD ya te perdone.- bromeó. Obviamente no estuve a punto de arrodillarme, tal vez llorar, pero no arrodillarme.

-Es que me parece tan extraño que me hayas perdonado… es decir… si lo hubieras hecho tú… no te hubiera perdonado… pero… o sea… estoy feliz de que me hayas perdonado… no te estoy diciendo que no me perdones… la verdad quiero que me perdones… aunque ya me perdonaste… yo…

-Jejeje ¿quieres que te diga por qué te perdone?

-Sí.- ¿huh? _¿Por qué se detuvo? _

-Te perdone… porque… estabas celosa.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Auch.

-Como te atreves a decir que estaba celosa, para tu información no lo soy.- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos. No iba a permitir que me tratara así.

-¡Me tiraste una bofetada!- exclamó.

-¡Es lo que te mereces!

-¡Yo no hice nada!

-¡Sí! ¡Creíste que estaba celosa! Y eso no es verdad…

-¿A no? Entonces ¿por qué te molestó tanto que tu amiga dijera que yo "beso increíble" y por qué cubriste tu rostro cuando me besé con ella… y por qué cuando estás conmigo te pones tan nerviosa?

-Me largo de aquí…

-¡Bien!

**.**

**[De regreso a casa…]**

.

Mientras me dirigía resignada a mi casa aclaré las cosas. Lo primero que no debí hacer fue gritarle a Ori, ella no tenía la culpa de haber sido escogida por la perfecta profesora arruina vidas de Ami, Sandra. En segundo lugar, no debí haber dicho tantas cosas sin sentido (Extensiones ¬¬) Patético. En tercer lugar, no debí comportarme como una niña y mucho menos haberle gritado a Aaron por decirme celosa, el problema es que no lo quería aceptar. Y por último, **jamás **debí tirarle aquella bofetada, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Soy una tonta impulsiva.

Me recosté sobre mi cama, no podía dejar de pensar en todos los errores que cometí en un solo día. Típico de mí. Siempre arruinándolo todo. Si voy a ser guardiana lo mejor es madurar.

Le demostré hoy a todo el mundo que sigo siendo una niñita inmadura e impulsiva que se deja llevar las tan tontas emociones.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia mi ventana. _Qué hermosa está la noche… tan estrellada… pero… no está la Luna. La extraño, cada vez que es noche de Luna Llena tiendo a sentirme feliz… pero hoy… hoy no puedo sentirme feliz. Me arrepiento del 98% de las cosas que hice hoy._

.

Ojala pueda borrar este día.

.

Cómo quisiera que mañana no recuerde nada de lo que ocurrió hoy.

.

Cómo quisiera jamás haberle gritado a Ori…

.

Pero lo que más hubiera querido…

.

… es ser la persona que le dio ese tierno beso a Aaron.

* * *

°°°**Fin del 4to capítulo°°°**

**Público en general:** siguiente capi servido ^^ Espero no estar demorándome tanto en actualizar como otras escritoras ejem ejem.

Comenten (:

Atte.

_Katty-chan_


	5. Chapter 5

**Más allá de la realidad.**

_By Katty-chan_

**Clasificación: **T

Resumen: Una típica estudiante de primer año de preparatoria descubre la existencia de un mundo nuevo llamado Nexus, en donde la magia y los sueños más descabellados pueden hacerse realidad. Sin embargo no todo es color rosa pastel, la vida le enseñara que también hay peligros y seres malignos. Ella y sus nuevos amigos protegerán a toda costa el mundo que oculta consigo lo que para algunos es imposible.

**Aclaración**:

El presente fic pertenece a mi imaginación. Cualquier semejanza con cualquier otro fic (o la vida de real si se da el caso O_O) es tan solo coincidencia (:

**

* * *

**

**°°° Capítulo V °°°**

_**Conozcan a Tomoyo. Disculpas.**_

**_._**

_¿Qué hora es?... Seguramente aún no amanece… de todas formas mi madre no sube para levantarme… así que no hay de qué preocuparse… seguiré descansando._

_._

_Qué extraño… ya no tengo sueño… pero ¿por qué no me despiertan…? Supongo que tendré que levantarme… _

.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Son las doce del mediodía!

.

¡¡No puede ser…!!

.

Bajé lo más rápido que pude las escaleras. Mi madre debe estar furiosa. Ella odia que me levante tan tarde los domingos, dice que es un desperdicio de tiempo. Aunque yo opino todo lo contrario.

_._

_Auch. ¡Mi pie! ¡Algún día quemaré esa silla!_

.

Esto es más extraño… no hay nadie en mi casa.

.

¿Qué es esto?

_._

_Querida Ami,_

_Salimos a visitar a tu tía a las afueras de la ciudad. Como todos te hemos notado algo deprimida los últimos días, decidimos que debes tomarte un día de descanso. Es por eso que te dejamos algo de dinero sobre la mesa… para que te alimentes y te diviertas con Tomoyo._

_Con amor._

_Tú mamá_

.

¡Genial! Todo un día entero con mi mejor amiga Tomoyo =) estoy segura que nos divertiremos mucho.

.

A Tomoyo la conocí en tercero de secundaria, desde entonces somos inseparables. Recuerdo aquellos momentos en los que decíamos las cosas al mismo tiempo… y luego nos decíamos ¡te odio! ¡Deja de copiarme! (en el buen sentido).

.

Ella y yo tenemos muchos gustos en común, pero desde que terminó con su enamorado, somos como el agua y el aceite… tenemos ideas totalmente diferentes pero es por eso que nos complementamos a la perfección C=

_._

_-¿Aló?_

-Soy yo, Ami =)

_-¡Ami! _

-Te llamo para preguntarte si puedo ir a tu casa hoy. Para salir e ir al parque luego ^^.

_-¡AH! ¡Por supuesto! ¿A qué hora vienes?_

-Ahora mismo voy para allá.

_-¡Genial! Te espero._

.

Lo bueno de estar con Tomoyo, es que siempre se ríe de las ridiculeces que hago. No como Ori, que es un poquito más agrandada que nosotras dos. Tomoyo y yo tenemos un espíritu de aventura, y tenemos alma de niñas, en realidad creo que de bebés.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! X3

-Ese sujeto nos acaba de mirar con cara de "¡qué locas!"- no lograba aguantar toda la risa que me causa Tomoyo en ese momento, y la gente nos comenzaba a mirar cada vez peor.

- JAJAJAJA ¡todos nos miran así!

.

Luego de ver la película, y morirnos de la risa por todas las tonterías que hacemos, fuimos al centro comercial, pero no ha comprar… sino a hacer _window-shopping_ xD

- JAJAJA, y mi primo dijo… "¡Tenía el número de una chica súper voluptuosa y dejé su número de teléfono en tu cuaderno!"

- JAJAJAJA ¡oye Tomoyo! Mira la blusa de esa chica… me encanta ¬¬*

- Ay la envidio, quiero su bolso xD Espera un segundo, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESE BOLSO ES DE CUERO!!!!!!!! - esa es otra de las características de Tomoyo, es una ambientalista del mal, sin un día te ve con algo hecho en base de algún animal es capaz de denunciarte o en el peor de los casos, encargarse ella de ti. TEN CUIDADO.

- ¡Ya Tomoyo!, tú la sujetas y yo le arranco la blusa y te quedas con el bolso para reciclarlo o lo que sea.

- Mejor con su enamorado.

- O.O XD

.

Luego de dar miles de vueltas por todo el centro comercial, notamos que el cielo estaba oscureciendo (¿cómo?: habían ventanas en el techo xD!), por eso decidimos regresar.

.

Camino de regreso a la casa de Tomoyo, acordamos en ir al parque a relajarnos un poco. Llevamos una manta y nos sentamos a hablar.

.

-La verdad no lo sé Ami :/

-Yo creo que si le gustas ^^

-¿En serio?

-Mmm… te quiere bastante… de eso estoy segura.

-Pero Andrew no me quiere como yo lo quiero.

-Sabes cómo es Andrew… es muy "coqueto"… y eso confunde… pero dale tiempo, pronto se dará cuenta de lo importante que significas para él…y que no sería nada sin ti.

-=) gracias.

-De nada =D.

-Ya regreso, iré a traer bebidas.

.

Mientras Tomoyo iba por las bebidas, noté que el clima era perfecto, ni tan frío ni tan abrumador como el calor de verano, así que decidí recostarme y mirar el oscuro cielo de la noche…

_._

_La Luna no salió hoy… la luna… Aaron… que vergüenza…_

.

Estaba muy arrepentida por lo que ocurrió el viernes, y muy avergonzada. Estaba segura de que jamás lo volvería a ver… o que si lo veía, no me hablaría nunca. Me comporté de una manera muy inmadura TOT.

.

-¡Parece que salió una estrella! =)

-No, es un avión (Madagascar xD)

-No acabes con mi ilusión tan pronto… ¿eh?..

.

¡Lo olvidé por completo! Aaron vive cerca de la casa de Tomoyo… ¿y ahora, qué debo hacer?

.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-S-Sí.- dije cabizbaja.

- Ya regrese ^^... ¿Aaron? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Tomoyo parecía igual de sorprendida que yo.

- Vivo cerca.

- Es verdad, bueno parece que te quedarás un rato, iré a traerte un refresco. Toma el tuyo Ami.

- Gracias.

.

Inner de Tomoyo: ¡bien! Ahora escondámonos detrás de aquel árbol.

Tomoyo: ¡no! Necesitan más privacidad… Ami me lo contará todo después.

.

-Oye, escucha…- ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo, pero él por ser un "caballero" dejó que hablara primero.

- Discúlpame.

-No te preocupes, ya no importa.

- No entiendes, en serio lo lamento, me comporté como una niña.

- Es verdad, pero yo tampoco actué correctamente.

-Cierto. ¿Qué tenias que decirme tú?

-Me voy.

- ¿Dónde? ¿A… Nexus?- tragué saliva.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo que.- respuesta corta, esto es malo.

- Eso no responde con claridad mi pregunta.

- Sólo déjalo así… tengo que.

- Pero, prometiste… que… que me ayudarías a encontrar a los tres sujetos.- en aquel instante me sentí destrozada, la única persona con la que podía conversar sobre esto se iba a ir, y no sabía si algún día lo vería nuevamente.

- Lo siento.- dejo de mirarme

- No te vayas por favor…- debía intentarlo, debía convencerlo y retenerlo un poco más, no quería que se vaya- yo no tengo idea de cómo encontrarlos. No sé nada. Tú eres el único con el que puedo hablar de esto… por favor.- Me deprimía el hecho de que si él se iba no podría saber la verdad acerca de quién soy. Sin embargo, luego supe que la verdadera razón por la que me sentía así en ese instante era porque él dijo que se iría.

- La verdad es que yo no debo quedarme aquí, estoy muy retrasado en mi búsqueda, y… debo dejar de distraerme tanto.

- ¡¿Y por qué tan solo no te fuiste y ya?! Mejor vete, no quiero "distraerte" más.- me resigné. Solo significaba una distracción para él. Nada más que eso.

- ¡Te debía una explicación! En estos momentos tú debes estar muy confundida, y eso lo entiendo, pero no puedo ayudarte…

- Está bien. E-Entiendo.- dije mirando hacia otro lado resignada, además no quería que viera mis ojos lagrimosos.

- No, no está bien… yo en parte debo ayudarte, es decir, con nadie más puedes hablar acerca de este tema, y…

.

Inner: ashh… tú y tu "dis-que" sicología inversa u.u Pobre Aaron, estás haciendo que se contradiga.

Ami: SHHH! ¡Cállate! Que es la primera vez que me funciona :D!

Inner: ¡jaja y la única!

.

- y… tal vez pueda quedame un poco más- desistió.

-¿En serio?- Inner: ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡EN SERIO FUNCIONÓ!

-Sí, pero tan solo me quedaré el lunes, ni un día más- suspiró

-Muchas Gracias.- le sonreí y lo abracé. Juro solenmente que no pensé en lo del abrazo, fue solo una reacción de mi alegría.

.

Lo más bello fue que Aaron me devolvió también el abrazo. Me sentí realmente feliz.

.

-Te espero mañana en la entrada del colegio, al momento del alba. ¡Sé puntual!- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¡Sí!

-¡Ya regresé! Aquí tienes Aaron, tu bebida.- dijo Tomoyo mientras le entregaba la bebida a Aaron.

-No gracias, ya me iba.- dijo sonriéndole.

-Tómalo ¬w¬ - la cara de Tomoyo en serio era aterradora, jaja estaba segura de que no iba a dejarlo ir sin su bebida.

-B-Bien.- dijo resignado, jaja sabía que perdería.

-Adiós.- dijo sonriéndome

-Sayo*- le sonreí.

.

La verdad creo que ese fue un momento mágico. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y pude volver a ver sus ojos azules. Me agradó mucho aquel instante. Sin embargo creo que demostré algo que sin dudas mi bff no lo iba a pasar por alto.

.

-¿Por qué tan feliz Ami?

-Nada.- dije aún con la sonrisa Colgate.

-Ami, confía en mí.- suspiró

-Si te lo cuento jura jamás decírselo a nadie.- le arqueé una ceja

- Lo prometo.

.

Inner de Tomoyo: ¡Oh por dios! ¡Ahorita me da, ahorita me da! ACASO AARON LE DIJO PARA "ESTAR"

Tomoyo: ¡A mí también me da, a mí también me da!

Inner de Tomoyo: escuchemos con mucha atención… ¡ay! Espero que lo exagere *¬*

.

Esa noche le conté todo a Tomoyo, absolutamente toda la verdad que había descubierto en la última semana. Me sentí más aliviada al poder desahogarme con Tomoyo, en realidad, me sirvió de mucho. Yo soy una de esas personas que no expresan sus problemas y que se guardan todas sus emociones y sentimientos para consigo misma. Es por eso que mi pobre corazón ya no aguantaba más, así que descargué todo lo que tenía con Tomoyo, porque es mi mejor amiga.

.

- No puedo creerlo.

.

Inner de Tomoyo: ¿eso nada más? Pfff, creí que Aaron la invitó a salir, o que le dijo que le gustaba… ¬¬* ¡QUE LENTA ESTA CHICA! Teniendo tremendo "papi" a su lado, ¡cómo puede desperdiciarlo!

.

-Lo sé yo también me quedé en _shock_ como tú.

-Por eso faltaron tres días, tú y Aaron.

-Aja.

-Por eso se hablan tanto, por eso fuiste a su casa, por eso… te pusiste celosa.

- ¬¬*

-¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! ¿Pero acaso no tienes miedo? Es decir, vas a arriesgar tu vida…

- No me importa arriesgar mi vida por los demás. En realidad me encanta la idea. Además desde que conocí a Aaron la mayoría de mis temores han desaparecido.

- Mmm… supongo que de eso hablaremos luego… porque son muchas cosas las que debemos de hablar =) ¿no?

- Así es Tomoyo ^^

- ¡Espera! ¡Se me ocurrió algo fantástico! A partir de ahora tú serás para mí Sakura, y yo Tomoyo.

- Jajaja de Sakura Card Captors.

- Exacto :D Tú combates contra las fuerzas del mal, y yo soy tu apoyo incondicional (:

- Genial. =D Tomoyo gracias ^^ en serio lo aprecio. Eres mi mejor amiga ^^

- Tú también eres la mía

_(Abrazo)_

- Yee XD.

* * *

**°°°Fin del 5to capítulo°°°**

**Público en general:** siguiente capi servido ^^ Este capi no lo cambie mucho, unos cuantos detalles nada más. Espero que les guste (:

Atte.

_Katty-chan_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Continúan los peligros**_

_- Te espero mañana en la entrada del colegio, al momento del alba. ¡Sé puntual!_

_- ¡Sí!_

.

¿¡Alguien tiene idea de qué significa _alba_!?

.

Bien, entonces buscaré en Google… haber…, alba: primera luz del día antes de salir el Sol. Entonces Aaron se refería a que es mañana antes de las…

**¡antes de las seis de la mañana!**

**.**

TOT

.

Odio levantarme tan temprano… demonios ¬¬*. Será mejor que duerma temprano hoy.

.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

.

_Al día siguiente…_

.

Hoy es el gran día, por fin sabré la verdad acerca de quién soy. A partir de hoy, mi vida no será igual, y… ¡llegaré tarde TOT!

¡Siempre lo supe!, levantarme temprano es casi imposible para mí. Aaron se enfadará conmigo, en serio lo hará.

.

- Perdón Aaron… es que…

- Lo sé. Supe que llegarías tarde, por eso te dije que te levantarás tan temprano.-

- Astuto ¬¬*-

- =)

.

_Más tarde_

.

Aaron solo mencionó que iríamos a un "lugar", pero no me dijo dónde se encuentra _ese_ lugar. Durante todo el camino estuvimos ambos callados, no cruzamos ni una sola palabra. ¡NI UNA! No sé qué es lo que le molesta…

.

- Llegamos.

- Al fin, no tengo idea de donde estamos… podrías decirme por favor d…-

- ¿Trajiste el talismán?

- Este, sí.

- Sácalo.

- ¿Qué haremos con él?

- Encontrar a los tres sujetos. De alguna manera, los guardianes están conectados contigo. Y este talismán les transmitirá una… "señal".

- ¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunté toda ingenua y perdida.

- Bien, como sabrás todo ser humano tiene energía. Energía espiritual que solo en muy _pocos casos_ se logra manifestar. Lo primero que debes hacer es concentrar esa energía dentro del talismán, debes transferir tu energía a ese talismán.

- No entiendo.

- Ahhh… te daré un ejemplo. Dame tus manos.

- O////////////////O b…bueno.

- No sudes…

- ¡Es algo que yo no controlo!

- Observa, esto se hace por instinto. Ahora te estoy transfiriendo parte de mi energía.

- Es verdad, siento algo…espera… ahora siento que me la estas quitando.

- ¡Bien! Lo notaste. Ahora hazlo en el talismán.

- Lo intentaré.

.

Bueno… lo primero que hice fue concentrarme… intente hacer lo que mi _instinto_ hacía y poco a poco pude sentirlo. De pronto observé cómo de mis manos comenzó a brotar una luz de color "celeste". Fue entonces cuando noté que en serio estaba haciendo algo.

.

- Excelente.

- Creo que ya está.

- Sí, que bueno, creí que tardaría más tiempo. Tienes una habilidad grandiosa para manejar tu energía espiritual.

- Eso sonó como un halago =).

- Tómalo como uno.

.

_Inner: ¡REACCIONA! ¡Aaron nos acaba de halagar!_

_Yo: ni que fuese la gran cosa u.u_

_Inner: ¡JA! Bien que te emocionaste ;)_

_Yo: ¡shhh! ¡Ya apágate!_

.

- ¿Y-y ahora qué?

- Los llamaremos. De eso me encargo yo. Dame el talismán.

- Bien.

.

Aaron sostuvo mi talismán entre sus manos, luego vi como mi talismán se elevaba lentamente unos centímetros, y de él se desprendió una luz que apuntaba hacia el cielo, esa era la _señal_.

.

- ¡Espera! Nos descubrirán.

- Descuida, ningún humano puede notar esto. Sólo los guardianes. Y las personas con un potencial espiritual _enorme_.

- Eso espero.

.

33333333333333333333333333333

.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esa luz, mírala.

- Tomoyo, no hay nada allá.

- ¡Sí! Está frente de ti Andrew… un segundo, ¿desapareció?

- Creo que en lugar de ir al cine, deberíamos llevarte con un oculista.

- O.O ¡NO! Tal vez fue mi imaginación.

- Sigamos.

- Si =)

_._

_Qué extraño, estoy segura de que vi un rayo, ¿será Ami?_

_Ojalá se encuentre bien._

.

33333333333333333333333333333

.

No pasa nada aún. ¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar?

.

- Aaron, no ocurre nada…

- Sí, lo sé es extraño.-

.

Esta sensación, ¡son ellos! Pero, parece que no vienen solos…

.

- ¡HUYAN!- se escuchó la voz de una joven desesperada

- ¿Qué? Son los tres sujetos… ¿por qué quieren que huyamos?

- ¡¡Ami debemos irnos!!

- ¿Por qué?

- Son los subordinados de Lord Darren.

- No puede ser.

.

Detrás de los guardianes se encontraban unos ángeles, no, eran unos demonios con alas color negro, brazos realmente largos, con un físico similar al de un humano, salvo por el rostro, el cual no pude distinguir. Solo vi como estos seres se acercaban cada vez más, volando a una increíble velocidad. Estos sujetos iban detrás de los guardianes. Me equivoco, iban detrás de mí.

Unas muy suaves manos tomaron mi brazo, y en tan sólo un segundo, me encontraba sobre la espalda de Aaron, abrazada a él. _Sujétate_, fue lo que me dijo, mientras corría a una velocidad sobre humana.

Jamás creí que mi vida en serio correría tanto peligro. Es decir, si lo sabía, pero jamás lo sentí. Aaron se ve muy preocupado por mí. Hace unos instantes, dijo que se sentía culpable de que esos sujetos nos encontraran, porque él les reveló nuestra posición. Yo le dije que no era así, pues él no tenía idea, ni yo.

Durante todo el tiempo en el que Aaron me cargó, me sentía segura, y no tenía miedo, a pesar de que mi vida y la de él estaban en riesgo. Por alguna razón, estar abrazada a él me recordaba esa sensación que uno siente cuando es abrazado por su madre, o cuando uno está sobre las piernas de su padre. Estaba en el lugar al que pertenezco. No lo dude ni un segundo.

Poco a poco, entramos en el bosque y nos detuvimos cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de los "malos".

.

- Estuvo muy cerca, gracias.

- Aún no me lo agradezcas, estás en peligro todavía.- se quedó pensando y luego dijo- Escúchame, camina en línea recta, no te detengas, iré a ver donde están los sujetos.

- Pero… a tú lado estoy más segura.- No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, jamás habría pensado que alguna vez le diría eso a algún chico. Yo no soy así.

- No seas tonta y adelántate…

- Pero…

- Ahora.

.

Era una orden, pero no quería ir adelante, no sin él. No tuve otra alternativa, así que camine en línea recta. Mientras más avanzaba, la neblina cada vez era más densa, y casi ya no distinguía nada, tanto que caí por un precipicio.

_._

_Duele, duele mucho, mi tobillo se torció. ¿Ahora qué hago?_

_._

Miré hacia delante, y esta vez no pude distinguir nada, es por eso que me quedé en ese lugar, además mi tobillo estaba lastimado, no podía siquiera ponerme en pie.

.

- ¡Aaron! ¡Ayuda!- grité con la esperanza de que me escuchase.

- ¿Ami? ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?- dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Me caí por el precipicio y me lastimé.

- Genial, sólo esto faltaba, bien supongo que no tendremos opción. Huiremos.

- ¿Acaso no estábamos haciendo eso?

- Te dejé para luchar. Ya no hay más enemigos. Sólo queda uno, de eso se encargarán los guardianes.

.

Parece ser que Aaron era muy fuerte, y el hecho que ya no hubiera más de esos "demonios", me tranquilizaba.

.

- Bien, supongo que ya no es necesaria la neblina.

- ¿Tú la originaste?

- Sí, para ocultarte.

- ¬¬*

.

Subí nuevamente a la espalda de Aaron pero con más cuidado, pues mi tobillo estaba lastimado, y fue cuando Aaron dijo…

- Espero que no le tengas miedo a las alturas.

- ¿Eh? O.O

- Sujétate nuevamente.

.

No lo podía creer, estaba en lo más alto de un árbol en menos de un segundo, y créanme que esos árboles miden como 5 a 10 metros de altura. Fue una experiencia única que no olvidaré, aunque creo que hubiera sido mejor si volara xD.

Conforme íbamos acercándonos a aquella luz que mostraba que la salida estaba cerca, pude distinguir una figura, parecía ser un hombre. Por un momento lo confundí con Ichimaru, aquel guardián alto y musculoso, pero había algo distinto en este sujeto. Pronto sentí una energía diferente y además, sentí como el corazón de Aaron aceleraba. Definitivamente este sujeto era uno de esos demonios.

.

- No puede ser, él es Blaissen.-

- ¿Quién?

- La mano derecha de Lord Darren, estamos en grandes problemas.

.

Al parecer este sujeto no era como los otros, es más, se le notaba, estar cerca de ese sujeto impedía mi respiración. Cuando Aaron se dio cuenta al fin de que **no respiraba**, saltó tan alto como pudo, y en un instante pude divisar al frente de mí, a la bella ciudad alumbrada a medias por los letreros fosforescentes de las calles y las luces de los faroles, Karakura, y a mis pies se encontraba el bosque.

.

De la espalda de Aaron emergieron unas alas blancas, grandes y muy suaves, completamente diferentes a las de aquellos demonios. En ese instante me quedé casi sin palabras pero logré decir…

.

- Eres un ángel.-

- Luego hablamos de eso.-

.

_Luego hablamos de eso._ ¿Acaso cree que iba a quedarme tranquila con eso? ¡Por Dios!, un "ángel" me tiene sobre su espalda, y lo peor o mejor, ¡estoy volando! Pero no todo quedó en eso, de pronto el tal Blaissen también liberó sus alas de color negro, feas y rotas (no tengo otro adjetivo con que calificarlas, como ya dije, me quede casi sin palabras) e intentó lastimarnos con una bola enorme de fuego negro._ Sujétate más fuerte_ fue lo que me dijo Aaron, pero era un poco difícil asimilar tantos hechos en menos de unas cuantas horas, ni siquiera había anochecido por completo aún. De pronto a mis pies, se encontraba el bosque totalmente quemado a causa de esas enormes bolas de fuego negro. No pude evitar sentirme culpable.

.

Todo era complicado, la situación se tornó en una carrera. Aaron era rápido, sin embargo tenía que cargarme y esquivar aquellas bolas de fuego. No íbamos a poder huir de Blaissen.

.

- ¡Aaron bájame, me quiere a mí!-

- Bien.-

.

- Al momento de bajarme de la espalda de Aaron, le dije que huyera, pero todo fue al revés.

.

- Aaron vete, iré con él.

- ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! Te bajé para que **tú** huyeras.-

- No te dejaré, no tienes oportunidad contra él.-

- Ahora que no tengo que cargarte será más fácil. Vete.-

- Me niego.-

- ¡Lárgate ahora!

- ¡NO!-

.

De pronto, los tres guardianes aparecieron de la nada, y en contra de mi voluntad Ichimaru me cargó.

.

- Cuídala Ichimaru, y llévala lo más lejos que puedas.-

- Sí Asuna.-

- Cuídate Ami, no te preocupes nos encargaremos de él.- dijo Kimi

- Lo distraeré. Ami, no seas torpe y tonta.- se dirigió hacia mí Aaron

.

.

.

.

- ¬¬* ¡Suéltame Ichimaru!

.

Por más que intentaba librarme de los brazos de Ichimaru, no podía, es por eso que me di por vencida, justo en ese instante, surgió un enorme semicírculo que cubrió todo el bosque quemado…

.

- Descuida, es un campo de fuerza, dentro de el pelearan por el bienestar de los humanos.-

- Ichimaru déjame ir por favor. Me quieren a mí.-

- Si te llegan a capturar todo estará perdido ¡¿por qué no lo entiendes?! Aprecia las vidas que se ponen en riesgo por ti.-

- Yo nunca pedí que me protegieran-

- ¡Eres una niña, jamás entenderás lo que es perder un ser querido!-

- ¡Estoy a punto de entenderlo!-

.

.

.

.

.

- Ya veo… él.-

- Por favor, regresemos.-

- Asuna pateará mi trasero-

- Gracias.

.

.

.

.

_Descuida Aaron, pronto volveré a estar contigo, pase lo que pase no dejaré que mueras por mi culpa, ni tú ni nadie morirá por mí._

_Espérame un poco más Aaron, estoy cerca._

_Resiste._

.

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo 6


	7. Chapter 7

_**¿Ami al rescate?**_

**_._**

_Resiste._

_._

_Estoy muy cerca._

_._

Atravesar ese inmenso campo de fuerza fue una tarea muy dura, pero no fue imposible de lograr. Con la ayuda de Ichimaru y sus habilidades curativas, mi tobillo recupero estabilidad, gracias a ello podía ponerme en pie. Sin embargo, el dolor a veces volvía, pero no iba a dejarme vencer por algo tan simple.

.

Lo primero que observe al entrar dentro del campo de fuerza, fue que el bosque estaba completamente quemado, pero las llamas ya se habían extinguido. A lo lejos había una prisión de hielo…

.

_¿Hakuren?_

33333333333333333333333333333333

- ¡Ahora Aaron, es tu turno!-

**- ¡Bola de fuego intenso –Kakyuu!-** _Lo logro, es el turno de Kimi_

- ¡Ahora, mi turno! Prisión de Hielo **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren**-_ Kimi lo consiguió también, ahora ese bastardo está arruinado._

- ¡Lo logramos!- exclamó Kimi

- ¡No me vencerán con ataques tan ridículos!

- Tsk. Supongo que no queda otra alternativa…

.

"_Alas ocultas dentro de mi ser, es ahora de brillar nuevamente. Extiendan su blancura hacia los límites inalcanzables de la imaginación y no dejen que nadie vuele más alto que nosotros. Libérense"_

_._

De pronto, al mencionar estas palabras, brotaron del ser de la guardiana unas alas blancas, pero éstas eran diferentes, éstas eran dos veces más grande que las alas de Aaron, además emitían un brillo singular y único, totalmente incomparables.

.

33333333333333333333333333333333

- N-No puede ser, las cosas no van bien.

- ¿A qué te refieres Ichimaru?- pregunté totalmente confundida por la expresión de Ichimaru.

- Asuna ha liberado sus alas, lo cual significa que la pelea resultó más difícil de lo que creíamos.

- ¡Entonces debemos ayudarla!

- Sí, pero tú te quedarás aquí, yo me encargo de ayudarla.

- Pero…

.

"_Extiendan el temor entre sus enemigos, y alejen con sus violentos vientos a los que intentan volar más alto que nosotros. Libérense."_

_._

Las alas de Ichimaru eran totalmente diferentes, al igual que las de Asuna. Las de él eran más gruesas y sus plumas más extensas, y eran más abundantes que las de Aaron. En ese momento no podía entender lo que pasaba, ¿por qué todo el mundo tiene alas? ¿Acaso yo también las tendré alguna vez?

.

- ¡Aaron cuidado!- advirtió Kimi.

- ¡Tsk! ¡Agh!

- ¡Aaron! - grité desesperadamente, revelando en un instante mi posición.

- ¡Tonto! ¡Te ordené que la llevaras a un lugar seguro, no a su propia perdición!- le gritaba Asuna a un muy avergonzado Ichimaru.

- Asuna, perdóneme, pero ella insistió demasiado.

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?, ¡ella es la que importa! Kimi protégela.

- Sí pero… ¿y Aaron?

- No podemos hacer nada por él. ¡Ahora ve!

.

"_Belleza resplandeciente del sol, agua dulce y clara, cielo tan hermoso como césped verde, no hay nada más bello que mis alas. Es tiempo de dominar los cielos con lo que nos caracteriza. Libérense.__"_

_._

33333333333333333333333333333333333

¿Y ahora que hago? Ichimaru, Asuna y Kimi están demasiado lejos de mí. No, maldición Blaissen ya sabe donde estoy. ¿Hacia donde debo huir?, todo el bosque está quemado. Yo… yo… no sé que debo hacer.

.

**Estoy sola.**

.

- ¡¡Aléjate!!

- ¿Así que tú eres la séptima guardiana? Una mujer. Quién podría creer que fueses una humana después de todo.

- Que bueno que lo hayas notado. Ahora vete.

- Parece que no me temes. Interesante. Pero por desgracia debo llevarte conmigo. ¿No te importa verdad?

- Por desgracia sí. ¡A mi mamá no le va a gustar la idea de que me secuestren sin permiso!

- La charla se acabo, vendrás conmigo.

- Blaissen era un sujeto escalofriante. Su rostro pálido y su figura, a excepción de las alas, eran similares a las de un humano normal. Era medio metro más alto que yo, y su mirada era oscura y penetrante, pero por alguna razón que desconozco, no le tenía miedo. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que tomó mi brazo con sus congelantes manos, no pude evitar sentir desesperación. Así que grité.

- Suéltala.

- ¡Kimi! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

_**- San no mai, Shirafune**_

- Tsk. Ella viene conmigo.

- ¡¡KIMI!!

.

Me jaló muy fuerte del brazo que por un momento juré que se me rompería. Estaba sostenida de su fría mano y me llevaba lo más lejos que podía, intentando huir de los guardianes.

Debo hacer algo, debo huir. ¿Pero cómo?

.

Flashback*

_Bien, como sabrás todo ser humano tiene energía. Energía espiritual que solo en muy pocos casos se logra manifestar. Lo primero que debes hacer es concentrar esa energía dentro del talismán, debes transferir tu energía a ese talismán._

Fin del flashback*

.

¡Lo tengo! Canalizaré mi energía, tal vez de esa forma logre algo. Repetí paso por paso lo que Aaron me dijo, sin embargo no podía hacerlo con las dos manos, pues una la sostenía el malvado de Blaissen. Tomé el talismán con mi mano libre que era la izquierda y concentré toda la energía que pude. De pronto un rayo comenzó a brotar de el, obligando a Blaissen soltarme.

.

¡Estupendo! Pero… ¡Yo no sé volar!

.

_Aquí acabaron mis días, seguramente Tomoyo se llevará todos mis fine-pens luego de que muera. ¡NO! ¡Pero que demonios me pasa! Como puedo pensar en mis fine-pens en un momento así… ok… estoy a 25 m. del suelo, supongo que cubriré mi rostro, es lo que todo el mundo hace cuando está apunto de caer de más de 100 m. de altura._

_._

Tenía mi rostro cubierto por mis brazos para protegerme inútilmente de la caída. Sin embargo, cuando creí haber muerto, abrí los ojos y vi que no había caído, que estaba "levitando" a unos 30 centímetros del suelo. Pero no había sido yo quien me había salvado, era Aaron, quien de alguna manera, usando su poder y con su brazo extendido en mi dirección, me sostenía. Pero no duró por mucho, luego de unos segundos caí, pero no dolió.

¡Maldita sea! Se me escapó - decía Blaissen totalmente enfurecido.

.

.

.

- ¡Aaron! ¿Estás bien?

- No. ¿y tú?

- Creo que sí... Ven, te llevaré donde están los guardianes.

- No… huye.- decía gimiendo de dolor.

- No te dejaré por nada del mundo.

- Demonios, ahí viene. - dijo Aaron mirando hacia lo que venía a nosotros.

.

Frente a mí, se encontraban los otros guardianes, Asuna e Ichimaru, que venían a protegernos.

- Descuiden, nos encargaremos de él. Ustedes váyanse.

- Sí.- pronuncié claramente y obedecí a lo que me dijo la mujer de pelo rojo llamada Asuna.

.

Me oculté junto con Aaron en aquel precipicio por el que antes me había caído. Aunque esta vez, todo estaba quemado. Pobre bosque. Me encontraba en un paisaje horrible, y escalofriante. Todo a mí alrededor había sido convertido en cenizas en tan sólo unos minutos. Y me agarró la angustia de pensar en cuantos seres vivos habían muerto.

.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?-

- Me da pena el bosque.

- Ah.

- Eres muy poco sensible.

- No, es solo que tu vida es la que corre peligro, y te preocupas por el bosque.

- No le tengo miedo a la muerte.

- Eso es lo que crees.

- No cuando estas a mi lado.- me sonrojé.

- No lo estaré por siempre.

.

Estas últimas palabras me hirieron hasta el fondo de mi corazón. No me agradó la idea de que él no esté a mi lado **siempre **(jamás había sido tan posesiva U.U) No podía creer lo mucho que he cambiado. Ahora soy más ¿_sentimental_?

.

- Escúchame, debes salir del campo de fuerza, este lugar es peligroso. Yo no podré acompañarte porque no tengo la energía suficiente para salir de el. Así que cuidaré tu espalda. Deberás correr para llegar a tiempo. Una vez que hayas…

- Ya te dije que no me iré sin ti.

- ¡No seas inmadura y lárgate de una vez!- Aaron estaba totalmente furioso pero sé que era porque estaba preocupado por mí. Así que…

- Bien me iré.

- Te cubriré.

.

Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude, giré la cabeza y detrás de mí se encontraban a lo lejos los guardianes luchando. Y un poco más cerca se encontraba Aaron, quien lentamente se ponía en pie con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba.

.

33333333333333333333333333333333

_Maldición derrotarlo aquí va a ser difícil, pues solo tenemos permitido usar un 30% de nuestro verdadero poder para no dañar a los humanos._

_En cambio Blaissen si quisiera podría usar todo su poder, pero no creo que lo haga, sabe que debe ser prudente con nosotros. _

_¿Qué demonios es eso que corre? No puede ser, es Ami. _

_Aaron eres un imbécil. La descubrirá._

_._

- Allá está

- No pasarás.-dije con firmeza

- Supongo que te quitaré de en medio.

.

_De un golpe me derrumbó. Agh, que tonta que soy. Ahora ha derribado a Ichimaru y a Kimi con un __**golpe centrado **__al igual que a mí. Este estúpido golpe nos dejará inmóviles por un tiempo. Maldita sea Ami debes correr más rápido._

_._

33333333333333333333333333333333

_Pero, no puede ser. Blaissen derrotó a los guardianes. __A los 3 guardianes__. Y ahora viene detrás de mí. _

_Me alcanzará, no hay duda alguna, y también derrotará a Aaron._

_._

Giré por completo para ver que es lo que ocurría. Y no lo podía creer. Aaron venía volando lo más rápido que podía en mi dirección, y detrás de él estaba Blaissen.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, no recuerdo como pasó, pero sé que paso, porque en menos de unos segundos tenía a Aaron enfrente de mí protegiéndome de aquello que lo traspaso. Una espada de acero negro había traspasado el cuerpo de Aaron, y yo observaba toda la sangre derramada y cómo poco a poco Blaissen retiraba la espada. Antes de que Aaron cayera por completo al suelo, lo sostuve con mi cuerpo, abrazándolo y llorando.

.

- Tonto, no debió interponerse en mi camino.

- Maldito mal nacido, eres un desgraciado, ¡te odio!- fueron las únicas palabras que logré pronunciar claramente, pues mi voz fue entrecortándose cada vez más.

- Es ahora de irnos. No te rehúses y haz las cosas más sencillas para mí.-

- ¡No me iré contigo! ¡Jamás!- No pude hacer nada. Me jaló del brazo izquierdo, haciendo que el inconsciente cuerpo de Aaron cayera al suelo.

- Aaron… por favor no te mueras, resiste.- Fueron las últimas palabras que logré pronunciar antes de entrar en aquel mundo oscuro y frío al cual me llevó secuestrada.

33333333333333333333333333333333

- ¡Despierten idiotas! ¡¡SE LA LLEVARON!!-

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿Cómo ocurrió?-

- Seguramente aquel _golpe centrado_ paralizó nuestros nervios y nos dejó inconscientes.- dijo Kimi.

- Eso es muy obvio, pero me refiero a que… ¿acaso Aaron no la estaba protegiendo?

- Aaron está muerto- sentenció Asuna.

- ¡¿Muerto?!

- Así es, su energía espiritual ha desaparecido por completo, es una lástima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin del 7mo. Capitulo


	8. Chapter 8

_**La Oscuridad. Un lugar tenebroso sin un rayo de luz.**_

**_._**

Oscuridad… la noche, soledad, tristeza, pero nunca miedo. Esa era mi concepción de la oscuridad. Empero, está oscuridad es mucho más tenebrosa, llega hasta el fondo de tu corazón penetrándolo, y llevándote al borde de la desesperación. A pesar de tener mis ojos abiertos, demasiado abiertos, no lograba distinguir absolutamente nada. Sumergida en este nuevo mundo, inhabitado a mi parecer, y sin ningún pequeño rayo de luz. Sólo sentía aquella mano helada que me sostenía el brazo izquierdo y me llevaba hacia una dirección desconocida en la oscuridad. En ese momento, lo único que pedía era que Aaron se encuentre bien, nada más, no me importaba lo que me ocurriera a mí.

.

°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3

.

Abrí los ojos. Lo primero que vi fue que me encontraba recostada en una habitación ajena a la mía. La oscuridad se había ido. Sentí que al fin respiraba, sin embargo seguía helada, mi brazo izquierdo tenía unas líneas rojas, las marcas de la mano de Blaissen, quién me había estrujado con mucha fuerza. Me pregunto, ¿dónde estoy?

.

- Mi Lord la está esperando, sígame.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunté a la extraña mujer que vestía una armadura roja.

- Rápido mujer, no tengo tiempo de darte explicaciones.

.

Seguí a la extraña mujer de cabello negro largo y con reflejos verdosos y opacos, con una figura envidiable. Poco a poco llegué a realizar que me encontraba en un castillo inmenso y fúnebre. Me llevó hacia una sala con una chimenea encendida al final. En un mueble se hallaba sentada la "persona" a la cuál _debía_ temer.

.

- Al fin nos conocemos Ami.

- Sí, Lord Darren.

.

°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3

.

- Respira.- sentenció Ichimaru.- Logré sanarlo, sin embargo su estado es crítico.

- Tendremos que ayudarlo, para que nos diga hacia donde llevaron a Ami.

- Pero, ¿acaso eso no es obvio Asuna?, se la llevó a la guarida de Lord Darren, a su castillo.

- Es lo más probable Kimi. Pero debemos cerciorarnos de que sea verdad. Tampoco lo podemos dejar muerto, de cierta forma él también es enemigo de Nexus, recuerda que él es el asesino de la princesa de la Luna, Silenne.

- Es verdad, lo han estado buscando por meses. Será mejor que lo llevemos a Nexus…

- ¡NO! ¡SI **EL PRIMERO** SE ENTERA NOS ASESINA A LOS TRES!- gritó Ichimaru

- ¡¡ES VERDAD!! ¡NO DEBEMOS DECIRLE AL **PRIMERO** QUE PERDIMOS A AMI!- dijo con miedo Kimi.

- Pero estoy seguro de que** Enrique** entenderá, no es tan… tan… t… ¡T-TIENEN RAZÓN DEBEMOS OCULTARLE LA VERDAD Y RECUPERAR A AMI LO ANTES POSIBLE O… NOS ASESINARÁ!

- Hay que llevarlo al refugio en seguida y plantear una estrategia.

- ¡Bien!

.

[Los tres guardianes llevaron débil cuerpo de Aaron a la guarida, un lugar no muy lejos que se encontraba cerca del bosque. Una vez que llegaron, intentaron despertarlo.]

.

_Despierta._

_._

_Despierta._

_._

_Despierta._

.

_¡¡DEMONIOS DESPIERTA IDIOTA!!_

.

- Agh.

- ¡Al fin despiertas! Dinos a donde se llevaron a Ami.

- ¿A-Ami? Yo… yo… no lo sé.

- Dinos que fue lo último que viste.

- A ella.

- Sé más explícito.

- No lo sé, se la llevaron pero no sé dónde…

- Se lo dije Asuna, era inútil salvarlo.- dijo quejándose Ichimaru.

- ¿Qué harán ahora?- preguntó preocupado Aaron, intentado levantarse.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Iremos a salvarla, al castillo de Lord Darren.- dijo Asuna

- I-Iré con ustedes.-aclaró la voz Aaron

- No. Ya vendrán por ti. Te llevarán de regreso a Nexus y serás sentenciado allá por tus actos.- sentenció firmemente Asuna.

- ¡NO! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! Yo también debo ir… quiero salvarla.

- Lo mejor es que te quedes joven Aaron, en este estado sólo nos servirías como un objeto de distracción, y serías un estorbo para nosotros.- dijo Kimi.

- Pero…

- Es nuestra última palabra, además ¿no planeabas regresar después de todo?- dijo astutamente Asuna

- Sí… pero ella, ella me necesita.

- Ella no es tu princesa. Vete que no es tu deber protegerla.

.

.

[Dicho esto Aaron se quedó callado, las palabras de Asuna no dejaban de alborotar su mente. Era verdad. No era su deber protegerla, sin embargo algo dentro de él no le permitía dejar que ella se encuentre en esa situación. Debía tomar una importante decisión… continuar con su búsqueda o salvar a Ami arriesgando su vida en el camino.]

°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3

.

Mientras tanto en Nexus…

.

[Sentado en un despacho se encontraba un joven de pelo color nieve, muy puntiagudo, y de ojos azules, tan azules como el mismo cielo, y de una tez blanca, que revisaba y ordenaba algunos que otros papeles.]

.

- ¡Enrique! ¡Llegó un informe de Asuna!- interrumpió una joven que llevaba sujetado su cabello con dos colas, con un cabello ondeado castaño con reflejos dorados, y de ojos color miel, con una voz firme pero atractiva para el oído.

- Repórtalo.- dijo cabizbajo Enrique.

- Dice qué atraparon al fugitivo Aaron Milen, y qué solicitan un permiso de 5 días más de estadía en el mundo de los humanos a causa de imprevistos y además, solicitan que se les libere el 100% de su poder.

- Qué ineficientes que son… ¡los envío tan sólo a traer a una simple humana y han de demorarse tanto!

- Sí y además…

- Claro, y ahora quieren que les libere totalmente su poder espiritual… Ve tú y tráelos, ni un día más se les otorgará a esos ineficientes, y espero que traigas a la séptima o afrontarás las consecuencias, Lilianth.

- Si, **Primero.**

- Trae a la séptima, a los inútiles y a Aaron Milen. ¡De inmediato!

- Entendido.

.

°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3

.

_Bien, ahora sólo debemos esperar la respuesta del primero. Ojalá se encuentre de buen humor… o sino…_

.

- Llegó el reporte.

- Léelo

- No hay necesidad de leerlo, se los diré yo misma.- de pronto, del refugio, emergió una luz resplandeciente de color rosa, que adoptó una forma ovalada, eso era a lo que se le conoce como un **portal.**

- ¡Se-Se-SEXTA!

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que se demoren tanto en traer a una simple humana?! ¡Tienen al pobre del primero extremadamente alterado! Ha hecho que venga por ustedes, por él –dijo observando a Aaron- y por la humana, a quien no tengo el placer de conocer aún.

- ¡Y no creo que lo hagas!- chilló Aaron liberándose de los brazos _rompe-huesos_ de Ichimaru.

- ¡Cállate imbécil!- dijo Ichimaru.

- ¿A qué te refieres Aaron?- alzó la ceja Lilianth.

- Ami, la séptima, fue secuestrada por Blaissen, la mano derecha de Lord Darren, se la llevaron hace unas horas, y lo más probable es que se la hayan llevado al castillo d-d…

- ¡SUFICIENTE! Sexta, yo soy la responsable de ésta misión, deje que rectifique mis errores – dijo algo avergonzada Asuna.

- ¡¡Esto es inaceptable Asuna!! A partir de ahora, soy yo la responsable de ésta misión, traeremos a Ami, y tú, Aaron, vendrás con nosotros.

- ¿Y qué haré yo?- preguntó cabizbaja Asuna.

- Tú regresarás a Nexus y le reportarás todo esto a Enrique, PERSONALMENTE. ¿Entendido?

- S-Sí.- no dijo más Asuna.

- Bien, entonces Ichimaru, Kimi, Aaron… prepárense, salvaremos a la séptima.

.

°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3

.

_Lástima por Asuna, pero me alegra que Lilianth, la sexta, allá puesto orden al fin. _

_._

_La traeré de vuelta, esa es mi misión ahora. _

_._

_Silenne, espérame un poco más._

_._

_._

Fin del 8vo capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lilianth Reinar**_

**.**

_Será un breve descanso._

.

Nunca creí que volvería al mundo de los humanos una vez más. No lo planee…

.

Había olvidado lo tranquila que es la noche, en la ciudad de Karakura. Había olvidado la sensación del aire jugando con mi cabello, había olvidado el brillo de las estrellas. Había olvidado muchas cosas, excepto aquel _incidente_, que nunca debió ocurrir.

.

Y aquí estoy yo, parado en este poste de luz, contemplando la luna, y recordando.

.

.

·.¸¸.·´´¯`··.¸¸.

.

- Nos encontramos en una situación de emergencia, Nexus está siendo atacada por **uno **de los siete demonios y nosotros lo guardianes del portal, debemos ser parte de esta guerra.- pronunció Enrique.

- Sí, es verdad, pero nuestro deber es primero con el portal, debemos protegerlo a toda costa. Consideremos además que nos encontramos en una situación desventajosa debido a que aún no encontramos a la séptima guardiana, y **Aaron aún no está listo para ocupar el cargo de quinto guardián**.

- Todo lo que dices Ichimaru, es correcto, sin embargo, sin un Nexus, no hay portal que proteger, así que si queremos proteger el portal, debemos proteger a Nexus primero.

- Entonces yo protegeré el mundo de los humanos.- sentenció Lilianth.

- ¿Segura? Yo podría encargarme de aquello sin ningún problema Lili…-

- Descuida Kimi, yo lo haré.

- Bien, entonces Lilianth protegerá sola el mundo de los humanos, mientras que nosotros nos encargamos de proteger Nexus y a la princesa Silenne, quién se encuentra luchando en estos momentos.-

.

·.¸¸.·´´¯`··.¸¸.

.

Así fue como llegué aquí.

.

A veces me arrepiento de haber sido yo la que se ofreció a proteger a este mundo.

.

Debió ser Kimi.

.

De esa forma yo no me hubiera enamorado de _él…_

·.¸¸.·´´¯`··.¸¸.

.

- Disculpe, ¡lo siento mucho señorita!

- Auch… este, descuide, estoy bien.

- ¿No desea que la ayude?, ¿no se lastimo?

- Descuide, estoy bien, fue un golpe leve.

- Perdón, no vi por donde caminaba.

- No se preocupe.

.

·.¸¸.·´´¯`··.¸¸.

.

Aún recuerdo claramente las primeras palabras que cruzamos cuando se tropezó conmigo en esta misma curva cerrada.

.

Este lugar no ha cambiado en lo absoluto; todo sigue igual, los mismos edificios, la misma panadería, el mismo olor… todo.

.

_Me pregunto si el parque…_

.

·.¸¸.·´´¯`··.¸¸.

.

- ¡Niños deténganse! Les juro que hay para todos.

- ¡Gracias señor! Usted siempre nos cuida y nos alimenta.

- De nada pequeños, jamás los abandonaré.

- ¿Tú?- pregunté algo sorprendida de encontrarlo en el parque repartiendo alimentos a aquellos niños huérfanos.

- S-Sí. Hola. Nos volvemos a encontrar otra vez… este…

- A-Ah… mi nombre es Lilianth.

- Soy Edward, mucho gusto.

.

·.¸¸.·´´¯`··.¸¸.*

.

Así fue como nos presentamos oficialmente. Este es el mismo parque en donde pasábamos todas las tardes, junto con los niños.

.

Qué tonta fui. No me di cuenta de que poco a poco me fui enamorando de él, y él de mí.

.

·.¸¸.·´´¯`··.¸¸.

.

- Sé que nos conocemos desde hace muy poco pero…

- ¿Eh?

- Pero siento que… siento que eres una persona muy especial para mí.

- Para mí también ^^, gracias a ti, he aprendido a ser más compasiva y a entender más a los demás…

- Y tú me has enseñado a…

- ¿A…?

- Amar.- se sonrojó.

- E-Edward… yo.

- No digas nada.

.

·.¸¸.·´´¯`··.¸¸.*

.

El primer beso que recibí. Fue muy dulce, muy tierno, muy mágico. Fue todo lo que siempre creí. No. Fue más de lo que mi imaginación llegó alguna vez a creer que fuese.

.

Los siguientes días los pasaba con él, todo el tiempo. Juntos.

.

Hasta que…

.

·.¸¸.·´´¯`··.¸¸.*

.

_Lilianth te necesitamos aquí. Silenne la princesa de la Luna, ha sido asesinada, sin embargo logró sellar la mitad del poder de Lord Darren, y lo que es peor, sus subordinados lo están cubriendo, y son demasiados, necesitamos refuerzos aquí. Regresa de inmediato._

_El Primero_

_._

- ¿Y ahora qué debo hacer?- creí decir para mí misma.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo Lili?

- Edward debo irme.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- No te lo puedo decir. Lo siento.

- ¡Espera!

.

·.¸¸.·´´¯`··.¸¸.*

.

Fue así como me fui. Sin darle ninguna explicación.

.

De eso me arrepentí toda la vida.

.

_(Sollozo) S-Sí tan sólo le hubiera explicado… si yo hubiera… si yo hubiera sabido que lo buscaban a él, yo lo hubiera protegido con mi v-vida. ¿Por qué a él?_

.

El dolor se mantiene, aún no lo he superado. Me sigue doliendo el corazón, el pecho, el alma. Él no debió morir.

.

_Maldito Darren._

.

·.¸¸.·´´¯`··.¸¸.*

.

- Lilianth nos hemos enterado de los planes secretos de Darren. Parece ser que planea liberar su poder, sin embargo para conseguirlo necesita del corazón puro de un… ser humano. - dijo Enrique

- (_Edward_) E-Espera… entonces, los humanos están en peligro ¿no es así?

- Así es.

- ¿Sabes que humano es el que tiene dicho corazón?

- Sabemos que habita en el pueblo de Karakura, y cuyo nombre es Edward.

.

Volé lo más rápido que pude, sin darle explicaciones a nadie. Sólo esperaba que no se tratara de **mi **Edward. No él.

.

Cuando llegué era demasiado tarde.

.

·.¸¸.·´´¯`··.¸¸.

.

En el mismo parque, estaba él, con una mano que le atravesó el pecho buscando en su alma, la pureza tan anhelada por Darren.

.

- Li-Li… huye.

- ¡N-No!

.

"_Ángeles que dominan el cielo, otórguenme el don de volar, y que descienda sobre mí su espíritu angelical. Alas, cantemos en los cielos aquello que todos ansían escuchar. Libérense. "_

_._

- ¡¡¡Suéltalo inmediatamente mujer!!!

- Es demasiado tarde Sexta, ya tengo lo que quiero de él. Tómalo.-

- ¡Maldita!... ¡Edward!-

.

_Edward… Edward… Edward…_

.

Perdóname.

.

- Lili… eres un á-ángel… qué hermosa t-te ves…-

- Shh, cállate no digas nada. Te repondrás lo prometo.

- No, parece que no, n-no podre… lo s-siento.

- Cállate, tú no puedes morir, que va a ser de los pobres niños que te esperan siempre en el parque… ¡QUÉ VA A SER DE MÍ!

- N-no llores, siempre te estaré cuidando desde… arriba… Lili… yo te…a…

- ¿E-Edward? ¡¿EDWARD?!

.

·.¸¸.·´´¯`··.¸¸.*

.

Nunca me lo dijo.

.

Así fue como terminó, así me arrebataron a la persona a la que más quise en esta vida… así me quitaron a Edward.

.

°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3°3

.

_Muchos años atrás…_

.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Buscaste mal! ¡Este no es el corazón puro que yo pedí! ¡Este no es el humano indicado!

- Pero mi Lord… todo concordaba… él tiene que ser…

- ¡No lo es **Trinaya**! ¡Eres una mujer inútil!

- E-Entonces, ¿quién?

- Eres demasiado ineficiente, por eso te encargarás tú **Kaguya**… encuentra al verdadero humano de corazón puro.

- Sí, mi Lord.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin del 9no capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Más allá de la realidad**

_By Katty-chan_

**Clasificación: **T

Resumen: Una típica estudiante de primer año de preparatoria descubre la existencia de un mundo nuevo llamado Nexus, en donde la magia y los sueños más descabellados pueden hacerse realidad. Sin embargo no todo es color rosa pastel, la vida le enseñara que también hay peligros y seres malignos. Ella y sus nuevos amigos protegerán a toda costa el mundo que oculta consigo lo que para algunos es imposible.

**Aclaración**:

El presente fic pertenece a mi imaginación. Cualquier semejanza con cualquier otro fic (o la vida de real si se da el caso O_O) es tan solo coincidencia (:

**

* * *

**

**°°° Capítulo X °°°**

_**Entre dos mundos**_

.

_- Al fin nos conocemos Ami._

_- Sí, Lord Darren._

_._

Lord Darren, a simple vista no era la gran cosa.

Es más, tenía la apariencia de un humano joven, incluso parecía ser atractivo, salvo que su piel era extraña, tenía las mismas tonalidades de un ser sin vida, es decir de un gris con leves marcas moradas alrededor de los ojos y mejillas.

Sus ojos parecían de un color rojo intenso al mirar a la chimenea ardiente. Me miraba fijamente, creyendo que con eso me intimidaría. Jamás. Debo ser fuerte, por Aaron, por mí, y por las personas que se encuentran en riesgo.

.

Sostenía su mirada, y en un instante se encontró a 30 cm de mi rostro. Aún así no tuve miedo. Procuré alejarme, pero su energía era muy pesada. El ambiente se había vuelto intolerable para mí. Tenerlo tan próximo a mi rostro me incomodaba.

_._

- Llevo meses buscándote, Ami. Jamás creí que la séptima fuese una humana. No lo sospeché. – dijo alejándose un poco, pero sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

- ¿En serio? Te juro que ni yo lo puedo creer, no había notado que era una humana. – intenté bromear.

- Vaya, parece que no me temes. – dijo en tono desafiante. Me lo esperaba.

- ¿Debería?- lo provoqué aún más. Sé que debo ser prudente también. No debo subestimarlo, por algo es uno de los 7 demonios. No es nada débil, sin embargo él me necesita, para algo, y averiguaré que es.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Si quisiera puedo acabar con tu vida ahora, en este preciso instante.- dijo acercando su mano a mi garganta.

- No te conviene Darren.- lo miré con asco, mientras apartaba su mano de mi garganta- Tú buscas algo de mi ¿verdad?- temblé ligeramente.

- Sólo planeo usarte para mis beneficios. Nada especial.- bromeó mientras se desplazaba a mí alrededor, observándome, acechándome. Por un momento me creí la presa y él el depredador.

- Tu sarcasmo es notorio.- lo seguí con la mirada.

- No me subestimes Ami, aún eres una humana, todavía no eres oficialmente la séptima guardiana.

- Por supuesto que lo soy, sólo observa.- le mostré el talismán. No debía mostrarme débil en ningún momento, y si debía presumir, entonces lo haría.

- ¡Qué interesante! Ya lo obtuviste…- dijo no tan sorprendido.

- Tú tampoco me subestimes. – dije con firmeza.

- ¿Pero quién fue la persona que te engaño? Para ser una verdadera guardiana hace falta… **tener tus propias alas**.

- ¿Mis propias alas? – nadie, ningún guardián me había mencionado la importancia de las alas ¿a qué se refería exactamente Darren?

- ¿Qué no lo sabes? – dobló ligeramente la cabeza - Pues creí que Aaron te lo diría, sólo pregúntale. Él tomó la iniciación para ser un guardián. Lo sabe mejor que nadie.

- ¿Aaron?, ¿acaso Aaron es un guardián? - esto es totalmente extraño… A-Aaron jamás me dijo que él era… un guardián. ¿Cómo sabe él tanto? Sin lugar a dudas cada vez conocía menos a Aaron. Me sentía una completa ignorante.

- Iba a serlo, hasta que se descubrió que él era el asesino – dijo cruzando suavemente su brazo alrededor de mi cuello - de la princesa Silenne.

- N-Nunca me lo dijo.- logré decir.

- Es una lástima. – se apartó de mi.

- Dime qué es lo que quieres de mí, ¿p-porque me secuestraste? – intente aclarar mi voz ya que poco a poco se me iba apagando.

- Tengo planes. Primero planeo liberar el poder que Silenne capturó, y para eso te necesitaré. Segundo, una vez liberado mis poderes planeo apoderarme de Nexus, y de su portal. Tan solo eso, como verás no soy tan ambicioso. ¿O crees que sí?

- Jamás te ayudaré con tus planes.- levanté ligeramente el rostro, no me había dado cuenta, pero me había encorvado algo.

- Lo harás querida, yo sé que lo harás. Tiendo a ser muy persuasivo, y si eso no funciona – dio un paso hacia delante, hacia mí- la amenaza es mi segundo recurso. Pero no creo que quieras que te amenace ¿verdad?

- Tsk, ¿qué es lo que necesitas de mí? - solo quería saber que era lo que necesitaba de mi, y saber si podría deshacerme de eso. No me importaban sus amenazas.

- Tus recuerdos.

.

¿Qué? ¿Mis recuerdos? No lo entiendo.

.

- Creíste que te podrías deshacer de lo que necesitara ¿verdad? Te equivocas, yo casi nunca pido objetos materiales. – ¿Acaso este sujeto puede leer mentes o algo así? Debo ser más cuidadosa.

- ¿Para que necesitas mis recuerdos?- pregunté.

- Tú has conocido al ser humano de corazón puro, de eso estoy seguro. Sólo debo infiltrarme en tu mente, y descubriré quién es el sujeto de corazón puro con el cual lograré liberar mis poderes.

- ¿Para que necesitas un corazón puro? ¿Y cómo sabes que yo lo conozco?

- Ahh, preguntas demasiado- dijo volteándose, y mirando a la chimenea nuevamente- pero te lo explicaré brevemente. Necesito el corazón puro para liberar mis poderes ya que para liberar el conjuro que realizó Silenne necesito llegar a un "lugar" lleno de pureza, una pureza que me rechaza. Como verás soy un ser maligno, llegar a ese "lugar" es difícil para un sujeto como yo. Y estoy seguro de que tú si lo conoces porque eres una guardiana, y por naturaleza, repeles a la maldad.- si eso fuera verdad entonces no estaría aquí, pensé. Sin embargo recordé, me secuestraron.

- ¿Qué me harás?- intente mantener la cordura, pero cada vez me resultaba más y más difícil. Recordé nuevamente que estaba sola. Perdí mi confianza.

- ¿Asustada? Tranquila… no te asesinaré… Tan solo no te muevas.- se acercó hasta mí y lentamente subió sus manos por mis brazos. No podía moverme, me quedé estática, quise correr pero era inútil.

- Sentí como sus manos sujetaban mi cabeza. De pronto, imágenes borrosas comenzaron a emerger en mi mente… estas imágenes mostraban a todas las personas que alguna vez conocí…

_AARON_

_ TOMOYO_

_ RAI_

_ ORI_

_ SEBAS_

_ MAMÁ_

_ JOHNNY_

_ PAPÁ_

_ ASUNA_

_ ICHIMARU_

_ KIMI_

_ HERMANO_

… _ANDREW_

.

Se detuvo en Andrew. No, que no sea lo que estoy pensando. ¡Por favor!

.

- Lo encontré, es este humano, a quien tú conoces como Andrew.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, y con un expresión de victoria.

- ¡¡¡NO!!! Por favor, ¡Por favor! NO LE HAGAS DAÑO.- un escalofrió inmenso me llenó, me aparté de él apenas supe que Andrew era el sujeto de corazón puro. No quería ni pensar en lo que le harían. No quería que lo asesinaran, no. No pensé que sería tan difícil.

- Lo siento querida, pero así son las cosas, la vida es injusta. Ahora…- dijo dirigiéndose a las dos mujeres de la puerta que se encontraba detrás- Trinaya, Kaguya, encárguense de traerme a ese humano ¡DE INMEDIATO!

- Sí, mi Lord.- respondieron.

- De prisa, no queremos que nuestra invitada Ami se quede mucho tiempo esperándolo. – se dirigió hacia mí.

.

En ese instante, me quedé sola con Darren. No quería imaginarme que le harían a Andrew esas dos terribles mujeres. No quería que le pasara algo malo. Soy una tonta. Debí haber impedido que Darren jugara con mis recuerdos.

.

Inner: relájate. De todas maneras no había forma de que lograras huir de él.

Ami: tengo miedo. Ahora sí tengo miedo.

Inner: eso es natural. Tienes miedo de lo que te pueda pasar a ti, y de lo que le pueda pasar a tu amigo Andrew.

Ami: no quiero que lo lastimen…

Inner: solo hay que esperar. Lo más probable es que lo traigan aquí. Así que mantén la calma. Todo esto ya pasará.

**.**

**[Mientras tanto en Karakura…]**

_._

_Ya casi amanece… pronto saldremos a rescatar a Ami. Será mejor que retorne al refugio, ya no quiero recordar más._

.

Decidí caminar un rato; despejar mi mente de tantos recuerdos. Parecía que caminaba como si estuviese algo mareada ya que mis pies no me obedecían, mi cuerpo se tambaleaba. _Debe ser porque pase toda la noche afuera, el cambio de clima_, pensé.

.

Poco a poco vi como el sol desprendía sobre el cielo sus primeros rayos, y como el aire frío se transformaba en uno más cálido.

.

A lo lejos de la calle en la que me encontraba, divisé un sujeto, realmente atractivo, que depositaba la basura en un cubículo. No sé porque me llamó tanto la atención, con los rayos de sol, su aura parecía desprender una pureza realmente grande… ¿Quién será?

.

Auch.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Rayos, ¿pero qué me pasa? Ah… este, sí, descuide… n-no vi por donde iba. – dije intentando levantarme.

- Señorita usted se ve realmente mareada, ¿desea que le sirva algo de beber?

- La verdad n-n…

- No aceptaré un no por respuesta, acompáñeme.

- Tal vez si necesite beber algo.

.

¿Qué rayos me ocurrió? Creo que estoy algo torpe. Debe ser porque estuve toda la noche afuera con un vestido tan corto. Ash. Supongo que aceptaré el café del sujeto sexy U.U

Me sostuvo por la cintura y me llevó a su casa. Sé que no debería aceptar la invitación de extraños, pero qué más da, creo que soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme sola.

.

- Aquí tiene- dijo, mientras me ofrecía su café.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad.- le sonreí, mientras tomaba con ambas manos la tasa caliente.

- Descuide… ¿?

- Ah… Lilianth, mucho gusto.- dije dejando de beber.

- Andrew, igualmente.- me sonrió.

- Me encanta su casa, es bastante iluminada. ¿Vive solo?- pregunté algo curiosa.

- Sí, vine a Karakura a estudiar, en realidad yo soy de otro país.

- Wow, que interesante. – dije llevando lentamente un sorbo de café a mi boca.

- ¿Y usted? ¿Qué hacía tan temprano caminando sola?- preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- Eh… Bueno, decidí dar un paseo… matutino. Algo de ejercicio – ay dios… que tonta que soy.

- Ah claro. ¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó algo preocupado. La verdad que es un sujeto bastante amistoso.

- Mejor gracias a usted.

- Qué bueno, si me disculpa, debo alistarme para ir a mi universidad. – dijo levantándose del sillón

- C-Claro, adelante, esta es su casa.

.

_En serio que atractivo que es este sujeto._ No lo había notado, pero sus ojos desprenden un brillo sin igual. Supongo que dar una vuelta alrededor de su casa no será una gran molestia.

.

Comencé a mirar las fotos que se encontraban en su repisa. Al parecer este chico es perfecto. Excelente atleta, tenista, futbolista, nadador (con razón es tan atractivo), y al parecer tiene enamorada. ¿Quién será esta chica?

.

- Se llama Tomoyo. Es una amiga muy especial.- dijo sorprendiéndome.

- ¿Es su novia?- arqueé una ceja.

- No, solo es una amiga. – aclaró.

- Oh… ya veo (¡ESTA SOLTERO!) ¿y ella?- señale a la chica de la siguiente fotografía. Parece ser que este chico es todo un Don Juan.

- Ella es como mi hermana, su nombre es Amaralia Zuren. Es una chica muy dulce.

.

¡Amaralia Zuren! No puede ser. ¡Este sujeto es "hermano" de la séptima guardiana!

.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- ¿E-EH? No descuide. Es solo que se me hace bastante conocida, solo eso.

.

_._

_[Ding Dong (8)]_

_._

.

- Debe ser Tomoyo, siempre la dejo en su preparatoria. ¿Desea que la deje en algún lugar?

- E-EH… no descuide, en seguida me retiro.- dije depositando la tasa de café en la mesita que había detrás.

.

Al salir me encontré con una gran sorpresa, en la calle se encontraban Aaron, Kimi e Ichimaru charlando. Quienes habían tocado el timbre de la casa de Andrew eran ellos, no Tomoyo.

.

- ¡Lilianth! Debemos irnos, se hace tarde.- gritó Aaron.

- ¿Cómo me encontraron? Eh… que importa, vámonos. – dije.

- ¿Los conoces? – preguntó Andrew.

- Sí, por supuesto.

- ¿Andrew? – preguntó Aaron – ¿la conoces?

- ¿Aaron? – preguntó Andrew - ¿la conoces?

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – pregunté.

- Eh… sí, él es amigo de la sép… digo, Ami. – dijo totalmente extrañado Aaron.

- Sí, ya me lo comentó. – dije señalando a Andrew

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Ami en todo esto? – preguntó Andrew alejándose un poco de mi.

- Ok… esto es extraño – dijeron Kimi e Ichimaru con una gotita a lo anime en sus rostros.

.

_Sin lugar a dudas la situación es realmente extraña. Parece ser que todo esto es un mal juego del destino U.U_, pensé.

.

[De pronto del cielo emergieron dos portales que traían a dos mujeres: Trinaya y Kaguya que venían a llevarse el corazón puro de Andrew]

.

- Mira hermana lo que tenemos aquí. Nada más y nada menos que los guardianes Kimi, Ichimaru y Lilianth.

- ¿Y has visto que también está el bombom de Aaron? – señaló Trinaya

- ¡Ustedes! ¡Malditas desgraciadas! ¿¡que hacen aquí!? – me dirigí con furia hacia ellas. Las odio con todo mi ser.

- Creí que ya no me guardabas ningún remordimiento Lilianth, lamento haberme confundido de humano la última vez. Descuida, esta vez me llevaré al correcto. Él – señaló al sujeto que se encontraba más próximo a mí – Andrew.

.

_Esta situación… se repite. No permitiré que esas desgraciadas se lleven el corazón puro de este ser humano que acabo de conocer. No dejaré que nadie más pase por lo que sufrió mi querido Edward. Y vengaré su muerte._

.

- ¡¡¡¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LASTIMES HA ESTE HUMANO!!!! – sentencié.

- ¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí? ¡Alguien explíqueme! – intentó inútilmente Andrew aclarar sus dudas.

- Solo quédate detrás de mí Andrew. No dejaré que te lastimen - dije dirigiéndome estaba vez hacia él.- Kimi, Ichimaru, Aaron encárguense de esto. Yo pondré un escudo protector ahora.

- ¡Sí!

.

[Un gran escudo protector cubrió toda la calle en la cual la casa de Andrew estaba ubicada. La batalla para proteger el corazón puro estaba a punto de comenzar.]

.

[Unas calles atrás se encontraba una estudiante, escuchando su reproductor Mp4 mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de su "amigo" para que la llevase a su escuela en su auto deportivo. Sin imaginar la gran sorpresa que se llevaría al llegar.]

_._

_._

_(… and I know I let you have all the power it's like the only company I seek is misery all around… - Addicted-Kelly Clarkson) _ya estoy cerca ^^ - pensaba – Me pregunto que estará haciendo Andrew en estos momentos O: tal vez está pensando en mi (: o quizás…

_._

_°°°°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°°°°_

_._

- Esta sensación… no me deja… _respirar_… - dijo asustada Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de Ami.- ¿Qué está sucediendo… qué es ese escudo de allá?- se cuestionó mientras poco a poco perdía las energías y caía de rodillas.

.

[Asustada y perdida, Tomoyo intento reunir fuerzas para levantarse. _Debo llegar a ese escudo, pensó._ Tambaleándose un poco, e intentado usar la menor cantidad de energía posible, llegó al escudo. Sin embargo este la repeló]

.

_- Agh… ¿p-porque no puedo pasar?_ – pensó

.

[Tomoyo perdiendo la lucidez de su vista, logró a lo lejos divisar a dos mujeres en batalla con tres personas desconocidas, una de ellas era Aaron.]

.

- ¿Aaron? E-entonces esto debe tratarse sobre ese mundo paralelo: Nexus. _Rayos, estoy muy débil…-_ intento pedir auxilio- ¡Aaron!

.

[Su voz no era escuchada, probablemente ni siquiera los que se encontraban dentro del escudo podían verla, todos los ojos se encontraban atentos en la batalla, incluyendo los ojos de Andrew.]

.

- E-Ese es… ¿Andrew?... ¡ANDREW! –chilló con la esperanza de que la escuchase.

.

[Misteriosamente Andrew logró escuchar la voz de Tomoyo, quien le extendía una mano con la poca energía que le quedaba…]

.

- ¡¡Tomoyo!! – corrió hacía ella, seguido de Lilianth, quien intentaba sostenerlo por la fuerza.

- ¡Espera! – gritó Lilianth.

.

[Andrew salió del portal con demasiada dificultad. Cuando lo logró, sostuvo a Tomoyo, quien había dejado de respirar. Lilianth al reconocer a la joven de la fotografía, le devolvió el aliento rociando sobre ella una especie de polvo. Al fin Tomoyo volvió a respirar.]

.

- Tenemos que llevarla dentro del escudo, de inmediato. – dijo Andrew.

- Es una humana. No logrará entrar.- dijo Lilianth

- P-Pero, no puedo dejarla aquí.

- Deberás hacerlo, estas en peligro, ella no.

- ¡No la dejaré!- dijo cargando a Tomoyo con ambos brazos y dirigiéndose hacia el portal.

.

[Lo que ocurrió después es inexplicable. Por alguna razón, Tomoyo no tuvo dificultad alguna en cruzar el portal, sin embargo Andrew sí. Al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Lilianth realizó que Tomoyo no era una humana normal, y decidió ayudar a Andrew a entrar en el portal.]

.

- ¿Contento? Ahora vengan conmigo, los ocultaré en tu casa.- dijo Lilianth

.

[Mientras tanto, Trinaya la mujer que se encontraba peleando en una batalla 1/1 con Kimi, notó que una humana con poderes misteriosos entró dentro del portal. Se descuidó y fue entonces que la cuarta guardiana aprovechó para atacarla.]

.

- Te descuidaste, y fue justo cuando esa humana entró.- dijo astutamente Kimi.

- Cállate. – dijo cruzando espadas con Kimi.- No es asunto tuyo.

- Entonces concéntrate más en nuestra pelea ^^ – dijo amablemente a Trinaya, obligándola a retroceder con el ataque que le lanzó.

.

[Sin embargo, lo que todos ignoraban es que existía una gran relación entre Trinaya y Tomoyo.]

.

- ¿Qué sucede Trinaya? Tu poder se ha reducido desde que llegó esa humana.- dijo astutamente Kimi.

- Tsk. Cállate. No malinterpretes la situación. ¡Yo no estoy débil!- dijo finalmente lanzado una lluvia de lanzas en dirección a Kimi.

- Tsugi no mai, Hakuren

.

[Mientras tanto, Aaron e Ichimaru se encontraban peleando con la hermana de Trinaya, Kaguya, quien era más fuerte, por eso requería de una pelea 2/1, para estar pares.]

.

- ¿Qué sucede Aaron? Luces débil. – dijo la mujer de cabello negro de escaso brillo y de armadura dorada.

- Es solo impresión tuya.- intento decir con firmeza Aaron.

- Aaron escúchame, cubre mi retaguardia, tú aún no has recuperado tu fuerza- susurró Ichimaru para que no lo escuchase Kaguya.

- Hmp. Bien.

- Creo que ha sido suficiente pelea no crees ¡TRINAYA!

- Sí hermana… creo que si esperamos más nuestro Lord se molestará con nosotros. Recuerda que dijo que no debíamos hacer esperar a Ami.

.

[En ese instante, el rostro de todos volteó a ver a Trinaya, quien había pronunciado el nombre de Ami.]

.

- ¡¡¿QUE LE HICIERON A AMI?!!- preguntó furioso Andrew, quien no lograba asimilar los últimos sucesos.

_- No puede ser… capturaron a Ami_.- pensó para si misma Tomoyo.

- ¡Malditas! - dijo Aaron amenazando con su mano a Kaguya y Trinaya- ¡regrésenla de inmediato!

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, me sorprende tu furia Aaron ¿a que se deberá? No me digas que te enamoraste de la humana.

- Cállate, eso no es verdad – dijo firmemente.

- Bien. En realidad no me importan tus sentimientos hacia ella, solo me importa ese humano. – dijo señalando a Andrew – y su corazón puro.

_- ¿El corazón puro de Andrew? Esa mujer le quiere hacer daño, no puedo permitirlo_ – pensó Tomoyo

- Ahora Trinaya…- advirtió Kaguya a su hermana.

_**- Desaceleración Jikan**_.

.

[Una onda simple se expandió haciendo que el tiempo transcurriese muy lentamente para todos, a excepción de Trinaya y Kaguya… de esta forma Kaguya aprovechó para acercarse lo suficiente a Andrew y tomarlo con sus manos. Con la técnica que uso Trinaya, ni uno de los guardianes, ni Aaron ni Tomoyo ni nadie, pudo hacer algo para salvarlo. La técnica de Trinaya era única y poderosa. Sin embargo se llevó toda su energía. Era evidente ya que lograr que el tiempo transcurra muy lentamente es demasiado difícil, pero lograron su objetivo.]

.

- Ya tenemos lo que queríamos – dijo Kaguya golpeando el cuello de Andrew con el extremo de su mano y dejándolo inconsciente.

- ¡Alto! No te lo lleves por favor. – suplicó Tomoyo.

- Vámonos – dijo Trinaya, totalmente exhausta.

- Sí.

.

[Usando su mano libre, Kaguya abrió un portal, diferente al portal que los guardianes utilizan para ir a Nexus. Este portal era un hueco profundo y oscuro. El mismo que usó Blaissen para secuestrar a Ami.]

.

- No se irán – dijo Lilianth – _Shusimaru retención_.

.

[Usando su poder, Lilianth logró mantener abierto el portal, de esa forma ella y los demás irían hacia el castillo de Lord Darren.]

.

- Aaron por favor ¡llévame! – suplicó Tomoyo

- Lo siento. – dijo volteándose y desapareciendo en la oscuridad del portal.

.

[Así quedó Tomoyo, sola y arrodillada en medio de la calle. En ese momento el escudo se rompió en miles de fragmentos, que simbolizaban los sentimientos de Tomoyo en ese instante. Se sentía desgarrada. Se habían llevado a la persona que amaba y habían secuestrado a su mejor amiga. Y lo peor. No podía hacer nada.]

_._

_._

_(It's like I 'm not me… it's like I'm not me… __(8) Fin de Addicted – Kelly Clarkson. )_

_._

_._

* * *

°°° **Fin del Capítulo X** °°°

**Público en general:** Chicaaas (: Listo. Décimo Capi servido :D

Espero que les guste ^^ Me esforcé (pu!) No se olviden de comentar ^^

Atte.

_Katty-chan (:_


	11. Chapter 11

**Más allá de la realidad**

_By Katty-chan_

**Clasificación: **T

Resumen: Una típica estudiante de primer año de preparatoria descubre la existencia de un mundo nuevo llamado Nexus, en donde la magia y los sueños más descabellados pueden hacerse realidad. Sin embargo no todo es color rosa pastel, la vida le enseñara que también hay peligros y seres malignos. Ella y sus nuevos amigos protegerán a toda costa el mundo que oculta consigo lo que para algunos es imposible.

**Aclaración**:

El presente fic pertenece a mi imaginación. Cualquier semejanza con cualquier otro fic (o la vida de real si se da el caso O_O) es tan solo coincidencia (:

* * *

**°°° Capítulo XI °°°**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sálvenme**_

**_._**

**_._**

[Sentada en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y las manos apretadas fuertemente, se encontraba Ami, intentado respirar y calmar los latidos de su corazón, los cuales se habían acelerado. Sudaba frío por sus manos, se encontraba nerviosa. El tiempo parecía transcurrir demasiado lento. Esos minutos esperando eran de agonía para ella. Pensaba en como estaría su "ángel guardián" Andrew, y tenía la gran duda de si Aaron se encontraba con vida o no. Se sentía tan miserable por dentro, creía que por su culpa Andrew moriría, no podía controlar los nervios en aquel instante, sin embargo en lo más profundo de su corazón, tenía miedo de lo que le ocurriera a ella misma.]

Inner: debes mantener la calma. Estoy segura de que vendrán por ti.

Ami: no quiero que vengan por mí. Quiero que estén a salvo, lejos.

Inner: ¡ya deja de hacerte la muy valiente! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Tienes miedo de lo que te ocurra a ti.

Ami: tienes razón. Debo admitir que tengo miedo. Es verdad.

_._

_Debo pensar en una forma de escapar de este lugar. Tal vez por aquella ventana…_

_._

[Ami se acercó hacia la ventana. Sin embargo esta estaba sellada por grandes barrotes que impedían que ella escapara. Además, no podía divisar más que un desierto de arena plateada, y un cielo oscuro, sin ninguna estrella.]

.

_No hay hacia donde huir… la puerta. Tal vez en un descuido la dejaron abierta_.

.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta, tenía la esperanza de que se encontrara abierta, sin embargo al llegar no pude abrirla… ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo podre huir de aquí?

En ese entonces se me ocurrió una brillante idea, tomé mi abrigo, me lo puse, y saqué el talismán que guardaba en el bolsillo. Lo tomé fuertemente con ambas manos y le rogué que me mostrara la salida.

Esperé unos segundos pero no ocurría algo… Fue en el instante en el que perdí toda esperanza, que el talismán comenzó a brillar y a levitar.

Se dirigió hasta un cuadro en la habitación y lo seguí.

Por un momento no comprendí lo que ocurría pero luego capté el mensaje, esa era la salida. Retiré el cuadro y detrás había una pared de granito. _¿Cómo se supone que saldría por allí? _Acerqué mi mano para sentir la fría pared y lo que ocurrió me sorprendió. Era una simple ilusión, no había pared. O al menos eso creo, pues mi mano pudo atravesar la pared de granito. La atravesé por completo y seguí el camino agachas. Todo adentro era oscuro, pero el talismán alumbraba el camino y me guiaba hacia la salida. El final del camino me dirigió hacia una recamara que desconocía. Estaba poblado de estanterías con infinidad de libros.

.

Salí corriendo por la puerta guardando silencio, y con precaución, para que nadie sospechase que había una fugitiva dentro del castillo.

Comencé a correr sin saber hacia dónde iba. _Era mejor que quedarme sola en ese lugar_, pensé. Sin embargo en un descuido tropecé. Tan típico de mí como siempre.

.

"¿Qué haces por aquí mujer?"

.

De pronto escuché una voz que me resultó familiar. Tal parece ser que mi pesadilla se volvió realidad… tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

.

"Te hice una pregunta, responde."

.

Decidí no responder, y con la mirada pegada en el suelo, intente levantarme.

.

Cuando al fin me paré, comencé a alzar mi rostro lentamente. Poco a poco iba reconociendo aquella figura fornida, que era la de Blaissen. En ese momento supe que mis ojos demostraban lo que quería ocultar.

.

"Tu expresión ha cambiado. Al fin puedo encontrar en tus ojos lo que tanto ansiaba desde un inicio. Miedo. Tu miedo me alimenta el alma." – dijo acercando su rostro cada vez más al mío.

"A-Alej… "- temblé ligeramente, y no logré terminar mi frase.

"Es bueno que al fin sientas miedo."

.

En aquel momento mis piernas no me respondían. Es más, ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo me respondía. No podía si quiera apartar mi rostro del suyo. Su boca comenzó a acercarse más a la mía, pero sabía que no era para besarme… sentí que mientras más se acercaba, mi energía se iba debilitando más y más.

[De pronto, del bolsillo del abrigo que llevaba Ami, se desprendió un brillo proveniente del talismán, que se elevó y logró expulsar a Blaissen lejos de Ami. Fue en ese momento que comenzó a correr, doblando para la mano derecha, y luego bajando una infinidad de escalones, hasta llegar a una sala inmensa, con columnas en los extremos. Al frente de ella se encontraban dos inmensas puertas que parecían significar la salida. Poco a poco, estas puertas se fueron abriendo, y dieron paso a su salvación. Los guardianes aparecieron.]

.

"¡Ami!" – gritó Aaron.

"¡¡A-Aaron!!"

.

En ese momento las lágrimas que retuve por tanto tiempo comenzaron a brotar. No lo podía creer, Aaron seguía con vida. No había muerto. Aaron no había muerto.

Lo abracé con demasiada fuerza, que hice que gimiera, sin embargo me encontraba tan feliz de verlo con vida. Pensé que lo había perdido para siempre.

.

"Auch tonta, me lastimas."- dijo en tono divertido.

"¡AARON CREÍ QUE HABÍAS MUERTO!" – dije furiosa por alguna razón, apretando mi rostro contra su pecho para que no me viera llorar.

"¿YO? Nah, como crees." – dijo nuevamente divertido.

"Tuve miedo" – confesé finalmente.

.

Lentamente, sus brazos comenzaron a bordear mi cintura. Supe entonces que me comprendía y que me protegería. Apoyo su rostro sobre mi cabeza y dijo…

.

"No dejaré que te hagan daño, lo prometo." – me abrazó más fuerte.

.

No puedo explicar lo que sentí aquel instante. Tan solo sé que me protegería y que nada me ocurriría si estaba cerca de él. Asimismo, estaba tan feliz de poder verlo una vez más. Tantas horas pensando en qué pudo ser de él, y ahora lo tengo conmigo, me abraza y no pienso dejarlo ir.

.

"¿Y aoa e aeo?" – intente decir _y ahora que haremos_… pero me abrazaba demasiado fuerte que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

Inner: ¡COMO MATAS EL MOMENTO!

Yo: jejeje xD soy una tonta, pero así me quiere =)

"¿Qué dices?" – preguntó Aaron.

"¿Y ahora que haremos?" – dije girando mi rostro para poder hablar.

"Yo responderé esa pregunta."- dijo aquella extraña mujer de dos colas - Mucho gusto Ami, mi nombre es Lilianth Reinar, sexta guardiana del portal, y he venido a rescatarte junto con Aaron, Kimi e Ichimaru.

"Hola Ami ^^, perdón por tardarnos, es que Aaron se tardó mucho en despertar" – dijo Kimi.

"Sí, y además ocurrió un incidente con un humano." – dijo Ichimaru.

"¡QUE!… ¿DE DÓNDE SALIERON?"

"Estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo." – dijo Lilianth.

"Entonces… ¿vieron lo que pasó aquí?" – dije sonrojándome levemente

"Sí, pero no se lo diremos a nadie ^^ "– dijo Kimi

Aaron: O//////////////////O

Ami: O/////////////////O

.

Inner:

Yo: hay dios mío ¡qué vergüenza!

Inner: todos vieron su "momento" .

Yo: ¡ya párala!

.

En menos de un instante, Aaron y yo nos encontrábamos a más de un metro de distancia. Inútilmente intente cubrir con mi cerquillo la vergüenza que mostraba el color rojo de mis mejillas. Lo que noté fue que ocultar la vergüenza que sentía Aaron fue más fácil porque inmediatamente dijo…

.

"En fin, ¿qué haremos ahora sexta?"

"Irnos, nuestro propósito es salvar a la séptima, nada más."

"Pero, ¿y el humano Andrew?" – dijo Ichimaru

.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, mi corazón se detuvo. La alegría que pude haber sentido en aquel momento se desvaneció. Había olvidado que Andrew poseía el corazón puro que Darren anhelaba.

"…el corazón puro que tanto anhela Darren." – creí decir para mí misma.

"¿Qué sabes sobre eso?" – preguntó Lilianth

"¡Debemos salvar a Andrew, el tiene el corazón puro que Darren anhela para liberar sus poderes!"- esta vez me dirigí hacía Aaron – "Los poderes que selló Silenne."

.

[El rostro de Aaron cambió radicalmente al escuchar el nombre de Silenne. Pensó que debía salvar a Andrew para que la muerte de Silenne no haya sido en vano. De repente, de las escaleras comenzó a bajar el malvado de Blaissen.]

.

"Parece que tenemos visitas inesperadas. Lastimosamente no durarán mucho ya que mi Lord no los ha llamado." – pronunció de forma atemorizante Blaissen.

"No planeamos irnos sin saludarlo" – dijo Lilianth.

"Me temo que no son bienvenidos."- dijo una persona apareciendo de entre lo más profundo de la sala. Era Kaguya

.

Sabía que la charla no duraría mucho. Pronto comenzaría la pelea. Por un momento pensé que llevábamos una ventaja notoria, era Blaissen y Kaguya versus Kimi, Ichimaru, Lilianth, Aaron, y bueno, yo si es que sirvo de algo.

.

"No se preocupen, hemos venido a recoger a Ami, espero que se hayan divertido porque esta será la última vez que ella vendrá aquí"- amenazó Aaron, mientras se anteponía y me resguardaba detrás de él.

.

"Hmp. Veremos si logras llevártela. ¡Cierren las puertas!" – ordenó a los porteros que se encontraban atrás.

"Bien, comencemos."- ordenó Lilianth.- "Kimi, Ichimaru, detrás de Blaissen. Yo me encargo de Kaguya. Aaron protege a Ami."

"¿Y yo?" – pregunté- "Déjame rescatar a Andrew."

"Tsk. No, es demasiado riesgoso."

"¡Es mi amigo quien está en riesgo!"

"Bien… inténtalo pero se prudente. Recuerda que Aaron irá contigo, y si intentan hacerte daño, Aaron resultará herido."

.

Sus últimas palabras no me dejaron actuar. Dudé, pero finalmente acepté esa condición.

.

"Aaron, vamos. Cuídense."

"Tú solo confía en nosotros"- sentenció Lilianth

.

Comenzamos a correr por donde le indicaba a Aaron, mientras dejábamos a nuestros amigos detrás, peleando.

.

Le comenté mi plan a Aaron. Primero localizaríamos a Darren. Luego entraría yo y cuando le de la señal con el talismán, el cual ya controlaba, él entraría y nuevamente crearía la neblina mientras que distraía a Darren y yo y Andrew escapábamos.

.

No era perfecto. Naturalmente, nuestro enemigo era el más peligroso de todos. Pero no podía permitirme que asesinaran a Andrew. Sabía que a como dé lugar lo salvaría. No permitiría que lo lastimaran.

.

Finalmente encontré la sala. Le ordené a Aaron esperar.

.

"Ten mucho cuidado por favor. Tú plan no me agrada en lo absoluto, pero es lo único que tenemos."

"Ehm, bueno gracias, que halago. Tú solo confía en mí. Creo que ya sé cómo controlarlo."

"¿El talismán?"

"No, a Darren."

.

Respiré hondo. Abrí las puertas.

.

En el fondo de la habitación, muy cerca de la chimenea se encontraba Darren, tan relajado como siempre. Mientras que a su lado se encontraba Andrew, inconsciente, y atado en un aparente hechizo que lo sostenía desde los pies hasta los brazos y el cuello. Andrew se encontraba con ambos brazos estirados y con las piernas cruzadas. _La viva imagen de un crucificado_, pensé. Sin embargo él no estaba muerto, aun respiraba.

"Suéltalo Darren."- amenacé.

"No. No lo haré, no tengo por qué."- dijo sin darle la mayor importancia.

"Te lo advierto."- intenté molestarlo.

"Ami, en serio, piénsalo, ¿crees poder vencerme? ¿tú? Una simple humana, que aún no ha liberado ni siquiera un 5% de su verdadero poder. No te tengo miedo, tú eres quien debería temerme."- dijo finalmente mirandome a los ojos.

!No me importa la diferencia de poder que pueda haber entre nosotros dos. Él no es el humano de corazón puro que buscas, **soy yo**."

.

[En el gran salón del castillo…]

.

"Has mejorado desde nuestro último enfrentamiento Kimi."

"Gracias ^^."

"Tsk. ¡Pelea conmigo también!"- amenazó Ichimaru.

"Ichimaru, tú por otro lado sigues siendo una bestia bruta que no piensa."

"¡¡¡No permitiré que me insultes así bastardo!!!"

_"Entrecruces*"- _una larga prisión de espadas acorraló al tercer guardián, Ichimaru, dejándolo inmóvil.

"A ver si así nos dejas a nosotros dos pelear en "paz"."

"Imbécil, cuando salga de aquí las pagarás."

"Muy bien Kimi, enséñame el verdadero poder que tienes. Demuéstrame que en realidad has tomado el camino correcto."

"Por supuesto Blair, con gusto. ¿O debo llamarte Blaissen?"

"Blaissen. Blair está muerto."

"Cómo quieras. Pero solo te mostraré mi verdadero poder si tú lo haces también."

"Cómo quieras, perderás."

"Si eso es lo que crees, entonces te equivocas."

.

[Así comenzó una batalla entre Kimi y su antiguo amigo de la infancia, Blair, quien optó hacerse más fuerte otorgando su alma a los demonios. Por otro lado se encontraba Kaguya y Lilianth, librando su propia batalla.]

.

"¿Sigues enfadada por la equivocación de Edward?"

"No."

"¿Entonces?"- dijo cruzando espadas y acercándose más al rostro de Lilianth.

"Enfadada es POCO. Lo que siento por ti traspasa los límites del odio. Para mi tú no eres más que un sucio insecto, una basura que no merece existir ni respirar. Yo no estoy enfadada contigo, yo te aborrezco."

"Me alegro entonces."- dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.- "Entonces nuestra pelea será realmente interesante."

"Y corta."

"¿Segura?"

.

"_Alas ocultas dentro de mi ser, es ahora de brillar nuevamente. Extiendan su blancura hacia los límites inalcanzables de la imaginación y no dejen que nadie vuele más alto que nosotros. Libérense"_

_._

"Sí."- afirmó mientras poco a poco iba extendiendo la blancura de sus alas, y fijaba una mirada desafiante en el rostro cegado de Kaguya.

33333333333333333

.

Sujetaba firmemente en mi mano izquierda el talismán, sabía que primero debía liberar a Andrew de esa "prisión" para luego mandar la señal. ¿Cómo? Aún no lo sé. Por ahora solo esperaré su respuesta.

.

"Mi lord yo podría deshacerme de ella si usted…"

"Cállate, incluso ella tiene la capacidad para acabar contigo en el estado en el que te encuentras Trinaya. Ahora bien..." - dijo para dirigirse a mí - "¿por qué crees que tú eres la dueña del corazón puro?"- me miró con curiosidad.

"¿No dices acaso que yo repelo a la maldad por naturaleza? Entonces ¿qué razón existe para que yo no sea quien tú buscas?"- sabía que yo no era la del corazón puro, al menos eso creo, pero debía ganar tiempo de cualquier forma. Poco a poco me fui acercando, y él también.

"No lo había pensado en realidad. Me has dado una gran idea. Si uso tu corazón naturalmente puro" -_demonios_-, "entonces acabaría con dos problemas de un solo tiro. Te utilizo para liberar mis poderes, y asimismo te asesinó y de esa forma me apodero del portal."

"Bien, entonces es un trato. Sueltas a mi amigo y dejas que los guardianes se vayan junto con él, y yo me quedo."

"¿Cómo sé que cumplirás?"- preguntó desconfiado.

"Soy una guardiana, tendrás que confiar en mí."

"No, haremos un pacto espiritual. Tu vida a cambio de la de tus amigos."

_._

_No lo hagas, Ami. Existe otra forma…_

_._

Una voz en mi cabeza comenzó a hablarme y en seguida me dio una idea.

_._

_Te otorgaré por unos instantes la pureza de mi ser, con eso espantarás a Darren y a Kaguya, tendrás aproximadamente 30 segundos para liberar a tu amigo. Aaron estará para ese entonces aquí, será en ese momento que aprovecharás para huir._

.

Era Silenne, no cabía duda. Se había comunicado conmigo. ¿De qué forma? Aún no lo sé.

**.**

**Confiaré en ti Silenne.**

°°° **Fin del Capítulo XI** °°°

* * *

**Público en general:** Bueno gente, tal vez les parezca algo monce como Ami se escapo de la habitación x) Esq si hacia todo un drama sobre eso la historia se iba a alargar xD En fin, espero que les haya gustado ;D Comenten (:

Atte.

Katty-chan (:


	12. Chapter 12

**Más allá de la realidad**

_By Katty-chan_

**Clasificación: **T

Resumen: Una típica estudiante de primer año de preparatoria descubre la existencia de un mundo nuevo llamado Nexus, en donde la magia y los sueños más descabellados pueden hacerse realidad. Sin embargo no todo es color rosa pastel, la vida le enseñara que también hay peligros y seres malignos. Ella y sus nuevos amigos protegerán a toda costa el mundo que oculta consigo lo que para algunos es imposible.

**Aclaración**:

El presente fic pertenece a mi imaginación. Cualquier semejanza con cualquier otro fic (o la vida de real si se da el caso O_O) es tan solo coincidencia (:

.

.

**°°° Capítulo XII °°°**

**.**

**.**

_**Revelaciones**_

.

**Parte I**

_._

_¿Qué te sucedió mi querido amigo? ¿Cómo fue que terminamos así? Cruzando espadas, dos personas que alguna vez fueron como hermanos_, pensaba la guardiana, Kimberly.

.

Por dentro se cuestionaba si fue su culpa el haber perdido a su amigo, o si fueron las circunstancias las que actuaron en contra de su amistad. La realidad había cambiado ahora, la situación ya no era la misma, él ya no era el mismo, ya no era su amigo, ya no más.

El rostro tan sereno y alegre de Kimi ya no era el mismo, por fuera demostraba una línea de expresión de amargura, enojo, odio hacia su _antiguo _amigo, y nuevo enemigo.

"Yo no me equivoqué Kimi, fuiste tú", dijo con un gran orgullo, "ahora yo soy más fuerte que tú, yo tomé la decisión correcta", dijo mientras tiraba su espada a un lado y se arrodillaba a mi lado.

"Cállate, ya verás que alguien vendrá y te enseñará que lo que hiciste nunca estuvo bien", dije mientras intentaba respirar lo más hondo que podía, intentando no pensar en el dolor de las heridas, "tal vez no sea yo, tal vez no sea ahora, pero algún día lo entenderás, el odio te consume y te carcome el alma".

"Cómo si me importara, ¿acaso no te das cuentas? Yo ya no tengo alma, ahora me alimento del miedo de las personas, y el tuyo es irresistible"

.

Mi amigo, mi hermano, convertido en una persona totalmente diferente. Lo desconozco, pero aún así, no puedo, no puedo acabar con él… soy débil.

.

.

"¡Levantante de una vez guardiana!" comencé a recordar los momentos con mi maestra Kanna, "en una pelea no puedes tomar una siesta, recuerda que la vida de los demás depende de tu victoria."

"Lo siento mucho maestra. Estoy cansada" me excusé, recostandome sobre el césped.

"No, no es eso. Te hace falta motivación…" dijo con el fin de transmitirme su sabiduría, "Kimberly, debes entender que tu peleas por algo…" comenzó a explicarme.

"¿Por algo?" en ese entonces no comprendía a que se refería.

"O por alguien. Kimi...¿A quienes amas?" me preguntó.

La pregunte fue relativamente sencilla..."A mi familia, mis amigos…"comencé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

"Pero una guardiana no solo ama a quienes conoce, sino también a su gente. Así como la reina a su pueblo. Tu amor por tu planeta, su gente y su naturaleza, esa debe ser tu motivación. Pelea, lucha por todo lo que te rodea, y protégelo. "

"Sí, maestra."

.

.

_Recordar lo más importante, y proteger a los que quiero, proteger a la vida del mal…_

_._

"Perdóname Blair, pero no puedo perder."

.

"_Belleza resplandeciente del sol, agua dulce y clara, cielo tan hermoso como césped verde, no hay nada más bello que mis alas. Es tiempo de dominar los cielos con lo que nos caracteriza. Libérense."_

_._

_._

_._

**Parte II**

.

.

"Así que Edward ¿eh?"

"Sí, maestra."

"Entiendo como debes sentirte Lilianth, pero debes superarlo…"

"Maestra Kanna, eso no es lo que me molesta, sino que la muerte de Edward fue en vano" dije mordiéndome el labio inferior. Mi corazón latía fuertemente al recordar cómo ocurrió. Sin embargo lo peor fue que Edward nunca fue el humano que buscaban, recordé.

"Ya veo. Así que Edward no poseía el corazón puro que buscaban. Lilianth, cuánto lo siento. Pero recuerda algo"-dijo sosteniendo mi rostro cubierto de lágrimas, "tú no tuviste la culpa. Amar no es un pecado."

"Lo sé, es solo que yo amé, amo y amaré por siempre a Edward." _Edward_, repetia su nombre una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza. "Nunca debió ocurrir."

"No te arrepientas de amarlo Lilianth, siéntete feliz de que el amor fue y siempre será recíproco. Ahora levántate sexta. Mira hacia delante que la vida continúa. Solo te pido algo, no busques venganza."

.

.

_Discúlpame maestra. No puedo cumplir esa condición._

_._

_._

_Edward, tu también discúlpame._

_._

_._

"Así que llegó el momento guardiana. ¿Acabarás conmigo o no?" me cuestionó Kaguya, sacándome de mis recuerdos.

"Tú no mereces vivir, Kaguya." inquirí.

"Entonces ¿qué esperas?" me tentó.

.

_Detente, Lily, está no es la solución. Tú no eres así_.

.

.

.

**Parte III**

**.**

_Sí, no había dudas, es la voz de Silenne, la misma que escuché la primera vez que soñé con los recuerdos de Aaron. _

_Pero aún así no comprendía. ¿Prestarme su poder? ¿Cómo?_

_._

_._

"¿Y bien? ¿Es un trato?"

_"Responde sí, y luego acércate cautelosamente",_ escuché y obedecí a esa voz en mi cabeza.

"Muy bien. Ahora ven acá y sellemos el pacto espiritual."

.

Darren lentamente extendió su brazo y abrió la palma de su mano para que yo la tomara. Lentamente obedecí a Silenne y me acerque cautelosamente.

.

_"Antes de que toques su mano mi poder se desprenderá de la tuya. Darren no podrá contra mi pureza, será entonces que tú rescataras a tu amigo y huiras con Aaron."_

.

Efectivamente era la voz de Silenne, ahora solo debía confiar en que verdaderamente era ella, y que no me estaba volviendo una loca esquizofrénica. Dudé un poco al extender mi brazo, pero finalmente lo logré. A escasos centímetros de sellar el pacto, una especie de llama blanca brotó de la nada, entre el espacio de ambas manos. Corrí hacia donde estaba Andrew mientras oía como Darren y Trinaya gritaban de dolor. No sabía hasta que punto les dolía puesto que a mí no me afectaba en los más mínimo.

.

Desaté a Andrew del hechizo y cayó sobre mi cuerpo. Aaron para ese entonces ya había entrado al escuchar los gritos.

.

"No puede ser esta energía es de…" el rostro de Aaron se empalideció al instante.

"¡Aaron ayúdame aquí, no hay tiempo que perder!"grité captando su atención.

.

Aaron cargó con mucha facilidad a Andrew, mientras que yo corría detrás de él. Torpemente tropecé nuevamente pero ya no había tiempo, la pureza de Silenne solo duraría unos segundos.

.

"¡No escaparás humana!" oí la voz furiosa de Darren.

"Aaron saca de inmediato a Andrew de aquí…" le ordené inútilmente.

"No me iré sin ti…"

.

Rápidamente me ayudó a ponerme en pie y me cargó. Liberó sus alas y comenzamos a huir. ¿Habremos logrado escapar en realidad?

.

.

.

**Parte IV**

.

"Ichimaru, ahora, ya eres libre." le dijo Kimi luego de haber roto la prisión de espadas.

"Gracias." dijo algo preocupado, este último encuentro con Blair definitivamente le había afectado... "Pero tú… ¿estás bien?" preguntó finalmente. Sin lugar a dudas Kimi sufrió un cambio muy radical durante la pelea con Blaissen.

.

Ichimaru conocía el pasado entre Kimi y Blaissen, así como el resto de los guardianes, sin embargo, él conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de Kimi, comprendía su sufrimiento, su amargura, entendía el por qué de sus actos, porque él siempre fue su mejor amigo.

La miró fijamente, esperando a que respondiera a su pregunta. Sabía que estaba mal, pero aun así quería que ella lo admitiera, que dejara de fingir todo el tiempo con esa sonrisa, que a veces era falsa.

.

"Sí ^^"- dijo finalmente. Ichimaru se enfureció por la respuesta que le dio su amiga. Esto solo demostraba que no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para admitirlo.

"Por favor Kimi, a mi no me lo ocultes." dijo sosteniendo su brazo y reduciendo la distancia entre ambos..."él era tu amig…"

Antes de que Ichimaru culminara con su oración Kimi lo interrumpió… "Por eso tuve que hacerlo…" comenzó finalmente a revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos, "él tenía que aprender que el camino que tomó no era el correcto…" sollozó un poco "pero siendo t-tan testarudo…, la única forma era demostrándole q-que yo soy más fuerte q-que…él" Kimberly no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

.

Ichimaru la abrazó fuertemente, procurando no asfixiarla. La abrazo con suavidad y dulzura, tratándola delicadamente, e intentando calmar su dolor, su pena, su tristeza. Él siempre ha luchado diariamente por ver a su amiga sonreír de verdad. Para Ichimaru, Kimi lo es todo. Le acarició los cabellos y le susurró, "tranquila, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte."

"I-Ichimaru, no sé qué haría sin ti" dijo cubriendo su rostro sobre su pecho. "Te lo agradezco mucho." Se mordió los labios para finalmente decir… "perdóname por ser tan obstinada, sé que contigo no puedo ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos. No puedo." lo repitió.

"Sí" respondió para lentamente separase de ella y secar sus lágrimas con sus manos… " escucha, tú significas mucho para mí y lo sabes, por eso te pido que no guardes tanto sufrimiento dentro de ti, que te hace mal ¿si?", Kimi se limitó a responderle con un gesto de aceptación.

Luego de un breve momento, Ichimaru respiró hondo para sentenciar "ahora debemos irnos, debemos ayudar a Ami y Aaron."

"S-sí"- dijo secándose las últimas lágrimas, y de una forma decidida dijo- "yo los protegeré."

.

.

.

**Parte V**

_._

_Detente, Lily, está no es la solución. Tú no eres así_.

.

"¿Qué ocurre guardiana? Hazlo." volvió a retarla.

"Ja, crees que te daré el placer de morir rápidamente y descansar ¿eh? No. Tú tendrás otro final. Uno peor"- dijo amenazándola y apuntándole con la espada.

"No te tengo miedo sexta. Jamás lo tendré"

"Deberías"- lanzó la espada a un lado mientras extendía su mano sobre el pecho de Kaguya- "_Petrificus" _sentenció.

.

El cuerpo de la mujer se inmovilizó al instante. Sus ojos se cerraron, y quedó sumida en un mundo diferente, oscuro y solo.

.

"Ahí te quedarás, luego vuelvo por ti"

.

_Edward, ¿habrá sido esa tu voz?_, pensó.

.

.

.

**Parte VI**

**.**

"Aaron voltea aquí, a la izquierda." le indiqué con mi dedo.

.

Todo parecía perfecto. Íbamos huyendo por los pasillos oscuros del castillo, con Andrew inconsciente, ambos sujetados fuertemente a la espalda de Aaron.

Sin embargo no iba a transcurrir mucho antes de que Darren se libere y venga de tras de nosotros.

.

"Ami, se acerca… ¡sujétate!" me ordenó.

.

Aaron dio un giro de 180º grados para lanzarle a Darren un rayo. Sin embargo no me sujeté fuertemente y caí al suelo.

.

_Demonios. Duele._

"¡¡¡Aaron!!!" chillé para advertirle sobre lo ocurrido.

.

Pude ver su mirada sorprendida y a la vez preocupada al verme en el suelo tan lejos de él, y tan cerca de Darren. Aaron intentó salvarme pero un muro de granito cayó de la nada interponiéndose y cerrando la única oportunidad que tenía de escapar, dejándome a solas con Darren.

.

"¡¡¡AARON!!!" volví a gritar su nombre inúltilmente.

"No puede oírte ahora, estás sola, por tu cuenta." me miró fijamente.

.

Sin dudas ya no me sentía con la misma fortaleza de antes. Comencé a temblar ligeramente de miedo. _Ahora sí que estoy en un gran lío_, pensé mientras miraba a la figura de Darren acercarse cada vez más a mí.

.

**Parte VII**

.

"Lilianth, hemos acabado con nuestro oponente." reportó Ichimaru.

"¿Hemos?" bromeó Kimi. "Es broma, Ichimaru" dijo abrazándolo.

"Sí, lo sé. Vamos hacia donde están Aaron y Ami. De inmediato."

"Sexta, ¿no va a…?"

"No es mi deber decidir si vivirá o no. Volveremos por ella." dijo mirando el cuerpo de Kaguya de reojo.

_._

_Yo no asesinaré a Kaguya, el consejo decidirá si ella vivirá o morirá. No ensuciaré mis manos de esa manera. Edward, espero que esto haya sido lo que deseabas._ Suspiré.

.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a ayudar a Ami, escuchamos unos gritos…

.

"¡Ami! ¡Huye! ¡¡Ami!!"

"Aaron, ¿qué ocurre?" – preguntó Kimi inmediatamente.

"Ami, está al otro lado de esta piedra. Con Darren." sentenció.

"Tsk. Yo me encargo." dijo Ichimaru abriéndose paso.

.

"_Extiendan el temor entre sus enemigos, y alejen con sus violentos vientos a los que intentan volar más alto que nosotros. Libérense."_

_._

[Un sonido estruendoso invadió todo el pasillo, proveniente del golpe que Ichimaru había lanzado a la gran piedra de en medio. Ésta poco a poco comenzó a partirse, hasta terminar en polvo.]

.

Los guardianes sencillamente no podían comprender que era lo que vieron en ese instante. Pero no había duda que él más sorprendido de todos los presentes era Aaron.

.

"S-Silenne…" logró murmurar, mientras observaba la hermosa figura de la mujer que lo cautivó.

_"Esto no tiene sentido",_ pensé. "_Silenne fue asesinada por Aaron, y ahora está aquí, protegiendo a Ami de Darren. No puede ser."_

_._

"Ami" se dirigió a la séptima "cuídate y hazte más fuerte para proteger a los demás. Tienes un corazón muy valiente, una esencia muy poderosa."

_._

_¿Esencia? ¿Se estará refiriendo a la esencia del corazón?_

.

"Aaron" – dijo suavemente - "Acércate por favor…" ordenó extendiendo su mano.

_._

_¿Acaso lo perdonó?_

.

"Aaron" – tomó sus ambas manos y las llevó suavemente a sus labios, para luego susurrarle al oído algo que solo él pudo escuchar…"Adiós" fue lo que todos escuchamos.

.

Antes de desvanecerse por completo, Silenne, la princesa, nos dirigió una sonrisa para luego decir…

.

"Protejan el portal…"

* * *

Fue muy difícil comprenderlo en un instante. Solo puedo recordar como un viento helado recorrió todo mi cuerpo para que poco después llegara un viento cálido, y una luz cegadora que trajeron consigo mi salvación.

Mis ojos en un primer momento no la reconocieron. Pero luego distinguí esos ojos grises, y esa larga cabellera castaña. Era la princesa Silenne. _Parece una diosa, _pensé. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, largo y un hermoso báculo en la mano, con el cual lanzó a Darren lo suficientemente lejos de nosotras. En ese mismo instante ella me miró. Y soñé…

Dentro del sueño, yo solo era un espíritu, un alma que nadie podía ver.

Las imágenes fueron rápidas, y revelaron la verdadera relación entre Silenne y Aaron. Ellos se amaban profundamente. Pero no debían, ya que él era tan solo un guerrero y ella una princesa.

Debían verse a escondidas siempre, pero la guerra los separó por un largo tiempo.

Si bien es cierto, esas imágenes me dolieron demasiado, y me estremecieron un poco, ahora siento que lo comprendo mejor. Por un lado me sentí destrozada, no creí que Aaron pudiera amar tanto a alguien, con tanta pasión, con tanta dedicación, era un amor verdadero.

Ella era hermosa, y una muy cálida persona, muy difícil no enamorarse de ella. Era generosa con su pueblo, respetuosa con sus allegados, amable con todo el mundo, y sobre todo muy valiente;_ la mujer perfecta para Aaron_, pensé.

Sin embargo, lo importante es que ahora lo entiendo mejor. Ahora sé porque es tan importante encontrar la reencarnación de Silenne.

Descubrí además en este sueño un pedazo de la leyenda de los guardianes.

Según la leyenda, Nexus es un mundo paralelo a la tierra, un universo creado por la fantasía, y la fe de nosotros los humanos. Todas nuestras creaciones, todo lo que nuestra imaginación creaba con nuestros sentimientos y emociones, atravesaba el portal y se volvía en realidad para Nexus. Y es por eso que ambos mundos pertenecen unidos, para que ese flujo se mantenga constante, y cree vida en Nexus, sin embargo, existen personas humanas, cuya envidia, arrogancia y otros terribles sentimientos, crean lo que es la maldad, algo que no falta tampoco en Nexus.

Quise seguir viendo la tan interesante leyenda sin embargo un estruendoso sonido me hizo despertar.

Ahora todo había acabado. Darren huyó dentro de su propio castillo (JA!), Silenne había susurrado algo a Aaron para luego despedirse; además recuperamos a Andrew, y todos estábamos vivos, felizmente.

"E-Es hora de irnos" dijo Lilianth.

"Parece que hay mucho de qué hablar con Enrique" dijo Kimi en tono de resignación.

"Ahhh… cuánto drama…" Ichimaru se quejó.

.

Todos seguimos a Lilianth. Ichimaru cargó a Andrew, mientras que yo fui cargada por Kimi. Aaron se encontraba cabizbajo detrás. _Debe ser por la aparición repentina de Silenne, _pensé.

.

En la sala de grandes columnas, habían dos cuerpos, uno era de Blaissen, y otro era el de Kaguya. Volteé para preguntar qué había ocurrido, sin embargo Ichimaru cubrió mi boca.

.

"Yo luego te explico ¿sí?"

.

Y con eso selló mis labios. Y creo que en realidad no quería saber que estaba ocurriendo aquí. El ambiente estaba tenso. El rostro de Kimi no era el mismo, podía sentir tristeza y amargura en el ambiente. _Qué incómodo_.

.

De pronto, la mano de la sexta se extendió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Kaguya, el cual desapareció en un segundo..

.

"Ah…" suspiró ... "Ahora está en Nexus."

.

Nuevamente quise preguntar pero Ichimaru me miró de forma amenazante y me quede calladita.

.

La sexta guardiana junto al apoyo de los demás, menos el mío, abrieron un portal.

Lo atravesamos y volvimos al mismo bosque.

Llegamos justo en el momento de un bello _¿atardecer?_

.

"¡¡¡Es verdad!!! ¡¡¡Deben haber pasado días desde que me secuestraron!!!" – dije mientras escuchaba a alguien más reírse por lo bajo.

"Descuida Ami, no ha transcurrido mucho, apenas un día en tu mundo" dijo sonriente, Kimi.

"¿Qué? No comprendo."

"Assh, yo te explico ¿sí?" dijo Ichimaru para tomar luego aire..." verás, el tiempo entre ambos mundos es diferente. Una hora aquí, en tu mundo, es 4 horas allá. ¿Comprendes?"

"¡QUÉ!" – grité mientras Ichimaru se golpeaba la cabeza y quejaba – "Digo, si comprendo… pero es tan extraño…"

"Bueno sí, pero estas de vuelta en tu mundo. Deberías alegrarte. Logramos tener éxito en esta misión gracias a…."

"La sexta"- dije rápidamente para acercarme a ella – "¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS LILIANTH!!" – chillé para darle un fuerte abrazo de oso. Le debía mucho, y en tan solo un día había logrado convertirse en una persona realmente importante para mí..."Gracias a ustedes también chicos, en serio, ¡muchisimas gracias!" corrí inmediatamente con Lilianth para darles un gran abrazote grupal a los tres, que dicho sea de paso, fue cálidamente recibido.

"Sí sí, a-ahora suéltame que me asfixias." se quejó Lilianth.

Sonreí.

"Debo irme Ami."

.

Voltee para ver a la persona que dijo eso. Era Aaron. Lucia realmente mal, su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos levemente rojos, y su cabello despeinado.

.

"Debes quedarte con nosotros Aaron, debemos hablar" – dijo la sexta.

"No. Pero les prometo no huir. Solo mándenme una señal cuando regresen a Nexus."- dijo finalmente marchándose.

.

Quise detenerlo, pero algo dentro de mí me advertía que no debía hacerlo. En realidad me daba mucha pena todo lo que le ocurrió. La mujer que el amaba, que el ama…

.

Lo seguí con la mirada, lo vi descender por el bosque, hasta llegar a la ciudad y desaparecer. Tal parece ser que lo que el ver nuevamente a Silenne le ha afectado demasiado.

.

_No te escapes Aaron, es lo único que te pido. Por favor._

_._

_._

_._

_._

°°° **Fin del Capítulo XII** °°°

**Público en general:** Solo espero que hayan comprendido todo xD la verdad que quería alargarlo un pocooo mas pero naaah, si sigo asi entonces este "cuento" acabariaa en el capi 1oo XD Espero q les hayas gustado (:

Atte.

_Katty-chan (:_


	13. Chapter 13

**Más allá de la realidad**

_By Katty-chan_

**Clasificación: **T

Resumen: Una típica estudiante de primer año de preparatoria descubre la existencia de un mundo nuevo llamado Nexus, en donde la magia y los sueños más descabellados pueden hacerse realidad. Sin embargo no todo es color rosa pastel, la vida le enseñara que también hay peligros y seres malignos. Ella y sus nuevos amigos protegerán a toda costa el mundo que oculta consigo lo que para algunos es imposible.

**Aclaración**:

El presente fic pertenece a mi imaginación. Cualquier semejanza con cualquier otro fic (o la vida de real si se da el caso O_O) es tan solo coincidencia (:

.

.

.

**°°° Capítulo XIII °°°**

**.**

**.**

_**Excusas**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Muy bien Amaralia, mantén la calma._

_Recuerda_… fuiste al bosque después de clases (no _durante_, porque si mi mamá se entera de que me escape... me mata) debido a que Aaron quería... ehm... hablar contigo, cuando de pronto, ambos sintieron como unas fuertes llamas emergieron y fue así como comenzó el trágico incendio forestal; ambos se ocultaron en algún lugar arriba de las montañas; se perdieron y ahora has vuelto.

¡Vamos! solo fueron 24 horas desaparecida ¿no es tan malo verdad? No creo que mi madre haya movido cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarme.

"¿¡¿¡¿DONDE RAYOS TE HABIAS METIDO AMARALIA ZUREN? ME TENIAS CON LOS NERVIOS DE PUNTA, CON EL CORAZON EN LAS MANOS….ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LA GRAVEDAD DE LO OCURRIDO, ¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO! COMO SE TE OCURRE ESCAPARTE DURANTE CLASES. ¡Y NO NOS DIJISTE NADA! ME TENIAS MUY PREOCUPADA, LLAME A LOS BOMBEROS, A LOS POLICIAS, A LOS VECINOS, MOVI CIELO, MAR Y TIERRA BUSCANDOTE…¡AAHHHH! ¡ESTAS CASTIGADA!"- sentenció finalmente. _No comprendo de dónde sacó tanto oxígeno para decir todo eso de una…_

"Sí mami, lo siento."

En estas ocasiones, lo más recomendable es aceptar el castigo, sin quejas, ni insistencias y solo resignarte a la voluntad de tu madre y/o padre (:

La verdad es que no me fue tan mal, esperaba más gritos por parte de mi madre. Es más, incluso mi padre se quedo callado, seguramente creyó que fue suficiente con el escándalo de mi madre.

_... Uffff qué bueno que eso ha sido todo_, pensaba.

.

.

Sin embargo…ahora tengo otro _problema_.

.

"¡Ami! ¿Podemos pasar ya?" – preguntaba Ichimaru desde fuera de mi casa.

"Shh Ichimaru, mi mamá está en la puerta de mi habitación discutiendo con mi papá. ¡Esperen un rato!" – le contesté por la ventana de mi cuarto.

.

Sí… u_u ahora debía ocultarlos a los guardianes dentro de mi casa.

_._

_Qué lío. ¿Cómo fue que termine así? _

_En fin._

.

Luego de que mi papá se animara a darme su sermón acerca de ser responsable, de la confianza entre familia, y de detallar con lujo de detalles mi largo y ya sentenciado castigo (que dicho sea de paso establecía cero salidas, no computadora, no celular, nada de llamadas ni visitas, en otras palabras: **cero **vida social), en fin, luego de eso, y de quedarme encerrada en mi habitación, abrí de par en par mi ventana, para que los tres guardianes Kimi, Ichi (sí, ahora lo llamo así porque su nombre es muy feo :P), y Lilianita entren y descansen un poco.

.

"Ohhh, que suave que es tu cama Ami…"- dijo Kimi mientras saltaba sobre ella, y desarreglaba el orden que guardo con mis peluches de felpa ¬¬*

.

"Bien guardianes, nos quedaremos en este lugar hasta que contactemos a Enrique."- ordenó Lily, mientras daba una ojeada a lo que sería su nueva guarida… _esperen ¿qué?_

.

"¡Quedarse aquí! ¿Acaso están locos? No pueden quedarse aquí, no por mucho tiempo... porque yo, yo… estoy castigada.- reclamé. Ocultar a tres guardianes dentro de mi casa, dentro de mi pequeña habitación, iba a ser _demasiado_.

"Descuida, tu madre jamás sabrá que estamos aquí, no haremos ruido" - dijo Lily mientras se recostaba sobre mi cama.

"¡Así es! Prometo comportarme bien. Es palabra de g-guardiá…..ups."- inquirió mientras se levantaba del suelo y perdía el equilibrio para luego….

"¡Esa es mi lámpara de lava! Ichimaru maldit…"

.

No complete mi oración porque inmediatamente las manos de Lily habían cubierto mi boca para luego interrumpirme…

.

"Silencio Ami, alguien viene."

"¿Ami? ¿Hay alguien allí contigo?" – preguntó mi mamá.

"Oh Shit escóndanse"- ordené totalmente nerviosa. _Si mi madre los encuentra va a creer que estoy ocultando algo, o peor… va a creer que vendo drogas o algo así._

_._

_... Oh genial, oh genial, oh genial. _

.

"Todos ocúltense de inmediato"- ordené.- "Kimi tú debajo de mi cama. Lily, tú ocúltate detrás de la puerta. Ichi, demonios… tírate por la ventana." TTOTT

.

En ese mismo instante en el cual tiré a Ichi por la ventana, mi mamá ingresó dándole un fuerte portazo a la pobre de Lily.

.

"Creí haber oído voces dentro de esta habitación"- dijo intentando ingresar y arqueando una ceja.

"No hay nadie mamá."-dije reteniéndola- "¿Ves? Ahora vete quieres. Estoy muy cansada."

"Bien, pero al más leve ruido vendré a ver lo que ocurre. ¿Entendido?"- dijo examinando mi habitación con la mirada una última vez.

"¡Sí jefa!"- respondí automáticamente, dije llevando mi mano como un soldado obedeciendo a su capitan.

"¡Y ordena tu cama! Parece que alguien hubiera estado saltando sobre ella. ¡Mira tus peluches!… ¿qué le paso a la lámpara?"

"Se... resbaló. Yo me encargó…"- dije finalmente cerrando la puerta de mi habitación con seguro.

_._

_... Uff eso estuvo cerquísima. Ahora llamaré a todos._

.

"¿Está bien la cantidad de hielo o traigo más?", le pregunté algo avergonzada a la pobre guardiana.

"Ahh, tu madre tiene una fuerza increíble, estoy segura que si la enfrentamos en contra de Darren, ganaría" bromeó. La verdad es que aquel chiste nos hizo reír bastante. Se parecen a los chistes de historia que hago con mis compañeros de prepa, unos chistes que solo nosotros podíamos entender (: Fue entonces que me di cuenta que la relación que tenía con ellos se iba fortaleciendo, y era realmente agradable.

"Bueno guardianes, ahora debemos hablar seriamente" dijo Lily, volviendo a tomar un tono serio, pero sereno, mientras sostenía con una mano una bolsa de tela con mucho hielo, "Ami, es necesario que vengas con nosotros a Nexus, debemos reportar todo esto a Enrique."

"¿Quién es Enrique?" pregunté inocentemente, sin saber que él era el líder de los guardianes y el más poderoso de los seis. "Ya veo, perdonen mi ignorancia" dije con una gotita a lo anime en la cabeza. "Sin embargo, no creo poder ir ya que estoy en la prepa y eso sería un gran problema para mí, ¿no pueden esperar hasta que sean mis vacaciones?"

"¿Cuánto falta para ese entonces?'" preguntó Ichi, quien al mismo tiempo intentaba inútilmente juntar todos los pedazos de mi tan bella y querida lámpara de lava, que dicho sea de paso me la regalo Ray. _Hmp, seguramente ahora creerá que la rompí a propósito._

"Déjame revisar…" me levanté del suelo para buscar mi agenda, "de acuerdo a mi calendario, las vacaciones son en tres semanas…"

"Mmm, es demasiado tiempo Ami ^^" inquirió Kimi, "¿no tienes algún feriado largo?"

"Sí, creo que sí. La próxima semana de martes a viernes es feriado aquí en Karakura… tal vez podría encontrar alguna excusa…" comencé a decir.

"Bien, está decidido, el próximo martes visitarás por primera vez a Nexus" sentenció Lily.

.

Wow. Visitar Nexus. Un mundo en donde la magia existe, donde volar es algo normal, y todos tienen poderes, donde hay castillos, y muchas cosas más. Sin lugar a dudas será emocionante.

.

"Está bien, pero ahora todos debemos dormir, la verdad es que estoy muy cansada…" dije bostezando, "mañana saldré un momento a buscar a Andrew temprano además."

"De eso hablamos mañana, ahora todos duérmanse."- ordenó.

.

Obedientemente todos se fueron a descansar. Le presté a Lily y Kimi mis sleepings, e Ichi durmió en el sofá de mi habitación.

.

Cerraba mis ojos, y no veía nada. Por alguna razón no podia dormir, y esa razón tiene nombre: Aaron. No dejaba de pensar en su dichoso encuentro con Silenne, en lo que le había dicho para dejarlo en tal estado. ¿La seguirá queriendo?, ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente le dijo en el castillo de Darren?...

.

... Tsk. Ya son casi las dos y aun no me duermo. Debo salir un rato.

.

.

_Aaron, otra noche más que ocupas mis pensamientos, otra noche más que no dejo de pensar en ti. Si tan solo me hubieras dicho que tú amas a Silenne, yo jamás me hubiera fijado en ti._

_Duele mucho saber que él solo me quiere como una amiga, y que todo lo que me dijo no significó lo que yo creí. Fui una niña y me hice ilusiones tan rápido._

_Y ahora lloro, lloro por esto, por esta maldita situación en la que me encuentro. Antes de conocerlo, sabía muy bien que no debía enamorarme rápidamente, conocía de este tipo de situaciones, pero aún así caí, torpemente caí, y ahora sufro las consecuencias de querer a alguien que siempre quiso a alguien diferente._

.

.

"¿Estás bien?", alguien me preguntó. Volteé lentamente para ver la cara de mi nuevo acompañante. Era Ichi.

"Sí" dije inmediatamente secándome las lágrimas, e intentando sonreír.

"No es verdad"

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" dije totalmente sorprendida. Ocultar la tristeza para mí no había sido gran problema, nunca.

"Porque tú y Kimi se parecen tanto" dijo.

.

Nos sentamos un momento sobre la banca de mi jardín. Y me conversó de lo ocurrido con Kimi y Blaissen, también de lo ocurrido entre Kaguya, Lily y Edward. No tenía idea del sufrimiento por el cual ambas habían pasado. Tanto dolor, tanta amargura guardada en sus corazones, pero aún así son capaces de seguir adelante. Son un buen ejemplo.

.

"Y-Yo no sabía lo de Edward" dije mirando al suelo, con tristeza.

"Sí, lo sé, y te cuento todo esto para que cuando Lilianth te lo cuente por su cuenta no hagas preguntas imprudentes y te concentres en consolarla" aclaró.

"Dudo mucho que ella me cuente eso. Apenas y me conoce… yo dudo que ella confíe en mí"

"Eres una persona muy cálida, tenerte confianza no es nada difícil. Para serte honesto, tienes un aura bastante agradable. En realidad eres muy buena compañía." – dijo esto último casi susurrándolo, pero para el silencio de aquella madrugada, mis oídos podían captar lo que sea.

.

Me sonrojé levemente, había oído eso con anterioridad, pero con diferentes palabras naturalmente. Nadie como Ichi para dejar tan en claro las cosas, "gracias" dije finalmente.

.

"Sí, sí. Ahora acabó la charla. Vayamos a descansar. Lily y Kimi saben que estamos aquí, y si nos tardamos más vendrán por nosotros."

"¿Ellas sabían que no podía dormir?"

"Un guardián siempre está alerta" bromeó y guiño el ojo.

**.**

**.**

**[Al día siguiente…]**

_._

_._

_Ohh, que bien dormí. Me pregunto cómo habrán dormido los demás_, pensaba mientras poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos

.

Un segundo, ¿dónde est…?- busqué con la mirada a los guardianes. Pero en mi habitación no había alguien más que yo.

_._

_¡QUÉ!_

_¡Y ahora donde se han metido!_

.

Baje tan rápido cómo pude las escaleras de mi casa para llegar a la sala. Lo que más temía era que hayan tenido _contacto con mi familia_.

_._

_Si estos malditos salieron de mi habitación y le hablaron a mi madre, ella me mata, literalmente hablando._

.

Al llegar me llevé una gran sorpresa.

.

"Hija, mira, ellos son Kimi, Lilianth e Ichimaru, y trabajaran en la casa los siguientes días"

.

O.Ó ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

.

"Llegaron en busca de trabajo y ahora me ayudaran. Kimi con la limpieza, Lilianth ayudara a tu hermano con las tareas, e Ichimaru con la jardinería."

.

Una fuerte carcajeada se pudo escuchar. ¿Ichi? ¿Jardinero? JAJAJAJAJAJA

Pude ver como Ichimaru me amenazaba con su mirada, y apretaba fuertemente sus puños, pero no podía contener la risa.

.

"Discúlpame Ichimaru, no quise ofenderte" dije mordiéndome el labio inferior para ocultar alguna que otra risa que quería escapar. Asimismo, Kimi y Lilianth hacían lo mismo que yo, sabía que era demasiado cómico ver a Ichimaru vestido como jardinero, con abono y una maceta en las manos.

"Bien hija, trátalos con respeto pues se quedaran hasta el martes. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí mami (="

.

Los tres se marcharon a realizar sus respectivas "tareas", mientras, yo debía dar alguna otra excusa para salir.

Pero antes debía avisarle a Lily que iba a salir a visitar a Andrew…

.

"Hey Lily, saldré a visitar a Andrew por unas horas, prometo volver pronto. Sino regreso antes de las 6pm me buscan ¿si?" le susurre a escondidas de mi madre.

"Entendido Ami, cuídate."

.

Luego de informar a los guardianes de mi supuesta fuga, debía de inventar alguna excusa para que me dejaran salir.

.

"Mami, debo salir por unas horas" comencé explicando.

"¿¡Perdón! Creo que tu padre fue lo suficientemente claro con el castigo: CERO SALIDAS"

"Sí mami, fue claro. Pero yo iré a la prepa para recoger material que perdí durante el incendio."

"Oh, ya veo. En tal caso yo te llevaré."

_._

_Astuta como siempre. ¿Ahora como hago para que no venga conmigo?_

.

Debía encontrar alguna forma para que el auto de mi madre no funcionara y así irme yo por mi propia cuenta. Es por eso que avise cautelosamente a Ichi que pinchara una de las llantas del auto.

.

"Bien, yo me encargo" fue lo que oí como respuesta tras una serie de inútiles mímicas que le hice para que comprendiera mi mensaje.

.

Efectivamente, Ichi logró lo que le pedí. Y fue así que le dije a mi madre que iría sola, y antes de que reclamara, huí.

.

"OH POR DIOS, MI 4X4! ¡QUE LE PASO A MI LLANTA! ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE EL VECINO NO AGUANTO CON LA ENVIDIA…"

_...Bien mi turno…_

.

"Oh, que pena mami. Bueno se me hace tarde."- inmediatamente luego de decir _tarde_, salí corriendo de la cochera.

.

"Hey, Amaralia Zuren regresa aquí ¡AHORA!"

Caminé hasta el Hospital de Karakura donde se encontraba Andrew, quien según lo que oí, se encontraba inconsciente aún.

.

Al llegar, pensé en que le diría si es que despertaba por alguna extraña razón. La verdad ya casi nada me sorprende.

.

Ingresé a su habitación y lo vi durmiendo tan tranquilo. Se veía tan angelical, tan puro. Sonreí. Sin embargo al acercarme un poco más a él, recordé a mi amigo, cuya vida estuvo en riesgo, y recordé aquel momento en el cual lo vi tan cerca de Darren, atado en el maléfico hechizo.

.

Parpadeé varias veces para olvidar tan terrible imagen y sacudí la cabeza.

.

Ese golpe me obligó a volver a la realidad.

.

Mi amigo tenía el corazón puro que tanto anhelaba Darren, por lo tanto aun seguía en riesgo.

_._

_Ahora me toca a mí protegerte Andrew. Yo seré tu angelito guardián,_ le susurré al oído.

.

En ese entonces recordé las palabras de Silenne. Ella me pidió hacerme fuerte y proteger a quienes amo.

_._

_Ami – se dirigió a la séptima – cuídate y hazte más fuerte para proteger a los demás. Tienes un corazón muy valiente, una esencia muy poderosa._

.

Me acerqué para besarle la frente y dejarlo descansar un poco más. Pero antes de retirarme, decidí depositar en el florero de la ventana, los tulipanes que le compré. _Estas flores serán mis ojos_, pensé mientras volvía a mirarlo.

.

"Adiós amigo, volveré."

.

.

Conforme iba caminando hacia mi casa recordé nuevamente que Silenne le había susurrado algo a Aaron, ¿qué habrá sido?

Sea lo que fuese que le haya dicho, dejó realmente conmovido a Aaron, en todo sentido. Aun puedo recordar su rostro al despedirse de mí.

.

Me mordí los labios. _¿Será correcto ir a visitarlo?_, me cuestioné.

Faltaba aún unas tres horas antes de que sean las 6, así que decidí emprender camino a la casa de Aaron. Nuevamente repasé las preguntas que le haría, pero con más cautela que la vez anterior.

Me prometí a mi misma no dejar que la curiosidad me venciera.

Al llegar dudé nuevamente. Tal vez sería mejor dejarlo a solas, lo más probable es que no quiera contarme, pero justo antes de voltearme y marcharme, Aaron abrió la puerta.

.

.

"Ami, entra por favor. Debo hablar contigo."

.

.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Su mano estaba sosteniendo la mía y me miraba directamente a los ojos. Sin embargo, su mirada reflejaba preocupación, tristeza, y _lástima_.

No sabía exactamente qué quería decirme, pero estaba dispuesta a escucharlo.

Ingresé tímidamente a su casa, crucé el mismo jardín, observé el jacarandas, y aprecié le hermosa decoración de la última vez. Todo parecía estar en calma, excepto él.

.

Aaron estaba algo ansioso, noté que sus manos sudaban frio. Además sus ojos parecían no haber descansado durante varias noches.

Temía por su salud. Tantos problemas podrían estresarlo y tensarlo un poco, pensaba.

.

Me sugirió sentarme, y así lo hicimos. Y comenzó a hablar…

.

"Ami, escúchame por favor. Tú eres la única persona en la cual confío ahora. Es por eso que te voy a revelar lo que me dijo Silenne.", _no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban. Aaron confía en mí, y me contara lo de Silenne… _

"_Aaron, yo, yo no puedo escucharte…"_ pensaba. Lo más probable era que me confesaría su amor por ella, es por eso que no podría soportarlo. No quería escuchar de sus labios que él amo, ama y amará a Silenne. No puedo, no creo ser tan fuerte. Sin embargo él quiere ser escuchado, y necesita ahora que yo lo escuché… debo hacerlo como la buena amiga que me considera.

"Ami, yo amo a Silenne" _comenzó así mi tortura_, "lo que viví con ella jamás lo olvidare; los recuerdos más bellos que tengo los he vivido solo con ella," _solo con ella, repetía para mí misma,_ "es por eso que cuando la vi me quedé tan asombrado, creí que jamás la volvería a ver, me sentí tan miserable porque fui yo quien acabo con su vida…" _lo sé Aaron lo sé_… seguí sin decir nada, "cuando la vi me sentí feliz nuevamente, y volví a sentir esperanza, esperanza de volver a estar con ella. Pero ahora… toda esa esperanza se ha destruido…" _¿destruido? ,_ me pregunté. "Ella jamás renacerá. Ya no hay reencarnación que buscar."

"E-Entonces, ¿ahora qué harás?" en aquel instante, la pregunta salió de forma muy fluida y automática, parecía como mi corazón hubiera hablado por sí solo. Rogaba porque él decidiera quedarse aquí conmigo y ayudarme en mi misión.

"Me iré Ami. Ya no hay razón por la cual deba quedarme aquí…" _no hay razón Ami, tú no eres suficiente razón para que él se quede…_ "Comenzaré una nueva vida. Lejos, muy lejos de Nexus, del mundo de los humanos. Ese es el deseo de Silenne Y decidí contártelo a ti, porque yo te quiero bastante. Eres una excelente persona, y solo de ti me despediré. Fue muy hermoso conocerte Ami, te echaré mucho de menos."

"No es necesario que hagas lo que Silenne quiere que hagas" dije con un poco de amargura en mi voz, _¿por qué siempre hace lo que Silenne desea_? La respuesta vino a mi mente en un segundo, por **amor**. "Haz lo que tu corazón te pida. Quédate conmigo" rogué inútilmente, sabía que él obedecería lo que sea que Silenne le pidiera…

"No. Ami tu tomarás un camino que yo no puedo seguir. Me pides demasiado. Lo siento."

.

.

Ya no quise hablar más con él. Ni siquiera quise preguntarle acerca del hecho que me comento Darren, que él era uno de los guardianes.

_._

_._

_Me ha destruido, me ha lastimado, y lo peor es que él no lo sabe, y por su bienestar, nunca lo sabrá._

.

.

"Respeto tu decisión Aaron y también te echaré mucho de menos" inquirí intentado no llorar. No quería que se fuese de mi lado, pero debía marcharme, las lágrimas no durarían mucho ocultas dentro de mí. Sabía que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto, y no quería que él me viera en ese estado, y menos que se sienta culpable o que me tenga lástima… "Ahora debo irme", dije levantándome lentamente del sofá.

"Ami", sujetó mi mano para luego darme un gran abrazo, "muchas gracias por todo."

Le correspondí el abrazo, "d-de nada" pero no pude contener las lágrimas. Ese abrazo significó demasiado para mí, fue el último abrazo que le daría, en él le entregue mi corazón, quería que se llevara ese cariño que siento por él, no lo quiero, no quiero quererlo si jamás estará conmigo.

"Solo te pido algo, no le cuentes nada a los guardianes. Cuando todos lleguemos a Nexus, yo escaparé."

Escapar, y no volver a verte más. "Sí.", dije mientras secaba mis últimas lágrimas. "Ahora debo irme", repetí.

Creo que notó mis lágrimas, pero aun así no preguntó nada. Me acompaño hasta la puerta para luego decirme.

"Adiós Ami."

.

.

Solo respondí con un breve sí, para encaminarme hacia mi casa.

°°° **Fin del Capítulo XIII** °°°

**Público en general:** lo sé lo sé, es triste ): yo también lloré con lo que escribí. Es tan duro ver a mis dos personajes favoritos tomar caminos distintos ): es duro, pero espero que les guste mi drama xD

Atte.

_Katty-chan (:_


	14. Chapter 14

**Más allá de la realidad**

_By Katty-chan_

**Clasificación: **T

Resumen: Una típica estudiante de primer año de preparatoria descubre la existencia de un mundo nuevo llamado Nexus, en donde la magia y los sueños más descabellados pueden hacerse realidad. Sin embargo no todo es color rosa pastel, la vida le enseñara que también hay peligros y seres malignos. Ella y sus nuevos amigos protegerán a toda costa el mundo que oculta consigo lo que para algunos es imposible.

**Aclaración**:

El presente fic pertenece a mi imaginación. Cualquier semejanza con cualquier otro fic (o la vida de real si se da el caso O_O) es tan solo coincidencia (:

**°°° Capítulo XiV °°°**

_**La Fuga**_

Ami, ¿estás bien? No lo entiendo, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué esos ojos? Ami…

Las voces solo eran casi inaudibles zumbidos ahora, ella se encontraba encerrada en su propia tristeza. Subió las escaleras de su casa ignorando la preocupación de los guardianes, para luego encerrarse en su habitación.

Con la almohada cubriendo su rostro comenzó a pensar. No lloraba, ya no podía, solo dejaba que el dolor la consumiera hasta que no pudiera más, y lentamente, cansada de tanto pensar, y sufrir, quedar dormida finalmente.

¿Cómo fue que lo llegué a querer tanto?

.

.

A la mañana siguiente...

"¡Amaralia Zuren! Ya es hora de que vuelvas a la prepa… DESPIERTA…!"

"Sí."

Ami despertó sin ánimos, y con desgana tomo sus cuadernos y bajo a desayunar. Aún con los ojos lagañosos, un poco hinchados... y con el cabello algo alborotado, tomó su desayuno en silencio.

.

"Hermanita, ¿sabías que Lilianth me enseño unos movimientos de kung-fu? ¡Son geniales! Me dijo que debo enseñarte porque te servirá como autodefensa contra esos chicos malos que siempre te persiguen."

"Shhh, hijo,¿no ves que tu hermana está cansada? Hija… ¿qué te ocurre?" preguntó preocupada su madre.

"Nada."

.

Ami, se marchó por la puerta sin despedirse de nadie. La cerró sin hacer ruido, y se encaminó. No era tan tarde, por lo que decidió caminar un poco antes de llegar a la prepa. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas desviar su pensamiento por otras vías que no involucren pensar en Aaron, en lo que le dijo, en su próxima fuga, en el hecho de no verlo más. No podía creer lo mucho que se había encariñado con él en tan poco tiempo. Lo echaría mucho de menos sin dudas. Pero no podría quedarse en aquel estado toda su vida. Debía superarlo. Después de todo no era la primera vez que la dejaban.

.

"Ami, me iré a estudiar a Inglaterra"

"¿Qué?" dijo sorprendida, "¿cómo pasó?, ¿cuándo te marcharás?" dijo esta vez algo preocupada.

"En una semana, me dieron la beca. Lo siento"

.

Taylor había sido como su mejor amigo, toda la vida. Era como su hermano, él entendía todos sus problemas, la animaba, la apoyaba, la hacía sonreír. Sin embargo él no pudo decirle a Ami que se marcharía antes.

_Tal vez a ti tampoco te importe,_ pensaba.

.

Con amargura recordó a Taylor, una persona que por tanto tiempo había sido amigo, tumba de sus más íntimos secretos, fuente de alegría y diversión para ella. Le dolía pensar en él, pero recordó que lo superó, que por un instante creyó que jamás lo superaría, pero al final de cuentas, lo hizo.

_Entonces tal vez logre olvidarme también de Aaron, _pensaba.

.

De pronto, conforme iba caminando, un auto frenó en seco y se detuvo a su costado.

.

"Ami, lamento decirte esto, pero no irás a tu preparatoria hoy" dijo el conductor del deportivo.

"¿T-tú?" miró sorprendida.

.

.

Mientras tanto...

.

"Hey, Lilianth, estoy preocupada por Ami, ¿qué le habrá ocurrido?" preguntó algo molesto Ichimaru.

"No lo sé, pero ayer llegó realmente decaída." sentenció Lilianth, suspirando al final.

"¿La vieron marcharse hoy? No tiene buena pinta. Parece ser que algo malo le ocurrió en su visita a Andrew.", añadió Ichimaru.

"Ichi, no solo visitó a Andrew, también a Aaron" agregó Kimi.

"Ese bastardo" pronunció amenazando con los puños "si la hirió otra vez… yo…"

"Relájate Ichimaru, de cualquier forma debemos cerciorarnos de qué es lo que ocurre entre estos dos" aclaró la sexta.

"Lilianth, nosotros los hemos observado" comenzó a explicar Kimi, "Tal parecer ser que Ami se enamoró profundamente de Aaron, sin embargo, no es del todo correspondido. Es decir, Aaron parece sentirse atraído, pero el deber con Silenne se lo rechaza." finalizó.

"Interesante análisis Kimi, tal vez Ami confesó sus sentimientos y fue rechazada." añadió Lilianth.

"Dejen de analizar los sentimientos de ambos" dijo algo furioso Ichimaru "debemos encargarnos de vigilar a ambos, Aaron no debe escaparse de la justicia del Consejo de los 12, y Ami mañana viajará a Nexus."

"¿Ahora tú eres el jefe Ichimaru?"- dijo de forma retadora Lilianth- "pero es cierto, eso haremos."

.

Por otro lado...

.

.

Sentada sobre su mesa se encontraba Tomoyo, esperando a que su mejor amiga, Ami, llegara al fin.

_._

_Esta chica, se supone que llegaría temprano hoy,_ pensaba recordando el mensaje de texto que le llegó hace unos días de su parte.

.

"Pobre de ella si no viene" creyó decir para sus adentros.

"¿También estás preocupada por Ami?" preguntó Ray.

"Sí" dijo mirándolo de reojo. Trataba de no apartar la vista de la ventana pues esperaba lograr divisar a su amiga a lo lejos.

"Estoy muy preocupado Tomoyo, ella está… diferente. Desde que llegó el tal Aaron…" pronuncio su nombre con desprecio, "… ella casi no sale con nosotros, falta muy a menudo a la prepa, no la encuentro en su casa, le ocurren terribles accidentes… simplemente quiero separarlos a esos dos. Y lo haré como sea."- dijo esto último en un tono decidido.

"Ya relájate ¿quieres? Me pones más impaciente.'"

.

.

Mientras tanto...

"¿Andrew? ¿Cómo es posible? Ayer tú estabas inconsciente… yo te vi." Dije totalmente desconcertada. Me sorprendió bastante el hecho de que Andrew hubiera reaccionado ya, y que estuviera conduciendo tan pronto.

"La verdad que tampoco lo sé. Solo recuerdo haber despertado en aquel hospital." Aclaró la voz. "Ami quiero que me expliques ahora todo lo que ocurrió. ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿QUÉ QUIEREN DE TI?"

"Te lo contaré todo Andrew descuida. Pero prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie. Absolutamente nadie." Dije mirándolo fijamente.

.

Fue en ese instante que le revele a Andrew todo lo que sabía. Por un momento me creyó una loca, pero luego al sustentar mis ideas dejo de verme así, y comenzó a preocuparse.

.

"¿Y-yo tengo el corazón?"

"Así es." Dije bebiendo el frapuccino que me había comprado. "Pero no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerte."- hablé haciendo uso de mi nuevo título de guardiana.

"Pero, yo no quiero que te arriesgues así… por mí. No lo hagas, yo aquí soy quien te protege a ti." Dijo golpeándome la frente suavemente con su dedo.

"Pues parece que cambiamos de papel Andrew. Ahora yo seré tu angelito guardián"- le sonreí.

"¿Y ahora que harás?"

.

Le respondí que tenía planeado viajar a Nexus mañana, durante el feriado largo, y que debía inventar una gran excusa para estar ausente esos tres días, que dicho sea de paso, serían 16 días haya debido a la inmensa **diferencia de horarios. **

.

"Oh ya veo, ¿pero en tal caso me dejaran solo?"

"Es verdad, supongo que lo más recomendable sería llevarte a ti también."- mencioné. "Los guardianes y yo no hemos hablado aun de ese asuntito."

"Ya veo…" dijo terminando de beber su cappuccino, para luego…"¿Así que Aaron eh? Ya veo ahora porque pasaban tanto tiempo _juntos_." – esa última palabra me retumbo en la cabeza con un terrible dolor; sentí cómo algo hería a mi pobre corazón, y un escalofrío subió rápidamente por mi espalda. Andrew me miraba aun de forma muy pícara. Sin embargo, el recordar a Aaron solo me hacía daño, así que me limite a sonreír.

"¿Qué te ocurre? Esa sonrisa fue _falsa_. ¿Pasó algo con él?"

.

Naturalmente no pude ocultarle la verdad a mi mejor amigo, quien me conoce demasiado bien, así que fue inútil andarle con rodeos y fui directo al grano. Solo obvie la parte en la que él se escaparía.

"Ami, por favor no vuelvas a recaer en lo mismo…"- Andrew sabía lo ocurrido anteriormente con Taylor, y sabía muy bien lo mucho que me deprimí con su partida. Y él solo lo decía para no verme en aquel estado nuevamente. "Entiendo como debes sentirte, y entiendo que te duele, pero si él no siente lo mismo por ti, allá él pues. Se lo pierde."

.

Sus últimas palabras me hicieron reír bastante. Andrew es un buen amigo, y sabe como animarme (: Era verdad, ahora debo luchar por olvidarme de él.

.

"Ahora tengo otras cosas en que pensar"- dije recordando mi nueva misión de guardiana. "Tengo que concentrarme en conseguir mis alas, para ser oficialmente una guardiana" sonreí con ánimo.

"¿Alas? ¿Vas a tener alas?" preguntó totalmente desconcertado.

"Jajaja, ¿ves? Te lo dije, cambiamos de roles. Ahora yo soy el ángel guardián, literalmente hablando."

"Qué interesante."- dijo, pero era obvio que todo esto era tan irreal para él. Y entiendo, ES DIFICIL DE ASIMILAR. "¿Alguien más sabe de esto? Digo, para no sentirme el único bichito raro."

"Ahora que lo mencionas, Tomoyito también sabe :D Así que podrán compartir comentarios sobre todo esto. Yei." _¡TOMOYO! Se me olvidó por completo_…

"Disculpe la tardanza profesora Sandra." dije intentado sonar realmente arrepentida.

"Amaralia Zuren, que bueno que haya decidido hacernos un espacio en su tan apretada agenda, que incluye escaparse de la prepa, ir al bosque, espantar a su madre, todo menos asistir a clases." Auch. Dolieron sus palabras.

.

Lentamente, me dirigí hacia mi pupitre. Sentía como todo el salón me miraba. Pero yo no quería ver a nadie. Así que dirigí mi mirada sola y únicamente a mi sitio. El momento más duro fue cuando llegó la hora del recreo. Una gran parte del salón se puso a mí alrededor, preguntándome sobre el incendio, entre otras cosas. Hasta que mi súper amiga me salvó.

.

"Ami, ¿me acompañas al baño?"

.

Tan simple y sencillo. Pedir a una amiga que te acompañe al baño es una excelente técnica que empleamos las chicas para salir de los más grandes apuros, pero para que funcione se necesitan dos mentes femeninas ;D En este caso Tomoyito y yo. Sin embargo ella estaba _rara_.

Subimos a la azotea, las dos. Ella estaba callada, y con la cabeza agachada. Al llegar lo entendí todo. Ella había presenciado el secuestro de Andrew, y se preocupó mucho. Y me reveló lo pésimo que se sentía, al no poder hacer nada más que esperar. Es decir, su mejor amiga, y su futuro enamorado fueron secuestrados por fuerzas malignas, y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos, nada más que esperar.

.

"Yo no lo sabía. Tomoyo te juro que yo protegeré a Andrew con mi vida. Hasta el final de los días…" comencé a decir hasta que me interrumpió.

"Ami, sé que me prometerás protegerlo, sé que también te protegerán a ti… Pero todo esto ha sucedido tan rápido… siento que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amiga."

"No seas tonta… eso es imposible. Nunca pasará" le sonreí.

"No. Ya está pasando. Ahora tú te irás a Nexus y no volverás hasta el jueves. Y así será debido a todas esas emergencias que vas a tener en el futuro. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Estas tomando un camino que nadie de tus amigos _humanos_, puede seguir, solo Andrew. Y a él también te lo estás llevando" – dijo esto último tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran.

.

No sabía que decirle. Intente ponerme en sus zapatos y entendía el hecho de que le doliera que sus amigos estén en peligro, que ella no pueda hacer nada, que esté perdiendo al chico que le gusta. Pero sentía como si estuviera echándome la culpa a mí.

.

"Tomoyito, no es algo que yo haya elegido… Es algo que debo hacer, y en realidad yo quiero ayudarlos. Yo fui elegida, ahora debo asumir esta nueva responsabilidad. Y en verdad lamento que todo esto te este afectando. Solo espero que me entiendas."

.

En ese instante, entró Ray y me sorprendí mucho al verlo.

_Ahora tengo otro problema,_ pensaba.

.

"Ami, en este instante me vas a explicar que está ocurriendo y quiero TODA la verdad."

_**Demonios.**_

Mientras tanto, en casa de Ami...

.

"Sexta, alguien se acerca…" dijo tranquilamente Kimi.

"Sí, ve a abrir la puerta, es Andrew." – ordenó Lily.

.

Kimi se dirigió brincando a la puerta. En cuanto llegó se anticipó y la abrió.

.

"Buenas días joven Andrew, bienvenido a la residencia Zuren. Pase." – dijo Kimi recibiéndolo tan alegremente.

"¿Cómo sabías que era yo si aún no había tocado la pue…? En fin, ya nada me sorprende u.u" dijo resignado el pobre de Andrew.

"Jajaja, las mismas palabras de Ami" – rió Lilianth – "parece que quieres conversar ¿no es así?"

.

Las dos guardianas y Andrew se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar en la sala, aprovechando que no había nadie. Andrew había decidido acompañarlos en su viaje a Nexus, y quería proponerles algo muy importante. Además, parte de él no quería quedarse solo en el mundo real, porque corría mucho riesgo.

.

"Entiendo Andrew. Descuida, en tal caso vendrás con nosotros mañana."

"Solo tengo una pregunta más que hacer."

"OH, esto se pone interesante ^^" – comentó Kimi.

"¿Existe alguna forma de dejar de tener el corazón puro?"

.

Los ojos de las dos guardianas se abrieron hasta más no poder. Su pregunta las había dejado conmovidas por alguna razón, pero…

.

"Joven Andrew, me temo que eso es imposible. Es tu corazón, y naciste con uno muy puro. No hay forma de quitarle su pureza" – dijo resignada Kimi.

"Por otro lado, yo creo que esto es algo que tú debes hablar con Enrique" – intervino Lilianth – "yo no te podría dar un respuesta segura, porque la desconozco."

Ray siempre ha sido un chico bastante atento conmigo desde siempre. Lo conocí en primaria, cuando teníamos 10 años. Desde ese entonces me ha querido como algo más que una amiga, y me guarda un cariño muy especial. ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?

.

A pesar de todo lo que vivimos juntos durante estos 7 años, aun no le tengo la suficiente confianza como para contarle mi reciente secreto. ¿Será porque tengo miedo de que se aleje? ¿Será porque creo que no me creerá? ¿O tal vez no confió en él como en Andrew y Tomoyo?

Le mentí, no encontré otra salida. Le conté que Aaron estaba involucrado con unos sujetos peligrosos, y que quería ayudarlo a salirse del problema, pero me arriesgue mucho. En teoría no le miento, él sí está involucrado con sujetos peligrosos, pero no los sujetos que Ray imagina, sino _otros_. Le juré a Ray romper todo tipo de relaciones con Aaron, y así lo haré. Después de todo él se irá, así que quiera o no tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza.

.

"¿Estás más tranquilo ahora?" le pregunté a Ray.

"Solo porque me lo has jurado, y porque creo en ti." – dijo más aliviado.

.

Me di cuenta de que Tomoyo aun estaba algo mal, y miraba hacia otro lado, ignorando mi conversación con Ray. _Ojala no piense que estoy haciendo mal al no contarle la verdad a Ray._

.

"Ami, ahora que me lo has jurado… ¿por qué no te reivindicas con nosotros y vienes este feriado largo a la playa?"

.

Finalmente Tomoyo dio señales de vida. Me miró fijamente aguardando a mi respuesta… hasta que finalmente dije…

.

"Claro, se la debo a todos" – sonreí.

_._

_¿Estaré en un gran lío ahora?,_ pensaba.

De camino a mi casa…

.

"Muy bien Ray, ya sabes el plan. Estoy castigada, como sabrás, pero si tú hablas con mi mamá estoy segurísima de que me darán permiso para ir a la playa con ustedes. Total, ella te ama." – dije en tono divertido.

"Jajajaja si no te preocupes, de eso yo me encargo. Tú solo quédate calladita."

_._

_Ojala todo salga como lo planeé,_ pensaba.

.

"Buenas tardes Sra. Zuren" comenzó con un saludo cordial.

"Qué hermosa sorpresa Ray" dijo besando su mejilla como si fuese su propio hijo "veo que has traído gentilmente a mi hija de vuelta" sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_._

_Odio ese comportamiento en mi madre_, pensaba. _Debo pegarme al plan, solo estar callada, _pensaba esto último como algo que me imponía por obligación.

.

"Sí, me preocupa mucho su hija en realidad. Por eso la acompañe, porque es un imán de problemas" _ahora que lo pienso, sí lo soy_.

"Sí te entiendo, pasa por favor, ponte cómodo traeré refrescos."

_._

_Todo va bien por ahora, solo espero que ni uno de los guardianes interfiera en mi tan ingenioso_ plan, seguía diciendo para mis adentros.

.

"Hija, este feriado largo nos vamos a ir a la casa de tu tía, así que vendrás con nosotros" dijo mi madre.

_._

_No puede ser. ESTO NO ESTABA EN EL PLAN._ Me puse tensa pero inmediatamente se me ocurrió algo. Miré fijamente a Ray, dándole a entender que ya era hora que dijera lo que debía decir.

.

"Sra. Zuren, en realidad vine para saber si podría darle permiso a su hija para que venga con nosotros a mi casa de playa este feriado largo. No tiene de que preocuparse, yo me encargaré de que se porte muy bien, y que no haga cosas peligrosas. Además no ha pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros desde que comenzaron las clases, ¿será posible que le otorgue permiso por esta ocasión?" la miró con esos ojitos de gato que le salen bien. Estoy segura que mi madre no se resistirá.

"Mmm, no lo sé…" dijo dudando "pero sí es verdad, mi hija últimamente se la pasa con el tal Aaron, lo cual no me agrada en absoluto. Supongo que no habrá problema. Puedes ir hija" sentenció finalmente.

_**.**_

_**TODO SALIO COMO LO PLANEE**_

.

"¡Guardianes! Ami nos ha traicionado. No vendrá con nosotros a Nexus, lo acabo de oír" dijo Lilianth.

"No puede ser sexta, seguramente tiene un plan…" comenzó a dudar Kimi.

"Sí, es lo más probable. Será mejor no intervenir. Y si al final es verdad lo que oíste sexta, nos la llevamos por las malas" dijo Ichimaru.

.

Cuando finalmente Ray se había retirado de la casa de Ami los guardianes rápidamente tomaron sus posiciones.

.

"Sra. Zuren, ya nos retiramos, hemos terminado con nuestras labores" sentenció Lily.

"Oh es una lástima, en realidad eran de gran ayuda. ¿Están seguros que no desean quedarse un poco más?"

"Discúlpenos Sra. Zuren, pero debemos irnos de viaje mañana por la mañana."

"Ya veo. Disfruten su feriado largo, nosotros también saldremos. Cuídense y muchas gracias a los tres. Pueden volver cuando quieran."

"Adiós Sra. Zuren. Gracias por todo ^^"

.

Luego de salir por la puerta de la casa, ingresaron por el pasaje del costado del garaje, y subieron por la ventana hacia el cuarto de Ami, ella ya los llevaba esperando desde hace varios minutos.

.

"¡Al fin! Escuchen atentamente mi plan chicos."

.

Ami había planificando una fuga bastante confusa pero eficaz. Su familia viajaría por este feriado largo a la casa de su tía a las afueras de la ciudad, mientras que todos ellos creen que Ami estará con Rai y sus amigos en la playa, cuando _en realidad_, estará en Nexus, debido a que cancelará con sus amigos.

.

"Así que era eso." Inquirió la sexta.

"Así es, me siento realmente mal por lo que estoy haciendo, pero mi madre jamás me dejaría sola en la casa, así que necesitaba el apoyo de Rai. En realidad lamento mucho tener que mentirles tanto" _no es justo para Rai que lo esté usando de esta manera,_ pensaba. _Él me quiere bastante…_ comencé a arrepentirme.

"Descuida, lo haces por una buena causa" dijo Ichi, golpeando suavemente mi espalda.

"Sí, eso creo" _debo recordar que lo que hago es por el bien de otras personas. Estoy segura de que si Rai supiera la verdad me entendería…_

"Qué bueno, por un momento creí que nos habías traicionado. Lo importante es que irás, tú y Andrew."

"Sí, Andrew me acaba de llamar." _Es verdad, Andrew también vendrá mañana conmigo… tal vez deba avisarle a Tomoyo._

"Nos marcharemos luego de que tus padres se hayan ido." _Mis padres… ellos tampoco saben que me iré…_

"Sí, y yo les cancelaré a mis amigos inmediatamente después" _debo hacerlo_.

"¿Qué les dirás?" preguntó Kimi con curiosidad.

"Que estoy enferma y que mi madre decidió dejarme con ustedes en casa." dije finalmente.

"Ya veo. O sea que mientras tus amigos creen que estas con nosotros,, y tu familia cree que estas con tus amigos, tú en realidad estarás en Nexus :S" dijo algo confundida Kimi.

"Así de confuso es" dije riendo.

"Eres una pequeña genio" dijo Ichi tomando mi cabeza con su brazo y dándome un suave coscorrón.

"jaja ya basta Ichi, jaja duele jajaja"

"¿Y por qué te ríes si duele?" preguntó algo sacada de onda Lily.

"jaja no sé" respondí.

.

Muchas risas pudieron ser escuchadas desde el cuarto de Ami. La relación que se iba formando entre ellos se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

_Mañana,_ pensaba.

°°° **Fin del Capítulo XIV** °°°

**Público en general:** ojala les haya gustado el capi :D a mi me divirtió mucho la ultima parte jaja :D

Atte.

Katty-chan


	15. Chapter 15

**Más allá de la realidad**

_By Katty-chan_

**Clasificación: **T

Resumen: Una típica estudiante de primer año de preparatoria descubre la existencia de un mundo nuevo llamado Nexus, en donde la magia y los sueños más descabellados pueden hacerse realidad. Sin embargo no todo es color rosa pastel, la vida le enseñara que también hay peligros y seres malignos. Ella y sus nuevos amigos protegerán a toda costa el mundo que oculta consigo lo que para algunos es imposible.

**Aclaración**:

El presente fic pertenece a mi imaginación. Cualquier semejanza con cualquier otro fic (o la vida de real si se da el caso O_O) es tan solo coincidencia (:

**°°° Capítulo XV °°°**

**Nexus**

**Parte I**

_Sí desea, deje su mensaje en la casilla de voz…_

.

Es la tercera vez que intento llamarla a su celular y Tomoyo no responde. Esto es muy raro, su celular es como una extensión de su brazo, jamás lo deja solo, y mucho menos no contesta sus llamadas.

_._

_Quizá este enfadada conmigo. Es lo más probable_, pensaba_._

.

"Amí, ya duérmete ¿quieres?" dijo bostezando Ichi "ya hablarás con ella mañana…"

"No. Debo avisarle antes de irme, como sea. De lo contrario se enfurecerá conmigo por no haberle dicho la verdad…" _Sin lugar a dudas Tomoyo no me perdonara por haberle mentido._

"Ami …" intervino la sexta "¡descansa de una vez!" gritó con furia. _Qué sutil_.

.

Bueno… supongo que debo dormir un poco; además cuando Tomoyo mire su celular, sabrá que intente comunicarme con ella. Ojalá todo salga bien al final. El solo pensar que estoy a unas horas de viajar a un mundo diferente me pone algo nerviosa.

_._

_Qué miedo_, pensaba, mientras me recostaba sobre mi cama, y miraba de reojo como los demás guardianes también intentaban dormir.

.

*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*.

.

Mientras tanto en Nexus...

_._

_Kaguya, has sido acusada de asesinar al ser humano Edward de la Tierra; de participar en la guerra en contra de la princesa de la Luna, Silenne; de ser cómplice de prófugo de la ley, Darren; entre otros actos. Es por eso que se te condena a muerte, sin la oportunidad de que tu alma sea purificada._

.

"La peor sentencia" decía un joven de cabello plateado y ojos azules, quien escuchaba atentamente la sentencia del Consejo de los 12.

"… y la que merece." agregó Asuna.

.

… _la sentencia se llevará a cabo dentro de 72 horas. Prepárense._

.

"Asuna, ten listo un equipo que cubra el perímetro. No queremos que _**nadie**_ intervenga con el cumplimiento de esta sentencia." Ordenó inmediatamente luego de haber escuchado el momento en el cual se realizaría dicha sentencia.

"Entendido Enrique." Dijo Asuna, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada se encontraba postrada en Kaguya, localizada en el centro del anfiteatro, atada con un hechizo muy poderoso.

"Una última cosa, ¿cuándo se supone que la séptima estará viajando?" preguntó Enrique.

"De acuerdo al guardián Ichimaru, la séptima estará viajando dentro de 24 horas-Nexus" respondió inmediatamente Asuna.

"Bien, encárgate de lo demás." Dijo finalmente para marcharse.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó súbitamente.

"Iré a hablar con el Rey y con Kanna" advirtió.

.

*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*.

Un suave viento de verano soplaba aquella tarde, todo parecía estar tranquilo. Cepillaba su hermosa melena con un cepillo de oro puro, mientras contemplaba el paisaje de aquella tarde soleada. Tenía un presentimiento, algo iba a ocurrir, y pronto. Sabía que debía estar lista para todo tipo de emergencias… y más aun si era una guerra. Tan joven y hermosa, y con poder inigualable y aun desconocido por su reino y por ella misma, tenía la princesa de Nexus, la heredera al trono, Kristell.

.

"Princesa, su padre y su madre solicitan verla de inmediato" dijo uno de sus sirvientes.

"Camila, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me trates así? Llámame por mi nombre por favor." Dijo sonriéndole.

"Disculpe princ… Kristell."

"Descuida Camila. Infórmale a mis padres que estaré allá en un momento…" se detuvo un momento dudosa, para luego decir…"no, mejor yo me encargo."

.

Se apartó de Camila, hasta encontrarse en la terraza. Segura de que nadie la podía ver… se acercó lentamente hacia el borde. Inhaló profundamente, para luego desaparecer.

La princesa había usado el conocido _shunpo_, una técnica que facilita la movilización de la persona usando un muy bajo nivel poder espiritual. En seguida, arribo a la habitación de sus padres.

.

"Kristell, ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no uses tus poderes tan a menudo?" le regañó su padre, el Rey.

"Descuida padre, todos desconocen de mis poderes aun" dijo divertida. "Y no he dejado que me vieran."

"Eso es lo que me preocupa, si alguien llegase a verte, o conociera tu increíble poder… si Darren los conociera entonces…" comentó preocupado el Rey, sin poder finalizar su oración.

"Padre, madre, ¿por qué me han llamado?" los interrumpió. Sabía hacia donde iba la conversación y no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

"Vienen Enrique y Kanna, quieren hablar con nosotros." Advirtió su madre.

"¿Y es de suma importancia que yo esté presente?" dijo con un leve tono perturbador, la verdad disgustaba de asuntos a los que ella consideraba _políticos_.

"Sí. Asumirás el trono en unos años, así que ya es hora de que te involucres en esto." Afirmó su padre.

"Entiendo padre. Lo haré, pero recuerda mi tendencia a estar en desacuerdo con la política." Admitió la princesa.

"Hija, conocemos ese desagrado tuyo, pero debes comprender que esto será de suma importancia para t-..." pero su madre fue interrumpida.

"Ya llegaron nuestros invitados" intervine antes de que continuaran con su sermón.

.

Me trasladé en menos de un segundo a la puerta principal de la habitación. Como siempre, quería darle una gran sorpresa a mi maestra Kanna, y darle un gran abrazo a mi estimado amigo Enrique.

.

"Kris, por favor suéltame, no es propio que la princesa…" comenzó a reprocharme.

"Descuida Kike, mi padre sabe lo mucho que te estimo" le sonreí. Inmediatamente después pude advertir un leve rubor en las mejillas de Enrique, y también la furia de mi padre, quien se encontraba a mis espaldas, fulminándome con su mirada. "Está bien padre." Dije para luego alejarme del pequeño Enrique.

"Tan extrovertida como siempre. ¿Cuándo crecerás?" dijo resignada mi maestra.

"_Sensei_" hice una leve reverencia. Me temo que a Kanna no puedo desafiarla, es mi maestra y merece mi respeto, el cual dicho sea de paso, se lo ganó. "Lo siento".

"Enrique, disculpa el comportamiento tan irrespetuoso de mi hija, entienda que ella lo considera como un hermano." Intervino como siempre mi madre.

"Descuide reina, no tiene usted porque preocuparse" dijo besando su mano, _jaja que coqueto,_ pensaba.

"Por favor, ingresemos a la antecámara, para poder charlar más tranquilos." Ordenó mi madre.

.

Lastimosamente, debía ser parte de esta conversación, sin embargo no estaba segura acerca de que trataría…

.

*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*.

.

No había podido descansar muy bien la noche anterior, me quede pensando en Tomoyo. ¿Por qué no me quiso contestar el celular? Probablemente aun se encuentre enfadada conmigo.

En realidad, lamento tanto tener que hacerle esto a mis amigos. Pero las cosas no están tan sencillas para mí. Necesito saber con urgencia quien soy. ¿Por qué tengo este poder? ¿Por qué Andrew tiene el corazón puro? ¿Cómo puedo salvarlo? ¿Cómo puedo salvar a todas esas personas que se encuentran a punto de entrar en una guerra tan colosal?

E incluso tenía que preocuparme por otras cosas. Por ejemplo mis amigos, mi familia, mis estudios. El viajar a Nexus significaba un descuido de esos aspectos. Pero debía hallar el balance, como sea. Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, era Ichimaru.

.

"Ami, ya son las 9. Sé que estas despierta, debes actuar, tus padres están desayunando."

.

¡Ay no! Era verdad, aun tenía que cancelarle a mis amigos y hacer que mis padres se vayan lo antes posible.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí aun en pijama al comedor.

.

"Hija, ¿a qué hora vendrá Ray por ti?" preguntó mi padre.

"Ehm, aun no lo sé, lo llamaré en seguida." Respondí para luego preguntar, "y ustedes ¿a qué hora se irán?"

"Esperaremos a que tú primero te vayas…" _astuta como siempre_. Nada se le escapa a mi madre u_u

"C-Claro." Pude sentir un tic en mi ojo derecho. A este paso entraría en una crisis nerviosa. "Iré por mi celular."

.

Corrí inmediatamente hasta mi habitación. Tenía un plan, solo necesitaba a Ichimaru.

.

"Entendiste ¿verdad?" le apunté con mi dedo.

"Haber, ¿quieres que llame a tu casa desde tu celular y que solo me quede callado y listo?"

"Sí sí! Eres un genio" dije apretándoles sus cachetes "no te olvides, apenas baje tú llamas."

"Bien"

.

Baje las escaleras quejándome nuevamente, preguntando donde demonios se había metido mi celular. De pronto el teléfono sonó. Era Ichimaru.

.

"Yo contesto" dijo el monstruo.

"NO! YO CONTESTO" dije fulminándolo con la mirada. Si el contestaba el plan no iba a funcionar.

.

Corrí hacia el teléfono y hablé…

.

"¿Aló? _¿Y ahora qué?_ Oh! Ray eres tú! Dime… _¿qué? Yo no soy Ray, soy Ichimaru!_ _¿No me dijiste que te llamara?_ ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Descuida Ray, yo hablaré con mis padres, no hay problema… Adiós. _Espera Am-_Click"

"¿Qué dijo Ray, hija?" preguntó mi mamá inmediatamente después de que colgué el teléfono.

"Dijo que se le hizo tarde y que vendría por mí para almorzar a las 2 de la tarde" dije mordiéndome el labio, esperaba que mi papá hiciera el resto.

"Bueno, supongo que tendremos que irnos primero" sentenció.

.

Wu huu funcionó. Soy mejor que Einstein ;)

.

"Bien, alista tus maletas hija, de una vez." Ordenó mi madre, terminando de desayunar.

.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y luego les expliqué con calma a todos los guardianes lo que haríamos mientras esperábamos a que mis padres se fuesen. Por otro lado, intenté convencer a Ichi de que me devolviera mi celular. Él lo hizo con una condición: que jamás lo vuelva a confundir con Ray.

_._

_Parece que aún no ha entendido u_u_

.

Respiré hondo e intente llamarla una vez más pero esta vez mi sorpresa fue tan grande que sentí que ahora sí algo andaba muy mal.

Su celular estaba **apagado**.

Ella jamás en la vida tiene el celular apagado, menos si es fin de semana, están de vacaciones y a punto de irse a la playa con sus amigos todo el feriado.

_._

_Imposible. Algo anda muy mal._

.

Pero no, la vida no es tan linda conmigo, las cosas aun empeoraron cuando Kimi advirtió que Ray venía hacia la casa y que solo estaba a unas cuadras de aquí. Mientras que Ichimaru me decía que Andrew estaba a unos segundos de tocar la puerta. Ahora sí comenzaba a sentir presión. Mis nervios me invadieron y perdí el control.

Le pedí a Lilianth y Kimi que fuesen a detener a Ray, mientras yo me encargaba de que Andrew no metiera la pata. Y, naturalmente le ordené a Ichimaru quedarse dentro, él no entiende mis super planes. u_u

Bajé lo más rápido que pude las escaleras, aun en pijama, para abrirle la puerta a Andrew y rogarle que no dijera nada y que solo me siguiera el juego.

.

"Andrew, buenos días, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" inquirió mi madre. Era demasiado tarde, ella llegó primero.

"Buenos días Sra, Zuren. Vine a visitar a Ami" respondió, buscándome con la mirada.

.

Al encontrar su mirada le advertí como sea que no dijera nada, haciendo una serie de mímicas inútiles pues él preguntó…

.

"Ami ¿a qué hora nos vamos?"

"¿Irse?" preguntó mi madre…"¿Acaso el también los acompañara a la playa?" sospecho la más astuta madre del mundo

"¿Playa? Yo creí que…" comenzó a hablar la persona más inoportuna del mundo.

"Ah si, Andrew…" _tenía que inventarme algo de prisa…"_creo que no te avisaron, ehm…" _que &#$% le digo!..._ "vamos a ir a la playa en lugar de pasar el feriado en el b-bosque." _Uf, ahora espero que se la traguen_.

.

Andrew me miró algo confuso pero creo que entendió a que me refería con _bosque_. Así que prefirió quedarse callado.

.

"Oh ya veo hija, qué bueno que Andrew los acompañe. Pero Andrew, ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien? Tu madre no ha dejado de preguntarme por ti y tu salud. ¿El doctor te ha dado permiso para salir?" _madres u_u…_

"Sí Sra Zuren, fue un milagro…" dijo mirándome de reojo.

.

No pude evitar sonrojarme levemente. Me había dicho _milagro_. Sin embargo no podía quedarme en silencio, debía intervenir antes de que las cosas empeoraran porque Ray estaba a unas calles de aquí.

.

"Mamá, ¿dentro de cuánto saldrán?" pregunté.

"Ay hija, no tienes por qué botarnos. Sólo nos falta guardar el equipaje dentro del auto."

"Yo la ayudo Sra. Zuren…" se ofreció Andrew.

.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos: _Si dices algo date por muerto_ y él solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

Aguardé un rato parada, intentando pensar qué más podía hacer, así que decidí ayudar a mi papá con el equipaje también.

Una vez guardado todo en la maletera, solo esperaba que Ray no llegara justo en ese instante.

Quería que mis padres se fuesen de inmediato, para que así pueda charlar con Ray e inventarle que estaba enferma y que debía quedarme en casa.

Solo esperaba que Lilianth y Kimi hayan hecho un buen trabajo…

.

Mientras tanto…

Las dos guardianas habían salido por la ventana del cuarto de Ami, y comenzaron a saltar por los tejados de las casas, hasta ubicarse en una esquina detrás del paradero de Ray. Ambas entraron en acción.

.

"Joven Ray" advirtió Kimi "¿qué hace por aquí? ^^"

"H-Hola, tú eres la chica que trabaja en casa de Ami ¿no es así?" dijo volteando para ver quién era la persona que le había dirigido la palabra.

"Somos…joven Ray" una tercera persona apareció. Era Lily.

.

La situación se había tornado sospechosa para Ray, ¿cómo sabían su nombre?

.

"¿Saben si Ami está en su casa?" preguntó algo desconcertado.

"Sí, la pobre niña anoche se resfrió mucho, y ahora tiene fiebre y un terrible dolor de cabeza" excusó Kimi, su actuación era excelente.

"¿Cómo? Entonces ella…" Ray tenía la leve sospecha de que Ami no iría a la playa en ese estado.

"Su madre ha decidido que se quede en casa el feriado largo, con nosotras cuidándola." Dijo Lilianth, en un tono muy sereno.

.

En ese instante, las guardianas notaron una sensación muy extraña en Ray, ambas se miraron, y pensaron en lo mismo. Él de verdad la quería, puesto que sus ojos se tornaron brillosos, apretaba fuertemente los puños, desvió la mirada y les dio la espalda.

Sin embargo eso no fue exactamente lo que les asombro, sino más bien, el color de su aura en ese entonces. Las últimas palabras de Lilianth habían despertado en él otro sentimiento, y notaron que su energía no era la de un humano normal.

.

"Kimi, él…" habló por lo bajo "no es normal…"

"Lo acabo de notar Lily, sería bueno tenerlo vigilado por un tiempo." Sugirió.

"Una pregunta, ¿saben si sus padres aún siguen en casa? Quisiera pedirles que me dejen quedarme cuidándola" preguntó mirándolas nuevamente, de espaldas a la casa de Ami.

.

Sin lugar a dudas eso se había salido de sus planes. Tenían que a toda costa impedir que Ray llegara a casa de Amaralia.

.

"Ehm, en realidad ellos ya se han ido…" dijo Kimi observando cómo el auto de la familia de los Zuren se iba finalmente.

"Sí" inquirió inmediatamente Lilianth, "ellos debían irse muy temprano, y en realidad lo lamentan mucho" dijo mientras observaba como el auto se alejaba cada vez más.

.

Ambas guardianas suspiraron aliviadas. Mientras Ray…

.

"Iré a ver a Ami entonces…" dijo resignado.

En la casa de Ami

_¨._

_¡Lo logré! Mis padres se han ido y Ray no da señales de vida. _

"Muy bien pequeña monstruo, me vas a explicar que ocurre ¿sí o no?" bromeó Andrew.

"Ay Andrew es todo muy confuso en serio. El punto es que tuve que mentirles a mis padres y decirles que iría con Ray y los demás a la playa, cuando en realidad viajaré a Nexus…"

"Ya veo, entonces era por eso que…" comenzó a recordar Andrew.

"¿qué cosa?" pregunté, parecía como si todo tuviera sentido para Andrew, menos para mí.

"¿Tomoyo sabe? ¿Sabe que te irás a Nexus y no con ella…?" me preguntó dudoso.

.

En ese instante supe que Andrew sabía algo que yo no, y le respondí, "intenté llamarla en la noche pero no me contestó, y hoy por la mañana tenía el celular apagado, lo cual es muy raro en e-" no pude continuar pues observé por la ventana como Ray venía hacia la casa…

Al ingresar Ray pidió que nos dejaran a solas; fue ese instante en el cual el mundo me dio vueltas, me sentía mal, las manos, …no, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, incluso mi voz. No quería herirlo, él en realidad estaba muy ilusionado, y ojalá estuviera enferma para no sentirme tan culpable.

Lilianth y Kimi condujeron a Andrew hacia mi habitación mientras Ray y yo nos dirigíamos hacia mi sala a charlar.

.

"Ya veo, así que, otra vez no saldrás con nosotros." Dijo sin mirarme

"Ray, en realidad lo lamento mucho, y-yo sí quería ir con ustedes" dije con la voz quebrándose. No podía evitarlo, me partía el corazón verlo así.

"Descuida Ami, es tu salud, es solo que tu sabes cómo me siento. Es como si alguien te alejara de nosotros, de mí, de tus amigos, incluso de tu familia. Siento como si algo más te estuviera alejando, y quiero saber qué es." En ese instante me helé, me mordí los labios para no decirle la verdad. No podía, no quería involucrar a nadie más. Cada vez que eso ocurría solo, cosas terribles pasaban.

"R-ray, no hay nada alejándome de ustedes. Lo j-juro" mentí. Aunque en realidad, no era así, yo era la que me alejaba, pues esto se trata de mí, y de nadie más.

"No, es el tal Aaron quien te alejo de nosotros." Dijo con furia.

.

El escuchar su nombre solo empeoró la situación. En realidad yo estaba destrozada por el hecho de que… Aaron hoy se iría. No lo había recordado, lo había olvidado por el bienestar de mi estado emocional. Pero escuchar su nombre y recordar su próxima fuga empeoró la situación, no quería llorar, no estaba triste, sino… furiosa.

"Entiende que yo ya no quiero saber nada de Aaron, ¡Nada!" dije esto último gritándolo, y desviando mi mirada.

"Te digo algo... yo hubiera dado todo porque me quisieras la mitad de lo que lo quieres a él."

.

Sus palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo de mi corazón, no esperaba que me dijera eso, él en realidad estaba muy dolido, incluso más que yo. Se levantó del sofá, para retirarse.

Yo seguía congelada, no podía articular palabra alguna, ni defenderme, estaba sola, herida, furiosa, triste, destrozada… tantas cosas a la vez. Pero sobretodo culpable, por el dolor de Ray.

Antes de que se marchase solo dijo…

.

"Tomoyo tampoco viene, no sé porque, pero siendo tú su mejor amiga, deberías saberlo."

.

Estas últimas palabras terminaron conmigo. Algo había pasado con Tomoyo, y yo era la culpable, lo presentía.

Ray se marchó sin despedirse, y en silencio cerró la puerta.

Los guardianes aparecieron en ese instante.

.

"Ami, no le hagas caso, no dejes que esto te derrote…"

"Ichi, quiero estar sola un rato, por favor." Tenía que pensar muy bien que era lo que quería, cuál era mi prioridad, como debía actuar sin herir a nadie. Tenía que planificar bien cómo manejar dos vidas diferentes, sin permitir que alguien salga lastimado, ya sea física o emocionalmente. Todo esto antes de viajar.

.

Me senté tranquila en el jardín, aun en pijama. Respiré un rato. Lo primero que tenía que aclarar era lo de Aaron, que era lo que iba a ocurrir primero. Él se iría, y tenía que pensar cómo iba a reaccionar. Decidí respetar su decisión, y no importa lo mucho que me duela, no lo iba a detener. Él lo dejo muy claro, el camino que yo tomé no lo puede seguir él.

Mientras pensaba en que es lo que haría con respecto a mis estudios, mi familia y mis amigos… recordé lo que me dijo Ray, que Tomoyo no iría y no sabía el porqué. En ese instante Andrew se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

.

"Tengo que hablar contigo"

Sí. No me agrada cuando las personas dicen esa frase tan seria; solo trae problemas, pero sea lo que fuese prefería escucharlo ahora, solo para que acabe conmigo de una vez.

"Ayer por la tarde fui a ver a Tomoyo, ella estaba emocionada alistando sus maletas, y me recibió alegre." _Sin embargo ahora ella no ira…pensé_ "le comente que iría contigo a Nexus el día de hoy y ella…"

* * *

- Es imposible Andrew, ella va a ir con nosotros a la playa por el feriado largo. Hoy lo dijo.

- Pero yo acabo de hablar con los guardianes, Ami les aseguró que viajarían este feriado…

- P-Pero… ella no puede mentirnos ¿o si?

- Tomoyo, esto es serio. No es un juego, es su deber ir, y yo dudo que ella prefiera ir a la playa en lugar de averiguar que hay detrás de todo esto.

- Entonc-ces, ella no irá…

- Tomoyo se comprensiva por favor…

- Basta Andrew. Entiendo, es su deber, entiendo que es importante. Mejor vete.

- Solo quiero aclararte que pase lo que pase, no nos perderán como amigos.

* * *

"... luego de eso me retiré. Tomoyo en realidad no se encontraba muy bien, y si me quedaba solo empeoraría las cosas."

"Ya veo, está enojada conmigo porque le mentí. Fue mi culpa, debí de haberle contado mi plan, para que no se lo tomara tan personal. Me odia."

"Hmmm, no descuida, una amistad tan fuerte como la de ustedes no morirá tan fácilmente."

"Yo no estaría tan segura. La pierdo. Los pierdo. A todos…"

"Entiendo como debes sentirte, pero escucha… resolvamos todo esto de una vez por todas para que logres volver a la normalidad ¿sí?"

.

Pensé por unos momentos, tal vez esa era la mejor opción que tenia. Acabar con todo este lío para volver a mi vida de antes.

.

"Sí Andrew, eso haré. Mientras tanto debo de manejar dos vidas opuestas creo."

"Nada de opuestas. ¿Acaso tú eres diferente? Tú eres exactamente la misma aquí y lo serás también allá en Nexus, te lo aseguro."

.

Abracé a Andrew con ternura. Sin lugar a dudas, él siempre seria mi único e inigualable ángel guardián, siempre. A pesar de que yo tenga las alas ;D

Me dirigí a mi habitación para alistar mis maletas. Supuestamente me quedaría unos 16 días tiempo-Nexus, mientras que aquí solo eran unos cuatro.

_._

_Esto de la diferencia de horarios me marea u_u_

.

Mientras terminaba de amarrarme las zapatillas para terminar con mi outfit deportista (¡porque no tengo idea de cuál es la moda Nexusniana!) alguien me interrumpió...

.

"¿Por qué tardas tanto?" preguntó Ichimaru "ay no, deja esas maletas que ropa no te va a hacer falta en lo absoluto. Vámonos que Enrique nos asesinara por llegar tarde, _literal_."

"¿A qué demonios te refieres con _literal_?" pregunté mientras Ichi me jalaba del brazo para luego bajar las escaleras siendo cargada u_u

"Es exactamente lo que quise decir."

.

Le rogué a Ichi que me bajara, no me agradaba en lo más mínimo la posición en la que me encontraba. La misma de la otra vez. Mirada al suelo, pies arriba. Al bajarme Lily nos reprocho e inmediatamente aclaró que iríamos al bosque, a la guarida, y que Kimi traería a Aaron, quien había estado encerrado en su casa todos estos días. Me estremecí un poco al oír su nombre, pero no permitiría que esto me destruya otra vez. Ya no miraría más atrás, sino ahora seguiría hacia delante. Estuve algo nerviosa todo el camino, pensando en mis posibles reacciones, al ver a Aaron, o al llegar a Nexus.

.

¿Cómo será Nexus? ¿Será una ciudad moderna? ¿O algo más antiguo? ¿O será algo así como Atlantis, bajo el mar?

Mi imaginación me daba miles de pinceladas, pero no algo certero, estaba tan distraída que no note que casi me resbalo de la espalda de Lilianth.

.

"Hey, sostente bien quieres." me reprochó.

"Ami ¿estás bien?" preguntó Andrew, quien se encontraba volando en la espalda de Ichi a mi lado.

"Jaja, sí, descuida. Solo pensaba en las posibles características de Nexus…"

.

En ese instante los dos guardianes se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Por un momento juré haber visto a Ichi llorar de la risa.

"Ay Ami, hace tanto que no reía así. La verdad es que no tienes idea de cómo es Nexus. Ni la más _mínima_." Dijo aun entre risas Lily.

"Hmp. Mi imaginación es grande. Ya verán que no me sorprenderé."

.

Y se volvieron a echar a reír a más no poder.

El trayecto fue tranquilo. Observaba la ciudad a mis pies, y sentía el viento helado sobre mi cara. Lo único que evitaba que muriera de frío era estar cerca de Lilianth. Sus alas sí que eran muy suaves, y hermosas. Me pregunto cómo llegaran a ser las mías…

.

"Ya llegamos" anuncio Lily, "¡qué esperas, estas pesada!"

"¿Qué habrás querido insinuar Lily?" la fulmine con la mirada. Nadie habla de mi gordo ser, solo yo misma.

"Jajaja, no te acomplejes Ami ¿quieres? No estás gorda…" aclaró Andrew. _Siempre tan lindo conmigo._

"En fin, exactamente ¿dónde estamos?" inquirí.

.

Efectivamente estábamos en el bosque, pero no pude notar nada… fuera de lo normal… Nos encontrábamos en la zona que no había sido quemada por las llamas negras de Blaissen, y lo único que lograba apreciar eran unos que otros árboles, cubiertos por una espesa neblina.

.

"En aquel árbol, allí es…" señaló Ichi.

"¿Eso? Pero es demasiado pequeño, como se supone que allí haya una guarida ¿eh?" pregunte dudosa.

.

No hubo necesidad de que alguien se tomara el tiempo de responderme, pues la respuesta llego más rápido de lo que yo esperaba… De pronto observé como Kimi salía de las raíces del árbol… Al parecer había un túnel debajo… Ella nos miró y nos indicó que entráramos.

Obedecí a Lily quien me empujaba a entrar primero. Sin embargo en ese instante estaba preocupada por algo más. Si Kimi ya había llegado antes, eso significa que alguien más también estaba con ella…

Bajé una serie de escalones de madera, y me adentre en el árbol. Algo muy raro. Ichi me explicó que este lugar era sagrado, pues era el puente entre ambos mundos, y que estaba protegido por un campo espiritual muy poderoso, al cual califico de rango 5.

Llegamos a una pequeña sala, en donde hacia al fondo se encontraba una pequeña chimenea, dos sofás, y una pequeña estantería. ¿Cómo rayos esto era posible? ¿fuego debajo del árbol sin que éste se incendiara?

Definitivamente esto desafiaba mi lógica, y al ver mi rostro desconcertado Ichi se echó a reír de nuevo. Me explicó que éste fuego era una fuente de poder inmensa pero que no quemaba, incluso lo toqué, se sentía tibio, mas no ardía.

Me senté sobre un sofá, mientras observaba la textura de las paredes y del techo de la habitación, todo era muy raro.

Sin embargo algo me sacó de mis pensamientos. La _voz_ de Aaron.

.

"¿Ven? ¿Ahora sí pueden confiar en mí? No he huido…" advirtió Aaron.

.

Sentí como de repente el fuego que había tocado mis manos sí quemaba, como todo se distorsionaba ante mis ojos, sentía que la habitación era cada vez más pequeña, las voces eran zumbidos, el aire congelaba mis pulmones… mi cabeza dio un par de vueltas hasta que escuché mi nombre.

.

"¡Ami! ¿No escuchas? Es hora de irnos."

.

Yo seguía sentada en el sofá, mirando a la chimenea… no quería voltear y mirar a Aaron. No sabía como reaccionaria. El mundo me dio vueltas con solo escuchar su voz. Ahora que recuerdo… ¿acaso dijo que no huyó? _Aún no_, pensé.

Finalmente respiré hondo, y me levanté del sofá con firmeza, a pesar de que las piernas me temblaron ligeramente, pero debía aparentar que todo andaba bien, de lo contrario estaría "delatando" a Aaron con mi comportamiento.

"Hola" dije casi susurrando cuando lo miré. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente y sostenían mi mirada, hasta que yo la desvié. Noté que él se encontraba mejor que la última vez. Había recuperado algo de color en su rostro y su cabello había recuperado algo de brillo.

Andrew me sostuvo del brazo. Sin darme cuenta, casi tropiezo con una raíz al momento de trasladarnos a otra sala.

.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" preguntó mi ángel guardián.

"No, descuida." Sentía los ojos de Aaron sobre mi. Estaba a la expectativa de todo lo que decía. Sin dudas no quería que lo delatara. Y tampoco planeaba hacerlo.

.

Llegamos a una sala oscura, de forma circular, que se encontraba alumbrada por antorchas de fuego azul alrededor. Sin embargo, lo que me sorprendió fue el monumento que tenía en frente. Era como un arco, con símbolos escritos en el, eran símbolos que no lograba comprender. No eran dibujos, o algo parecido. Tampoco letras. Semejaban un poco a la escritura japonesa, pero no eran idénticos. Y en lo alto de este arco, noté la presencia de dos seres que se entrelazaban. Eran dos mujeres, que a penas y lograban tocar sus dedos.

Todo era muy complicado. ¿Qué era eso exactamente? La respuesta llegó rápidamente.

.

"Tú eres protectora de dicho portal Amaralia. Es un honor para nosotros presentártelo. Acércate."

.

Andrew me soltó y me animó haciendo un leve gesto. Conforme me iba acercando noté como mi talismán reaccionaba con el portal, y de pronto, dicho arco comienzo a brillar. Una especie de esfera surgió en el centro del espacio comprendido por el arco, y poco a poco se fue expandiendo hasta cubrir toda el área comprendida.

.

"Excelente trabajo" comentó Ichimaru. "Has abierto con facilidad el portal."

.

En realidad no había hecho nada. Solo me acerque. Pero tal como lo explico Kimi después, tenía un don natural.

.

"Muy bien guardianes… Aaron, todos tienen sus talismanes por lo tanto todos podemos cruzar el portal. Sin embargo Andrew no tiene uno. ¿Quien se ofrece?"

"Yo lo haré" dijo Ichimaru, "yo me encargo de llevarlo."

.

No comprendía. ¿Acaso nadie puede atravesar el portal sin tener un talismán? Efectivamente, así lo confirmó Kimi. Nadie podía traspasarlo sin tener uno de los 7 talismanes. Y para hacer pasar a alguien era necesario que esa persona sostenga fuertemente al dueño del talismán, quien los envolvería en un aura poderosa que permitiría su paso a través del portal.

"¿Estás lista?" me preguntó Andrew.

.

Lo miré fijamente, y luego respondí "Sí."

Fui yo quien cruzó primero.

°°° **Fin del Capítulo XV** °°°

**Público en general:** amo este capitulo. Sencillamente lo adoro. Es hermoso eso creo jiji

Atte.

Katty-chan


	16. Chapter 16

**Más allá de la realidad**

_By Katty-chan_

**Clasificación: **T

Resumen: Una típica estudiante de primer año de preparatoria descubre la existencia de un mundo nuevo llamado Nexus, en donde la magia y los sueños más descabellados pueden hacerse realidad. Sin embargo no todo es color rosa pastel, la vida le enseñara que también hay peligros y seres malignos. Ella y sus nuevos amigos protegerán a toda costa el mundo que oculta consigo lo que para algunos es imposible.

**Aclaración**:

El presente fic pertenece a mi imaginación. Cualquier semejanza con cualquier otro fic (o la vida de real si se da el caso O_O) es tan solo coincidencia (:

* * *

**°°° Capítulo XVI °°°**

**.**

**Nexus**

**.**

**.**

**Parte II**

**.**

**.**

_Asuntos políticos. _¡Cómo desagradaba de ellos! Pero debía de escucharlos esta vez. No podía huir de ellos para siempre. Algún día sería la Reina de Nexus ¿no? Debía acostumbrarme a todo esto.

Tomé asiento al lado de mi madre, mientras Enrique y Kanna se preparaban para comenzar con sea lo que fuesen a decir.

Inhale profundamente y luego suspiré. _Paciencia_, rogué.

.

"Hemos encontrado a la séptima guardiana, su nombre es Amaralia, proviene del otro lado del portal..." los ojos de mi padre se abrieron a más no poder. Su asombro era tan grande que miró a mi madre. Ambos se abrazaron. Finalmente habían encontrado a la tan esperada guardiana faltante.

"Lo cual significa que finalmente todos los guardianes podrán combatir juntos y proteger el portal." Agregó Kanna. "Y Kristell podrá reemplazar a Aaron si su talismán la acepta."

"Y así lo hará" afirmó el Rey, "para eso la has entrenado Kanna, confiamos en ti."

Kanna, mi maestra, fue quien entrenó a todos los guardianes. Era toda una experta en ese ámbito. Y por alguna razón todos tenían fe en que yo reemplazaría a Aaron, a quien se le considera un traidor del reino.

"Ya veo, ¿cuándo nos deleitará con su presencia la tan anhelada guardiana?" pregunté. En realidad, se ha hecho esperar un buen tiempo.

"Llegará mañana por la tarde princesa." Respondió Enrique. Lo fulminé con la mirada. Sabe que disgusto que me llamen princesa… "disculpa, Kristell."

"Muy bien Enrique, a penas llegué la séptima guardiana, deseo que le informes acerca de la situación de Nexus, y que comience cuanto antes con su _iniciación_. Que consiga sus alas." Ordenó mi padre.

.

Sin embargo, no pude contener la curiosidad. "Si Kanna entrenará a Amaralia, entonces yo…"

.

"Kristell" se dirigió hacia mi… "estás lista. Felicitaciones. Te has graduado." Finalizó Kanna.

.

Una felicidad intensa, como un calor sofocante, recorrió todo mi cuerpo. ¿Era cierto? ¿Acabó mi entrenamiento? Luego de tantos años de intenso esfuerzo al fin podría tratar de vivir una vida normal y tranquila como cualquier otra princesa, sin necesidad de salir oculta en los muros de mi castillo, alejada de las personas, de la naturaleza. _Al fin podría enamorarme de alguien_, pensé.¨

.

"Felicitaciones, hija mía. Estamos muy orgullosos." Dijo la Reina, para ir y darle un fuerte abrazo como lo hizo también su padre.

"Esto amerita una celebración. Hoy por la noche, habrá una gran fiesta, y un baile. Prepárate hija."

.

Un baile, como aquellos que imaginé durante mi infancia. Será divertido.

___Está noche me enorgullezco en presentar a todos nuestros invitados a la princesa Kristell quien, finalmente, luego de tantos años de espera, ha finalizado con su entrenamiento y está lista para asumir el cargo de Reina de Nexus en unos años. Es un honor para mí tener una hija como Kristell, tan hermosa como su madre, y valiente como nadie en la familia real. Felicitaciones hija mía._

Estaba algo nerviosa, lo admito. Nunca antes había ido a un baile. Solo me enseñaron la teoría, mas no la práctica.

Había estado oculta por tanto tiempo. Resguardada del mundo y de sus habitantes, y finalmente era libre. _Al fin todos sabrán que en realidad tal mito acerca de la hija del Rey era verdad. Yo sí existo. Estoy aquí y me verán, y sabrán quien soy yo_, pensé.

Se abrieron de par en par las puertas del gran salón. Bajé la infinidad de escalones acompañada de mi padre. Mientras lo hacía, pude observar el rostro de todos los invitados, sobre todo los hombres, quienes al parecer, quedaron deslumbrados. Mi madre me esperaba al final. Y juntos caminamos hasta el centro del salón.

Comenzó a sonar la música.

Como es tradición, el Rey y la Reina bailan juntos, y la princesa espera a que alguien decida bailar con ella. Pero nadie se acercaba a mí. Bajé la mirada. Tal vez los intimidaba. Tal vez no los impresioné. Tal vez no creen que yo sea en realidad una princesa. Pero algo interrumpió mis pensamientos. Delicadamente, una mano se poso sobre mi hombro. Era un caballero alto de ojos color miel y cabello marrón oscuro quien deseaba bailar conmigo.

Accedí a su invitación y cortejamos. Su nombre era Zen. Provenía de un planeta lejano, y él era el príncipe.

_._

"Desconocía que Nexus poseía una princesa tan hermosa como usted, Kristell."

Quise responderle, sin embargo, alguien más deseaba bailar conmigo. Era un señor adulto y de muy buena apariencia. Él se despidió.

"Hasta pronto princesa" dijo besando mi mano.

.

La noche transcurrió tranquila. Conocí a miles de personas que dudo mucho poder recordar todos los nombres, mas uno se me quedo grabado. Zen.

Bebía con mi maestra mientras coqueteaba a la distancia con Zen, nos mirábamos y sonreíamos hasta que yo decidía continuar con mi conversación con Kanna.

.

"Basta de coquetear Kristell. Sé más difícil." Duras palabras, pero tenía razón. No pueden saber que caigo tan fácilmente ¿no es así?

"Es verdad Kristell. Ese tipo no me agrada para nada" comentó el pequeño Enrique.

"¡Enrique! Por un segundo creí que no vendrías." Dije para inmediatamente abrazarlo.

"Ash, Kristell, ¿no puedes comportarte si quiera en una reunión tan importante?" se quejó.

"Buenas noches princesa." Saludó una mujer pelirroja.

"Asuna, me alegra que hayas podido venir. Gracias por forzar a Enrique a venir también." Sonreí.

"De nada princesa."

.

Mantuve conversaciones con hombres mayores, pero disguste un poco de los asuntos de los que hablaban, por ejemplo, la guerra, los demonios, entre temas similares. Por eso decidí que era tiempo de socializar con mujeres de mi edad.

Conocí a la princesa de nuestro planeta vecino. Su nombre era Rosalie. Ella tenía una habilidad increíble. Sentía lo que los demás sentían y me describió tan bien.

.

"Princesa, puedo ver en su corazón lo valiente que es, y lo mucho que ha sufrido todos estos años, estando oculta desde su nacimiento. También puedo ver lo ansiosa que está por vivir nuevas aventuras." Comentó divertida.

.

Su poder era fascinante. Supuse que seriamos grandes amigas.

Finalizada la reunión, la cual todos comentaron fue un éxito, me dirigí hacia mi habitación y me quité los zapatos. Mis pies dolían. ¿Con cuántas personas habré bailado esta noche? Perdí la cuenta. Hasta podría decir que la lengua me dolía de tanto hablar.

Me acerqué a la terraza. Respiré hondo y miré el cielo. Qué hermoso, pensé. Al fin podría salir sin tener que ocultar mi rostro. Aun así debía ocultar mi poder, pero no sería tarea difícil. De pronto, algo interrumpió mis pensamientos. Un unicornio se dirigía hacia mí. Y lo montaba el sujeto más atractivo que mis ojos hayan visto jamás. Era Zen.

.

"No pierdas contacto conmigo" dijo entregándome un pequeño sobre.

"Eso lo decidiré yo" bromeé.

.

Zen sonrió de lado y se marchó no sin darme un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Esa noche soñé con él.

Primer paso, segundo paso, tercer paso, y luego la luz me cegó. Abrí los ojos… ¿esto era Nexus? Sentí que me encontraba en medio de la nada. Lo único que podía observar era una gran puerta blanca localizada al fondo. Todo era blanco, absolutamente todo, no podía distinguir si es que había un piso, o si estaba flotando, o si es que habían paredes, o si es que había algo detrás de dicha puerta.

.

"Estamos en el espacio comprendido" aclaró Lilianth. "Bienvenida a lo que nosotros llamamos Entre dos Mundos"

"Entonces… ¿esto no es Nexus?" pregunté aun observando todo el lugar.

"Estamos en el puente que conecta los dos mundos, el de los humanos y el de nosotros. Tu mundo y el mío" sonrió Kimi.

"Ya veo. ¿Y esa puerta?" agregué.

"Es la puerta que te permitirá ingresar a Nexus. Solo hay que abrirla" dijo Aaron. Lentamente él fue quien se acercó primero. Puso la mano en la manilla para abrirla, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

"Espera Aaron, aprovechemos para contarle a Ami un poco del origen del portal." comentó Ichi.

.

Me alegra que Ichimaru lo haya interrumpido. Sabía lo que pasaría luego de que Aaron hubiera abierto esa puerta. Y no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Chasqueó los dientes y un poco molesto volteó para contarme la historia.

___._

___Nexus solía ser un mundo inhabitado. Hasta aquel día, en el que ocho personas se aventuraron a explorarlo: nuestros antecesores, los protectores. Entre uno de ellos había una mujer, llamada Kira, ella fue quien descubrió el portal, y fue quien viajó al mundo de los humanos. Luego de años de desaparecida ella regresó y les contó lo maravilloso que era dicho mundo. Asimismo, ella descubrió que el portal tenía vida propia, y que la había elegido a ella como su protectora, la persona encargada de sellarlo en el futuro. Los ocho se acercaron al portal y los 7 restantes fueron elegidos también. A cada uno se le asignó una parte del portal. Los famosos talismanes. Ellos contienen el poder del portal. Somos los únicos que pueden cruzarlo. _

___Poco a poco Nexus fue habitado. Hasta que un día, uno de los ocho protectores, movido por su ambición, hizo un pacto con un grupo de demonios, y lo convirtieron en su líder. Él quería el poder del portal y atacó Nexus. El poder de los protectores no era suficiente, es por eso que sellaron un pacto con los ángeles, eternos enemigos de los demonios, y cada uno de ellos tuvo que enfrentarse a una dura misión para obtener sus alas. Ya no eran más protectores, ahora era guardianes. _

___Los 7 lograron capturar al traidor y lo sellaron. Kira, por otro lado, comprendía la importancia de la guerra, es por eso que decidió sepultar el portal para que en un futuro lejano el balance nunca se rompa. Kira fue quien escribió dichos símbolos en el portal, dejando un mensaje que solo los elegidos serian capaces de leer en su momento. Los guardianes se localizaron en 7 puntos estratégicos, y clavaron sus espadas en esos lugares. Los futuros elegidos serían capaces de sacar dichas espadas de tal lugar. Una vez sacadas las 7 espadas, dice el mito, el portal elijará a uno de los nuevos guardianes como el encargado de sellarlo para siempre. Nuestros antecesores nunca pudieron sellarlo pues no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo. Por eso los nuevos elegidos deberán sellarlo para siempre, y acabar con los demonios._

_._

Me quedé sin palabras. ¿Yo era una elegida? Y de acuerdo a lo que acaba de narrar Aaron, ¿tengo que sacar una espada? ¿y obtener mis alas? Qué _interesante_.

.

"Luego de que obtengas tus alas deberás sacar la espada de su sitio. Y cuando lo hagas, sabrás el nombre de tu espada. Pronto te darás cuenta de que no son simples y ordinarias. Es como si tuvieran vida propia, como si te hablaran. Son más que una simple herramienta. Son parte de nosotros." Sentenció Ichimaru.

"Entiendo." Me limité a decir. Aun era un poco difícil asimilar todo esto. Que cambio tan radical había sufrido mi vida en este último mes. Conocí a Aaron, obtuve mi talismán, fui secuestrada, y ahora soy guardiana de un portal y estoy a unos metros de conocer un nuevo mundo.

"Se acabó la charla, es hora de ir a Nexus. Enrique debe estar furioso. Estamos tarde." Aclaró Lilianth. "Además muero por ver a Asuna, cuando sepa que sí cumplí con la misión." Bromeó.

.

Aaron se apresuró hacia la puerta, pero Kimi se le adelantó. Ella la abrió, y volteó a sonreírme y cruzó primero. Aaron siguió después y finalmente los que restaban.

Lo que pasó después fue demasiado rápido.

"¿Dónde diablos se han metido estos inútiles?" Decía furioso Enrique.

"No lo sé. Ellos debieron haber llegado hace más de 10 horas. A no ser que alguien haya interferido…" comenzó a decir Asuna.

"Ni lo menciones. Dudo mucho que haya sido Darren, él aun está débil por lo que me ha informado Lilianth, el poder de Silenne lo ha debido dejar muy mal. Además, pienso yo que debe estar más preocupado en el destino de su sirvienta Kaguya." Aclaró el Primero.

.

En ese instante, Enrique sintió la energía de Kimi llegar finalmente a Nexus, seguida por la de Aaron… Sin embargo le sorprendió la velocidad a la cual Aaron viajaba.

.

"¡Maldita sea! Asuna, avisa al ejército real. Aaron ha escapado. Iré detrás de él."

_._

_Congela los cielos, hiela el respiro de nuestros enemigos con tu velocidad, y vuela tan alto como puedas. Libérense. _

_._

Solo escuchaba gritos. Y la voz de Kimi quebrándose. Ella se encontraba en el suelo. Al parecer Aaron la había herido.

Me encontraba en una cueva, y a mis espaldas estaba el mismo portal que había visto en la guarida, en el árbol. Ichimaru dejó a Andrew recostado en el suelo, se había quedado dormido, para auxiliar a Kimi, mientras que Lilianth había seguido a Aaron, y yo estaba inmóvil.

.

"¿¡Tú lo sabías!" ¡Responde!" me gritó Ichimaru, tomándome con sus fuertes brazos y sacudiéndome por completo. "¡Tú sabías que Aaron escaparía! ¿¡Verdad!" me limité a negar con mi cabeza.

.

Ichimaru me soltó y cargó a Kimi en sus brazos y desapareció. Me quedé con Andrew sola en dicha cueva.

Me senté en el frío suelo y abracé mis rodillas. Quería que todo esto acabara pronto.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que Andrew finalmente despertó y me preguntó acerca de lo ocurrido. Le conté de forma cortante todo lo que había pasado y que todos se habían ido a buscarlo.

.

"Ami, ¿tú sabías que Aaron escaparía?" me preguntó sin mirarme.

No respondí, pero sabía que él conocía la respuesta.

"Ya veo. Descuida, no le diré a nadie." Dijo finalmente y me abrazó. "Estás fría. Ten, abrígate un poco." Dijo entregándome su chaqueta.

"Gracias"

En ese momento ingresó Asuna a la cueva.

"Vengan, es hora de irnos." Dijo amablemente.

Efectivamente, el portal había sido sepultado por Kira en el pasado, puesto que Asuna tuvo que cargarnos a Andrew y a mí para salir de la cueva volando, de lo contrario, hubiéramos tardado años en subir.

.

Durante el trayecto nos explicó lo que había ocurrido fuera de la cueva. Todo el ejército de Nexus lo estaba buscando. Y los planetas vecinos habían sido advertidos de la fuga de Aaron. El reino de la princesa Silenne también.

Había hecho enfurecer a Enrique, quien dice que casi lo alcanza pero Aaron al último jugó sucio y se teletransportó para luego ocultar todo rastro de su energía espiritual. Aaron ahora, en serio, estaba en problemas. La galaxia entera lo buscaba. Y yo debía explicarles lo ocurrido: que él en realidad no era un asesino, sino que Silenne misma había pedido que él acabara con su vida.

Al salir de la cueva pude al fin ver lo que era Nexus.

.

Lilianth e Ichimaru estaban en lo cierto después de todo. Yo no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo era. El cielo era color morado pálido y se podían apreciar varios satélites. El planeta vecino se podía ver de un tamaño tan gigante que podría decir que Nexus pronto chocaría contra él.

.

"Scarmorth nunca chocará contra nosotros. Nuestros campos gravitacionales se complementan. Solo una vez cada mil años nuestras órbitas pasan así de cerca." Dijo sonriendo Asuna.

Caminamos por un sendero hasta que llegamos a un camino de tierra más ancho. Allí nos esperaban dos unicornios.

"¿Alguna vez has montado un unicornio? Qué tonta, lo olvidé. Pero es similar a montar un caballo." Bromeó. "Yo llevaré a tu amigo, tú concéntrate en montarlo."

"No estoy segura de que pueda." Dudé.

Obviamente no estaba segura. Ni siquiera podía montar un simple caballo en mi mundo. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que montaría un unicornio?

Con temor me subí a su lomo. No había de donde sostenerme, así que apreté fuertemente su cabellera. El unicornio relinchó y saltó. Por poco y me caigo.

.

"No lo aprietes tan fuerte. Sostente de su cuello." Advirtió un poco tarde Asuna.

"Ami, mejor yo lo monto, tú anda con Asuna." Sugirió Andrew.

"Descuida. Puedo hacerlo."

Acaricie al unicornio y le hablé. "Sigue a Asuna, por favor."

.

Asuna se sorprendió. ¿Cómo supo que los unicornios entendían a las personas? Ella era todo un misterio. Asuna cabalgó delante seguida por Ami, quien se encontraba feliz.

Apreciaba cada unos de los árboles. Eran tan altos que parecía que podían tocar las estrellas. Sin embargo algo la sacó de su pensamiento. El grito de Andrew.

Asuna había saltado del acantilado que ella había pasado desapercibido. Y su unicornio estaba a un par de metros de hacer lo mismo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y creyó por un instante que moriría. Pero no fue así. Del unicornio brotaron unas alas. Y volaron a través de las montañas verdes, hasta bajar por un pequeño desierto e introducirse en un extenso oasis. Luego de una hora de viaje, el unicornio tocó el suelo.

"Bien, de aquí en adelante caminaremos." Sentenció Asuna.

"Ese maldito malnacido… me las pagará por haber huido." Pronunciaba con rabia Enrique, golpeando con su puño su escritorio, partiéndolo en dos.

"Disculpa Enrique, todo ha sido mi culpa." Dijo cabizbaja Kimi.

.

No era su culpa en realidad. Todo fue muy repentino. Nunca imagino que Aaron intentaría dejarla inconsciente golpeándole en el cuello. Tuvo mucha suerte al percibir con rapidez el golpe y minimizar el impacto. De lo contrario no hubiera sido capaz de gritar cuando él huyo.

.

"Arg. No ha sido tu culpa Kimberly. Es solo que…" dijo recordando. "¡Tenía que ocurrir todo esto justo cuando Kristell iba a reemplazarlo!" gritó con furia.

"Pero, Enrique… La princesa aun no ha acabado su entrenamiento." Lo cuestionó.

"Te equivocas Kimi." Intervino Kanna, quien había ingresado por la ventana del despacho de Enrique. "Kristell ha acabado su entrenamiento oficialmente." Los guardianes Kimi, Lilianth e Ichimaru se quedaron asombrados. ¿Cuántas cosas habían ocurrido en su ausencia? "Tengo noticias de la fuga de Aaron" advirtió de repente Kanna.

"Dinos, ¿qué ha ocurrido?" apresuró Enrique.

"No ha dejado rastro. Ni un solo rastro." Suspiró. "Tampoco hay indicios de que haya abandonado el planeta. Lo más probable es que Aaron esté en alguna parte que impide que localicemos su energía espiritual y la del talismán." Finalizó.

Dudoso, Ichimaru pensaba en cuales serian las posibles consecuencias de decir lo que creía tener que decir. Pero su prioridad, sin embargo, era la de encontrar a Aaron.

"Ehm…" aclaró la garganta. "Creo saber dónde está Aaron. O al menos quién puede saber su posición."

Todos en el despacho voltearon a mirarlo con grandes expectaciones. Enrique lo miraba fijamente. Ichimaru se intimido un poco, pero con firmeza levanto el rostro y dijo…

"Amaralia Zuren."

_**.**_

Caminaba por el suelo rocoso. El ambiente se hacía cada vez más y más sofocante. La vegetación, conforme me adentraba en el bosque, se hacía más y más espesa. Caminamos alrededor de 30 minutos y poco a poco noté como otro camino se abría. Pude escuchar el sonido del agua caer con fuerza, aunque no podía observar de donde provenía. Durante el trayecto observé que nos encontrábamos muy cerca de una montaña rocosa. Cruzamos un túnel y al otro lado de éste había una cascada inmensa. Nos detuvimos al llegar a la orilla.

.

"Llegamos. Síganme los dos." Y de pronto se lanzó hacia la desembocadura de la cascada. Andrew y yo no estábamos seguros. La fuerza del agua probablemente nos haría daño. Además no sabíamos exactamente a donde iríamos una vez que estemos sumergidos en el agua.

"Yo iré primero. Quédate aquí." Dijo Andrew y se lanzó sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que pude percibir como Andrew regresaba por mí.

"Es asombroso. Ven, vamos."

Para ser franca no soy buena nadando, y mucho menos buceando. Es por eso, que Andrew tomo mi mano una vez que me sumergí. Nadamos y cruzamos por debajo de la catarata. Había una cueva submarina y seguimos el camino de ésta.

"Se han demorado mucho. Rápido, vengan aquí para secarlos." Ordenó Asuna a penas salimos del agua. Nos encontrábamos detrás de la cascada.

.

El agua estaba fría. Sin duda necesitaría una toalla, y ropa seca. Al menos eso fue lo que creí que me darían. Pero… en Nexus las cosas son diferentes.

Asuna se acercó a nosotros dos y colocó sus manos frente a nosotros. El resto fue magia. El agua empezó a separarse de nuestros cuerpos. Sentía como poco a poco mi ropa se secaba, y como mi cabello se esponjaba lentamente hasta tener su forma original. Y en menos de un segundo, Andrew y yo estábamos tal y como nos encontrábamos antes de saltar.

Asuna lanzó el agua hacia la cascada de atrás y caminó como si nada asombroso hubiera ocurrido.

.

"Rápido, Enrique solicita verte de inmediato Ami."

.

Andrew puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me apresuró. Estábamos dentro de la montaña rocosa. Caminamos hasta que poco a poco la cueva se hizo más amplia y comenzaron a aparecer personas. Todos con armaduras. La mayoría eran hombres. Andrew me sostuvo con más fuerza. Nos miraban realmente mal. Pude percibir como todos nos seguían hasta que nos rodearon.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, y Asuna estaba realmente perturbada. Le enfurecía que le obstruyeran el camino.

De pronto alguien gritó. "¿Ella es la séptima guardiana?" Asuna afirmó.

.

"Pero es solo una niña" gritó un segundo hombre.

"Pues esta niña, como ustedes la llaman, obtuvo su talismán sola, abrió el portal por su cuenta, y fue lo suficientemente capaz de sobrevivir cuatros días con Darren. ¡Diganme ustedes! ¿Alguien ha sido capaz de hacer lo que ella ha hecho? Les sugiero que cierren sus bocas, ¡ignorantes! La trataran con el respeto que se merece. Ella es ahora una de nosotros." Grito enfurecida Asuna.

.

Nadie más habló y los hombres poco a poco despejaron el camino. Asuna volteó a mirarme y tomo mi mano. "Vamos."

El suelo rocoso era cada vez más llano, hasta que llegamos repentinamente a un suelo cubierto con porcelanato. Las paredes de la cueva también cambiaron repentinamente. Nos encontrábamos en una sala amplia. A su alrededor habían 6 puertas y una serie de escalones hacia el fondo con dos pasillos.

.

"Subiendo las escaleras se encuentran nuestros dormitorios. El tuyo aun no está listo. El de Andrew sí." Se dirigió a Andrew. "Ella te indicará el camino, allí esperaras seguro."

.

Asuna "desenvaino" su espada, o algo así, porque esta surgió de la nada. Es como si el aire la hubiera hecho aparecer. Sin dudas se me haría muy difícil acostumbrarme. De la espada de Asuna surgió una bolita de luz que empezó a andar solo.

.

"Síguela, ¡qué esperas! Lo perderás de vista."

"Esto es muy extraño." Confesó Andrew…"A-Ami, te veo luego ¿si?" dijo echándose a correr detrás de la bolita de luz.

.

No quería que Andrew se fuese pero tal parece ser que sería lo mejor. Una vez que Andrew se había marchado, el rostro de Asuna dejo de ser amable.

.

"Escúchame con atención Amaralia. Cuando entres a ese despacho estarás sola. Sé astuta. No dejes que Enrique te intimide ni un solo segundo. Responde breve y ni se te ocurra mentir, porque solo así empeoraras las cosas." Dijo serena pero a la vez muy seria.

.

Abrió la tercera puerta a la izquierda de la sala. "Suerte." Finalizó.

.

Ingresé con un poco de temor. La puerta se cerró a mis espaldas. Respiré hondo. Me encontraba en un despacho. A mi mano izquierda había una extensa estantería que cubría toda la pared, repleta de libros, y a mi derecha, escalones más abajo, estaba el tan temido Enrique. Él se encontraba de espaldas, sentado cómodamente en su sillón de cuero que lo cubría por completo, pero que dejaba al descubierto su cabello color plata y puntiagudo. Con timidez, bajé los escalones y me acerqué hacia su escritorio, el cual dicho sea de paso, estaba partido en dos. Sin lugar a dudas, había tenido un mal momento. Esperaba, solamente, no empeorarlo.

.

"Bienvenida Amaralia Zuren."

**°°° Fin del primer Capítulo XVI °°°**

**Público en general:** AAAAAH!

Atte.

_Katty-chan (:_


	17. Chapter 17

**Más allá de la realidad**

_By Katty-chan_

**Clasificación: **T

Resumen: Una típica estudiante de primer año de preparatoria descubre la existencia de un mundo nuevo llamado Nexus, en donde la magia y los sueños más descabellados pueden hacerse realidad. Sin embargo no todo es color rosa pastel, la vida le enseñara que también hay peligros y seres malignos. Ella y sus nuevos amigos protegerán a toda costa el mundo que oculta consigo lo que para algunos es imposible.

**Aclaración**:

El presente fic pertenece a mi imaginación. Cualquier semejanza con cualquier otro fic (o la vida de real si se da el caso) es tan solo coincidencia.

* * *

**°°° Capítulo XVII °°°**

**.**

**.**

**Nexus**

**.**

**.**

**Parte III**

**.**

**.**

Mi respiración estaba un poco acelerada. Podía sentir claramente el brillo solar proveniente de las ventanas del despacho rozaba mis mejillas, y eso me inquietaba. Mis manos sudaban frío. Estaba realmente nerviosa después de todo.

.

"Bienvenida Amaralia Zuren." Lo oí decir.

Inhale y respondí. "Gracias"

"Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte y muy poco tiempo, como verás. Lo primero que tengo que preguntarte es…" su voz sonaba tranquila. No parecía estar enfadado. Por eso escucharlo en tal estado me calmaba un poco. Sin embargo, debía estar atenta, "¿sabías o no que Aaron escaparía?" demonios.

.

Mi corazón volvió a latir rápidamente y sentí como una gota de sudor resbaló por mi mejilla. Recordé en ese instante las palabras de Esmeralda: yo no debía mentirle pues eso empeoraría las cosas. Pero el admitir que sí sabía de la fuga de Aaron podría convertirme a mí en una traidora, y quien sabe lo que sería capaz de hacerme el tan temido Enrique.

.

"Y-yo…" efectivamente, mi voz temblaba, aun así debía decirle la verdad…"sí lo sabía."

Él respondió rápidamente "Lo imaginé. ¿Dónde está?". Diablos, sí que es intimidante. Pero yo sobreviví a Darren, puedo con él.

"No lo sé. Él solo quería alejarse de los problemas y vivir una vida normal, ese fue el último deseo de Silenne." Respondí tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

"Aaron es un traidor del reino. Elige de qué lado estás" me advirtió aun de espaldas.

"No tengo que elegir ningún lado, Enrique. Yo sé muy bien que Aaron no asesinó a Silenne. Fue ella misma quien le pidió que lo haga, él no tenía otra opción… si Darren la atrapaba ent-…." Quise proseguir pero fui interrumpida.

"Eso ya lo sé. Aaron no es un traidor por eso"

.

En ese preciso instante mi corazón dejó de latir. Todo este tiempo juré que Aaron había sido considerado un traidor por haber "asesinado" a Silenne, pero… si no es esa la razón… "¿entonces por qué?"

"Aaron nos narró la versión de los hechos cuando lo hayamos llorando sobre el cuerpo de Silenne… Lo consideramos un traidor porque cuando le pedimos que viniera con nosotros a Nexus a proteger el portal, él se rehusó y se llevó el talismán de guardián con él. En otras palabras, es un traidor porque se ha robado una parte del poder del portal." Sentenció.

.

No había forma de defenderlo. Tal parecía indicar que él sí era un traidor. Se rehusó a cumplir con su deber y se llevó esa parte tan relevante del poder del portal… pero ¿por qué? Estaba confundida. Al parecer no conocía en lo más mínimo a Aaron, él seguía siendo el mismo chico misterioso que había ingresado a la preparatoria hace unos meses. No lo podía creer.

.

"Y-yo no lo s-sabía." Confesé.

"¿Sabes cuál es su posición actual?" volvió a preguntar.

"Solo dijo que quería alejarse lo más que pueda, a algún lugar donde no lleguen los problemas." Eso era todo lo que sabía. "Un lugar donde no esté yo… ni ninguno de los guardianes." Confesé.

"Tsk. Amaralia Zuren, por tu propio bien, espero que no lo estés encubriendo. Escúchame con atención… esta es la única y última vez que te perdonaré. Si vuelves a ocultarnos algo a nosotros, serás considerada una traidora, al igual que él" finalizó. El castigo había quedado muy claro.

Me limité a decir en voz baja un "sí", hasta que finalmente decidió voltearse y mirarme directamente a los ojos. No lo podía creer, sus ojos eran perfectamente azules, más azules que el mismo mar, o que el cielo… era un azul perfecto, y tenía ojos tan grandes. Su mirada era tan profunda que entendía por qué decían que era intimidante. Sin embargo, él era solo un niño. Cuando se levantó de su asiento noté que no medía más que mi hermano. Es más, podría atreverme a decir que mi hermano y él son de la misma edad. Quise soltar una carcajada, pero la contuve.

.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" preguntó de forma amenazante.

Tragué saliva y dije… "no es nada"

"Muy bien, entonces te explicaré rápidamente lo que tienes que hacer."

"Espero que no tarden tanto" dijo en tono de resignación. "Le advertí a Enrique que no fuese tan duro con ella"

"Ojalá te haga caso Kanna, no quiero pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacerle Enrique a Ami si es que de verdad ella supo de la huida de Aaron" dijo Esmeralda mirando de reojo a Ichimaru.

"Tsk, no tienen por qué mirarme así. Yo solo dije lo que creí que era mejor para Nexus. Es de suma importancia recuperar el talismán de Aaron…" trató inútilmente de defenderse.

.

Ichimaru se sentía culpable en el fondo, pero aun así no creyó que Enrique se enfurecería tanto con Ami… si algo le llegara a pasar, sería su responsabilidad.

.

"En fin, si ella lo supo o no, ya no podemos hacer nada. Habrá que buscar a Aaron. Yo dudo que haya logrado salir del planeta sin ser detectado por la Patrulla." Aclaró la garganta para dirigirse a… "Kanna…" había algo que la perturbaba "hay algo que debes saber…" comentó Lilianth.

"¿Qué esperas? Dímelo." dijo mirándola fijamente.

"Ami solo puede quedarse 16 días. ¿Logrará obtener sus alas en ese tiempo…?" preguntó asustada Lily.

.

Esmeralda y Kanna, quienes desconocían ese importante dato, cruzaron miradas.

.

"¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?" cuestionó Esmeralda.

"Ami debe regresar a su mundo, ella tiene una vida allá y ha decidido no descuidarla…" suspiró Kimi, aun un poco lastimada por el golpe de Aaron.

Kanna rió ante su respuesta. "Nadie ha logrado obtener las alas de un ángel en tan poco tiempo. Ni siquiera Enrique. Además, ella debe recibir su entrenamiento. No sabemos cuál es su poder, y su espada aún no la ha conseguido… ¿cuánta fe tienen en ella? Ustedes saben muy bien que eso es imposible."

"Improbable, diría yo. No imposible" intervino Ichimaru. "Yo tengo fe en que ella lo hará. Tiene una habilidad natural que jamás había visto, y un corazón muy valiente…" dijo honestamente.

"Será un desafío para mi" finalizó Kanna, para luego mirar hacia la puerta del despacho de Enrique… dónde Ami y él charlaban, si es que él no la estaba haciendo puré.

"Entonces…¿aceptas?"

"Lo haré con el propósito de salvar a mi amigo."

"Muy bien, entonces nos ayudaras a terminar con los 4 demonios que restan de los 7, y luego serás libre de regresar a tu mundo"

"Pero recuerda que yo seré libre de venir aquí cuando disponga de tiempo…"

"Sin embargo, si se trata de una emergencia no dudarás en venir."

"Lo prometo."

"Cerremos el trato" finalizó Enrique.

.

Íbamos a cerrar un pacto de sangre, que era irrompible, innegociable, y yo debía, a como dé lugar, cumplirlo.

.

"Mi marca ya está. Es tu turno…" dijo retirando su dedo del pergamino.

.

Recuerdo que un pacto similar iba a sellar con Darren la vez que fui prisionera en su castillo. Sabía cuales serian las consecuencias. Pero si quería proteger a quienes amo… como lo dijo Silenne, yo debía sellarlo. Me mordí el pulgar lo suficiente como para que una gota pequeña de sangre sellara el pacto. El papel donde habían quedado escritas las condiciones se desvaneció.

.

"Muy bien. Es hora de que comiences con tu entrenamiento" sugirió.

.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de su despacho. Al salir observé como los guardianes nos esperaban en una de las columnas del salón. Todos se quedaron en silencio y voltearon a mirarme. Sin embargo, había una mujer que no reconocía.

.

"Ella será tu maestra Amaralia. Su nombre es Kanna. Ella ha entrenado a todos, incluyéndome. Tú eres la siguiente." Dijo presentándomela.

"Es un gusto Amaralia. No puedo creer que hayas salido con vida del despacho de Enrique. Bravo" bromeó.

"Muy divertida Kanna, pero no deben perder el tiempo. Ella solo cuenta con 16 días para entrenar, obtener su espada y sus alas. Todo un reto para ti…" arqueó una ceja Enrique.

"Si pude contigo, puedo con ella." Lo retó.

.

Enrique sonrió de lado y se marchó con los guardianes.

.

"Éxitos Ami" dijo Esmeralda alejándose.

"Tú puedes" la animó Kimi.

"Demuestra el poder humano" bromeó Lily.

"No me decepciones" comentó Ichimaru.

"Cuiden de Andrew por favor" rogué, "y explíquenle todo." Dije a la distancia. Kanna me jalaba del brazo. No había tiempo que perder.

Kanna parecía ser joven. Al menos eso creí. Su tez era pálida. Sus ojos eran de color negro, muy intenso. Su cabello también era negro. Le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura, y era sedoso y brilloso; lo tenía amarrado en una cola con dos mechones que colgaban a ambos costados. Se vestía como una sacerdotisa. Llevaba unos pantalones rojos, sueltos, que se amarraban a la cintura, y debajo de éste, llevaba un camisón blanco de mangas largas y con cuello V. Su estilo era muy diferente de las otras guardianas como Kimi y Lilianth, que siempre llevaban un vestido de seda muy corto. O como Esmeralda con su short. Ella parecía ser más conservadora.

Hablamos de la guerra, de los demonios, pero yo quería conocerla a ella. Por eso le pregunté su edad.

"152 años" respondió.

.

¿¡Qué!¿Cómo hace para tener un perfecto cutis teniendo 152 años? Creí decir para mí misma.

.

"Aquí en este universo paralelo las personas podemos vivir hasta 500 años, una gran diferencia con tu mundo ¿no?"

No lo podía creer, fue entonces que recordé a Enrique. _Oh no, la curiosidad otra vez. _"Y entonces…" tragué saliva…"¿qué edad tiene Enrique?"

.

Kanna no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

.

"Él tiene 25. Es tan joven" comentó.

.

Me sorprendí al oír su edad. _¿Enrique era mayor que yo? Pero parece tener la edad de mi hermano…_ Volví a preguntar.

.

"¿No debería ser un bebé? Porque si la mayoría vive alrededor de 500 años entonces…"

"Nah, nosotros no envejecemos tan fácilmente, eres un bebe hasta los 5 años, niño hasta los 15, y luego eres adolescente hasta los 100, adulto hasta los 400, y a partir de esa edad… envejeces." Sentenció.

.

¡Ellos eran adolescentes por 85 años! Cada vez lo compruebo más… Acostumbrarme sí que será difícil.

.

"¿Por qué viven tanto? ¿Acaso existe aquí algún elixir de juventud? ¿Existe la famosa fuente de la juventud eterna?" pregunté. La curiosidad me invadió, otra vez.

"Vivimos en paz con nuestro medio ambiente: lo cuidamos, y lo respetamos, algo que en tu mundo no ocurre" dijo como si estuviera reprochándome. Aunque no pude negarlo, era cierto después de todo. Nexus era un planeta maravilloso, lleno de vegetación, y sentía como respiraba un aire muy puro. Por el contrario, el mío…

"Hemos llegado." Sentenció.

.

Nos encontrábamos muy lejos de la catarata de antes, al parecer habíamos entrado y salido del bosque. Esta vez nos hallábamos en una especie de valle muy extenso. El suelo estaba cubierto por un césped color verde claro, el viento soplaba con fuerza y a lo lejos se podía divisar una cadena de montañas. Sin embargo, Kanna me señalaba hacía unas ruinas, en donde había seis columnas sobre una plataforma de piedra.

.

"Aquí entrenaras" dijo… "debes entender algo muy importante Amaralia. Tú te encuentras en desventaja. Te tengo que enseñar lo básico y cuentas con muy poco tiempo. Para que puedas pasar con éxito la misión para conseguir tus alas, deberías entrenar alrededor de 4 meses. Pero…" hizo una pausa, "tú deberás hacerlo en menos de 16 días, antes de que debas marcharte. Así que da lo mejor de ti."

"¡Eso es totalmente imposible! Jamás lo conseguiré en tan poco tiempo" dije ingenuamente.

"Argh, nunca digas que no puedes porque si tú lo crees, entonces no serás capaz de hacer lo que te propongas." _Primera lección. "_Los guardianes tienen mucha fe en ti, ¡no los decepciones! ¿Acaso no querías salvar a tu amigo? Bueno, esta es la única forma. ¡Debes hacerte más fuerte!" me regañó.

.

Bajé la mirada, sus palabras en serio me habían afectado. Debía de hacerlo por Andrew, por todos.

.

"Romperás el record de Enrique, ya lo verás."

Alcé la mirada… "¿cuánto tiempo tardo él?"

"Enrique, bajo otras circunstancias, tuvo solo 20 días y consiguió sus alas y su espada en dieciocho. El resto de los guardianes sí contaron con todo el tiempo del mundo." Respondió. "Tú y él fueron las únicas excepciones."

Andrew había seguido a la bolita de luz de la espada de Esmeralda por una infinidad de pasillos, hasta llegar a una habitación. Allí había una cama, un armario, un baño, y una pequeña biblioteca. Andrew investigó el lugar.

Decidió darse primero un baño. Quiso ponerse la ropa que llevaba puesta al llegar a Nexus, pero al ver el armario, creyó que tal vez encontraría algo allí. Su sorpresa fue tan grande al ver que toda su ropa, la de su mundo, se encontraba allí. ¿Cómo era eso posible? La respuesta llegó rápidamente.

.

"Buenas tardes joven Andrew, mi nombre es Camila, y fui ordenada por la princesa Kristelll para servirles a usted y a su amiga Amaralia en su visita a Nexus. Es un honor conocerlo" dijo haciendo una reverencia. Inmediatamente después, se acercó a Andrew y le despejó sus dudas, "este armario es mágico, solo basta tocarlo para que el sepa cuáles son las prendas que usted posee. Observe."

Camila cerró el armario. Lo toco nuevamente y al abrirlo, aparecieron sus prendas de vestir. "Como verá, ahora es mi ropa la que se encuentra en el armario" dijo sonriendo.

"Vaya, esto es increíble." Comentó Andrew.

"¿Tiene hambre joven Andrew?" preguntó Camila.

"No te preocupes, esperaré a Ami" respondió.

Camila lo pensó por un momento, y creyó que lo mejor sería que supiera la verdad… "Ami no volverá, joven Andrew. Ella ha comenzado su entrenamiento y estará aislada por un buen tiempo."

"E-Entonces ¿no la veré?" Andrew bajo la mirada, se sentía un poco solo, pero realizo que si ella entrenaba, entonces él también debía hacer algo para ayudarla. Ambos saldrían de este problema, como sea. "Camila, ¿dónde puedo encontrar libros acerca de corazones puros?, quiero investigar más sobre ese tema."

"Lo llevaré a la Biblioteca Planetaria de Nexus. Allí seguramente encontrará información que le sea útil. Pero antes, comerá algo" sonrió.

"Gracias, Camila".

.

Camila le hizo compañía a Andrew; ambos almorzaron en el comedor de la guarida de los guardianes. Camila le contaba leyendas, ritos de Nexus, y anécdotas. Andrew no se cansaba de escucharla, la estaba pasando muy bien después de todo. Andrew conoció a la familia real de Nexus mediante las historias de Camila. Ella quería mucho a la princesa Kristell, quien recientemente había sido presentada. Hablaron un poco de la guerra y de los demonios, lo suficiente para que Andrew realizara que la situación no era tan sencilla y que probablemente tarden algo en resolverla.

.

"Ya veo, entonces aún quedan cuatro demonios más por exterminar." Comentó Andrew.

"Así es, el último demonio fue asesinado hace 50 años por el Rey y la Reina, pero ambos han envejecido y ahora se debilitan cada vez más."

"Ya veo, es sorprendente que puedan vivir tanto años…" dijo comiendo un poco de la deliciosa fruta que Camila había recogido para él. Andrew se detuvo a pensar, y la curiosidad lo venció. La miró fijamente y le preguntó, "Camila, y tú, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

Camila sonrió y dijo, "yo tengo 90 años."

Andrew sintió un tic en su ojo izquierdo. "No parece…" creyó decir para sí mismo, pero al notar que Camila lo había escuchado, él intervino, "es decir, en mi mundo, una persona con 90 años es una anciana, pero tú… eres realmente joven" se sonrojó.

Camila le sonrió y dijo "Es hora de irnos."

Camila y Andrew se adentraron en el oasis. No muy lejos, se encontraba una numerosa tropa de soldados.

"Por su seguridad, estos nobles caballeros nos acompañaran." Dijo Camila.

.

Andrew se subió a un carruaje junto con ella, y los dos unicornios comenzaron a andar, hasta que ambos extendieron sus alas y volaron. Andrew observaba el paisaje. En realidad Nexus era muy hermoso, era espectacular. Poco a poco Andrew volvió a mirar aquel desierto que habían cruzado antes, hasta adentrarse en unas montañas verdes. Pronto llegaron a un valle y lo cruzaron. Camila señaló la ventana y dijo: "en aquellas ruinas, la señorita Amaralia se encuentra entrenando."

Andrew miró a través de la ventana, hacia las ruinas y efectivamente el entrenamiento de Ami había comenzado. Parecían dos pequeñas hormigas desde arriba. Andrew le deseo suerte a la distancia.

Pronto llegaron a un pueblo inmenso, y desde lo alto él divisó un castillo enorme. Allí habitaba la familia real, y la tan conocida princesa. El carruaje se detuvo muy cerca del castillo.

Andrew se quedó maravillado, parecía como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo y se encontrara en la época medieval, donde el suelo era rocoso, las casas eran de piedra, pero éstas estaban mejor elaboradas. Camila sostuvo su mano y lo guió. Cruzaron un río a través de un puente hasta adentrarse más en el pueblo. Las calles eran tranquilas, los niños jugaban con una pelota, parecido a su mundo. Cruzaron un parque, y luego un mercado, hasta llegar a la Biblioteca Planetaria de Nexus. Dentro, todo era rústico y había un gran corredor, donde al final, los esperaba una hermosa recepcionista.

.

"Bienvenidos, ¿en qué los puedo ayudar?"

"Buscamos libros acerca de corazones puros. ¿Dónde podemos buscar?" preguntó Camila.

"Corredor F, él se encargará de ayudarlos." Dijo la recepcionista.

.

La persona encargada de ayudarlos era un hombre de orejas puntiagudas. Andrew se asombro al escuchar que era un elfo. De acuerdo a Camila, ellos eran seres muy cultos y disfrutaban la lectura. Les indicó donde podían buscar y luego se retiró. Andrew sacó varios libros y se dirigió hacia una mesa, en donde paso toda la tarde leyendo junto a Camila.

Sus ojos estaban cansados, ya era de noche. Tenía mucho sueño hasta que la voz de Camila lo despertó.

.

"He encontrado algo, Andrew" dijo en tono sereno. Pero había algo en su voz que parecía perturbarla.

.

Andrew soltó el libro luego de haber leído ese párrafo. No lo podía creer.

_._

_Las personas de corazón puro poseen una terrible maldición. A lo largo de la historia, siempre han sido perseguidas y ejecutadas (…) Lastimosamente, una persona con corazón puro nunca dejara de serlo._

**°°° Fin del primer Capítulo XVII °°°**

**Público en general:** Morí.

Atte.

_Katty-chan (:_


	18. Chapter 18

**Más allá de la realidad**

_By Katty-chan_

**Clasificación: **T

Resumen: Una típica estudiante de primer año de preparatoria descubre la existencia de un mundo nuevo llamado Nexus, en donde la magia y los sueños más descabellados pueden hacerse realidad. Sin embargo no todo es color rosa pastel, la vida le enseñara que también hay peligros y seres malignos. Ella y sus nuevos amigos protegerán a toda costa el mundo que oculta consigo lo que para algunos es imposible.

**Aclaración**:

El presente fic pertenece a mi imaginación. Cualquier semejanza con cualquier otro fic (o la vida de real si se da el caso) es tan solo coincidencia.

* * *

Nota de la autora: El nombre de algunos personajes cambiaron. Para una lectura más entretenida se sugiere leer los nombres con acento británico.

Tomoyo=Daphne

Ori=Chelsea

Rai=Nicolas

Asuna=Esmeralda

**°°° Capítulo XVIII °°°**

**.**

**.**

**Nexus**

**.**

**.**

**Parte IV**

**.**

**.**

Mi entrenamiento solo duraría menos de dieciséis días en lugar de cuatro meses. Debía apresurarme si quería solucionar todo esto de una vez por todas y regresar a mi vida normal.

Kanna me explicó que sería algo difícil, considerando el hecho de que no sé nada acerca de la magia porque soy humana. Me explicó que lo primero que haríamos sería averiguar que _elemento de la naturaleza_ controlo mejor.

.

"Los habitantes de este universo_, los comunes,_ pueden controlar solo un elemento: agua, fuego, tierra o aire. Las personas con un nivel espiritual mayor logran controlar hasta dos o incluso tres. Otros, pueden controlar los cuatro, esas personas son consideradas las más fuertes, pues tienen a la naturaleza de su lado. En el caso de los guardianes, ellos deben controlar los cuatro, aunque siempre hay un elemento dominante. Por ejemplo, Esmeralda controla los cuatro elementos, pero su elemento dominante es la tierra, mientras que el de Kimi es el agua."

.

En ese instante recordé el asombroso poder de Kimi cuando peleó en el bosque en contra de Blaissen. Realmente su ataque _Prisión de hielo_ era muy poderoso.

.

"Kimi es muy hábil, ella ha logrado transformar el agua en hielo, incluso evaporarla. Por el contrario Esmeralda no controla muy bien tal elemento, pero es capaz de realizar los movimientos básicos" comentó. "Otro caso muy curioso es el de Enrique, él es muy bueno controlando los cuatro elementos, sin embargo, su elemento dominante también es el agua. Además su espada le da ventajas. Pronto sabrás por qué…" Kanna se detuvo y comenzó a reírse de la nada, para luego decir, "Ichimaru, por otra parte, es un caso perdido. No controla bien ni uno de los elementos salvo uno: aire. Se ha ganado mi respeto. Se esforzó muchísimo en controlar dicho elemento, a pesar de que en un principio no era muy bueno…" hizo una breve pausa y se detuvo a pensar. Desvió la mirada y dijo… "Por último está Aaron" suspiró, al parecer lo recordó con un poco de amargura. "Podría decirte que él fue el mejor de todos mis estudiantes pues controló los cuatro elementos a la perfección. El único problema con él son sus emociones, éstas hacen que pierda la concentración y actúe de forma imprudente. De lo contrario, él sería el líder de los guardianes." Volvió a suspirar. "En fin, lo atraparemos y la nueva guardiana será Kristell, la princesa de Nexus. ¡Bien! Comencemos" dijo juntando sus manos.

.

"¿Aaron será reemplazado?" pregunté antes de continuar.

"No te preocupes por eso ahora. Tú debes entrenar y dar lo mejor de ti en estos días, y si sigues haciendo tantas preguntas no serás capaz de obtener tus alas." Sentenció.

.

En ese instante un carruaje pasó volando sobre las ruinas. Pude observar a Andrew, quien me miraba a través de la ventana. Él sonrió. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que desapareció. Recordé entonces como había sido cuando él estuvo entre las manos de Darren, cuando su vida estuvo al borde de su fin. No lo permitiría, no permitiría que él se lo lleve otra vez.

.

"Comencemos" dije acercándome hacia Kanna.

.

Kanna me comentó que el haber conseguido mi talismán sola nos daba una pequeña ventaja. Los otros guardianes habían tenido que acudir en busca de ayuda, con el monje Fuyi, quien es experto en encontrar la razón de existir de las personas: _la esencia de tu corazón_. Al parecer la mía había surgido cuando Aaron fue atacado por los guardianes, en mi mundo.

.

"Muy bien Ami, lo primero que debes saber es que nunca, sin importar quien sea, debes darle ese talismán a nadie. ¿Entendido?" dijo sonriendo. "Sin embargo, en esta ocasión debes guardarlo en aquel lado. Este entrenamiento lo debes hacer sola, sin la ayuda del poder del portal." Kanna señaló a una de las columnas que había en las ruinas. En ella había un agujero, dónde según lo que ella me dijo, debía dejar mi talismán. "Yo lo cuidaré mientras tú terminas tu entrenamiento."

.

Me acerqué con timidez y lo coloqué en el agujero. Regresé al centro de la plataforma y Kanna me miró fijamente.

.

"Esta es la parte más dura del entrenamiento" dijo "Entrarás en un estado de inconsciencia en donde te encontrarás con las cuatro diosas de la naturaleza. Cada una de ellas representa uno de los elementos. Tres de ellas te mentirán, solo una te dirá la verdad. Tú sabrás quien no te miente, gritarás que elemento es, y ese será tu elemento dominante. ¿Entendido?" preguntó.

"Sí" dije.

.

Kanna hizo una serie de movimientos y de la plataforma se levantó una especie de mesa de piedra, en donde yo debía recostarme. Kanna lentamente cerró mis ojos con su mano y yo me quedé profundamente dormida.

Sabía que estaba supuestamente inconsciente, que todo era un sueño, sin embargo, mis sentidos podían capturar tan claramente lo que había alrededor de mí, que podría jurar que era real.

Noté que llevaba un vestido corto, de color blanco, el cabello suelto, y estaba descalza. En mi sueño, me encontraba en un cañón, entre una cadena de montañas desiertas. Anduve por unos momentos sola hasta que comencé a oír voces.

.

_Al fin te encontramos Ami._

_Fue una gran molestia buscarte por tanto tiempo._

_¿Quiénes son ustedes tres?_

_Permítenos presentarnos… Somos 3 de los 7 guardianes del planeta paralelo a este: Nexus… y hemos venido a llevarte con nosotros… porque tú eres quien faltaba… tú eres la séptima guardiana del Portal._

_¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios me están hablando?_

_No puede ser… ella no puede ser una de los 7 guardianes… ¡es solo una humana!_

Eran las voces de los guardianes, y la mía. ¿Acaso ellos estaban en mi sueño? Los busqué pero no los encontré.

_¿Estás segura que tú eres la guardiana? Esperaba… algo más._

.

Una voz irreconocible comenzó a hablarme, era una de las diosas de las cuales Kanna me había advertido.

.

"Todos dicen que lo soy" respondí.

_._

_Y… ¿cómo sabes que ellos dicen la verdad? Tú no pareces tener algo en particular. Eres una humana muy común, dudo mucho que logres finalizar el entrenamiento._

"Yo no lo sé. Solo siento que éste es mi deber, y lo cumpliré. Y tú no eres capaz de decir que no puedo, solo yo. Y yo digo que lo lograré." Había recordado la primera lección de Kanna, no permitiría que alguien me diga que _no puedo_.

_¿Coraje? Interesante. Me pregunto si tendrás fortaleza._

De pronto las montañas comenzaron a temblar, las rocas comenzaron a deslizarse y yo me encontraba en medio. Comencé a correr hasta que tropecé.

_Me tienes miedo._

.

"Por supuesto, ¿acaso querías matarme?" le regañé.

_Solo son rocas, qué débil eres. Patético. Adiós._

_¿Qué fue eso?_

Sin dudas había sido extraño. Ahora me encontraba en un lugar diferente. Me encontraba en un valle, el viento soplaba con fuerza y la tierra parecía temblar. Todo era muy extraño, el cielo estaba despejado, pero el sol no calentaba lo suficiente. Tenía frío, tanto que temblaba.

Caminé sin rumbo nuevamente. Trate de abrigarme abrazándome a mí misma, pero a medida que avanzaba todo era peor, tenía más frío. Por eso me recosté en el césped y espere hasta que la diosa apareciera.

.

_¿Hija estás bien? Te oí quejarte._

_Me duele la cabeza má._

_¿Quieres que te traiga alguna pastilla?_

_No. Quiero dormir._

_¿¡Dormir! ¡Llevas más de 24 horas dormida hija! Estaba al borde de llevarte al hospital_

_¿T-Tanto?_

_¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

_Agh, mamá no quiero recordar. Me causa mucho dolor._

_Está bien hija. Te traeré algo de comer._

.

Otra vez las voces. Era mi madre, preocupada por mí. No me agradaba en lo más mínimo esta situación, tenía miedo de que le fueran a hacer daño a mi mamá.

_¿Por qué eres tan dependiente? Necesitas que te cuiden siempre. Eres débil._

.

La diosa había aparecido. "Lo sé," suspiré, "pero aún así, me haré fuerte y me esforzaré por ser independiente."

_No te creo. Lo que haces, lo haces por ti, no por ellos._

.

Dijo entre risas. Respondí inmediatamente. "No me conoces diosa, no puedes decirme eso. Yo sí lo hago por ellos, quiero salvarlos."

_¿Cómo es posible que te arriesgues tanto no solo por tus seres queridos, sino también por las personas de Nexus?_

.

"Porque yo soy una guardiana, y protegeré la vida del mal." Solo respondí lo que el corazón me dijo en ese momento.

_¿Quieres jugar conmigo?_

.

Me preguntó. Esta diosa tenía la actitud de un niño. Aunque no la podía ver, y solo oír, le respondí… "No creo que haya problema." Enseguida, ella hizo que la tierra temblara más, y sentí como el viento soplaba aún con más fuerza. De pronto sin que yo pudiera hacer algo, un torbellino me atrapó y comencé a girar.

.

"Basta, te digo que basta" le grité.

_Jajaja, pero tú querías jugar conmigo_

.

Dijo riendo.

"¡Te ordenó que te detengas en este instante!" chillé.

.

En ese instante volví a sentir el frío césped. Me había golpeado fuertemente la espalda. Me quedé por unos instantes quejándome de dolor en el suelo. Ella seguía riéndose.

.

"¿¡Esto te parece divertido! Me has hecho daño" le recriminé.

_Que no te detengan guardiana, suerte. Adiós._

Kanna vigilaba cautelosamente el talismán de Ami, mientras ella se encontraba recostada sobre la mesa de piedra, enfrentándose a las cuatro diosas.

_Me pregunto cómo lo hará_, decía para sí misma.

.

"¿Cómo va con el entrenamiento?" Preguntó una voz masculina, en tono muy serio.

"Hasta ahora todo normal. No se ha fracturado nada, como tú" dijo entre risas, mientras examinaba el cuerpo de Ami.

"Aun no. Todos sabemos que lo que le pase en sus sueños le ocurrirá a su cuerpo. Veamos cuanta suerte tiene…" comentó divertido Enrique.

"No te preocupes por ella. En lugar de eso deberías cerciorarte de que todo esté en orden con el cumplimiento de la sentencia de Kaguya." Agregó Kanna. "No queremos visitas inoportunas."

"Lo sé. Me dirigía hacia su prisión en este instante. Solo vine de paso. Suerte Kanna" dijo para despedirse y desaparecer volando.

.

De pronto el cuerpo de Ami se retorció de dolor. Ami comenzó a quejarse. Al parecer su espalda había resultado herida.

"Tsk. Sé fuerte. Vamos, no te rindas." Le susurró al oído.

Sentía una sensación muy extraña en mis pies. Ahora me encontraba en un lugar diferente, al parecer el elemento anterior me había mentido. Mi espalda aún me dolía. Y mis pies me ardían de tanto caminar descalza. De pronto, me di cuenta de que no podía ver el suelo, ni mis pies, pero estos sentían algo raro.

Caminé por un largo rato hasta que escuché a mis amigos.

.

_¡Ami! ¡Regresaste al fin!_

_Hola Daphne. Sí, al fin he vuelto._

_¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! Intente ir a visitarte, pero eran demasiadas tareas… y cuando te llamaba me decían que estabas descansando… ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

_Si Ami… ¡cuéntanos todo!_

_Déjenla… que no ven su rostro, sigue cansada… no debiste venir a clases hoy tampoco._

_Descuida Nicolas, me encuentro mejor._

_Ahh… bueno ¿entonces nos dirás que fue lo que ocurrió?_

_Supongo que tiene que ver con Aaron ¿no es así?_

_¿A qué te refieres Chelsea?_

_¡Shh Chelsea!_

.

Mis amigos… recuerdo muy bien lo lindo que se comportaban conmigo, y lo mucho que se preocupaban por mí.

_¿Por qué los dejaste?_

.

"No lo hice porque quise" respondí. El elemento había aparecido.

_Eres tan infantil, porque dejas que te digan lo que tienes que hacer. Deberías ser como yo. Libre como el viento._

.

¿Viento? ¡Acaso era aire el elemento de ésta diosa? Quise gritarlo pero aun tenia ciertas dudas, quizá me mentía. "Yo también soy libre por eso tomé la decisión de venir."

_Pues, en tal caso, deberías ser tan dura como una piedra y no dejar que las palabras de tus amigos te hieran. Así como yo. A mí no me importa lo que todos digan de mí, yo no soy de alguien, soy indomable._

.

¿Tierra o Aire? "Diosa, porque te comparas con los otros elementos, ¿acaso no crees en ti?"

_¡No digas eso! Yo n-no… ¡NO! Yo no soy el reflejo de nadie, ellos creen verse en mí, ¡yo soy única!_

.

Gritó histérica. De pronto recordé la sensación de mis pies, estaban mojados, y todo tuvo sentido.

.

"Tú eres ag-…"

_Cállate, ¡no me controlarás!_

¿Me habrá escuchado?

No podía distinguir muy bien dónde me encontraba ahora. Anduve por unos momentos sola otra vez. Todo estaba cubierto por una neblina muy densa. Sentía que ya había estado en este lugar antes. Entonces recordé y me detuve de inmediato. Justo a tiempo, pues si daba un paso más iba a caer por el mismo lugar de la última vez, cuando me torcí el tobillo y Aaron tuvo que venir por mí. Era el mismo bosque.

.

_¿Ami? ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?_

_¡¿Dónde estabas? Me caí por el precipicio y me lastimé._

_Genial, sólo esto faltaba, bien supongo que no tendremos opción. Huiremos._

_¿Acaso no estábamos haciendo eso?_

_Te dejé para luchar. Ya no hay más enemigos. Sólo queda uno, de eso se encargarán los guardianes._

_._

_Esas voces,_ pensé. Era Aaron. Lo busqué con la mirada, pero no lo encontré. Torpemente, caminé hacia delante y caí por el precipicio que quise evitar. Me torcí el tobillo nuevamente, pero el dolor no era lo que me importaba. Tenía que averiguar el elemento.

_¿Quieres recuperarlo?_

.

Me preguntó una voz. "¿Quién eres?"

_Aaron está con Silenne._

.

Continuaba molestando. Pero debía tratar de averiguar si me mentía como las anteriores. "¿Qué quieres de mi?"

_Tú eres quien quiere algo de mi. Tú no tienes nada que ofrecerme._

.

¿Cómo sabré si me está mintiendo? Debía pensar, hacerle más preguntas. "¿Cómo sabes que Aaron está con Silenne?"

_Eso no puedo revelarlo, es un secreto._

_Tonta, ¿por qué siempre te preocupas tanto por él? Parece como si él fuera el centro del cual siempre giras alrededor, como si él fuera el sol de tus mañanas._

.

"No lo sé. Tú dime la verdad, ¿por qué siempre me preocupo por él?"

_Porque lo quieres._

.

En ese instante me di cuenta de algo crucial y pregunté "¿Por qué crees que no tengo que ofrecerte algo?"

_Porque yo tengo todo, yo lo soy todo, yo tengo poder._

_._

_Qué elemento tan arrogante_, pensé. Pero aun debía averiguar cuál era. "Tú no me conoces a mi diosa, yo puedo ofrecerte mucho, si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de conocerte."

_Eres una niña, no sabes nada de la vida, no tienes idea de quién soy, yo asusto._

.

"Eso es algo que sabré si me dejas conocerte. Pero yo no creo que alguno de los elementos de la naturaleza asuste" confesé, todos los elementos me parecían hermosos.

_Yo también puedo destruir y hacer daño._

.

"Yo no lo creo. Si tú lo haces es porque te obligan. ¿Por qué habrías de acabar con la naturaleza, con la vida, si tú lo eres?"

No oí respuesta.

Insistí, pero esta vez fui más directa. "¿Por qué me has elegido a mi diosa?"

_._

_Porque veo en ti un valor sin igual y porque tú no eres como los demás. Tú no crees que yo siempre destruyo todo a mi paso, tú sabes que soy vida, que soy Luz._

.

En ese instante yo grité. "Fuego, tú eres fuego."

"Lo logró" comentó Ichimaru.

"Eso parece… Ami, despierta." susurró Kanna.

.

Poco a poco, fui abriendo mis ojos. Mis párpados me pesaban.

Sé que había estado durmiendo, pero aun así tenía demasiado sueño. Me dolía la espalda, mi tobillo estaba torcido (nuevamente), mis pies ardían. Al parecer todo lo que me ocurrió en los sueños afectó mi cuerpo.

Traté de levantarme pero no pude. "Yo te ayudo" habló Ichimaru. "Gracias" le respondí. Me senté, pero mi espalda me dolía demasiado. Ichi pidió que bajara mi cabeza, pues me iba a sanar. Sentí como su mano calentaba y recorría toda mi espalda. Poco a poco recobré la postura, y dejó de dolerme.

Ichi me miraba con melancolía. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti" dijo. Luego Kanna intervino.

"Y bien, ¿quién te dijo la verdad?" en ese instante recordé lo ocurrido. No estaba muy segura, pero al parecer, mi elemento dominante era… "fuego, el fuego me ha elegido."

.

En ese instante las cuatro diosas aparecieron en frente de mí. La primera diosa que me habló en mis sueños había sido la diosa de la tierra; la segunda, la diosa del aire (qué divertido su juego); la diosa del agua fue la tercera, y me miraba realmente mal, parecía que le incomodaba mi presencia; y por último la diosa del fuego, quien me sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Ésta última se acercó. Lentamente aproximo su dedo índice hacia mi frente. "Cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Gracias" finalizó sonriendo.

Ichimaru y Kanna se quedaron maravillados "Eres la primera guardiana elegida por el fuego Ami, felicitaciones." Dijo Kanna.

Yo les sonreí, me sentía cansada pero muy orgullosa de mi misma. En ese entonces, la diosa del agua se aproximo y se dirigió a Kanna e Ichimaru.

"Ella también me descubrió a mí. No pude mentirle. También cuentas conmigo." Volteé para verla en ese instante situar su dedo en mi frente y decir "Te apoyaré".

.

Kanna e Ichi se habían quedado sin palabras. De acuerdo a sus comentarios, era imposible tener dos elementos dominantes, y más aún si eran fuego y agua, dos elementos opuestos. Sencillamente era extraordinario. Ichimaru me cargó, me dio muchas vueltas, y luego gritó: "¡Yo sabía que eras especial!"

Las otras diosas me miraron y dijeron "Nosotras te apoyaremos, pero no seremos tu elemento dominante" y desaparecieron.

.

Ichi seguía feliz, quería pronto avisarle a todos los guardianes, en especial a Enrique, para ver su rostro de envidia. Kanna sugirió que lo busque y se quede con él, que yo había conseguido una parte del entrenamiento, pero aún falta mucho por hacer, y el entrenamiento sería más duro, pues tendría que practicar con dos elementos. Ella suspiró y, feliz, se acercó a mí.

.

"Bien hecho" dijo sacudiendo mi cabellera con su mano.

"Ichimaru, la sentencia comenzará en unas horas. Debes vigilar que todo salga bien, es tu deber."

"Entendido Kanna" en seguida, volteó y se dirigió a mí, "volveré mañana Ami."

.

Sin darme cuenta, habían transcurrido 12 horas, y al parecer un evento muy importante estaba por ocurrir.

Ichimaru se apresuró. La hora de la sentencia de Kaguya estaba por llegar, además tenía muchas ganas de ver la expresión de Enrique cuando se entere de que Ami fue elegida por dos elementos, algo que nunca antes había ocurrido.

Volaba tranquilo hasta llegar al anfiteatro donde acabarían para siempre con Kaguya. Entró por la puerta y caminó por el pasillo alumbrado por antorchas. Al llegar al final del camino observó a Enrique sentado en su silla esperando a que todos los miembros del Consejo arribaran para dar inicio a la sentencia. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas sobre la barbilla.

.

Ichimaru se acercó y tocó su hombro, "tengo noticias de Kanna."

Enrique abrió los ojos, sus perfectos ojos azules, y sin mirarlo preguntó, "¿qué ocurre?"

"Ami ha finalizado su entrenamiento, Enrique. En tan solo doce horas" arqueó la ceja.

Enrique seguía inmóvil, no se había sorprendido ni un poco, pues no lo había superado, él terminó el primer entrenamiento en 11 horas 53 minutos."¿Cuál es su elemento dominante?" preguntó sin mucho interés.

Ichimaru sonrió y dijo orgulloso, "¿Su? Dirás _sus_"

Enrique se levantó de su asiento lentamente y volteó a mirarlo. Ichimaru retrocedió un poco, "¿A qué te refieres, Ichimaru?"

Ichimaru tragó saliva y dijo riendo "Ami fue elegida por el fuego y por el agua, ambos son sus elementos dominantes."

Enrique no lo podía creer. Se limitó a sonreír de lado para luego decir, "hmp, interesante humana. Veremos cómo le va en el resto del entrenamiento. Controlar dos elementos opuestos, no será sencillo. Ni para ella ni para Kanna."

.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, Ichimaru por dentro reía, sabía que Enrique temía ser reemplazado.

.

"Ichimaru, revisa el perímetro del norte. Nadie debe interrumpir el cumplimiento de ésta sentencia. Nadie. ¿Entendido?"

.

Ichimaru hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó por donde vino.

.

Enrique, por otra parte, miraba a su alrededor, y observó cómo los 12 consejeros llegaban y se localizaban en sus respectivas posiciones, y como Kaguya ingresaba hacía el centro del anfiteatro, atada a un poderoso hechizo.

.

"¡Boo!" gritó alguien al oído de Enrique.

Rápidamente, el Primero saltó sobre el cuerpo de la persona que lo había querido sorprender, pero éste lo esquivó con agilidad.

.

"Enrique soy yo, Kristell, ¿por qué eres tan paranoico?" bromeó.

Enrique se levantó del suelo y acomodó rápidamente su cabello. "Me sorprendiste" confesó.

"¿Escuché bien? La tan esperada séptima guardiana tiene dos elementos dominantes, eso es increíble" dijo divertida.

"No seas tan _humilde_" comentó sarcásticamente. "Sabes bien que no compite contigo, tú tienes a los cuatro elementos como dominantes" dijo aproximándose al filo del balcón para ver a Kaguya nuevamente.

Kristell lo siguió con la mirada. "Bueno, es verdad" sonrió. "Mi padre y mi madre están por llegar" dijo cambiando de tema.

"Tú no deberías estar aquí. Nunca te han gustado este tipo de sentencias, en las cuales no hay purificación del alma del condenado" la retó Enrique.

Kristell suspiró, "Lo sé, lo sé, pero mi padre cree que es conveniente que esté presente en este acontecimiento. Quiere que me haga más fuerte, emocionalmente" comentó divertida.

Enrique lo pensó un poco… "Mejor vete Kris, no quiero que estés presente." Volteó a mirarla y se acercó un poco, "en serio."

Kristell pudo observar su mirada de preocupación, y sonrió amablemente "¿quieres que desobedezca a mi padre?" lo retó.

Él no respondió. "Bueno, está bien, lo haré. Pero si él te pregunta, yo estuve contigo todo el tiempo ¿entendido?" añadió Kristell para luego desaparecer.

.

Enrique suspiró resignado. _Cuando dejará de ser tan imprudente_, pensó, y volvió a mirar a Kaguya, quien entraba dentro del ataúd de metal.

La ceremonia había comenzado. Ella dijo sus últimas palabras "La muerte es solo un nuevo comienzo."

El ataúd fue sellado. En el habían catorce rendijas, por las cuales entrarían catorce espadas, las de los doce consejeros, sumadas a las del Rey y la Reina. Los catorce se acercaron, y todos juntos, clavaron sus espadas. La sentencia se había cumplido con éxito.

Esmeralda se encontraba en lo alto, escribiendo cada detalle de la sentencia y noto ciertos aspectos sospechosos…

"Que extraño. Al parecer la sentencia no ha tenido ningún tipo de injerencia por parte de Darren" comentó. En ese llegó un segundo sujeto.

"Me parece sospechoso que nadie haya tratado de detener la sentencia de Kaguya, y que haya sido tan sencillo acabar con ella ¿no crees?"

"Es verdad Leonardo, todo es muy… extraño" comentó Esmeralda.

En el otro extremo del anfiteatro, se encontraba Lilianth observando. En el fondo se sentía aliviada. Edward podría descansar en paz. Se sentía muy agradecida de haber escuchado su voz segundos antes de acabar con Kaguya, pues gracias a él su corazón estaba limpio, sin odio, sin deseos de venganza.

"Incluso luego de que fallecieras, te preocupaste por mí" susurró Lilianth, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. "Edward, gracias."

.

.

**°°° Fin del primer Capítulo XVII °°°**

**Público en general:** Recontra morí.

Atte.

_Katty-chan (:_


	19. Chapter 19

**Más allá de la realidad**

_By Katty-chan_

**Clasificación: **T

Resumen: Una típica estudiante de primer año de preparatoria descubre la existencia de un mundo nuevo llamado Nexus, en donde la magia y los sueños más descabellados pueden hacerse realidad. Sin embargo no todo es color rosa pastel, la vida le enseñara que también hay peligros y seres malignos. Ella y sus nuevos amigos protegerán a toda costa el mundo que oculta consigo lo que para algunos es imposible.

**Aclaración**:

El presente fic pertenece a mi imaginación. Cualquier semejanza con cualquier otro fic (o la vida de real si se da el caso O_O) es tan solo coincidencia (:

**

* * *

**

****

**°°° Capítulo XIX °°°**

**.**

**.**

**Nexus**

**.**

**.**

**Parte V**

Caminaba tranquila, recordando la brisa matutina de aquel día, desviando mi mente de pensar en cualquier tipo de problemas. En ese instante solo quería cautivar en mis recuerdos la frescura de aquella mañana, que pronto acabaría. Esa tarde, mi padre me sorprendió. "Estarás presente en el cumplimiento de la sentencia de Kaguya", fue lo que me dijo.

Sin embargo, lo desobedecí. Digamos que fue por culpa de Enrique, después de todo, él siempre cuida de mi, y no quería que éste presente en tal evento. Sin dudas eso me hubiera arruinado el día, al menos eso creí.

Mientras caminaba por los alrededores del anfiteatro, observé a los lejos una sombra que se escabullía entre los arbustos y se adentraba en el pantano cercano. Decidí inspeccionar.

Conforme avanzaba, noté que dicha sombra corría con mayor velocidad. No había duda, estaba huyendo de mí, por ende, esa sombra no podía significar algo bueno y menos aun si ésta había salido del anfiteatro.

Me apresuré en lanzar una señal de auxilio de esa forma los soldados me ayudarían a localizar a la sombra que vi.

Todo fue en vano. Al final logró escapar.

"Hija mía, por favor, ten la amabilidad de repetir una vez más lo ocurrido" rogó mi padre.

Volví a explicarles a los presentes, es decir, mi madre, mi padre, Enrique, Ichimaru y Lilianth, lo ocurrido.

"¿Qué habrá podido ser eso que viste? Nadie logro sentir ningún aura maligna. Además el perímetro estaba protegido por un fuerte escudo, nadie pudo haber entrado…" refutó Lilianth.

"Siempre estuvo dentro" la contradije, "esa cosa, ente, sombra, o lo que sea, salió huyendo del anfiteatro" renegué. Parecía que todos creían que mentía.

Un fuerte suspiro se escuchó en el Gran Salón. Apareció Leonardo.

"Confíen en lo que Kristell les está diciendo. Después de todo, ella no tiene razón por la cual mentir, ¿o si?"

Leonardo era un noble caballero, que si bien es cierto no pertenecía al linaje real, se había ganado dicho título por sus heroicas hazañas. Era un hombre joven, muy atractivo, y de apariencia intimidante. Sus ojos eran de color jade, y poseía un cabello color marrón con destellos dorados, poco común, pero le deba un toque único.

"Gracias, al menos cuento con el apoyo de alguien" dije sonriéndole de lado.

"Investigaré el caso, mientras tanto, guardianes, manténganse alerta" ordenó Enrique. "Leonardo, por favor, encárgate de proteger a Kanna y a la séptima guardiana. No deben perder la concentración de lo que hacen…"

"Vale. Yo me encargo de eso" aceptó Leonardo.

_Solo soy una carga, una maldita carga. Eso siempre seré para Ami._

Recostado sobre la cama, se encontraba Andrew, quien no había dejado de pensar en lo que encontró en la biblioteca. Él seria perseguido eternamente por la pureza de su corazón. Siempre.

"¡Por más fuerte que ella se haga, nunca podrá protegerme para siempre!" gritó levantándose de la cama, muy amargo.

"Joven Andrew, le pido que se tranquilice y deje esto en manos de su amiga. Por ahora sería mejor que no le cuente esto a nadie. Solo causaríamos problemas. Esperemos a que la señorita Amaralia finalice su entrenamiento para comentárselo…" sugirió Camila.

Era verdad, interrumpir a Ami en ese instante sencillamente no era la mejor opción. El silencio parecía ser el más indicado. Un silencio que implicaba aumentar la irá y la impotencia de Andrew.

Ya iba a amanecer.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a rozar mis mejillas. ¿Cómo?, pues había estado durmiendo al aire libre durante mi estadía en Nexus. Esa mañana algo extraño ocurrió. Un sujeto llamado Leonardo se presentó y dijo que se quedaría con nosotras por un tiempo. ¿Por qué? No tengo idea.

"¡Vamos! No te desconcentres, mantén el control de los dos elementos" gritaba furiosa Kanna.

En estos últimos días había conseguido mantener estable el control de los dos elementos dominantes, algo que se debe a mi don natural de controlar mi energía espiritual. Pero aun debía esforzarme más.

"Si quieres finalizar este entrenamiento exitosamente deberás esforzarte mucho más. Recuerda nuevamente la vida de quienes corren peligro. ¿Dejarás que se lleven nuevamente a tu amigo?" me reprochó.

No lo permitiría. Sin duda, no lo haría. Andrew se había vuelto en mi motivación, la razón por la cual me esforzaba. Mi meta era protegerlo, a como dé lugar, para luego poder regresar a nuestras vidas de antes.

"Kanna… es hora de que revise el perímetro" habló Leonardo, levantándose de su sitio. Había estado sentado cerca a uno de los pilares de las ruinas donde nos encontrábamos.

"Hazlo. Solo una cosa más…" dijo acercándose a él.

Kanna le susurró algo al oído que dejo sorprendido a Leonardo. Tan solo pude escuchar… "Bien, pero no puedo prometerte nada."

En ese preciso instante, Kanna volteó a mirarme con furia. Había perdido la concentración y me dio una paliza. Yo me encontraba sobre un tronco de madera colgando de un pie, en cuanto ella lo derrumbó con un leve movimiento. Caí al suelo de cara, y dolió.

"Ni siquiera puedes caerte bien. Patético."

Alcé la mirada y la fulminé. En serio pagaría eso.

Esa misma tarde Kanna y yo dimos una caminata. Nos adentramos en el oasis nuevamente. El calor se hacía cada vez más intenso conforme caminábamos. A lo lejos comencé a oír sonidos de animales, animales que jamás había visto. Nexus era un planeta muy exótico después de todo.

Llegamos al borde de un acantilado. "Muy bien Amaralia, te he traído hasta aquí para que hagas uso del elemento del agua para salvarte de una situación muy peligrosa."

Pensé en cuál sería la situación a la que tendría que hacer frente pero mi cerebro no me daba ni una pincelada. e, Kanna desapareció de mi lado. Y sin notar cómo pasó, algo me había empujado. Comencé a caer.

_De ésta no me iba a salvar. No lo haría._

Conformé pasaban los segundos, me acercaba cada vez más al río de abajo. Sin embargo, no había forma de salvarme, chocaría con las rocas pues la profundidad no parecía ser mucha.

_Que hago, que hago, que hago. ¿Cómo protegeré a Andrew si no puedo protegerme a mi misma?_

Abrí los ojos y lo enfrenté. Con mi poder, concentré y elevé la mayor cantidad de agua, lo suficiente como para protegerme de embestir contra las rocas. Lentamente, liberé el agua que acumulé hacía el río. Una vez que estaba parada adecuadamente, me aproximé a la orilla. _Me salvé_.

En ese instante apareció Kanna.

"Bien hecho, el secreto se encuentra en ser creativa e idear de que manera tu elemento dominante te puede salvar de una situación imprevista, y tú usaste de una manera apropiada al agua. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido usarla como amortiguador" me felicitó.

No le agradecí, después de todo, ella casi me asesina.

Los días siguientes fueron igual de duros. Tuve que hacer frente a dragones, recuperar objetos de lugares peligrosos, entre otras _pequeñas _misiones.

Todo marchaba perfecto hasta que un día, encontré algo interesante.

Me encontraba en una misión. Tenía que recuperar el sujetador de pelo de Kanna, el cual se encontraba al final de una cueva oscura. Utilicé el fuego para alumbrarme a lo largo del camino. Debía estar alerta, pues el elemento sorpresa era la característica principal de Kanna.

Medía mis pasos, hasta que en uno de ellos, escuché un sonido muy extraño. Fue como si hubiese pisado un vidrio. Miré hacia abajo. Sin darme cuenta, había estado caminando sobre un suelo de cristal, y éste se estaba rompiendo. Entré en pánico.

Me quedé inmóvil. No sabía que tan profundo era el abismo a mis pies y tampoco sabía cuando faltaba para llegar a un piso sólido y resistente. Tenía que elegir entre quedarme inmóvil y caer, o correr hasta donde llegue sin saber si llegaría a salvarme o simplemente caería. Cualquiera de esas dos me aterraba.

Había logrado sobrevivir a otros desafíos, quizá la suerte se agotó.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Esto no se trataba de suerte, sino de mi destreza y mis habilidades.

No había ninguna fuente de agua cercana, y solo poseía una antorcha de fuego. Pero pensé, ¿acaso no estoy en una cueva?, de alguna u otra manera, tiene que haber agua, en alguna parte. Me concentré lo más que pude y traté de concentrar la mayor cantidad de agua posible. Pero fue demasiado tarde. El suelo de cristal se quebró y comencé a caer.

La caída dolió y mucho; sin embargo, me levanté. Noté que mi brazo se había roto, por ende no podría controlar ningún elemento, pues para ello hace falta realizar una serie de movimientos con los brazos. Comencé a caminar hasta que tropecé con un montón de rocas posicionadas de manera inestable, y comencé a rodar con ellas.

Me golpee fuertemente la cabeza y comenzó a sangrar. El fuego se apagó, todo estaba a oscuras. Me senté y guardé la calma, tal y como me enseñó Kanna. Después de todo, ya no le temía a la oscuridad, había estado sumergida en ella antes, cuando fui capturada por Darren.

En ese momento, recordé algo importante. "Donde hay oscuridad siempre hay luz". Naturalmente, esta frase no tenía que ser tomada literalmente, pero valía la pena intentarlo, por ello forcé mi vista, hasta que creí ver algo brillar a lo lejos.

Fui acercándome con sumo cuidado. Efectivamente, había encontrado una especie de roca, que brillaba en la oscuridad. Con ella alumbré mi camino hacia la salida.

Al comentarle a Kanna mi fracaso, solo esperaba regaños, gritos, y quizá uno que otro golpe. Pero su expresión fue todo lo contrario.

Kanna me arrebató la roca y me miró sorprendida. "¿Cómo conseguiste esto?" preguntó.

"Lo encontré dentro de la cueva" respondí.

Kanna no hablaba, se quedó observando la roca por un largo rato hasta que intervine. "¿Qué tiene esa roca?"

No respondió, hasta que llegó Leonardo.

"Hice lo que me pediste" él, al ver la roca, se quedó mudo. Hasta que finalmente intervino. "E-Esa es la roca del báculo d-de la princesa Silenne."

Leonardo me llevó sobre su espalda hasta el castillo de la familia real. Al llegar, me dejaron en una habitación con un supuesto doctor. Él me sano las heridas y comentó que me encontraría bien, que solo tenía que descansar. Pero yo no podía descansar, debía continuar con mi entrenamiento.

Me aventuré y salí de la habitación en busca de Kanna.

El castillo era extremadamente inmenso, lleno de pasillos, habitaciones llenas de cuadros, bibliotecas, salas, era como un laberinto. Me asomé a una de las ventanas y me sorprendí al ver a la altura a la que me encontraba. Estaba en una torre, así que busqué las escaleras y bajé. Con cuidado, esquivé algunos soldados, y lentamente me acerqué hacía otras escaleras inmensas. Estas parecían llevarme a un algún lado importante.

Traté de localizar la presencia de Kanna, y esta se hacía más fuerte conforme me acercaba. Oculté lo mejor que pude mi energía para que Kanna no me descubriera y me asomé a la puerta de una habitación cercana al final de las escaleras. Escuché la conversación…

"Es imposible Kanna. ¿Estás diciendo que Silenne aun sigue con vida?" habló un hombre de voz gruesa.

"Así es, el día que Aaron se fue, pude notar su presencia, era muy débil, pero la sentí. Creí que solo era una ilusión, pero esta roca es la evidencia de que estuvo ocultándose en dicha cueva, ocultándose de todos" planteó su hipótesis.

"Efectivamente mi Rey, yo he seguido muy de cerca las pistas de Aaron, y tal parece ser que él nunca se escapó del planeta, debe estar oculto en algún lado con Silenne" habló Leonardo.

En ese instante, nada tuvo sentido. Aaron me había confesado la verdad. Él dijo que Silenne jamás reencarnaría, que había muerto y él solo quería alejarse de todo, ¿por qué habría de mentirme?

Mi cabeza comenzó a formular miles y miles de hipótesis, tratando de hallar alguna respuesta lógica a todo. Y terminé en el suelo. Por un momento creí que me había desmayado, pero no. Alguien me había derrumbado.

"¿Sabías que andar de chismosa tiene graves consecuencias y más aun si se trata de mis padres?" me amenazó una mujer.

Lógicamente, no pude responderle el ataque que me lanzó porque aun estaba en shock, simplemente la empuje con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

"¡Suéltame!" exigí.

Ambas comenzamos a golpearnos hasta que ella me acorraló, me tomó del brazo, y lo retorció. Yo simplemente grité de dolor, porque dio la casualidad de ser el brazo que acababa de romperme.

"¡Kristell detente! Ella es Ami, la séptima guardiana" gritó Enrique.

Rápidamente me liberó y me pidió disculpas.

"Oh, cuanto lo siento, no sabía que eras tú. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kristell" se presentó sonriendo amablemente.

Yo me limité a sonreírle de lado, mientras acariciaba mi brazo. Ella simplemente había terminado con él.

"Lamento mucho el malentendido, pero cualquiera que no sepa quién eres hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo. Después de todo espiar conversaciones ajenas no es bueno" intervino nuevamente.

Pude sentir como Kanna quería asesinarme con la mirada. Traté de excusarme pero fue en vano.

"Bueno, por favor, les pido a todos calma, estamos en una situación muy tensa. Regresemos al despacho a discutir todo esto con calma. Kristell, por favor, acompaña a Amaralia a la enfermería, deben curarle de inmediato su brazo. Obedece."

La princesa se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Conforme ambas íbamos caminando, ella empezó a formularme miles de preguntas, pero al notar mi incomodidad me preguntó directamente, "¿por qué te afecto tanto la noticia de Aaron?"

No me lo esperaba. ¿En serio me encontraba tan mal como para que alguien que no me conociera se diera cuenta?

Le respondí, "Aaron era como un hermano para mi" mentí, "y estoy muy preocupada por él. Es todo."

Kristell se detuvo y acercó su rostro al mío. "Mentirosa" sonrió para luego alejarse saltando. "Puedo notar como te pone nerviosa el hablar de él, y también escuchó los latidos de tu corazón cuando mencionas su nombre, ÉL-TE-GUSTA" dijo entre risas.

Me sonrojé. _Esta tipa es realmente extraña. Pudo adivinar cómo me sentía en ese instante, ¿o será que yo no sé disimular muy bien?_

Mentirle parecía no ser una opción así que le confesé mis sentimientos.

"Oh, entiendo. ¿Y no has pensado en salir a buscarlo? Por lo que me cuentas, a él también pareces importarle, incluso gustarle…" levantó una ceja.

"Sí, pero es solo un gusto, él a quien de verdad ama es a Silenne y en eso prefiero no interferir" dije resignada.

"Es una lástima, a mi me comentaron que él tal Aaron era un sujeto muy atractivo" hizo un puchero. "Ven, vayamos a mi habitación" dijo jalando mi otro brazo, el que no estaba roto.

"¡Espera!" grité en un intento desesperado por huir de ella.

Esa tarde la pase a su lado, conversando de lo más normal. Ella parecía entender muy bien mis sentimientos. También hablamos de ella. Me contó que por mucho tiempo había tenido que vivir oculta, pero desde que Kanna dejo de ser su maestra para ser la mía, todo el mundo se había enterado de su existencia. Ella me abrazó fuertemente.

"Si no hubiera sido por tu llegada probablemente nunca hubiera conocido a Zen" rió.

Zen era el príncipe de un planeta lejano, y quien le enviaba todos los días cartas y rosas.

Sin darme cuenta, habíamos llegado a su habitación, la cual era realmente hermosa. Tenía una terraza inmensa, con una vista a un campo, en donde al fondo se encontraba una laguna que reflejaba la cordillera. Era el cuarto de una princesa sin dudas, en él había una cama muy grande, cuyas sábanas parecían ser de seda muy fina. Todo en su cuarto tenía tonalidad rosa. Y qué decir de su pequeña sala. Decorada con flores, y detrás había un estante, con fotografías de ella con Enrique, sus padres y Kanna.

"Ellos son lo más valioso que tengo" sonrió de lado. "Solo con ellos interactué desde que era pequeña. Oh, y también con Camila. A ella la conocí hace diez años." Dijo mirando con nostalgia las fotografías.

Kristell parecía ser una mujer muy interesante, hiperactiva en sus momentos, pero con muy buenos sentimientos. Había sufrido muchísimo, al parecer, y eso la había hecho realmente fuerte.

Habían pasado ya once días desde que llegué a Nexus.

Kristell siempre venía a saludar mientras entrenaba y me traía fruta fresca para almorzar juntas. Aprovechábamos cada instante que Kanna tenía que irse para mirar al cielo y hablar de la vida. Kristell se convirtió rápidamente en una amiga muy cercana a mí. Teníamos tanto de que hablar: ella sobre Nexus, y yo sobre mi mundo. Comencé a hablarle de mi familia, mis amigos, y como era la vida de un ser humano, sin poderes, claro; ella me explicaba cómo eran las cosas aquí en Nexus.

Todo iba sobre ruedas. Aun faltaba unas cuantas horas para que anocheciera hasta que una gran explosión se escuchó a lo lejos.

"Esa energía es la energía maligna de Darren" advirtió Kristell.

Me puse de pie de inmediato. El solo escuchar su nombre me ponía muy nerviosa. La primera persona en quien pensé fue en Andrew, es por ello que le pedí a Kristell que fuésemos a investigar, y así lo hicimos. Después de todo, nos encontrábamos más cerca que los demás.

Al llegar al lugar de la explosión nos dimos con la gran sorpresa de que lo que había escuchado realmente había sido una bestia inmensa rugiendo. Su tamaño era increíble, comparado al de un edificio de 30 pisos por lo menos. Se trataba de una especie de minotauro, como aquellos descritos en leyendas griegas.

Kristell se apresuró pues esta bestia estaba a punto de atacar a una pequeña aldea cercana.

Ella utilizó el shunpo, una técnica de desplazamiento veloz que Kanna me había enseñado, para acercarse en menos de un segundo a la bestia, quien había lanzado de su boca una inmensa bola de fuego.

Ella utilizó el agua para contraatacar con éxito.

"No darás un paso más" sentenció.

De pronto, Kristell juntó ambas manos y desenrollo una especie de pergamino rosa. De éste se dispararon una infinidad de flechas que atacaron a la bestia, la cual cayó al suelo.

Los aldeanos aplaudieron a Kristell, y yo también. Su pelea había resultado impecable. Quería ser como ella, la admiraba de verdad.

Corrí en su dirección y ella a lo lejos me sonrió. Y justo cuando pasaba muy cerca de la bestia, ésta se levantó y me atrapó con su mano, mientras que con la otra, golpeó fuertemente la tierra, quebrándola. Dicha grieta amenazaba con atacar al pequeño pueblo. Kristell rápidamente detuvo su trayectoria dando otro fuerte golpe. Alzó la mirada y desenvainó su espada.

Voló en nuestra dirección y de un solo ataque derribó a la bestia, no sin antes cortar el brazo del minotauro y liberarme.

Delicadamente, pisamos tierra. Al parecer la bestia por fin había muerto. Al menos eso creímos. En realidad, todo había sido una trampa, puesto que la bestia repentinamente se hizo cenizas, y de éstas broto un ejército de alados, los súbditos de Darren. Eran demasiados para nosotras dos, así que lo primero que hicimos fue crear un escudo protector.

"Ayúdame Ami, dame tu energía para proteger a la aldea." Rogó.

Le transferí mi energía a Kristell, quien logró crear un escudo lo suficientemente poderoso para protegernos a nosotras y a la aldea de la invasión. Los demonios comenzaron a lanzar ataques continuos, y Kristell debía soportarlos hasta que la ayuda llegara. En ese entonces, pude observar como comenzó a nevar de pronto.

"Congela los cielos ¡Hyōrinmaru! "

Era Enrique, quien había lanzado un poderoso ataque de hielo usando una espada. Él solo derrumbo a todo el ejército que había aparecido y pronto llegaron el resto de los guardianes.

"Buen trabajo Kristell" la felicitó Ichimaru.

"No ha sido nada Ichimaru" dijo modesta. "Enrique, esto no ha acabado aun" dijo advirtiendo la presencia de una flecha viniendo en nuestro dirección.

Todos saltaron para esquivar la flecha menos… ¿quién? Sí, yo. Ichimaru tuvo que volver por mí, y por poco y nos cae. En la flecha había un trozo de tela enrollado. Era una amenaza.

_Denos el corazón puro, o Nexus perecerá y la oscuridad reinará._

Todos los guardianes cruzaron miradas hasta que Enrique intervino.

"Muy bien guardianes, estén alerta. Nos reuniremos en el castillo con el Rey y la Reina en 10 minutos. Amaralia Zuren, tú volverás a la guarida, por ahora te quedarás allá ¿comprendes?"

"¿Y qué será de Andrew?" pregunté rápidamente.

"Tú lo protegerás" ordenó.

Asentí con seguridad, y me dirigí a cumplir con sus órdenes.

_Se comunica a todos los habitantes de Nexus que nos encontramos en alerta roja. El toque de queda deberá ser respetado por todos, sin excepción. Por favor tomen en consideración las vías subterráneas de escape en caso de emergencias._

Ese había sido el aviso general del Rey a su pueblo.

Los guardianes, mientras tanto, estaban preocupados por el repentino ataque de Darren yo también estaba preocupada porque aun no había conseguido mis alas ni mi espada.

Sin embargo, había algo que me alegró. Luego de tantos días separados, por fin me encontré con Andrew. Nos abrazamos fuertemente, como si esta fuese la última vez que lo haríamos.

"Te he extrañado demasiado" me susurró al oído.

"Yo también" dije mientras ocultaba mi rostro en su cuello. No quería llorar, quería que él viera que me hice más fuerte, solo para protegerlo.

Esa noche él y yo dormimos juntos, como si estuviésemos en una pijamada. Sin embargo, él no podía dormir. Admitió que tenía mucho miedo, miedo de que algo malo me pasara, mientras que yo tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a él. Ambos reímos un rato ante lo cursi que podiamos ser.

Pero yo noté que Andrew estaba intranquilo y se lo pregunté "¿te ocurre algo?"

"Ami, hay algo que debes saber" confesó.

Me senté al filo de la cama, temía que fuese algo muy malo.

"Durante mi estadía, estuve buscando alguna u otra manera de ayudarte con este problema para no sentirme una carga…" quise interrumpirlo, pero él no me dejo… "fui a la biblioteca planetaria y encontré un libro que hablaba de los corazones puros y… "su voz comenzó a entrecortarse, tal parece ser que la información que encontró no fue de su agrado… "este decía que la persona que posee un corazón puro, será eternamente perseguida, que no existe forma alguna de eliminar esa pureza con la que uno nace, por eso yo siempre seré una carga para ti…" desvió la mirada.

Lo vi tan triste que lo único que hice fue reír.

"¡Vamos Andrew! ¿Por qué rayos te pones así? Yo ya lo sabía, ¡siempre lo supe! Era obvio que una persona tan maravillosa como tú iba a poseer tremendo corazón, y obvio que jamás de los jamases dejarás de tener ese corazón porque eres una persona muy buena, amable, gentil e infinidad de cosas más. Para mí, tú nunca serás una carga ¿entendido?" sonreí y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla.

El también beso mi mejilla y me dijo "gracias" y finalmente sonrió.

Andrew se quedó dormido. Tal parece ser que esto no le había permitido consolar el sueño por muchos días. Se veía realmente exhausto. Pero yo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Todos ya tenían misiones que cumplir y yo era la única sin nada que hacer. Le escribí una carta a Andrew, me vestí con ropa muy cómoda, para luego marcharme a cumplir con mi misión, aquella que creí que debía cumplir por mi cuenta.

**

* * *

**

**Público en general:** AAAAAH! Morí.

Atte.

Katty-chan (:

**°°° Fin del Capítulo XIX °°°**


	20. Chapter 20

**Más allá de la realidad**

_By Katty-chan_

**Clasificación: **T

Resumen: Una típica estudiante de primer año de preparatoria descubre la existencia de un mundo nuevo llamado Nexus, en donde la magia y los sueños más descabellados pueden hacerse realidad. Sin embargo no todo es color rosa pastel, la vida le enseñara que también hay peligros y seres malignos. Ella y sus nuevos amigos protegerán a toda costa el mundo que oculta consigo lo que para algunos es imposible.

**Aclaración**:

El presente fic pertenece a mi imaginación. Cualquier semejanza con cualquier otro fic (o la vida de real si se da el caso O_O) es tan solo coincidencia (:

**

* * *

**

**°°° Capítulo XX °°°**

**.**

**.**

**Nexus**

**.**

**.**

**Parte VI**

**.**

Andrew corría agitadamente sosteniendo una carta en una mano mientras que con la otra secaba sus lágrimas. No podía asimilar lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que algo así ocurriera?

_Querido Andrew._

_Sé que esto es repentino, pero tengo una misión que cumplir, y no puedo fallar, entiéndeme._

¿Una misión? ¿Cuál? Se cuestionaba. Ella corría mucho riesgo al estar sola durante una guerra tan colosal. Se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

… _confía en mí. Volveré. Cuídate, es lo único que te pido. Los guardianes te protegerán. Solo aguarda hasta que yo regrese y termine con todo esto._

Arrugó con más fuerza la carta. No lo permitiría que alguien le haga daño a ella. Es por eso que debía avisar lo ocurrido a los guardianes, pronto. Sin embargo, no tenía las más mínima idea de dónde pueda encontrarse su amiga. ¿Ami, a dónde fuiste?, se preguntaba.

_No diré a donde voy, pues no quiero que me sigan. Todos están preocupados por lo que ocurrirá con la guerra, si habrá o no. En estos momentos, yo no deseo ser una carga. Te pido que guardes silencio._

¿Silencio? ¿Cómo se lo ocurrió pedirle eso? Andrew no pensaba quedarse callado. Ella le preocupaba más que nada en esta vida, y haría todo lo que este a su alcance para protegerla.

_Te quiero Andrew._

_Espérame._

_Ami_

_.._

"¡Atención guardianes!" gritó Enrique, capturando la mirada de los presentes en la sala. "Debido a la situación que estamos afrontando tendremos que tomar medidas de seguridad preventivas y al ser Nexus uno de los planetas más grandes de la galaxia, tendremos que dividirnos para abarcar y proteger la mayor parte del planeta" suspiró Enrique, a quien en realidad le disgustaba mucho la idea de dividirse.

Kristell estaba callada en una esquina de la habitación, escuchando con cuidado las órdenes. Se cuestionaba porque sus padres habían ordenado que ella asistiera. Ella podría haber estado ayudando a su pueblo directamente.

Las posiciones habían sido establecidas: Ichimaru, al norte; Kimberly, al sur; Esmeralda, al este; Lilianth, al oeste; mientras que Enrique se quedaría en el Reino, protegiendo al Rey y la Reina.

"Por órdenes de nuestros reyes, Kristell participará en esta guerra…" mencionó con desagrado. Ella, después de todo, valía demasiado para él. No la quería enviar a la guerra.

Kristell se levantó de su asiento e intervino, "¿cuáles son mis órdenes?", preguntó curiosa.

"Protegerás a Andrew, quien posee el corazón puro. Si algo sale mal, tú deberás huir con él ¿entendido? Y deberás protegerlo… con tu vida." Sentenció. "De todos nosotros, tú eres quien corre más peligro, pero no debes de…"

"Enrique, preocúpate por cumplir tu misión y yo me encargo de la mía" lo interrumpió.

Kristell había sido muy cruel, es verdad, pero en una guerra, los sentimientos deben dejarse de lado, pues temer por el bienestar del otro puede significar perder la concentración.

"¿Y qué pasará con la séptima guardiana?" preguntó Ichimaru.

"Esmeralda, infórmanos acerca de lo que oíste" pidió Enrique.

Esmeralda narró lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas. Andrew la había encontrado y desesperadamente le informó que Ami se había marchado y nadie sabía a dónde. Fue cuando entonces Kanna apareció, y dijo:

_"Seguramente fue por sus alas" aclaró. "Qué imprudente."_

_"Por favor, te lo ruego. Sálvala" suplicó Andrew._

_"Iré por ella, pero no a salvarla. Esto es algo que ella debe hacer. Tú preocúpate por sobrevivir ¿entendido?" le regañó Kanna._

Una vez que todos los guardianes oyeron lo que Esmeralda les contó, Ichimaru intervino nuevamente…

"Niña estúpida. ¿Por qué tiene que actuar sin avisarnos?" dijo pegando fuertemente la pared. Por dentro, estaba muy preocupado por ella.

"Lo mejor será confiar en Kanna y comenzar a actuar. Parece ser que en esta guerra Ami no participará…" suspiró Esmeralda.

"Muy bien guardianes, todos saben lo que tienen que hacer. Recuerden: quien vea a Darren primero debe acorralarlo y luego pedir ayuda. Que a nadie se le ocurra enfrentarlo solo", sentenció Enrique. "Ahora, márchense."¨

.

Cautelosamente, esquivé a varios guardias. Poco a poco me iba acercando a la cascada para salir de la guarida. Sin embargo un guardia logró divisarme y armó todo un escándalo. Me arrepentí de lo que hice luego. Corrí en dirección hacia él, y ágilmente esquivé sus golpes para luego dejarlo inconsciente. Tenía que hallar otra salida. Ahora había varios detrás de mí. Definitivamente esa no era la manera en la cual planeaba escapar.

La guarida era una cueva, por ello fue sencillo perderme en uno de los tantos caminos ocultos. Me introduje en uno de ellos y utilizando el poder del fuego alumbre mi camino. Continué hasta que, finalmente, hallé una salida. Al parecer había logrado huir, pues noté a lo lejos un pequeño rancho, con varios unicornios, así que decidí tomar prestado uno.

Conformé volaba por entre las montañas, traté de recordar lo mejor que pude el lugar donde se suponía que debía dar la prueba para obtener mis alas. Kanna me había mencionado algo de un monje Fuyi hace algunos días atrás, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba, pero quizá él podía ayudarme. En eso divisé como un torbellino gigantesco venia en mi dirección.

Volé lo más rápido en dirección contraria para que el torbellino no me embistiera, pero fue inútil. Me atrapó. Creí que de esta no me salvaba, como siempre. Pero de pronto, este se desvaneció y caí al suelo.

Kanna apareció de pronto.

"¡Cómo planeabas llegar donde el monje Fuyi tú sola, si ni siquiera puedes enfrentarte a un desastre natural por tu cuenta!" me regañó, pero esta vez no me quedaría callada.

"La guerra está por comenzar, ¿¡No te das cuenta! Soy la única que no tiene sus alas, sin ellas soy inútil. No podré proteger a nadie y menos a Andrew. ¡Tengo que hacerlo!" grité mirándola a los ojos.

Kanna no dijo palabra alguna. No sé si la sorprendí o si se habrá enojado.

"Entiéndeme…" supliqué.

"Bien, supongo que darás la prueba sin haber finalizado tu entrenamiento" suspiró. "El Monje Fuyi no se encuentra en Nexus por el momento, así que yo te diré hacia donde tienes que dirigirte" suspiró nuevamente y confesó. "Angelus, es otro planeta, en el solo habitan los ángeles, allí puedes pedir que te concedan tus alas."

Dicho planeta estaba realmente alejado de Nexus, teníamos que hacer un viaje de un día entero si queríamos llegar. Pero al no poseer tanto tiempo, Kanna contacto a un amigo.

"Muy bien Amaralia, él nos ayudará. Él es un mago muy poderoso, quien te transportará a Angelus, o al menos te dejará lo más cerca que pueda. Si te pierdes, usa esto", dijo entregándome un reloj de muñeca, "podrás llamarme presionando dicho botón."

"Entendido Kanna, gracias."

El brujo dibujó un circulo a mi alrededor, el cual comenzó a brillar. Un viento muy helado comenzó a soplar dentro de éste, y una luz cegadora me cubrió por completo.

"Suerte"

Fue lo último que oí.

.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" oí decir a una mujer.

Arrugué mis párpados fuertemente y poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos. Lentamente hablé. "¿D-dónde estoy?" inquirí mientras trataba de sentarme.

"¡Woo! ¡Pero qué susto me diste! Apareciste de la nada, mientras sembraba… ¿qué eres?" habló la mujer de antes.

No estaba segura de que era ELLA en realidad, pues su apariencia era totalmente extraña. Tenía las orejas puntiagudas, nariz pequeña y era realmente alta. Al parecer había aterrizado en otro planeta.

"Ehm, disculpa, ¿estoy en Angelus?" cuestioné a la mujer.

"Oh, no no, te equivocas, tú estás en el planeta vecino, estás en Nerudia. Un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Gari, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?" pronunció mientras me sostenía por el brazo.

Logré ponerme en pie y acepte su ayuda. "Oh, ya veo. Si no es mucha molestia ¿podrías llevarme a Angelus? Es muy urgente que llegue con rapidez…" comencé a explicar, "tengo una misión importante que cumplir."

"Solo los seres alados pueden entrar a Angelus, ¿no lo sabías?" dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de mi. Al parecer era un espécimen muy raro para ella…

"N-no, creo que a Kanna se le olvidó ese pequeño detalle" comenté suspirando. En eso recordé el reloj que me había dado, presioné el botón, y de la nada una pequeña pantalla surgió…

"¿Dame tus coordenadas?" ordenó Kanna.

"¿Coordenadas? Ehm, estoy en Nerudia. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que llegaré a Angelus si ni siquiera puedo volar? Y cómo es eso de que no puedo entrar si no tengo alas ¿eh? Explícate" le regañé.

"Descuida, entrarás. Dile a la mujer del lado que te preste uno de sus dragones, con él viajarás ¿entendido?"

Para Kanna todo era tan fácil. _Pero por supuesto, toda mi vida he montado unicornios, dragones… esto será sencillo, _pensaba sarcásticamente.

Le pregunté a Gari si podía prestarme uno de sus dragones y ella accedió amablemente.

"Su nombre es Pockie, es el más manso de todos mis dragones. Él puede llevarte sin problemas" dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Al no haber tiempo que perder, monté a Pockie y juntos abandonamos Nerudia, un planeta muy bello y con un cielo de color lila. Al salir del planeta nos encontrábamos en el espacio. No podía explicar cómo diablos era posible que respirara, pero bueno, era un universo paralelo un tanto diferente.

Pockie sabía dónde quedaba Angelus, no estaba tan lejos después de todo. Llegamos rápidamente, atravesamos su atmósfera y aterrizamos lentamente…

Angelus era un planeta muy diferente a Nerudia. Este lugar se sentía demasiado… puro. El aire era helado y limpio; sin embargo, no sentía frío, pues percibía una brisa cálida provenir de algún lugar. El césped era de color verde y al tacto se sentía húmedo. Caminé sin dirección junto con Pockie, y observé detenidamente mi alrededor. Angelus parecía estar inhabitado; podía divisar ruinas a lo lejos, cubiertas por la vegetación que había crecido descontroladamente, pero ni un rastro de algún ser viviente. Pronto, llegué a una laguna.

En ese momento traté de llamar a Kanna una vez más, pero fue inútil, el reloj no funcionaba.

De repente sentí una mano tocar mi hombro. Volteé bruscamente para ver quién era y mi sorpresa fue inmensa. Estaba viendo un ángel, un verdadero ángel. Él aterrizó lentamente, encogiendo sus alas.

Yo me había quedado sin palabras. ¿Por qué los ángeles son tan hermosos? Quede embobada unos segundos, hasta que él hablo…

"¿Qué hace una humana sin alas en nuestro mundo?" su voz era tan perfecta, era una bella melodía para mis oídos.

Sacudí la cabeza bruscamente para liberarme de su encanto, y logré decir… "yo, estoy en busca de mis alas…" dije mirándolo directamente a sus ojos.

_Diablos, su rostro tiene las facciones más perfectas que haya visto. Y ni hablar de su aroma... y su piel. Todo parece ser perfecto. _

En ese instante quería ver mi cara, y reírme un rato de lo patética que puedo llegar a ser.

"Tú debes ser una protectora, déjame ver tu talismán" ordenó.

Obedientemente se lo mostré. Inmediatamente después él me ordenó seguirlo, desplegó sus alas y voló rápidamente. Monté a Pockie rápidamente y lo seguí de cerca.

_Para ser realmente perfecto, su personalidad sigue siendo muy fría_, pensaba.

Nos detuvimos en un santuario, con grandes esculturas de ángeles y sus hermosas alas.

"Aquí es. No podrás usar ni una sola arma, ¿comprendes?" dijo seriamente.

"S-sí. ¿Qué debo hacer?" pregunté.

"Eso ya lo sabrás. El dragón se quedará aquí", se limitó a responder brevemente, para luego darse media vuelta y marcharse.

Volví a sacudir mi cabeza y a recordar lo que estaba en juego. No podía fallar en ésta misión. Había llegado tan lejos, y ahora simplemente no debo fallar.

.

Los guardianes asumieron sus posiciones y se mantenían constantemente comunicados. Kristell se encontraba en el castillo, protegiendo a Andrew, quien por su seguridad se encontraba en las mazmorras, junto con Camila, quien lo vigilaba de cerca. Todo parecía estar en orden hasta que Ichimaru informó acerca del primer ataque de Darren en el norte.

"Puedo hacerme cargo de esto solo, si hay señal de Darren lo acorralaré como ordenaste… Debo marcharme. Adiós"

Ichimaru se haría frente a este primer ataque por su cuenta, por más que quisieran ayudarlo.

Kimberly estaba realmente preocupada por ello…

"Kanna, quizá deba ir a ayudarlo", sugirió.

"Kimi, no permitas que tu sentimientos hacia él se interpongan, ¡esto es la guerra! Aquí por la única persona que debes preocuparte es por ti misma y nadie más" sentenció, cruzándose de brazos mientras se localizaban en sus respectivas posiciones.

Sin dudas esto era realmente sospechoso. ¿Cómo fue que Darren se recuperó con tanta rapidez? ¿Qué lo impulso a atacar de ésta manera tan poco cautelosa? _Algo no anda bien_, pensaba Kanna.

A lo lejos ambas divisaron un gran destello mientras volaban, similar al de un asteroide. Al notarlo, ambas evadieron el segundo ataque de Darren, el cual fue una total sorpresa.

"Nos volvemos a ver Kimberly, Kanna" habló la mujer… "¡Quien sabría que me tocaría hacerles frente a ustedes dos!" dijo riendo.

"Trinaya…" inquirieron al mismo tiempo.

Dos grandes batallas habían comenzado, tanto en el norte como en el sur.

..

Enrique se encontraba en la guarida, indicando las órdenes del Rey y la Reina a las personas que habitaban en dicha cueva. En eso llegó Lilianth.

"Enrique es hora de asumir nuestras posiciones ¿no crees?"

"Hmp, no tienes porque recordarme lo que tengo que hacer." Renegó.

Ambos se estaban retirando de la guarida cuando de repente, advirtieron una presencia muy extraña.

Los ojos de Enrique capturaron una sombra a lo lejos…

"No puede ser… ¡es Kaguya!" pronunció.

Al parecer, ella no había muerto después de todo.

Enrique y Lilianth volaron detrás de ella hasta lograr alcanzarla. Lilianth atacó primero. Acumuló una enorme cantidad de energía, la cual liberó con fuerza, logrando impactar contra el cuerpo de la sombra.

Enrique se apresuró y congeló el cuerpo de Kaguya.

Al acercarse, éste parecía estar sin vida. En eso, el cuerpo se desvaneció.

De pronto, los dos guardianes fueron embestidos rápidamente por la espalda, quedando gravemente heridos. Lilianth había chocado contra las rocas y se encontraba inconsciente, mientras que Enrique apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

"¿Cómo es posible que sigas con vida?" preguntó el guardián.

"Mejor cuestiónate cómo es posible que creyeran que podían matarme" respondió la soberbia de Kaguya.

Enrique se apresuró en desenvainar su espada e ir directamente a atacarla. Sin embargo, ella lo esquivó con gran facilidad.

"En ese estado no podrás vencerme nunca, Enrique. Las púas de mi látigo tienen veneno, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que toda tu sangre esté contaminada y mueras" sonrió de lado.

Era verdad, Enrique había comenzado a sentir ardor por todo el cuerpo y sin poder hacer mucho, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Con dificultad, estiró el brazo y lanzó una señal de emergencia.

"Pátetico. El líder de los guardianes no puede hacerme frente solo…"

Al oír dicho comentario Enrique se enfureció y comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de energía de su cuerpo. Un destello azul lo cubrió por completo y lentamente se puso en pie.

"¿De qué hablas? Pedí ayuda para que se llevaran a Lilianth. Tú y yo pelearemos."

.

No estaba segura de lo que hacía. El ángel tan solo me dejo abandonada en este santuario, es todo.

Crucé el santuario y al salir me esperaba una senda extensa. Una vez que la atravesé, me dí con la sorpresa de encontrarme con un camino de granito al medio, rodeado de aguas oscuras que no permitían ver su profundidad. Retiré mis zapatos y anduve descalza.

El frio de las rocas me heló el cuerpo un poco. El clima era diferente en donde me encontraba. Antes el ambiente parecía ser cálido y puro, ahora era helado y se sentía sin vida. Caminé y caminé, sin saber precisamente qué debía hacer ¿me enfrentaría a alguien o algo? ¿Tendría que recuperar algún talismán, joya, cristal o algo? No lo sabía.

Me aferré fuertemente del valor que me daba el querer proteger a Andrew, y que todo esto acabe pronto. En eso, sentí una fuerte corriente de aire resoplar, la cual hace que casi caiga al agua. Me agaché y cubrí mi cabeza. Alguien o algo, se aproximaba. El viento cesó y me puse en pie nuevamente, y seguí mi camino. Poco a poco me fui acercando a tierra firme. Ahora me encontraba en una especie de isla y en lo alto había otro santuario. Supuse que allí era a donde debía dirigirme.

"Hola…"

Escuché un susurro a mis espaldas. Rápidamente volteé a ver quién era la persona que me había saludado, pero no vi nada más que el camino y las aguas oscuras detrás.

"Delante tuyo"

Giré bruscamente la cabeza y me puse en posición, lista para atacar si era necesario. Mi sorpresa fue grande. Quien me habló era una pequeña niña, de cabello dorado atado en dos colas. Llevaba un vestido color negro con una cinta blanca atada a la cintura y zapatos charol negro. Me sonrió de lado y con su dulce voz, la cual antes me pareció tenebrosa, pronunció mi nombre.

"Ami, te he estado esperando. Sígueme."

La niña comenzó a andar. La seguí obedientemente y durante el trayecto estuvimos conversando, al parecer ella sabía mucho de mí.

"… sí, allá en mi mundo todo es diferente, pero yo creo en la bondad de las personas. ¿Y tú?, aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas y que haces aquí" la interrogué.

"Yo, yo fui elegida por mi pueblo..."

Al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Ella fue elegida? No lo comprendía.

"Digamos que me eligieron a mi porque era necesario que alguien vigilé este lugar y sea su protector, he estado sola por tanto tiempo… No tengo nombre."

Su historia me conmovió, era solo una niña después de todo, cuyo destino fue manipulado por terceros, ella no eligió ser esto, así como yo no elegí ser guardiana. La comprendía. La sostuve de la mano y le dije "descuida, yo soy tu amiga" y le sonreí.

Ella me miró con sus ojos negros y me llevó al santuario de arriba de la montaña. Al llegar me sorprendí al ver mis alas.

"Tómalas, son tuyas."

¿Eso era todo? ¿En serio? ¿Para esto entrené tan duro y parejo? No tuve que pelear, hacerme frente a situaciones difíciles ni nada por el estilo.

Con emoción mis alas me fueron otorgadas. Sentí una brisa cálida elevarme alto. Se sentía bien, muy bien. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé envolver en ese torbellino de emociones de felicidad, cariño, amor, anhelo… y fui sintiendo como de mi espalda brotaban dos grandes alas. Podía moverlas, las sentía mías, una parte más de mi cuerpo. Lentamente, aterricé sobre el frío suelo.

La niña me miró con melancolía. "¿Te irás?"

"Sí… verás, hay alguien a quien debo proteger, pero descuida, en cuento pueda volveré, lo prometo. Cuídate" me despedí tristemente, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

La miré de reojo, me costó mucho marcharme. Sin embargo, por fin podía volar, sentir el aire rozar mis mejillas. Era feliz.

Faltaba muy poco para abandonar dicho lugar y salir por el santuario de antes, en donde aquel ángel me había dejado, en cuanto escuché un grito a lo lejos.

"¡Ayúdame Ami!"

Era la niña. Regresé rápidamente, y observé cómo se ahogaba a lo lejos, en las aguas oscuras de antes. Volé lo más rápido que pude, pero había sido absorbida. Tenía dos opciones, la primera era sumergirme y la segunda pedir ayuda. Si pedía ayuda perdería tiempo y ella se ahogaría, por ello me sumergí.

No veía nada, absolutamente nada, era como si estuviera sumergida en la oscuridad otra vez. Con mi ingenio, creé una burbuja de aire en donde encendí una llama, con ella intenté alumbrar y ver hacia donde se habían llevado a la niña. Pero no fue necesario, ella se encontraba en una burbuja alumbrada al fondo. Rápidamente me acerqué. Estaba sentada, abrazando sus piernas, cubriendo su rostro en su vestido.

"Aquí es donde debo quedarme hasta que alguien más venga a este lugar… Es horrible" decía entre gritos y sollozos.

Suavemente la abracé y la cargué. "Te sacaré de aquí, no estarás presa, nunca más." Extendí mis alas lo más que pude y volé hacia la superficie, pero era imposible llegar, no querían que la dejara.

"¡La salvaré quieran o no!" grité enfurecida. No la abandonaría, jamás.

Concentré energía dentro de mi y con fuerza expulsé toda el agua que me rodeaba. Con éxito salí de dichas aguas tenebrosas y aterricé muy cerca de la salida. En eso, dos ángeles aparecieron. "Ella no puede abandonar su lugar, aquí es donde pertenece, si ella se va, tú deberás ocupar su lugar."

La niña se ocultó detrás de mi. "No me dejes"

La miré y acaricié su cabello. "No lo haré. Espera aquí."

Me acerqué lentamente a los dos ángeles. Extendí mis alas hacía arriba, intimidándolos. "A mí nadie me da órdenes, ella es libre, nadie la tendrá prisionera…"

Los dos ángeles atacaron primero. Ágilmente los evadí y me apresuré en atacarlos por la espalda. "¿Por qué lo hacen? ¡Es solo una niña!"

"Así debe ser" intervino uno de ellos.

Abrí fuertemente los ojos, yo jamás permitiría que un niño sufriera. "¿Y ustedes creen que eso está bien? Pues se equivocan. Ustedes son ángeles, se supone que deben proteger a todos, niños, adultos, ancianos" grité.

Se desató una gran pelea entre ambos ángeles y yo. Sin embargo, no quería herirlos, nunca creí que la violencia fuese el mejor medio para resolver los problemas. Por ello, los alejé lo más que pude para luego ir por la niña. La cargué y nos retiramos. Al salir, me llevé una inmensa sorpresa.

Me encotraba estaba vez sola, sin mi alas y sin la niña. Volví a encontrarme en el santurio en dónde el ángel que vi al inicio me había dejado.

"Amaralia Zuren, has finalizado tu prueba, es un honor otorgarte tus alas verdaderas. Tu corazón ha demostrado ser digno de la pureza característica de ser un ángel guardián. Has demostrado amor por la vida y son tus deseos de protegerla lo que te hace acreedora de tus alas"

Ese fue mi verdadero desafío.

Mis alas, las verdaderas, eran diferentes a las que creí que eran. Éstas poseían una tonalidad rosa, sus plumas eran realmente suaves, y delicadas. Eran realmente hermosas.

De pronto, la niña apareció detrás. "Fue un placer conocerte Ami. Al fin podré regresar con mi familia. Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Melody. Espero volver a verte" dijo sonriendo, para luego desaparecer. "Mándale mis saludos a Andrew." Rió.

Me apresuré. Él era quien me necesitaba ahora.

.

Kimberly estaba inconsciente, en un estado muy delicado, mientras Kanna hacia frente a Trinaya.

"Ya ríndete Kanna, solo haces que pierda mi tiempo" dijo riendo.

"¡Responde ya! ¿A qué diablos han venido?" dijo embistiéndola.

Trinaya retrocedió unos cien metros logrando detener su avance incrustando su espada fuertemente contra la tierra.

"Eso que te importa…" gritó a lo lejos.

Kanna perdió la paciencia y se apresuró a realizar su siguiente ataque.

Retiró un pergamino del interior de su túnica y pronunció "_Prisión de mil demonios"_

Trinaya fue envuelta por unos lazos negros que emergieron de la tierra, la cual se había partido en dos.

"Muy bien, no perderé mi tiempo, responderás las preguntas que te haré o sufrirás" la desafió.

"Já, a nadie le agradará la idea de que hayas utilizado un ataque tan maligno" sonrió de lado Trinaya

"El fin justifica los medios" respondió.

Esmeralda se encontraba en la biblioteca planetaria, analizando ciertos hechos que no parecían encajar con lo ocurrido.

La reciente desaparición de Aaron.

El hallazgo de la piedra del báculo de la princesa Silenne.

La sombra que la princesa Kristell observó al finalizar la sentencia de Kaguya.

El repentino y nada cauteloso ataque de Lord Darren.

Comenzó analizando la piedra del báculo de la princesa, la cual había sido encontrada en una cueva no muy lejana. Y para su sorpresa, esta se encontraba en el camino recorrido por Aaron cuando se fugó… Había algo sospechoso en todo esto. Quizá la suposición de Kanna no parecía ser tan descabellada como todos creen.

Y luego se encontraba la sombra que la princesa Kristell había observado. No se tenía muestra alguna sobre el tipo de energía emanaba y a quien le pertenecía. Sin embargo, recordó un hecho importante que ella se dio cuenta durante su ejecución: lo fácil que resultó asesinarla.

Por último se encontraba el repetino ataque de Darren, solo una razón sería lo suficientemente fuerte para explicar la desesperación de Darren en querer atrapar el corazón puro de Andrew. Lo más probable es que él se esté quedando sin energía, lo cual lo llevó a tal medida drástica.

"Mi lady, nos informan que Enrique se encuentra peleando en estos instantes…" habló un soldado.

"¿Con quién?" preguntó sin mucho interés, pues sabía que esa desafortunada persona que se había atrevido a enfrentarlo perdería.

"Es Kaguya, mi lady."

"N-no puede s-ser…" parecía que algo había encajado para Esmeralda.

.

Kanna volaba rápidamente hacia el castillo. Kimi necesitaba ayuda médica inmediata, sus heridas no se encontraban en buen estado, su vida corría mucho peligro. Ella después de todo recibió el golpe que debió haber recibido Kanna.

"Tonta… no debiste sacrificarte por mi"

"Tú vales más que yo… maestra" pronunció débilmente.

"Guarda silencio, pronto te repondrás"

Muy a pesar de la dura personalidad de Kanna, ella tenía un corazón muy bondadoso, que quizá en ocasiones pueda parecer frio, pero solo para aquellos que no la conocen bien. Ella después de todo era capaz de hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger a quienes ama.

Kristell divisó como a lo lejos Kanna y Kimberly llegaban. Inmediatamente avisó a los soldados y fueron escoltadas, Kimi a la enfermería mientras que Kanna se acercó rápidamente a Kristell.

"Hay algo que debes saber, sígueme" ordenó.

Ambas se dirigieron a un salón más privado. Kanna primero le ordenó a Kristell llamar a sus padres. Una vez que todos se encontraron reunidos, Kanna reveló la información que obtuvo de su batalla con Trinaya.

"Darren se ha debilitado increíblemente y necesita desesperadamente el corazón de Andrew. Sin embargo, los diferentes ataques que hemos recibido son solo distracciones. Al parecer hay algo más que están buscando. Darren sabe muy bien que Andrew se encuentra extremadamente protegido y que jamás podrá llegar a él con el ejército que tiene, y ahora que no cuenta con Blaissen, Trinaya, ni Kaguya, nunca lo logrará."

"Te equivocas" intervino Kristell. "Kaguya está viva y está peleando con Enrique en estos momentos…"

Kanna se sorprendió al oír esto "Entonces ahora tiene más sentido. Está tratando de distraer a todos los guardianes… Darren atacará en otro lugar. Pero… ¿dónde?"

"Nosotros sabemos…"

En ese instante ingresaron Leonardo y Esmeralda

"Va detrás de Silenne y Aaron."

* * *

**°°° Fin del primer Capítulo XX °°°**

**Público en general:** Kanna es linda, no la odien :)

Atte.

_Katty-chan (:_


	21. Chapter 21

Más allá de la realidad

_By Katty-chan_

**Clasificación: **T

Resumen: Una típica estudiante de primer año de preparatoria descubre la existencia de un mundo nuevo llamado Nexus, en donde la magia y los sueños más descabellados pueden hacerse realidad. Sin embargo no todo es color rosa pastel, la vida le enseñara que también hay peligros y seres malignos. Ella y sus nuevos amigos protegerán a toda costa el mundo que oculta consigo lo que para algunos es imposible.

**Aclaración**:

El presente fic pertenece a mi imaginación. Cualquier semejanza con cualquier otro fic (o la vida de real si se da el caso O_O) es tan solo coincidencia (:

* * *

**°°° Capítulo XXI °°°**

**.**

**.**

**Nexus**

**.**

**.**

**Parte VII**

**.**

**.**

Monté a Pookie una vez más y me dirigi a Nerudia para devolverlo a su dueño. No podía tardar. La batalla en Nexus había comenzado y debía darme prisa. En cualquier momento iran detrás de Andrew.

"Muchas gracias por el favor que me has hecho" dije despidiéndome.

Me apresuré y tomé el reloj para comunicarme con Kanna, pero éste no funcionaba. _¿Ahora que diablos se supone que haré? No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo regresar a Nexus_, creí decir para mis adentros.

"¿Qué tal si yo te llevo?"

Giré para ver directamente a la persona que me había realizado tan tentadora propuesta. Era un hombre fornido, de cabello largo color castaño oscuro. Por la ropa que llevaba podía afirmar que era un príncipe.

"Mi nombre es Zen y la princesa Kristell me pidió que viniera por ti. Sube al carruaje" dijo sonriendo de lado.

Definitivamente la descripción que Kristell me hizo de Zen quedo pequeña comparada con la realidad. _Éste sujeto es extremadamente atractivo. Y mucho. Qué gran partido_, pensaba.

Al ingresar al carruaje Zen me ofreció un poco de té… yo lo negué amablemente.

"Amaralia, ¿por qué no te vistes apropiadamente para la guerra? Ingresando por la puerta de allá hallaras una habitación con un armario mágico. Alístate" sugirió.

Yo no entendía. ¿Una habitación en un carruaje? ¿Acaso me quería tomar el pelo?

Dudando, me acerqué, y efectivamente había una habitación. Abrí el armario y encontré mis prendas. Entre ellas, había una armadura, la cual me encajaba a la perfección. Me apresuré y regresé a la otra sala.

"Estoy lista…" dije.

Zen me miró directamente a los ojos y comentó. "Te ves realmente hermosa."

No pude evitar sonrojarme. ¡Pero qué tipo!

Me senté justo al frente de él. Cordialmente, volvió a invitarme té.

"Bebe, calma los nervios" dijo entregándome la taza de té. "Supongo que es la primera vez que pelearas en una guerra ¿o me equivoco?"

Lo miré con intriga…"¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Llevas mal puesta tu armadura" pronunció bebiendo su té, sin mirarme.

Sin dudas este era uno de esos momentos en los que quería que la tierra me tragara. Me sonrojé a no más poder. Zen caballerosamente se ofreció a acomodarla.

"Por favor, sujeta tu cabello, no quisiera causarte daño"

Obedecí mientras escuchaba sus consejos muy cerca de mi oído.

"Cuando te enfrentes a tu enemigo míralo directamente a los ojos, intimídalo, pero no te dejes vencer por sus palabras, solo preocúpate por ti, nadie más existe en una batalla, y nunca olvides presentarte. Tú enemigo debe saber quien lo envió al mundo de los muertos."

Tragué saliva. ¿Yo, asesinar? No lo creo.

"Estás lista" sonrió de lado.

Le agradecí y durante el trayecto conversamos gratamente. Zen era un sujeto realmente entretenido, y lo más sorprendente de él era que mientras charlábamos nunca dejaba de mirarme directamente a los ojos, parecía como si no dejara de analizar cada gesto que hacía.

"¿Tú también lucharas?" cuestioné.

"No llevo mi armadura por decoración" rió sarcásticamente.

¡Qué boba eres! Obvio no. "Claro, muy cierto. Es solo que… es extraño, ¿lo haces para defender a Nexus, o para impresionar a Kristell?"

Zen se quedó perplejo ante mi pregunta. Yo, reí por lo bajo. "Bueno, algo de ambos para serte honesto."

Reímos un momento en cuanto noté que ya habíamos llegado a Nexus. Al parecer viajamos a una velocidad increíble puesto que para llegar a Angelus se necesitaba un día entero de viaje.

El carruaje atravesó la atmósfera y se dirigió al castillo.

Al llegar una tropa de soldados me recibió y todos se arrodillaron. A lo lejos pude ver a Kanna, Kristell, y los reyes.

Kristell corrió hacia mí y me abrazó. "Me alegra tanto verte Ami" luego miró a Zen y le sonrió pícaramente "Gracias"

Zen tomó su mano y delante de sus padres dijo "Haría lo que sea, por ti."

En eso, Kanna intervino "Ami ¿lo conseguiste?"

Yo reí. "¿Tú crees que no?" Me aparté del carruaje y lentamente levité, estuve muy cerca de liberar mis alas en cuanto los reyes advirtieron…

"¡Ami… Cuidado!"

Volteé bruscamente para observar el ataque que se dirigía hacia mi… Era Kaguya.

Me capturó con rapidez, y con astucia amenazó a los guardianes… "Un paso y ella muere."

En ese momento, Enrique, Esmeralda y Leonardo llegaron. Todos se quedaron inmóviles, pensando en el siguiente paso que darían, si es que lo daban.

Pude notar como Kaguya estaba sangrando. Estaba realmente débil. "Enrique, solo tienes que herirla directamente con esta daga y así la derrotarás, el hechizo que la mantiene con vida no durara mucho…" advirtió Leonardo, el hombre que nos estaba cuidando a mí y a Kanna durante mi entrenamiento.

"No puede atacarla ¿no ves? Tiene a Ami" intervino Kristell.

Enrique me miró fijamente e hizo un gesto que no logré descifrar. Finalmente, sin importar mi situación, lanzó la daga. Ésta se aproximaba a una velocidad increíble, y si no me apartaba me atravesaría el corazón. Entonces reaccioné y utilicé la técnica de desplazamiento que Kanna me enseñó.

_Shunpo_.

Desaparecí y atrapé a Kaguya por la espalda. La daga atravesó su corazón y ella se desintegró.

"Es demasiado tarde guardianes… Lord Darren ya tiene lo que quiere, no se salvarán" fueron sus últimas palabras.

Dicho esto los guardianes se reunieron a discutir lo ocurrido. Yo estuve incluida.

..3

"Guardianes", habló Enrique, "cómo sabrán, Kaguya antes de morir utilizó un hechizo llamado _Un último suspiro, _el cual requiere de mucha energía espiritual. Esta energía fue concebida por Darren con el único propósito de encontrar el corazón puro en Nexus. Al menos eso creíamos…" dijo arqueando una ceja.

Todos los guardianes aguardábamos con ansias saber la verdad, hasta que finalmente Enrique volvió a hablar…

"La princesa Silenne sigue con vida, y prueba de ello es su báculo, el cual solo vive si su princesa vive. El encontrar la piedra de su báculo solo demuestra que la princesa de la Luna sigue con vida, pero se encuentra muy débil, y al parecer Kaguya se entero de esto. Darren la está buscando, dado que jamás logrará atrapar a Andrew quien se encuentra sumamente protegido. Sin embargo, ¿quién protege a Silenne?" cuestionó a los presentes.

La respuesta vino a mi mente más rápido que la misma luz. Aaron.

"Estoy seguro de que todos sabemos la respuesta. El prófugo de la ley, Aaron" elevó la voz, "La razón por la cual él nunca quiso devolver su talismán era porque sabía que necesitaría de ese poder para protegerla. Y ahora él debe encontrarse con ella, en algún lugar de éste planeta."

Bajé la mirada, Aaron me mintió. Todo había sido mentira, me utilizó para que no intervenga en sus planes y distraiga a los guardianes de su verdadero cometido. Apreté fuertemente mis puños. De pronto sentí una mano abrigar la mía. Lo miré directamente, era Ichimaru, un poco lastimado pero de pie.

"Lo que debemos hacer ahora es buscar el paradero de Silenne, iremos en grupos de dos. Zen, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, tú te quedaras aquí en el castillo con los reyes protegiendo a Andrew. Ichimaru y Esmeralda, cubran la zona del norte. Kanna y yo cubriremos el sur. Ami, tú debes retirar la última espada de los elegidos de su sitio y liberar su poder, te necesitaremos para la batalla con Darren, no nos falles" dijo con un tono desafiante.

Miré a Enrique directamente. _Tan joven y tan autoritario_, pensé. "No lo haré" pronuncié, aun sosteniendo la mano de Ichimaru, quien me daba fortaleza.

"Kristell, acompáñala por favor" se dirigió a la princesa.

Kristell se limito a asentir con la cabeza, hasta que Leonardo intervino. "Enrique, yo por mi parte iré a informar lo ocurrido a los reyes de la Luna, merecen saberlo…"

Enrique estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

"Muy bien guardianes, asuman sus posiciones de inmediato."

..3

Me dirigí rápidamente al monte en donde se encontraba mi espada. Kristell me contó que ella había tratado de retirarla de su sitio pero dijo que esta era realmente fuerte, y admitió que por más que trato no lo logró.

"Pero descuida, esa espada te pertenece. Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que poder posee, te imaginas si es un poder como el de Enrique, un dragón de hielo gigante… sería intimidante" comentó divertida.

Imaginé como sería tener un dragón de hielo gigante, y por alguna razón me dio risa. Al llegar al monte, Kristell me dijo que guardara mis alas, que a partir de ahí debíamos caminar, esa era la regla. Caminamos por el sendero y atravesamos el bosque frondoso. Cruzamos varios puentes y anduvimos entre varias cuevas. "Allí es, allí se encuentra tu espada", dijo señalando una pequeña colina. Sobre ella percibí un pequeño destello. Era el sol reflejado sobre el acero de mi espada.

Trepamos hasta arriba y al llegar un fuerte ventarrón nos recibió.

"Anda, confía en ti", fueron las palabras de mi amiga Kristell.

Inhale profundamente y froté mis manos con la tierra, pues estaban algo sudorosas. Sostuve el mango de mi espada con fuerza. Respiré hondo una vez más. Tiré con todas mis fuerzas mas no parecía moverse ni un milímetro. Tiré una vez más, pero con mayor fuerza, sin conseguir cambio. Tenía que existir alguna forma. Sería una loca si esperara un resultado diferente haciendo lo mismo ¿no?

Miré la espada detenidamente sin hallar una forma de retirarla.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Kristell.

"Es solo que ya lo intente, pero no logro moverla ni un poco…" me resigné.

Kristell me regañó, "¡tonta! Solo recuerda porque has venido hasta aquí, esa es tu espada, ¡sácala de una vez!"

Inhalé hondamente una vez más. Recordé mi propósito y lo lejos que había llegado, que no permitiría que capturaran a mi amigo, ni a nadie, que defendería la vida de cualquier mal. Tiré con todas mis fuerzas y logré retirar la espada de la colina.

Un nombre resondró en mi mente

"Betselle" pronuncié.

Un relámpago deslúmbrate emergió de mi espada y juntas quebramos el cielo.

"Estupendo Ami, ¡lo lograste!" gritaba de felicidad Kristell.

Observé detenidamente mi espada. Era realmente única, con un mango color gris con gemas rosas, y un acero muy brillante.

Kristell me abrazó y me dijo "¡Felicidades! Tú espada posee el poder de la diosa del relámpago. Vamos, ya es hora. Tenemos que buscar a Silenne y a Aaron"

Mi corazón se detuvo al oír nuevamente su nombre. Sin embargo, era cierto. Llegó la hora de enfrentarme a Aaron de una vez por todas.

.

El cielo parecía tranquilo esa mañana. Me acerqué lentamente a respirar un poco de aquel aire tan pulcro.

"Princesa, su desayuno está listo…"

"Muchas gracias Estela, enseguida voy…" agradecí.

Mi vida se había tornado en un misterio. Mis poderes siempre habían ocasionado problemas, pero también en varias ocasiones lograban solucionar las más terribles guerras.

Tuve que ocultarme, y vivir refugiada de quienes más quería por tanto tiempo. Todo con el único propósito de proteger a mi pueblo de la maldad.

"Silenne, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?"

Era él. Al verlo, sonreír me alegré, pues era como si mi vida recobrara sentido al verlo, al oírlo, al sentirlo cerca.

"Muy bien, ¿y tú?" le pregunté con amabilidad.

Él se arrodilló a mi lado y lentamente acarició mi rostro. "Sigues pálida. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que pida ayuda?"

_Verte me reanima…_ "No, solo quédate a mi lado, por favor."

Él se sonrojo. "Si eso deseas, mi princesa, entonces, eso es lo que haré."

Estuvimos recostados, los dos, sobre el césped, mirando el cielo infinito. Él tenerlo cerca me hacía sentir querida, importante, estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía. Había sido duro vivir lejos de alguien que me había protegido toda mi vida.

Tomé su mano y la aferré contra mi mejilla. Él sostuvo mi mirada por varios segundos. Yo estaba muy enamorada de él, no lo quería perder, pero aun así sabía que esto no duraría para siempre…

"Quisiera detener el tiempo y que te quedes conmigo por siempre, ¿tú crees que sea posible?"

"Quisiera que así lo fuera. Pero sabes que la realidad es otra. Pronto tendré que hacerle frente, y el final lo desconozco."

Él se sentó y me ayudó a hacerlo también. "No pienso perderte nunca más Silenne… huiré contigo si es necesario."

"Por mientras estamos a salvo aquí. Nadie puede vernos, ni encontrarnos."

"Sin embargo, cuando encuentren la piedra sagrada de tu báculo todos lo sabrán."

"Así lo quise Aaron…" desvié la mirada.

"¡Por qué! Debe haber otro camino, otra salida que no implique qu-"

Sellé sus labios con un dulce beso. De repente, sentí sus lágrimas rozar mis mejillas y me aferré más a él. "Aaron, te quiero."

"Te amo, yo te amo Silenne, por eso no puedo permitirlo, perdona si cometo alguna locura, pero tendrás que comprender el dolor que me causaría el perderte una vez más."

Lo miré fijamente y me recosté sobre su pecho. Él suavemente descansó su rostro sobre mi cabello.

"¿Recuerdas aquella vez que ambos huimos de mi castillo el día de mi cumpleaños?" pregunté.

Sentí como Aaron se aferraba más a mí, y me abrazaba con más fuerza. En eso, lo oí reír. "Cómo olvidarlo, Silenne."

"Fue mi mejor cumpleaños. Tú siempre supiste que no me gustaban esas ceremonias tan formales y trepaste a mi habitación, tomaste mi mano y nos fugamos hacia las afueras del pueblo, montada sobre tu caballo blanco. Fue allí donde me mostraste tu jardín secreto, en donde tú y yo bailamos al compas de los pájaros, bajo la luz de las estrellas…" sentí el cuerpo de Aaron temblar, al igual que sentí sus lagrimas caer… "esa noche me confesaste algo, ¿recuerdas?"

Aaron sostuvo mi mentón y buscó mi mirada, "hay algo que debo confesarte princesa, quizá suene atrevido, o quizá muy cursi, pero he de confesarle que soy yo quien le escribe esas cartas anónimas que la hace reír, soy yo quien le envía esas flores rojas que tanto le gustan, soy yo quien cree que es esa ave que le canta toda las noches antes de dormir su canción de cuna favorita, soy yo quien vive eternamente enamorado de usted."

Aaron quebró en llanto al recordar las palabras que me dijo aquella noche.

Lo abrace, lo acaricié, lo besé intensamente hasta que él intervino. "No hagas eso, que siento que nunca más volveré a tenerte cerca. Es terrible."

En ese preciso instante, sentí la energía de Darren aproximarse.

Llame a mis dos espíritus acompañantes. "Estela y Lucila, llegó la hora".

No quise mirar a Aaron, tan solo lo oí decir. "Iré por mi armadura."

..3

"Hemos inspeccionado todo el hemisferio sur señor. Me temo que no hemos encontrado rastro alguno de Aaron, la princesa Silenne, o de Darren", informó un soldado a Enrique.

"¿Dónde diablos se han metido?" gruñó el Primero.

"Es obvio que Silenne se está ocultando de Darren. Encontrarla no será sencillo, ni para nosotros ni para ella".

Luego de intervenir, Kanna recordó algo de suma importancia.

"¡Pero qué idiotas somos! Enrique, la piedra, ¡la piedra! Mientras más nos acerquemos a Silenne la piedra brillará más fuerte"

"¡Que tontos hemos podido ser! Silenne dejó esa piedra como señal, para encontrarla antes que Darren. Rápido, la piedra ésta en el castillo."

..

"Ichimaru, ¿tú crees que Darren haya encontrado ya a Silenne?" preguntó Esmeralda.

"Lo dudo, Esme. Si eso fuera así, nosotros lo notaríamos ¿no crees? Ella está con Aaron, él la protegerá, y si una batalla se desata entre Darren y Aaron, entonces detectaremos la energía. Descuida."

"Quizá sea verdad, debemos darnos prisa entonces."

"Sigamos el rastro que encontraste Esmeralda" sugirió.

..3

Kristell y yo acabábamos de salir del monte, habiendo cumplido con éxito nuestra misión.

Nos encontrábamos volando cuando de pronto sentimos una energía asfixiante provenir de un lugar cercano.

_Esta sensación_, recordé. _Era idéntica a la que sentí estando de prisionera en la guarida de Darren…_

"Es Darren, Ami, y también logro sentir la energía de…" la interrumpí.

"Son Aaron y Silenne. Démonos prisa Kristell, no están lejos."

Ambas volamos lo más rápido que pudimos. Cruzamos la cordillera que dividía a Nexus, y al salir de las montañas, observamos a lo lejos un ejército de demonios atacando una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos, protegida por un débil escudo, sostenido por dos espíritus pequeños. Dentro de él pude ver a Aaron, aguardando a que el escudo fuese destruido y hacerse frente él solo a Darren.

"Está loco", logré decir.

"Demente diría yo", comentó Kristell, "ayudémoslo un poco ¿no crees?"

Sonreí de lado. Al fin había llegado la hora de hacerle frente a Darren.

Kristell lanzaría el primer ataque distractor para llamar la atención del ejército de demonios, mientras que yo me acercaría rápidamente e ingresaría dentro del escudo y me haría frente a Darren junto con Aaron.

El ejército de demonios, al notar la presencia de Kristell, se dirigió hacia ella. Yo por mi parte volé rápidamente y destruí aquellos otros demonios que persistían en derrumbar el escudo de Silenne.

"Ruge, Betselle" dije para liberar el poder de mi espada. El cielo se tornó gris y de él miles de relámpagos brotaron. Con ellos logré abrirme paso. Ágilmente, me apresuré en ingresar al escudo.

Aterricé y a los lejos vi a Aaron, quien se encontraba de espaldas. Estaba segura que había notado mi presencia. Era muy obvio después del espectáculo que realicé atacando con mi nuevo poder. Él no volteó a dirigirme la palabra, o si quiera a mirarme. Era como si fuese invisible. Únicamente se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo, aguardando la llegada de Darren. Dudé unos momentos, pero era hora de hacerle notar a ese chico que no pelearía solo, que contaba conmigo.

Caminé en su dirección y lentamente posé mi mano sobre su hombro y le susurré. "Si estas planeando pelear contra Darren tú solo temo que estas muy equivocado. Él es mío." Sonreí de lado y finalmente volteó a mirarme directamente.

Lo vi asentir con la cabeza y luego miró hacia delante, Darren se aproximaba.

"Ami…" se dirigió hacia mi para luego hacer girar mi cuerpo y estar frente a frente. Lentamente, me abrazó y se aferró muy fuerte a mi.

Me sonrojé como una niña, ¿qué significaba ese abrazo? ¿me extrañó?¿me necesita? No sabía que pensar, estaba muy nerviosa. Luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo, me di cuenta que me hacía mucha falta. Fue así que le devolví el abrazo…

"Ami, necesito que me hagas un favor" quise interrumpirlo pero el continuó hablando, "llévate a Silenne de aquí. Protégela con tu vida, ella es lo único que me queda…" dijo tratando de no estallar en llanto.

Sus palabras me conmovieron, y una lágrima brotó de mi mejilla. Una parte de mi estaba dolida, pues ese cariño que le tenía a Silenne no era el mismo que tenía a mí. Sin embargo, lo quería tanto que… "La protegeré, no te preocupes" dije secando mi lágrima. Tomé sus mejillas con mis manos y luego hablé nuevamente, "lo haré con la condición de que te mantengas con vida ¿entendido?" lo miré y le sonreí.

"Dalo por hecho. Gracias"

Fue lo último que oí de él, pues en ese instante él desapareció. Darren había logrado romper el escudo de Silenne y ahora su deber era hacerle frente. El mío era proteger a la princesa, el amor de Aaron, por ello, me apresuré.

_Alas conferidas por mi valor, demostremos el poder que poseemos. Es hora de deslumbrar con nuestra hermosura, y no permitamos que vuelen más alto que nosotros. Libérense._

..3

Silenne se encontraba en la cabaña, alistando ciertas cosas que pronto necesitaría.

"Estela, Lucila… acérquense" llamó a sus fieles espíritus sirvientes. "Necesito que recuperen mi piedra, el momento se acerca…" dijo muy débilmente.

Los dos espíritus se apresuraron en salir de la cabaña y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el castillo. Ágilmente evadieron a los demonios que se encontraban luchando con Kristell.

"Tsk. Son demasiados para mí. ¿A qué hora piensan llegar Enrique y los demás?" se cuestionaba la princesa.

En eso, recibió un ataque por la espalda y cayó gravemente herida al suelo. Los dos espíritus de Silenne se acercaron rápidamente hacia su cuerpo caído y trataron de sanarla. Sin embargo, había un ejército gigante que se aproximaba con rapidez a acabar con ella.

"Congela los cielos _Hyōrinmaru_" se oyó a lo lejos.

Enrique, acompañado por Kanna, llegó al campo de batalla.

"¡Enrique! Mira allá, es Kristell" advirtió su maestra. Su rostro denotaba preocupación.

El Primero se desplazó rápidamente entre la multitud de demonios, atacándolos desesperadamente para pronto ver a su amiga.

"Kris, vamos ¡despierta!" chilló.

"Enriq-que, no te preocupes por mi. Voy a estar bien. Ayuda a Ami y a Aaron. Darren pronto llegará…" dijo tratando de sonreír.

Su amigo se apresuró en subirla a su espalda y la llevó a un lugar más seguro. Mientras tanto, los dos espíritus de Silenne se fueron en busca de la piedra.

Kanna, quien se encontraba luchando, las divisó a lo lejos, y con un fuerte silbido, capturó su atención. Se dirigió ágilmente hacia ellas y les lanzó la piedra.

"¡No se que planea Silenne, pero apresúrense!" gritó. "¡Yo las cubro!"

Kanna se encargaría de que ambas lleguen a salvo, sin embargo, en ese instante Darren emergió de la oscuridad, a lo lejos.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte Aaron" se logró oír. "Pero temo que no vengo a visitarte, sino más bien a tu hermosa princesa. ¿Serías tan amable de decirme dónde se encuentra? Tengo muchos deseos de verla"

"Ella no quiere verte, tendrás que conformarte conmigo" respondió Aaron, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Darren hizo un gesto de molestia y sin tiempo que perder, atacó a Aaron. Dicho ataque fue tan repentino que no logró esquivarlo por completo. Aaron gimió de dolor al recibir un corte en el tórax proveniente de la espada de Darren. "El hecho de que la mitad de mi poder haya sido sellado por tu princesa no significa que te de valor para hacerme frente Aaron. Yo sigo siendo muy poderoso" dicho esto, Darren elevó sus manos lentamente y la tierra fue partiéndose, abriendo paso a la lava ardiente. El suelo tembló fuertemente y uno de los dos espíritus de Silenne cayó. Solo quedaba uno en pie, quien se encontraba muy asustado.

Ami al ver esto se apresuró en rescatarla. Cargó a la pequeña Estela entre sus brazos y la alejó del campo de batalla. Ami se sorprendió al ver la fuerza con la que el espíritu aferraba a su cuerpo la piedra que ella había encontrado hace unos días atrás. "Ya veo, quieres darle esa piedra a Silenne ¿no es así?" Estela asintió con timidez. "Muy bien, yo te llevaré. No temas" dijo sonriéndole.

Ami se armó de valor, ahora tendría que cruzar el nefasto campo de batalla para llegar a la cabaña en donde se encontraba Silenne. En eso, llegaron Ichimaru y Esmeralda.

"¡Ami!" gritó de emoción Ichi. "Me alegro de que estés bien. Veo que lograste conseguir tu espada. Sentimos su poder, ¡es grandioso!" la felicitó.

"No es el momento Ichi, la guerra ha comenzado. Aaron está peleando con Darren. Enrique cuida a Kristell, y Kanna está sola peleando con todo el ejército. Y yo debo proteger a Silenne. Por favor, cúbranme, debo llegar a la cabaña con vida" dijo tragando saliva.

Esmeralda miró aterrada todo el camino hasta la cabaña, "¡qué lío! Pero no te preocupes, nosotros te cubriremos"

Ambos guardianes liberaron sus alas. Esmeralda iría al frente, mientras que Ichimaru iría detrás. Los tres guardianes volaron rápidamente, esquivando los miles de ataques que recibían. En eso, oyeron a Kanna gritar de dolor, había recibido un golpe directo. Ami se detuvo y quiso ir a ayudarla, pero Ichimaru la detuvo. "¡Ni se te ocurra! Debes continuar, yo me quedaré."

Esmeralda y Ami continuaron, hasta que escucharon dos enormes rugidos. En frente de ellas dos minotauros habían emergido. "Yo me encargo de estos dos. Tú continua, Ami" sentenció.

Ami disgustaba de la idea, pero no tenía otra opción. Ella continuo sola y pronto, llegó a tierra firme. "Muy bien pequeña, yo te cubro, corre y entrégale esa piedra a Silenne" dijo sonriéndole.

Estela corría con todas sus fuerzas, en unos instantes llegaría a la cabaña. Sin embargo, Darren la miró a lo lejos y lanzó un ataque. Ami observó el ataque y se interpuso. La impacto directamente y ella cayó al suelo. Estela se detuvo y corrió a ayudarla. Darren estuvo a punto de lanzar un segundo ataque, pero Aaron lo impidió. "¡A ella no la tocas!" gritó furioso, tratando de defender a Ami.

Aaron liberó el poder de su espada, el cual nunca antes alguien había visto. Una armadura dorada cubrió el cuerpo de Aaron y su espada emergió. "_Dragón del Sol_" fue como Aaron llamaba a su arma.

Estela estaba muy preocupada por el estado en el que se encontraba Ami, pronto dejaría de respirar. El ataque había lastimado toda su columna, y no sería capaz de proteger a Silenne, por ello, sacrificó su vida para poder salvar a Ami. El espíritu se desvaneció poco a poco, mientras que Ami fue envuelta en una luz resplandeciente, logrando recuperarse en su totalidad. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y recogió la piedra. "Yo se la entregaré"

_..3.3_

_Lucila… siempre te recodaré_, pensaba. Mi pequeño espíritu había caído. Mas aun quedaba Estela. Quise salir de la cabaña en varias ocasiones, pero sin el poder de mi báculo sería inútil, Darren me atraparía en un instante.

_Estela se aproxima_…, la sentí cerca. Sin embargo, Darren lanzó un fuerte ataque. _Mi pequeño espíritu se ha sacrificado por el bienestar de Amaralia. Tan humilde como siempre, Estela. Te recordaré con mucho cariño._

En eso oí la puerta abrir. "Silenne, ¡dónde éstas!". Ami había llegado a mi refugio.

"Estoy aquí", respondí tranquila. No debía perder la calma. Mi plan tenía que funcionar a la perfección.

"Ten. No sé para que lo quieres, pero sea lo que sea que tengas planeado, espero que funcione y pronto. Dime qué más puedo hacer por ti" exigió que le responda.

"Gracias por haber venido a traérmela, la necesitaré para derrotar a Darren con mi poder…" dije tratando de que no notara lo débil que me encontraba.

"P-Pero Silenne, estás muy débil, ¿cómo piensas derrotarlo en ese estado?" sonó como si me regañara.

Era verdad, sabía que me encontraba realmente exhausta, y que jamás lo vencería en este estado, por ello le dije "lo sé. Necesito tú ayuda, tienes que llevarme a la cima del Monte Ivanne, allí hay un pequeño lago purificador, ese me otorgará las energías necesarias para acabar con Darren y todo su ejército."

"Pero Silenne, ¿estás segura de que funcionara? ¿Qué te ocurrirá a ti?" me cuestionó preocupada.

"Es mi deber Amaralia. Si debo sacrificarme será por una buena causa" le sonreí.

Ami se apresuró en llevarme. Juntas huimos por la puerta trasera y nos perdimos en el bosque frondoso. Yo le indicaba el camino que debía seguir, mientras que escuchábamos los estruendos de la pelea. Al parecer Enrique se había unido y ahora él y Kanna se encontraban peleando.

"Ami, detente aquí" le ordené. "A partir de aquí es un lugar sagrado, debemos ir a pie, sin usar la magia. Lo más probable es que no puedas ingresar, solo los seres realmente puros logr-" quise continuar pero ella me interrumpió.

"¿Te refieres a que no podré cruzar esta parte del bosque?" dijo arrogantemente caminando en línea recta, "veamos si no puedo hace-" en eso chocó contra el escudo protector.

Ami se sorprendió. Como era de esperarse, el escudo la rechazó. "Ami, yo ingresaré y seguiré sola, gracias por tu ayuda, es hora de que ayudes a los demás" dije despidiéndome.

En eso, antes de poder ingresar, un demonio de Darren lanzó una lluvia de flechas envenenadas.

Todo fue tan rápido. Ami salió ilesa, pero yo sentí un ardor recorrer desde mi pierna hasta mi corazón. Una de las flechas me impacto en el muslo derecho, haciendo que me retuerza de dolor en el suelo.

"Silenne, no puede ser…" dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mi rápidamente. "¡Dime que hago!"

"Primero cálmate ¿quieres?" le regañé. "Es cuestión de minutos hasta que el veneno acabe con mi vida, debes ayudarme a ingresar…" dije tratando de no pensar en el dolor.

"¡Pero yo no puedo cruzar!"

"¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo! Si no llego a ese lago, todo estará perdido, ¿comprendes? Yo nací con un deber, si no lo cumplo entonces los siete demonios ganarán. ¡Date prisa y cruza!"

Inmediatamente después de gritarle, le ordené que retirara la flecha de mi muslo. Ella la sostuvo con valentía y logró retirarla. Luego rompió un trozo de mi vestido y lo amarró en la herida para que no me desangre.

Me cargó y con un poco de timidez, Ami intentó cruzar el escudo, "tsk, duele mucho Silenne…" comenzó a quejarse.

"Vamos Ami, no te rindas, yo sé que tú puedes…" traté de animarla y darle coraje.

Aunque ella no me crea, a mí también me costaba entrar, el veneno maligno complicaba mi ingreso, así que ambas sufrimos mucho, hasta que logramos cruzar. Ambas caímos al césped, pero reímos pues lo conseguimos.

"Ah… Silenne, es un problema andar contigo" bromeó.

"Pues digamos que tú tampoco eres buena protegiendo…" seguí el juego, mientras miraba de reojo mi herida en la pierna.

"Disculpa, eso ha sido mi culpa…" desvió la mirada. Yo le sonreí, después de todo, sin ella jamás hubiera llegado donde estoy.

Ami se apresuró y me cargó sobre su espalda. Fue una larga caminata hasta que al fin llegamos al lago. Sin embargo, el veneno ya había comenzado a hacer efecto en mí, casi no podía respirar, así que Ami tuvo que dejarme descansar un poco.

Era hora de que enfrente la realidad, nunca lograría salvar a Nexus, salvar a Aaron, ni cumplir mi misión. Soy una vergüenza. Sabía my bien que con la cantidad de energía que me quedaba no lograría hacer nada… Estallé en llanto.

"Silenne, ¿qué te ocurre?" me preguntó preocupada.

"Ami, soy una vergüenza, no lograré completar mi misión… ya no puedo, pronto moriré…" dije sin mirarla.

Ami sostuvo mi mano fuertemente, pues comprendía que era verdad, mi situación era crítica, el veneno había logrado su objetivo, mi cuerpo poco a poco iba muriendo. "¡Dime qué puedo hacer!"

Solo quedaba una opción, la cual jamás creí tener que usar, pero dado las circunstancias, era la única salida… Amaralia sería la encargada de derrotar a Darren y a los demás demonios. Yo le transferiría mi poder…

"Ami" comencé a explicarle… "yo pertenezco a una familia con una gran responsabilidad, cuyo secreto te lo revelaré…" respiré hondo. "Nosotros fuimos elegidos por los ángeles como los guardianes del poder Ryukan. Verás, para acabar con la maldad, no hace falta solo asesinarla, sino también purificarla para que nunca más vuelva a resurgir. Mi deber es ese, purificar a los demonios. Mis padres lo hicieron con los anteriores, y mi misión era purificar a los que quedaban. Sin embargo, no lo lograré. Por eso, debo pedirte un gran favor…" Ami se sorprendió al oírme…

"¿Cuál…?" dijo con intriga.

"Tú serás la nueva guardiana del Poder Ryukan. Debes hacerlo." Dije desviando la mirada.

Ami aparto su mano de la mía, creo que comprendió la gran responsabilidad que significaba eso. Miré su rostro, parecía que no creía que lograría hacerlo… En eso, observé como su mirada cambio al verme en el estado en el que me encontraba. Su respuesta me animó mucho.

"Muy bien, entonces lo haré"

Ambas nos sumergimos en el lago y yo me encargué del resto. El agua comenzó a brillar, al igual que nosotras dos. Las dos poco a poco nos elevamos y di mi último respiro. Ahora todo quedaba en sus manos.

**

* * *

**

**°°° Fin del primer Capítulo XXI °°°**

**Público en general:** AAAAAH! Morí.

Atte.


End file.
